Trapt Between Worlds
by Let Me Be
Summary: Naruto never wanted to be a shinobi.With the power to speak with the dead and do other strange things. Will Naruto be able to discover her heritage and at the same time keep her secrets from being revealed? Rated M for Naruto's use of foul language
1. The Uzumaki Book Of Shadows

AN:This happens to be my first story people, so i want constructive criticism only. If all you are going to do is complain on how much my story sucks without offering some ways for me to improve my writing then don't read.

**Kyuubi's speaking**

_Naruto's thinking or talking to the Kyuubi_

ji-jiold geezer

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 1. The Uzumaki Book of Shadows**

" For the last time I said NO! " a blond haired girl shouted,slamming her hands on the desk of the old man in front of her.

The Sandaime stared calmly into the enraged females ocean blue eyes and heaved a tired sigh. " So what do you propose then Naruto ? Are you going to remain in the ninja academy for the rest of your life?"

" Graduating from the ninja ninja academy means I am on my way to becoming a ninja and for the last time I have no desire to become a ninja of this village or any other village for that matter." Naruto said through gritted teeth, her patience with the Sandaime was thinning by the second. They had been arguing about this for over an hour and the old man still wouldn't drop it .

The current Hokage leaned back in his chair tacking a whiff of his pipe before blowing it out. " Perhaps we can come to a compromise then?"

" Not likely. Theres nothing that you could offer--" she began before she was rudely interrupted by the voice of the Kyuubi in her mind.

**'Hold on brat, there is one thing that the Sandaime may be able to help us with. Remember that book I was telling you about earlier?' **the Kyuubi asked his vessel.

_'The Book of Shadows you were babbling about earlier? What about it?' _she questioned confused at what that had to with their current predicament.

**' It is supposed to be a book passed down from parent to child or in the Uzumaki clans case mother to daughter. Since your mother passed on before she could give the book to you , most likely it's still somewhere in Konoha. **' the fox explained to the jiinchuuriki.

_'You think that the old geezer might know where the book is. I guess it is possible , the old geezer all ways knows more than he lets on.' _she said torn between admiration and annoyance for the old mans cunningness.

"Actually ji-ji there are actually a few things you could do for me."she continued. " First off, when my mother died she should have left a very old book behind. Give me that book and I think we might be able to come to some type of comprise."

"Now , that I think about it I did find an ancient looking book in your mothers belongings" the Hokage admitted. " The odd thing was the entire book was blank except for the first page. I wasn't able to decipher the text but by the letters used I'd hazard a guess that it is of English descent--"

" Where is it?"the short girl broke in before the Sandaime could give one of his historical lectures. She knew once he got started he would be popping theories on the origins of the book all night.

" It's right here." The Hokage rose from his chair and walked over to the shelves lined with books. He reached and pulled a large old sapphire blue book with a spiral engraved on it from one of the shelves.

**'That's the one. ' **the king of demon world told his frozen vessel.

" You mean to tell me I have been searching for that damn book for years and its just been sitting on that shelf since my mother died in plain view." Naruto yelled in disbelief.

" Well if you had just asked me about the book in the first place you wouldn't have had to go through all of that."Sarutobi stated bluntly causing Naruto to glare daggers at him.

**' You've got to admire the irony kit.' **the Kyuubi commented. Apparently very humored by the situation much to Naruto's annoyance.

_' I don't see any irony in this situation. I just see the fates laughing their old wrinkly asses off . Those old hags have nothing better to do than mess with my already messed up life.'_ she retorted hotly.

**' With that book you could control fate and helluva a lot more.'** The fox grinned viciously.**' It will make demon slaying and ghost exorcisms look as easy as becoming a pitiful genin of this village. You could take over the human world and then-'**

Naruto tuned out the fox's voice and concentrated on the Hokage sitting in front of her. " I am gonna go ahead guess that you're not just going to give that book to me even though it is rightfully mine."

" By law you don't inherit any important valuables and money until you reach legal age . So until you are eighteen you can't legally claim any of your parent's things." The Sandaime answered .

Naruto snorted. " Let me guess again, you are willing to bend the law so I can possess a book that has been in my family for generations if I become a ninja of this village like my foolish parents."

The Thirds gaze hardened . " Your parents fought and died as heroes for this village. They were no fools."

Naruto met the Sandaime's hardened gaze steadily. " Yes, your right. Of course there mustn't have been anything wrong since you still refuse to tell me who my father is. There's also the fact that even if my parents were these so called heroes everyone still acts like I'm the devil incarnate but I'll humor you old man just to prove you wrong about your despicable village."

The Sandaime had felt a huge constructing feeling around his heart , feeling like he had failed his deceased successor during Naruto's rant but now he felt there might be a chance , a slim chance but still a chance. " You'll pass the genin exam then."

Naruto shook her index finger at the Sandaime. " Oh no. Not just like that . I said before if you found that book for me that we would come to compromise. So lets lay our cards on the table ji-ji-chan. These are the only terms I'll agree to. First I will pass that exam of yours and become a ninja but an unregistered one. Two, when I receive a jounin sensei and you had better make it a competent one. Three, when I am not assigned any missions I have the right to leave Konoha for a short while. Two weeks max. Lastly, when i turn 16 if I still want to leave Konoha I will be allowed to leave Konoha without any hunter-nin after my head."

The current Hokage eyebrows had risen with each preposterous demand and now they were all the way at the edge of his hairline. " Naruto , those terms are impossible-"

"I think those terms are a fair price to pay compare to the alternative. I mean I'll become strong as time goes by and if I finally snap then its going to be good by Konoha and this time there is no fourth to save you" She felt the perverted old man stiffen at the mention of the fourth but she ignored it. " Come on, Sandaime-oji-chan do you really think your doing me any favor by keeping me here? Konoha may be your home but to me it is hell , my jail cell. A jail cell that I will eventually break out of . I don't have to do this peacefully, you know. I could just leave Konoha and kill all the hunter-nin that come after me." she told him, her hands stuffed in her black cargo pants.

" Besides, Its not like you haven't bended the rules before." she continued. " If you are worried about those old farts finding out , I promise I'll keep my mouth shut until I turn sixteen and leave"

" Or if you want to stay in Konoha." The sensei of the Legendary Three reminded her.

Naruto snorted derisively. " Yeah, whatever you say Hokage-jii-chan.." '_That's as likely to happen as Iruka-sensei giving me the title of Rookie of the year because he was impressed by my nefarious pranks or that Haruno girl dying her hair black and getting a life other than being Uchiha's personal stalker.'_ she thought.

The Hokage coughed to awake Naruto from her stupor. " If I was to agree with your preposterous demand, then I would have to make some of my own. First, as a ninja of the leaf village if you have any information on a possible threat to Konoha , you will report it to me immediately."

" Hold on a sec, the way you say that is really incriminating." she broke in offended.

" Naruto as I have noticed with you, you always seem to know that something is going to occur before it occurs." He pointed out dryly.

" Women's intuition." she suggested weakly. It was probably the best excuse she could come up with, seeing as the alternative would probably send the old man to his death from the shock.

" Uh-huh. Naruto, I am not asking you to tell me how you know these things. I'm just requesting that if you do hear about trouble having anything to do with Konoha." He was clearly not buying the women intuition thing but he wasn't going to pry. As long as Naruto used her resources to help Konoha, he didn't care what those resources were.

" Alright." she conceded to his first demand . " Whats proposal number two?"

"Number two, if by chance you can't reach me then I want you, if you're able, handle the problem."He stated.

"I guess I'll have to go with that one too." The demon vessel sighed that condition was going to be hard to keep. This deal was becoming really troublesome.

"Number three, if Konoha is under attack or in the midst of a war while your still a ninja here, you are to do everything in your power to aid Konoha." The Sandaime had expected to hear some yelling and indignation from the young Uzumaki or even a ' Konoha's war's are none of my business, so don't try to drag me into them' but all he got in response was a raise eyebrow.

" Help Konoha in the midst of war ,eh. You definitely kept the best for last didn't you?" Naruto turned her gaze to the book that she was dying to get her hands on. That book had so many answers. The answers to all of her questions. Once again she had stuck her foot in her mouth and gotten herself into a troublesome situation. She had been partly joking with the Hokage about coming to a compromise for the book. She would never had dreamed that the book she had been searching for , for the last five years had been in the Sandaime's office the whole time. If she had known she would have just taken the book without him ever noticing. Now, of course since she opened her big mouth the old man had her. Hook , line and sinker.

She had never been interested in a career as a ninja. In fact in a way she loathed ninjas. To her they had always been like dogs. Konoha fed them the meat and as long as there was meat they'd come running back till they died. And now to claim her birthright she had to be one of those dogs for the next three years. God, she had never hated her parents more than she did right now.

" Fine." she agreed. " I'll help Konoha if its on the borderline of extinction , although it would be a lot more fun to watch." She didn't go on though about how much she would like to see Konoha go up in flames because she felt the Sandaime's face go somber. She really didn't like upsetting the old man but sometimes she really couldn't help blurting out unpleasant things that she wish would happen to Konoha. Unfortunately, every time she said some thing like that it really upset the old man. She guessed it was because he was the Hokage and he loved this village way more than it deserved.

" But anyway old man theres one tiny thing I forgot to mention before. As a ninja I'll have to as I was ordered but the thing is I have a moral code . No matter what, if what I'm being ordered goes against that I won't do it ." she stated firmly.

The Hokage couldn't help but smile thinking."_ She has your spirit Arashi, if only we can keep her in the home you loved so much. I've found away to let her see things from your perspective but theres no way to keep her from staying if she doesn't want to. She apparently also inherited your stubbornness . I really wonder would you still have given your life for Konoha if you knew they wouldn't follow your dying wish.'_

" Alright, I will right up our agreement while you go and pass that genin exam." He informed her. Naruto grinned at hearing that and stretched a hand to grab the old book but was stopped by a hand that rested on the book.

" Not until you pass the exam." He severely told her causing her to mutter something incorrigible under her breath and stalk from the room. Probably heading to the academy.

The Sandaime looked at the book that was under his hand . " You really must be a very valuable book if Naruto would go so far as agreeing to all those conditions, especially since she hates Konoha." he muttered to himself , fishing out a scroll , pen and ink to write his agreement with Naruto. While he was doing that he didn't notice the red spiral on the book glow slightly.

Naruto was walking slowly to the academy dreading her arrival . She had always hated adults and the academy was the one place she had ever been force to go where the adults were completely in charge of anything. There word was law. Thats why she hardly ever went to the academy . She had probably only gone three or four times this year and that had been because the Sandaime had caught up with her and personally escorted her there . Of course every time Naruto went to the academy some travesty befalled the poor place. Like once the teachers have to evacuate the school because someone had set off a string of stink bombs around the school . Sewers had seemed to hold a pleasanter than the school had for the next week. Then there was that time where all the teachers had gotten stuck together by this weird gum that latched onto every teacher that passed . Awhile later the entire staff had been tangled together and in not so comfortable positions. That students had gotten to go home early but because they couldn't get the teachers off the wall , they had to call the Hokage himself to fix the mess. Those were only two of the strange incidents that seemed to happen whenever Naruto stepped on academy ground.

Of course they blamed this all on Naruto based on suspicions and coincidences which weren't enough to placate the Hokage. Even though he already knew that it was probably Naruto who was causing all of these incident he let her get away with it probably because it usually gets him away from paperwork for awhile.

Naruto suddenly felt herself hit something very hard,knocking it to the ground. Glancing down she found a boy who looked about her age. He was wearing a black T-shirt with a fan on the back and black pants. He had messy black hair that was kept out of his opal black eyes with the goggles he was wearing. He was grinning at Naruto who was sending him a glare that could scare a missing-nin into giving himself up to his home village. The weird thing about this boy was that he was giving off a faint glow. That wasn't the only strange thing about this boy. He was floating a few feet off the ground but everyone that was walking by didn't even glance his way. It appeared that only Naruto could see him.

Naruto turned a corner where she was hidden from plain view and grabbed the front shirt of the boy who was following her.

" Obito, how many times have I told you not to materialize in front of me in public?"She hissed to the black-haired boy.

" Oh, come on. Your the only that can see me." The Uchiha replied nonchalantly.

" It does matter. If I talk to you in public or try to smack you upside the head in public, then I am going to look like I'm some nut job who needs to be chucked in the loony bin again." She retorted hotly.

" I think thats a little too late." He teased . He stopped short though at Naruto's glare . " Anyway , I just came here to congratulate you."

" Congratulate? On what?" Naruto asked perplexed.

Obito grinned. " Why on your deal with the Sandaime." He continued ignoring Naruto's ashen face. " Our little Naru-chan is all grown up and is on her way to the academy to become a genin. Sho and Ni are going to be so happy when they hear about this. I am going to go tell them and then we're going to meet you at the academy when the genin exam is all over."

Naruto grabbed Obito by the collar . " Obito ,if you even think about telling them anything about this I am going to -" It was too late Obito had dematerialized and had probably gone to tell Sho and Ni.

_'Damn , they are never going to let me live this down.' _she cursed, resuming her walk to the academy._' Next time I see Obito I am going to kick his ghostly ass from here to the astral plane.'_

She had made it to the academy before the exam had officially begun. Taking a seat next to Kiba and above Shikamaru and Chouji , Naruto scanned the room.

Naruto had come come up with techniques that helped her in surveying areas. All she had to do was mold her chakra into tiny threads and spread them as far as she wanted. Then it was like everything was in her caught in her web. She could feel how much chakra a person had and how they were feeling. She usually only used this technique when she was in unfriendly territory. That way if someone was following her from a long distance that made it difficult for her senses to find the person then she could just use this technique to find the person. She called this technique chakra web.

Placing her hands under the desk Naruto made a hand seal and let the chakra threads fill the classroom. Naruto almost fainted at the information she was getting from her chakra threads.

_' These brats are just brats.' _she thought outraged. _' They couldn't fight their way through a paper bag, hell they don't feel like they could toss a kunai right.'_

**'And now thanks to your big mouth we are stuck with a bunch of brats that would probably faint at the sight of a paper cut.' ** Kyuubi said clearly not happy at the thought of his vessel working with these amateurs.

_' Shut up, you stupid fur ball.'_ she responded crossly._' As I recall you were the one that was jumping out of his tails over that book. '_

**' Its not like you were doing anything important for the next three years anyway**.'

_'Training my ass off, keeping us from being killed by the forces of freaking evil, exorcising vengeful ghosts, kicking the ass of demons who cross over to the human world and refuse to go back to demon world, having to learn to control over one power after another is what you call NOTHING!' _Naruto yelled pissed off. Today had been a bad enough day without the fox giving her a stupid lecture.

**' Naruto'** Naruto's anger dispersed. The fox never called her by her first name , unless it was really serious.**' Admit the truth. It's true that we do desperately need that book ,but as soon as the Sandaime told you where that book was, you could've snuck in anytime and took it. You didn't make that deal with the old man for nothing. You had something else in mind. You've always hated the idea of being a ninja and now you just agreed to be a ninja for the next three years. I want to know, why? After you said you would never follow your parents path, why would you agree to something like this?' **

There was a pregnant pause and then finally._' I want know. I want to know , why? Why do so many people become ninjas and give their lives to protect this village? That's why. Once I find the answer to that question, I can finally leave this place without anything holding me back.' _

"Alright,everyone the genin exam is about to begin. When your name is called please make your way into the next room where you'll be tested on the bunshin no jutsu."Iruka informed the class while looking at all the students that had come. His gaze landed on Naruto who was gazing at the ceiling disinterestedly. She probably wasn't even paying attention to a word he had just said. Still he had to breath a sigh of relief . At the very least she had shown up to this exam. She had skipped the last two exams and hardly ever came to the academy giving her the lowest grades in the class. He really hoped she passed this exam. He knew that she didn't like the academy but he thought it would be good if she got to graduate with kids her own age.

" Well look who it is. You've finally decided to grace with your presence,Naruto?" Kiba asked the girl seating next to him.

Naruto sat with her feet on her desk and had her arms crossed in front of her. " I've been hear for the past half hour and your just realizing its me. I thought your family was well known for their keen sense of smell."

" Its not my fault you decide to dress like a boy all the time. Your scents always changing to. I can barely recognize you sometimes." Kiba protested.

" You have gone a little overboard with the tomboyish look this time."Shikamaru added, lifting his head from his arms where he had been dozing off to look at Naruto. Chouji who's last name unluckily starts with an A had just been called in by Iruka-sensei.

Naruto closed her eyes in annoyance. She found nothing wrong with her clothes. She had a long silk black T-shirt with a blue jacket over it, that had a spiral engraved on the back. She had black cargo pants with black boots. She had on black fingerless gloves with a metal plate on the front of both gloves. She wore a black cap on her head that made her look mysterious. Naruto's sun-kissed blond bangs fell in her eyes, though she didn't seem to mind. She had three piercings on her left ear and two on her right.

The truth was that Naruto's womanly attributes were very well developed . So developed that it drew too much attention, too often people miss took her for a fully grown women. Unfortunately , fully grown women drew perverts and you know how the story goes. So she dressed like a boy for two reasons. One, it doesn't draw any attention and two boys clothes were a helluva a lot comfortable.

"So, what would you two like me to do? Dress up like those bimbos over there" she gestured toward the other girls in the class who were currently fighting on who would sit next to Sasuke. " and fight over the guy who acts like he has a pole shoved 10 feet up his ass."

" No, stay your bitchy self and we'll be happy." Kiba said with Akamaru barking in agreement, inwardly shuddering at the thought of a fan girl Naruto. Regular Naruto was scary enough but a fan girl Naruto. Just the thought left you having nightmares.

" Hey , Naruto you wouldn't happen to have a shogi board on you, would you?" Shikamaru asked hopefully.

Naruto smirked and reached into her jacket pocket to pull out a miniature shogi board. Shikamaru grinned while Kiba and Akamaru sweat dropped. " Ne, Shikamaru let's make this interesting."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow inquisitively. " What do you propose?"

" If I beat you before Iruka-sensei calls your name, you owe me a favor. If I don't beat you before Iruka-sensei calls your name then I owe you a favor."

" Alright, Shikamaru all you have to do is keep the game going until your name is called and then you can make her take off her hat. We can finally get to see her face without that damn hat."Kiba said excited by the prospect of finally being able to see Naruto without her hat.

Ever since they could remember Naruto had always had that hat on. She never took it off in plain view. Over the years Kiba , Shikamaru and Chouji had tried to remove the hat using sneak attacks and various other methods but they never worked.

" Whats going on?" Chouji had just returned from the exam .He had the leaf headband in his hand meaning he had passed the exam.

" Naruto and Shikamaru are about to play a game of Shogi. The winner owes the other a favor."Kiba informed Chouji.

"Troublesome really but since theres nothing else to do. Lets play." the lazy Nara said yawning.

So the game began. Shikamaru was a brilliant strategist it was just he was to lazy to apply himself in anything besides shogi. Shikamaru would no doubt grow up to be a very powerful shinobi. His analytic abilities were amazing and Naruto wasn't impressed that easily, so that was saying something. The only reason Naruto could beat Shikamaru in Shogi is because she played with Sho all the time. Sho says that shogi was perfect practice for strategic battle planning which prior to five years ago had not been one of Naruto's strong points.

" Inuzuka, Kiba" Iruka-sensei called. Kiba huffed . " You guys better not finish this before I come back."

Kiba returned a few minutes later smirking with a headband in his hand.

" Checkmate." Naruto called happily.

Shikamaru groaned leaned back in his chair and muttered something along the line" Troublesome women."

"Nara, Shikamaru" Iruka-sensei called. Shikamaru stood with his hand stuffed in his pockets and a sour expression implanted on his face. He owed Naruto a favor. She was probably going to make him do something troublesome he thought as he went to the exam room.

" So what are you going to make Shikamaru do Naruto?"Chouji inquired curiously.

"Oh , nothing much. I just need his help in getting a little payback." Naruto grinned wolfishly , causing the two boys feel very sorry for Shikamaru . " Hey, what are we doing the genin exam on any way?"

" There testing us on the bunshin jutsu. You have to make at least three good bunshin to pass." Chouji said munching on some BBQ chips.

" Bunshin jutsu." Naruto repeated mutely. _' Hold on a minute. I can't do that jutsu.' _she thought alarmed._' What am I going to do?'_

**' Oh shut up, you brat. Just use the kage bunshin.'** kyuubi said irritated by all her jabbering.

_' Kitsune no baka. The bunshin jutsu and the kage bunshin jutsu use completely different hand seals. Not to mention that the kage bunshin is a forbidden jutsu. You think if I trounce up there and do the kage bunshin that they won't be in the least suspicious.' _the tomboy snapped at the demon fox.

**' Then ask one of those dimwits to show you the seals to the bunshin no jutsu. Then you can fake doing the bunshin jutsu by doing the kage bunshin.'**

_' I could do that but wouldn't the chunnins at the exam notice?'_

**' If these so called chunnins were credited for their great combat skills, then I don't think they would be wasting their time teaching a bunch of thumb-sucking pant-pissing half-wits.' **

_'You have got a point there.'_

Hey , Kiba can you show me the seals to the bunshin no jutsu?" Naruto asked the Inuzuka ..

" You mean to tell me that you came to the exam with out even knowing the jutsu." Kiba exclaimed in astonishment at Naruto's stupidity.

Naruto glared at him. " Just show me the hand seals. Its been a long time since I was here and it's not like I use the technique outside the academy." Naruto's lie seemed to satisfy Kiba because he started to demonstrate the seals to the jutsu. Quickly Naruto memorized the hand seals and stored them to memory.

"Shikamaru , you passed too." Chouji said to his best friend who had just returned from the exam room.

Shikamaru yawned and sat back in his seat . " This whole thing is troublesome."

Naruto sighed and decided to just wait until it was her return.

After an entire freaking hour Naruto was finally called.

" Alright, Naruto to pass the genin exam you will have to create three proper bunshins." Iruka-sensei told her when she entered the exam room.

Wordlessly Naruto performed the seals for the bunshin no jutsu that Kiba had just showed her, then she quickly made the sign for the kage bunshin. Naruto added enough chakra for three kage bunshins and made sure not to over do it. Three clones of Naruto appeared behind her.

Iruka beamed. " Good job, Naruto. You pa"

" Hold on, Iruka. I'm not sure letting her pass is a good idea." Mizuki interrupted. " After all, she hardly came to class at all and she probably doesn't know most of the material required for becoming a ninja."

Naruto scowled. This guy was giving off a hateful aura and it was directed at her . Not really surprising considering 98 of Konoha hated her guts. Except this guy had been her teacher for some classes for a while and he had never even spared her a glance. Now, though she could feel a horrible sickening aura coming from the man or more precisely the mark on his arm . It was probably invisible to everyone else but in Naruto's vision Mizuki had a strange mark on his arm and it was emitting a dark black aura. Naruto narrowed her eyes._' This guy is planning something. Something big.'_

"Thats ridiculous, Mizuki. Naruto started the academy younger than most of the kids. In any case the Hokage himself said that if Naruto passed the exam than she was to be allowed to become a genin." Iruka protested. Mizuki gritted his teeth. He couldn't disobey a direct order from the Sandaime, at least not to Iruka's face. Iruka picked a headband from the desk and stretched his hand out so Naruto could take it.

" Arigatou, Iruka-sensei." Naruto thanked him. It was rare that anyone would come to her defense. She reached her hand out and grasped the headband, brushing hands with Iruka. Suddenly Naruto wasn't in the exam room anymore.

_' She was standing in a clearing. Somewhere in the forest. Iruka-sensei was sitting at the base of a tree. There were cuts on his pants that looked like they came from kunai and shuriken wounds. Naruto could smell the blood coming from Iruka's wounds. She could taste the metallic flavor of blood in her mouth. Iruka had his head bowed. It looked to Naruto like he was giving into death. There was a guy across the clearing wearing a triumphant grin. He had a huge scroll tied to his back and a fuuma shuriken in his hand. He pointed the fuuma at Iruka and swung.'_

" Naruto, Naruto!" Iruka called .She had taken the headband out of his hand and then started to space out. It was like she was in a trance .

" Hai, Hai, sensei." Naruto looked like she had snapped out of her trance. Naruto felt a really nauseating sensation enter her stomach and a dizzy feeling overwhelmed her head. " I'm fine , Iruka-sensei."

She made her way out of the exam room and out of the academy where all the parents were congratulating their children on passing the exam. Naruto made her way through the crowd and took a seat on the swing hanging off the branch of a tree that stood in front of the academy.

Naruto tried to clear her head and rid herself of the troublesome aftershock from that premonition.

_' This is troublesome. If I'm guessing right , that guy in the vision was Mizuki. He must of stolen some type of scroll and Iruka caught him. Then Mizuki tries to kill Iruka. Man, I haven't been in Konoha for more than a day and already I've been drawn into something really troublesome.'_

"Oi, Naruto!" an annoyingly familiar voice shouted . Naruto turned her head toward the direction that annoying voice came from. Obito came up to stand in front of Naruto with two men trailing behind him.

" See," Obito pointed to the headband that Naruto had clenched in her hand " I told you two she went to pass the genin exam."

" I couldn't believe until I saw it with my own eyes. Our little Naru-chan is a genin." One of the men said patting Naruto's cap. Naruto glared . She did not enjoy being treated like a dog.

" Leave her alone , outoto." The other man told the guy who was patting Naruto's cap. The two were apparently brothers but you couldn't tell it by looking at them. The guy who was teasing Naruto a minute ago had crazy silver hair that was standing up in all directions. He was wearing a blue kimono with a blue fishnet shirt underneath. He seemed to be a rather laid back kind of guy. The other guy had long straight black hair that was pulled into a ponytail. He was wearing a red kimono with a fishnet underneath. He seemed to be a more serious type of guy , unlike his younger brother.

Like with Obito , no one noticed these two men either. It was like they're invisible to every one but Naruto. In a way Naruto guessed they were invisible. These three and a lot of other people that Naruto could see were dead. Naruto had started to see the dead after she had turned six. You think seeing the dead would be cool and all but its really not , especially in a ninja village. Ninjas were forced onto life and death situations all the time. Lots of the time they end up losing their lives but they refuse to accept their deaths or they have some unfinished business and refuse to move on until it's completed. Unlike other people Naruto could see , smell , touch , and hear these ghosts.

Naruto sighed at her friends antics. She wished that they were in private so she could ram her fist into their faces but she couldn't do that here. It would look like she was hitting thin air and people would start to question her sanity again. Naruto stood and walked up to the old geezer who had put her up to this. The Sandaime always came to the genin graduation.

" Hokage-oji-chan, do you have our deal?" Naruto asked when she reached the Hokage.

" Yes. Congratulations on passing the genin exam." Choosing to ignore Naruto' snort at his congratulation he reached in his robes and pulled out a small scroll. Wordlessly he handed the scroll to Naruto who pocketed it.

" Where's my book?" Naruto was getting really impatient . She needed to figure out when and where Mizuki was going to strike before Iruka was sliced in half.

The third reached into his robes again and pulled out the Uzumaki Book of Shadows. Naruto grasped the book from the thirds outstretched hands. Naruto felt a little tingle go through her body, like a small electric spark.. The book was recognizing her as its rightful owner. The book was too big for Naruto to stuff in one of her pockets so she settled for carrying it with one hand.

"In our agreement you said that if I had information regarding a potential threat to Konoha , I would either report it to you or take care of it myself, right?" the genin asked the Sandaime.

" Yes, that was what we agreed upon." he answered slowly , not liking where this conversation was going.

The Sandaime's unease was definitely not put to rest when Naruto then grinned up at him. " What exactly is the punishment for a traitor?"

Sandaime's expression lifted into a partial frown and a partial smile. Not a day had gone by since Naruto had negotiated with him and she already was proving to be a major asset. " If possible traitors are brought back to Konoha and put on trial before the council."

" So then I have permission to kill any traitors?"

" No,you immobilize traitors until the ANBU arrive to take them away and if the traitor is too strong to simply immobilize then you may do what you have to to stay alive."

" Damn, your so soft." Naruto muttered. She really had wanted to finish Mizuki herself. Guess she was just going to have to settle with beating him up so bad , that he'll have to eat food from a straw for the next few weeks.

"Traitors are to be detained. Only in dangerous and deadly situations do we allow the assassination of a traitor on the field. There is always the possibility that the traitor was wrongly accused or set up. Then we would be condemning a loyal shinobi to a horrible fate. " the Hokage lectured sternly to Naruto's dismay.

_'They have no problem killing innocent civilians from other villages but they're against killing real potential threats to their village, when they come from their own village. What hypocrites.' _Naruto thought, inwardly sneering at the ways of the ninja villages.

" Whatever, you say old man." Naruto said nonchalantly. " It's not like I was talking about a real life situation."

" Of course you weren't ." Sarutobi said. Naruto never admitted to knowing anything. It was like she thought that everyone had a tape recorder hidden under their clothes and they were going to use her confession as blackmail. He had learned to take seriously any hypothetical scenarios Naruto brought up.

"Later , old man." Naruto walked into the throngs of celebrating children and parents . When the Sandaime got a glimpse of where Naruto had just been he saw that she was gone.

" So, that Mizuki guy is going to steal some scroll and then kill Iruka?" Obito asked Naruto.

After Naruto had finished her talk with the Sandaime she had gone back to her apartment with her ghost friends in tow. Her apartment was one of the few places she could easily converse with the Shodaime, Nidaime and Obito without people thinking she needed to be put in a straight jacket and thrown in a mental asylum.

" Yeah, at least thats what I saw." Naruto sat on her small bed , her back against the window, the book she had just received from the Hokage in her lap.

"Naruto did you see any inscription on the scroll that could give us a hint as to what scroll Mizuki might have took?" the Shodaime inquired .

Naruto rubbed her knuckles against her lips trying to recall anything important she had missed in the vision. It wasn't easy, when she got these premonitions they just should her a quick flash into the past or future. Trying to recall details from a vision was like trying to hold on to water with your bare hands.

" All I can recall was that the scroll was really huge." she began slowly. Then as if someone had just flipped a switch in her head something came to her. It was something small but it was there. " When Mizuki swung the Fuuma , I got a glimpse of the scroll. I think I saw a part of a kanji. It was ' Se'."

The Shodaime and Nidaime shared a look . " The Forbidden Scroll of Seals." they said in unison. Seeing Naruto and Obito's confused expressions , the Shodaime elaborated. " It's a scroll filled with kinjutsu, forbidden ninja arts, that aniki left behind. Most of the jutsus in the scroll are meant for high level jounins . In an enemy's hands, they can assess the strengths and weaknesses of Konoha's most powerful jutsu's and turn them against us."

This sparked Naruto's curiosity. " Can you teach me the jutsu's in that scroll?"

Obito shook his head in amazement. " Konoha could be in serious trouble and your more interested in learning some more deadly ass jutsus."

Naruto chose to ignore him and instead waited for the two dead Hokages answer.

" We've already taught you most of the jutsu's in that scroll." the Nidaime answered with a wryly smile.

" Hello, major crisis about to happen . Really no time for Naruto to be whining about new jutsus , especially if that scroll falls into the wrong hands. Then you'll be to busy fighting in a war to even eat much less learn any new jutsus ." Obito broke in trying to get everyones attention back to the matter at hand.

Naruto grinned. " Since when did you become so serious?" she asked teasingly.

"This isn't funny. Konoha could be in big trouble." Obito snapped , glaring at Naruto.

Naruto held up her hands in defense. " Okay, okay. You don't have to worry about it. Ive already got a plan."

Obito eyed her disbelievingly. " What's the plan then?"

" Well obviously I am gonna have to wait for Mizuki to steal the scroll. Then when the Sandaime calls all the ninjas to go look for Mizuki , I'll follow Iruka . I knock Iruka unconscious with some sleeping gas. Then I'll have to use some genjutsu on Mizuki since I don't want him to go blabbing about how I kicked his ass to the council." she explained.

" It sounds okay but are you forgetting that you completely suck in genjutsu." Obito said pointing out what he believed to be a flaw in the plan.

" I don't suck in genjutsu. I just don't like genjustu. I like taijutsu and ninjutsu." Naruto protested. " I'm not that good with high level genjutsus but I have a few that can finish someone at Mizuki's level."

" Naruto's plan sounds fine but be prepared to improvise should anything go wrong." the Shodaime advised .With that said all that was left to due was wait until nightfall.

Like in Naruto's vision Mizuki had stolen the Forbidden Scroll of Seals and had started to go through a forest that led right out of Konoha but had been confronted by Iruka.

" Mizuki, what do you think your doing?" Iruka shouted outraged to what had once been his fellow teammate.

" What do you think I'm doing? I am going to leave this village and get more power. " Mizuki replied with something a keen to madness flickering in his eyes. Naruto who was hiding in the trees above them just shook her head in disgust at the typical and cliché answer.

" Why are you doing this?" Iruka sounded deeply wounded by the mans response and Naruto felt slightly sorry for him. Iruka was too gentle to be a shinobi. It was actually one of the reasons she could had taken to him as a child.

" Why wouldn't I do this? Stay in a village thats run by a peace loving fool who favors goody two shoes like you. You all make me sick. Even with that Kyuubi brat you were always so nice . She was the monster that killed your parents but you went ahead and let her pass the exams today." Mizuki yelled out in a demented rage. Naruto figured she was supposed to throw the sleeping gas now but she really wanted to hear Iruka's response.

" Naruto's not a monster. She's a citizen of Konoha , just like everyone else here. She used to mess up a lot when she came to class and everyone would jump on her. So she stopped coming but she never stopped trying. The exam today was proof of that. She truly is one of my most precious students." Iruka responded angrily, unaware that Naruto had heard every word.

Before Mizuki had a chance to explain the clearing they were standing in became covered in sleeping gas. Mizuki jumped out of the way but Iruka remained rooted to the spot . There was something holding his feet in place but he couldn't see what it was due to all the smoke. He coughed a few times then slumped unconscious.

Meanwhile Mizuki looked like he was having some kind of seizure . He was clawing at his face and his entire body was wriggling. Finally he stopped struggling from Naruto's genjutsu attack and he also became unconscious.

" You know I feel really lucky to be dead right know because as scary as your ninjutsu and taijutsu are, your genjutsu looks brutal." Obito said shivering from what he had just witnessed Naruto's genjutsu to be like.

" Are you just going to leave them like that?" Nidaime asked his young student.

" Yeah, I've done my job . Now let the ANBU do theirs." Naruto said. " Hopefully, the Sandaime has also had a good show as well."

AN: Thats it for now. I hope this chapter wasn't too boring it took me forever to write. I was thinking if anyone wanted any pairings , I could maybe include it. As long as no one request a NaruSasuke pairing. Too many of them and I don't like Sasuke. I could also do an OC , if anyone wants. Anyway hope you enjoyed.


	2. Take That Scarecrow

**Chapter 2. Take That Scarecrow**

Gosani was a relatively small, peaceful village. It was on the outskirts of Fire Country. Far away from ninja villages. If you wanted to request help from a ninja village it would take a month just to get there by horse. Thats only the elapsed time, assuming of course that the messenger party didn't run into difficulties.

Lately there has been a strange disturbance in the forest that surrounded the village. Villagers would enter the forest, hoping to get medicinal herbs for the sick and then the next day the corpse was found hanging from the tree branches of the huge oak tree at the edge of the forest.

The elder of the village had forbidden anyone from going anywhere near the forest after the second corpse had been found . A few days had gone by without incident and the villagers had breathed a sigh of relief. Whatever had been terrorizing them from the forest ,they thought, had finally moved on. They had been wrong , very wrong. One or two villagers would wake up in the middle of the night and walk towards the forest as if in a trance, something pulling them to the forest like bees to honey.

The elder facing a desperate situation increasing by the day didn't have much choice. There was no time to go to a ninja village , wait for their request to go through , and then wait for the return trip. Who knew if the village would even be standing by then. So the village had no choice but to call in someone who was well known for disposing of problems like this quickly and effectively. Though she always requested a small fee.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A red haired woman was currently leaping from tree to tree with practiced ease. She was wearing a red leather vest and red leather pants. She was also wearing a long red cloak with a sword strapped to her waist. Her unusually red dilated eyes were fixed on the path in front of her . She had a communicator strapped to her ear and seemed to be having a conversation with someone.

"So any clues on who or might be murdering those villagers in Gosani,Akio?"the girl inquired into her communicator.

" So far I haven't detected anything out of the ordinary in the area but based on the story the village sent me, I'm willing to bet that they don't have a normal out of control grizzly bear."the guy called Akio began . There was a pause and the red haired woman heard the sound of some fast typing . " But my scans are definitely picking out of the ordinary substances in the air. Substances that only come about from supernatural sources." he continued.

The unnamed women frowned in thought, making her appear to be a lot older than she was. " Are we talking demon supernatural or possible out of control vampire or werewolf supernatural?"

" Hard to say. It could be any of the three, all although I'm leaning more toward a demon slaying tonight. Vampires normally only take the blood they need from their victims. Not enough to kill them but enough to make a person lie in bed for a few days. They only need to drain all the blood from a human once a year and then they usually chose people who are probably going to die soon. So that it doesn't look suspicious. The rogue vampires may go on a killing spree if they let their desire for blood overwhelm them but I scanned the bodies of the victims and there were no teeth marks . Not to mention this village is on the outskirts of a country that has a ninja village. Even rogue magical creatures wouldn't travel within a fifty mile radius of any of the ninja countries."Akio said crossing vampire from their lists of suspects for the time being.

" I'd cross werewolves from our list of suspects as well. They're cannibals. When they get ready to feast they don't leave a hair uneaten, much less a corpse."she said . " It looks like its another demon thats made it passed the barrier and crossed over to the human world to wreck some havoc."

Akio groaned." Man and here I was hoping for some excitement tonight."

"Shut up . Excitement for you usually means a few days of hospitalization for me."she said testily.

" Your the Vixen. A huntress whose world renowned for slaying supernatural troublemakers . You get payed thousands for each job. I think you could stand a few trips to the hospital." the young genius told her, as if it would wipe away her extreme dislike of hospitals.

The Vixen grinned, revealing fangs that could probably crush rocks. " And I'll pretend that the fact that you get half of whatever I make has nothing to do with your need for excitement."

Akio feigned hurt . " Come on, we've been best friends since before the academy. We've been through thick and thin together. Plus I'm the only one in the entire world who trusted with your secret identity. Do you really think I'd care about money more than your well being?"

His red haired friend didn't answer his rhetorical question . Her target had made himself known by attacking her with tree roots. She dodged the attack and saw the tree roots rip through the tree as if it were a piece of paper. She landed in a clearing, a few feet away from her attacker. This demon looked like a regular eight or nine year old boy. Vixen narrowed her eyes at the demon in front of her . His presence wasn't like any other demon she'd fought in the past.

" Are you the guardian?" the demon asked , his voice a complete mask of innocence behind the childish voice.

" Guardian?" she repeated in puzzlement. A lot of the recent demons she had been slaying or sending back to demon world, had called her that too for some reason. She had been trying to figure out who this guardian person was but so far she had had no luck . Maybe she could find out what this guardian business was from this boy.

The boy took a couple of steps closer , bringing him within arms length of her. " That's right the guardian. Your supposed to keep the balance of the three worlds in harmony." he said smiling.

" You think I'm this guardian. Sorry demon brat but I could care less ,what the hell happens between the three worlds. You've got the wrong girl."

The boy shook his head. " I can smell it. The blood that flows within you is of the last guardian's blood. You are a guardian."

Vixen was for someone reason feeling drawn to the boy. She took a step closer to him and then she heard Akio shout.

" Get away from him .Quick!" he shouted , making her ears ring . Nevertheless, she separated from the boy by jumping back to the base of the tree she had originally jumped from.

" I've found out what he is. I couldn't trace him before because we've never fought him before, so he's not in my database. But I looked him up in that book you gave me . This guy's a soul eater. Soul eaters take the appearance of children to lure in human victims . When that doesn't work, they can choose victims and draw their souls to them . That would explain why some of the villagers would wake up like mindless zombies and go into the forest." Akio informed her. " Anyway, don't let him touch you. His powers are useless against demons . Since your only half demon you won't be drawn to him as easily as humans but the more time you spend in his presence the weaker your resistance ."

Vixen glanced at the boy who was watching her like a snake watches his pray. " I've heard of soul eaters. If this kid is really a soul eater then why would he leave corpses at the edge of the forest . As far as I know they just suck the souls out of peoples bodies, what reason was there to hang the villagers?"

" Well thats ... Look when you normally slay a soul eater the souls that haven't been digested yet go back to their body .But when there's no body the souls have no where to return to. So the souls just wander an eternity with no where to go. You won't have to worry about that though. He hasn't had a meal in a few days. All of the souls he ate have been digested already. All we can do now is prevent anyone else from suffering the same fate." Akio said gravely.

" Does it say anything in that book about to get rid of these soul suckers?"she asked

" No." he answered. "I think your just gonna have to do it the old fashion way. Preferably before you become a vegetable."

" Don't worry . I'll have this all wrapped up in ten minutes. You can even time me." she assured him, preparing her body to strike.

" Bet you half of my paycheck you can't do it in five." he challenged.

" Your on." she said before lunging forward at such a speed that the soul eater had no time to react. He received a punch right in his gut , that knocked him into a tree. The boy got up and wiped some blood from his mouth.

" Your no ordinary human." the demon murmured. " You must be a half demon of some sorts."

" It really doesn't matter what I am because your not going to live long enough to actually fathom that you got your ass kicked by a half demon."The Vixen pulled out the sword that was hanging on her waist from its sheath. The sword looked like an average sword .

The demon slayer began to concentrate on calling her magic out . She felt a prickling in her fingers and something rush through her veins giving her a sense of elevation. The sword in her hands began to glow a black color. She pointed it at the boy. The blackness enshrouding the sword was starting to form the shape of what looked like a fox with some huge fangs.

" Element darkness: Fangs of the Vixen." she cried, before slashing the sword downward releasing the blackness from the sword. It surrounded the boy and the head shape came to be in front of the boy . It stared into the horror filled eyes of the demon before it latched onto him and devoured him. The blackness surrounded the head . If you looked closely enough you could see a shape struggling inside. Slowly the blackness dissolved and the struggling ceased .

The Vixen resheathed her sword and smirked. " I'll take my money in cash , please." She could hear the repeated pounding of a head against a keyboard making her smirk widen further.

" Naruto ,remember one thing."Akio said revealing the identity of the Vixen.

" What?"

" I hate you."

Naruto's smirk turned into laughter to Akio's annoyance. After Naruto's laughter had subsided, she closed her eyes. The wind picked up around her and she disappeared.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Naruto reappeared ina small apartment. It had a small bathroom. A tiny bed , that looked like it couldn't fit her. The room had no belongings or any furnishings that would indicate if some one was living here. The small refrigerator was empty. There were no silverware in the cabinets or the sink. The closet also was empty.

Naruto walked to her bed and collapsed on it. Slowly her fangs and her claws retracted. Her hair returned to its original blond color. Her red dilated eyes changed back to her ocean blue eyes. She also became a few inches shorter.The sword at her waist dissolved into a silver liquid and crawled down her arm and wrapped around her middle finger . It stilled and transformed into a silver band ring. Her red demon slaying outfit vanished to be replaced by light blue silk pajamas and a cute panda sleeping cap. Naruto snuggled into her pillow and pulled her blankets over her preparing to go to sleep.

"WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP. Come on, Naruto its time to get up." hollered Obito, sounding like he was high on something. If it were even possible for ghosts to get high.

Naruto who had just been dozing off had a huge vein pulsing in her temple. Her fingers were twitching like they were about to strangle something or rather someone.

" Up and at em . Come on Naruto the suns already up." Then Obito did something ,that Naruto thought, warranted the beating she gave him after. He opened the curtains and let the rays of sun enter the apartment. Naruto blinked back a few tears trying to get her eyes adjusted to the light. Then she grabbed something from under her pillow and hurled it at Obito. It went straight through Obito, who gave a surprised yelp. A kunai embedded itself in the wall behind Obito.

Naruto grabbed the startled dead chunnin by the scruff of his shirt and flipped him onto his back. She sat on top of him pulling his arms back rather painfully. "Do you have a problem with letting people get a decent nights sleep?" she shouted at him.

" No but-"

" Waking me up and then blasting that stupid light into my face. If you weren't dead I'd kill you."

" But-"

"I was just dozing off, almost entering a blissful slumber and then BOOM. Just like that you come barging in and my dreams of being able to drift away peacefully fly straight out the window."

" NARUTO!!"

"What!?"

" You have to go to the academy today to find out who your team and jounin sensei are." cried Obito. " at this rate your going to be late."

" Academy?" Naruto repeated, a look of confusion maring her face. Then realization spread . Naruto remembered she had been told by Iruka to come to the academy tomorrow to receive her team and sensei. Naruto swore loudly leaping off Obito and heading into the bathroom.

" Obito could you make me some ramen?" Naruto asked , her voice carrying over the sound of the shower sprinkler.

Obito glared at the bathroom door , his left eyebrow twitching . She had yelled at him, threw a kunai at him, and sat on him! She didn't even apologize or thank him for coming and waking her up. There was no way and he meant no way, was he doing anything for her.

Naruto sensed Obito wasn't moving from the spot she had left him. She could also tell he was glaring at the bathroom door. Naruto sighed while she washed her waist length blond hair, she had been a real bitch to him when he was only trying to help her. The truth was Obito , from some reason ,was really ecstatic about her becoming a ninja. He'd been going on about the greatness of the life of a ninja since yesterday nonstop. She had let the fatigue get to her mind and let the anger she was feeling about the predicament she was in get to her head. Which wasn't like her . Then again she did really get crabby during that time of month. Thank god it was gone. No more mood swings. Now she could be a bitch to all the right people.

" Obito , I had a mission tonight." Naruto told him raising her voice so she could be heard over the water.

Obito glared at the door even harder. She wasn't supposed to go on any missions outside of Konoha. All four of them had agreed it would be best if Naruto retire from her job as the Vixen. If she came home with an injury before, she could just stay in bed and wait for it to heal. Now, though she couldn't just appear to her team and sensei with a critical wound and except them not to notice. Questions would be asked and then everyone might find out . Then Naruto would be in some real trouble. It would be impossible then for her to leave Konoha. The elders would never allow such a valuable weapon to escape their grasp , even if she was the vessel for the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Naruto was mentally counting the seconds in her head before he would explode. _' three , two , one,and there Obito goes. Hey , you know that kinda rhymes' _

" Naruto , you idiot. You said you would quit being the Vixen. You promised. Why would you do something so stupid when you knew you had to go meet your team and sensei today?" Obito demanded angrily.

" One, I didn't promise anything. Two, It was any easy mission. Not a scratch on me. Besides those people really needed some help. And I really need the money for **_her_** treatment. This was the only mission I'll be taking on for a while. So don't worry." Naruto said brightly , emerging from the bathroom with her regular clothes and cap on.

Obito turned his back to her , a sign he was still angry with her. He obviously wasn't letting her off that easy.

Naruto groaned miserably, she didn't want him to be angry with her. She hated it when they fought. Naruto draped her arms around the neck of her pouting friend and squeezed. " I'm really, really sorry Obito-chan. I'm a big meanie. I should be locked up for ghostly child abuse. I -"

" Alright, already . I forgive you . Now get off of me." he yelled . Pulling himself out of Narutos embrace. The young blond could of sworn that Obito's face had colored about. Naruto waved it off as some trick of light or something.

Then Obito brought his face closer to hers and yelled " Don't you ever call me Obito- chan again. And I'm not a child!" Naruto was sure that if he had been a live her face would have been covered in spit. As it was, the dead's corporal body didn't produce body fluids , like saliva saving Naruto the trouble of having to take another shower.

Naruto fanned Obito's face with her hand. " Relax. I won't add the suffix chan to your name ever again . Even though it makes you sound adorable."Naruto said pinching his cheeks like a demented grandmother would do. Obitos face colored a bit. Naruto couldn't tell if it was from anger or embarrassment .

" I'm not adorable . I'm a guy, were not supposed to be adorable." He shouted to the blond who was exiting the apartment on her way to the academy.

" Hurry up, Obito your going to make me late." Naruto told him, ignoring his last comment.

" I'm coming." he said floating to catch up to her . Naruto grinned giving herself a pat on the back. _' I win every time.'_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Naruto was currently glaring very hard at the chunnin below her , who was reading out the names for the different teams. Her name had been called. Narutos brain was still in a period of brain shock. It was when you heard something but your brain won't believe it. When an organ and a sense can't work together it causes a shock to enter the mind leaving you momentarily speechless. At least that would be Narutos explanation if someone asked her about the dumbstruck expression afterward.

Naruto slapped her hand on the table and rose from her seat. " I object Iruka-sensei!"she shouted, drawing the attention of Iruka-sensei and everyone else in the room.

" Idiot. This is a classroom not a courtroom." Naruto heard Shikamaru whisper to her from behind. Naruto made a mental note to kick him later.

" What is it, Naruto?" Iruka asked questioningly.

" I want a different genin team." Naruto answered.

" You.. Naruto you can't just decide that off the top of your head. The teams were organized by the Hokage himself. We are supposed to put the lowest ranking student with the highest ranking student. You, who were never here, got the lowest scores in the class and Sasuke got the highest scores in the class . Add Sakura in and you get a balanced team. " Iruka lectured his hand on his hips.

Naruto pointed a finger at Shikamaru . " Well , Shikamaru's grades were almost as bad as mine and he was here most of the time . Switch him and me ."

Shikamaru's head shot up. There was no way he was getting stuck with the shrew and the guy with a ten foot pole up his ass, as Naruto likes to call them. At least now he was on a team with Chouji they would have to stand Ino's bossy rude attitude but that was better than being stuck with the Uchiha and his personal stalker. Shikamaru was about to open his mouth to object but was saved as the chuunin instructor came to his rescue.

" No. Hokage-sama himself chose these teams. So if you have a problem go talk to him yourself." Iruka said with a tone of finality.

" Just don't slow me down, dobe." the Uchiha survivor told Naruto arrogantly , while Sakura just gushed at the coolness of her Sasuke-kun.

Naruto sniffed not impressed at all by the youngest Uchiha. He was a spoiled brat who thought that everything would be handed to him because he was an Uchiha and a supposed genius.

" It would be impossible to make you any slower than you already are , teme." Naruto replied, not caring that she had just insulted the class's precious Sasuke-kun and she was about to become number one on his fan clubs hit list.

Naruto sat back in her seat and sighed . It looked like she was stuck with the bubble gum haired shrew and the Uchiha bastard.

**' HA, HA, HA. This is a classic.' Kyuubi had obviously awoken and was happy to start bothering Naruto again.**

_' Find something funny?'_

**Yeah. This poor little kits life is nothing but a huge amount of painful irony. I mean out of thrity kids you got paired with the two kids you hate most in the entire class. Your life is a terrific soap opera. One tragedy after a next and I have a front row seat. Now all thats missing is some popcorn and I'll be set for life. HA,HA,HA.'**Kyuubi teased wickedly.

_' This is coming from the overgrown rabbit who is supposed to be the " King of demons". Hmph, demons most be real sissy's if they're taking orders from an stupid, ugly red bunny who watches soap operas.' _

**'WHO ARE YOU CALLING A RABBIT , YOU DWARF?'**

_' Didn't you forget ugly and stupid? So it is true what they say. You only notice the things that your sensitive about. '_

**' Don't talk about yourself like that brat . Its not good for your self esteem. ' **Kyuubi had regained some of his wits . He was not about to be outdone by this twerp.

Naruto ignored Kyuubi's taunt. Kyuubi has always been like an older annoying brother to her. And like any younger sister she enjoyed making him cry-I mean she enjoyed these talks that gave them a precious time to bond and understand each other.

_' I really feel sorry for your mother . She was hoping for a strong , handsome baby fox. Instead she got an atrocious looking thing that looked half rabbit and half fox.'_

**WHAT DID YOU SAY , YOU HAIRLESS APE?I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT MY MOTHER LOVED ME VERY MUCH. UNLIKE YOU. ARE YOU SURE THE LEPRECHAUNS DIDN'T ABANDON YOU BECAUSE YOU WERE TOO SHORT BE EVEN THEIR STANDARDS?'**

_' Yeah, yeah . Whatever helps you sleep at night. Hey, can you do me a favor? Just say ' What's up doc?' once -'_

**' THATS IT YOU LITTLE RODENT. I'M GONNA GIVE YOU INDIGESTION FOR THE NEXT MONTH!!'**

_' Indigestion? Hey, hold on a minute ----'_ Naruto never got a chance to beg for forgiveness from the greatest king of demons ever because a horrible cold feeling enveloped the genin. Naruto whipped around to stare at Obito and her favorite two dead hokages.

Naruto glared at Obito ,seeing his hand retreat from inside her chest. " You couldn't find some other way to get my attention ?"

" Sure but flying erasers would attract some attention." the Nidaime said cheerfully.

Naruto's hands flew to her mouth , her face molded into an expression of 'oh shit'. She whipped her head around the classroom , seeing that it was empty, her expression visibly relaxed. She turned her head to glare at the Nidaime. " You didn't have to scare me like that."

The Nidaime wagged a finger at Naruto and tutted. " A ninja must be aware of their surroundings at all times. They can't just stare into space. You didn't notice when everyone left the classroom and you didn't notice us until we gave you a jolt. If that had been an enemy----"

" I get it." Naruto broke in, not wanting to hear that lecture for the seventh billionth time. " So what brings you guys here?"

" We wanted to see whom you got paired with." the Shodaime told her.

" So , who's on your team?" Obito asked eagerly.

Naruto made a noise in her throat. " Obito's youngest living relative and this bit- I mean girl named Haruno, Sakura." Naruto said in an emotionless but Naruto's annoyed face was enough for them to know she was not happy with the Sandaime's selection.

" Haruno. They're just regular villagers, which means shes going to be a first generation ninja." the Nidaime said thoughtfully.

" If she lives that long." Naruto muttered under breath but Shodaime caught it anyway.

" You don't like your new teammates?" the First Hokage asked her.

" Haruno has no interest in becoming a ninja at all . Its always Sasuke-kun that and Sasuke-kun this. She probably only became a ninja so she can follow the guy around everywhere. Its girls like her that give serious kunoichi a bad name. And the Uchiha brat thinks hes better than everyone because the villagers have been bowing to his every whim. I swear his ego is as big as the Hokage mountain." Naruto said showing her obvious distaste for both of her newly appointed teammates.

Shodaime frowned, not liking the negative attitude Naruto had developed for her teammates . " Naruto in the shinobi world the number one thing is teamwork. When teams can't work together, it can result in a failed mission and possibly death for all members of that team ."

Naruto resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She knew that already from all the philosophy lessons he'd drilled in her head. Besides Obito had told her how he had died . His death would probably the perfect example of failed teamwork.

" They're just kids ." she whispered, reveling one of the main things that had been bothering her about her new comrades. " They have no idea what it's like to stare death in the eye or to take life because it has to be done. I do. You want me to entrust my life to two people who could care less what happens to me. You want me to protect two people whom i don't even like and put their life before mine when they probably won't do the same. How can I do something like that? Besides why the hell did the Sandaime put me with the two kids I hated the most when there were thrity other kids to chose from."

The three ghosts looked at each other . None of them wanted to be the ones to go up to Naruto and say ' hey Naruto the Sandaime stuck you with them because hes trying to put together the teams that have worked in the past. How does that have anything to do with you , you ask? Well the Yondaime , you know the one who locked the Kyuubi in you, was your father. And by the way your jounin-sensei is probably going to be your fathers only living student and Obito's teammate. Hes always late two hours and he reads this perverted book in public, all the time.' Yeah , not exactly the best speech you would give to a kid, who are trying to convince to be a good ninja.

" Look , Naruto they're are not going to put a fresh out of the academy team in life threatening missions . You'll start with simple missions , so that you can develop a deeper trust in your teammates. So why don't you take the time now and try to get to know your teammates better." the Nidaime suggested after a few moments of silence.

Naruto gave him a look that said ' I'd rather model for the cover of Icha Icha Paradise.' ' .

" Do it or else you won't be learning any new moves, anytime soon." the Shodaime threatened.

Naruto stood from her seat with a scowl on her face. " Fine but you guys are coming with me just so I can prove that those two are not interested in anything but themselves."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Naruto walked outside sensing Sakura' weak chakra signature. She was sitting on a bench with a bento box next to her, looking dejected. Naruto guessed it was because she couldn't find Sasuke anywhere. Turning around to see her friends watching her she walked up to Sakura like she was about to walk the plank.

" Hey, Sakura whats up?" Naruto greeted, trying to be as friendly as she could.

" What do you want Naruto?" was the greeting that Naruto got in return .

" Well, I was just thinking that since were on the same team and stuff,maybe we---"

" Save it Naruto. I know why your doing this. Your trying to steal Sasuke-kun from me." Sakura broke in snidely.

" Trying to steal Sasuke from you?" Naruto echoed dumbstruck, not believing that out of all the things Sakura could have said, it had to be the stupidest thing she'd ever heard. She liked Sasuke as much as he loved Itachi.

" Thats right. I'm not going to fall for it and neither will Sasuke-kun. I mean what guy in his right mind would like you any way. You don't have any parents, so you just do whatever you want. Your just an annoying, spoiled brat." Sakura announced before grabbing her bento box and walking back to the academy.

Naruto who did not take that crap from anyone, reached into her kunai holster drew a kunai and aimed for the pink haired shrew. Just as she was about to kill the bitch she felt someone grab her hand that held the kunai and another pair of hands grabbed her waist and hauled her into the bushes.

" Naruto , calm down." Obito was struggling to keep his grip on the hand that was holding the kunai that wanted to have a nice reunion with Sakura's gigantic forehead.

" I'll calm down, I'll calm down right after I kill that bitch. Who the hell does she think she is? Just because I was nice and civil doesn't mean I'm not going to go over there and beat the shit of her right now.I'll rip her guts out and strangle her with them. Then I'm gonna pull out her tongue-" Naruto didn't look like she was going to calm down anytime soon.

Nidaime decided to take the initiative and whacked Naruto on the head. That seemed to put an end to her murderous rage.

" You guys were the ones who were going on about that bullshit called teamwork. Now what do you have to say for yourselves?" Or not.

The Nidaime scratched the back of his neck looking sheepish. " Okay maybe you were right about her having boys a little too much on the ball. But not all teammates are going to be best friends on the bat. Look at me and Aniki, we were on the same team . We didn't always get along back then and a century later that still hasn't changed."The Shodaime nodded in agreement with .

" That would be true for a normal team." Naruto leaned on the back of the tree that was beside her and looked up at the sky. " But thats not the case with me. Even if the Sandaime declared that law twelve years ago, that didn't stop the younger generation from picking up their parent's obvious distaste for me. Sakura and lots of the other kids had no idea why their parents hated me so much." Naruto's suddenly looked very tired. Her eyes clouded turning her ocean blue eyes into angry sapphires. Those eyes where ones of someone who had seen the horrors the world possessed in her short twelve years of existence.

" So they thought it was because I had no parents or anyone to discipline me that I always got into everyones way. That I got into their way because I liked to bring trouble upon everyone. Even if no one has seen me around the village that much the pass couple of years. Humans can bear grudges like no other creature I have ever seen." Naruto rose from the base of the tree and stretched her s shoulders out a bit. She placed her hands into her jacket pockets and headed into the opposite direction not wanting to see the looks of her comrades faces after her speech.

Each one of them had died in the village that had trampled her innocence. Sho-sensei and Ni- sensei had both been unable to rest in peace because they had not wanted to leave their village . Until Konoha became at peace they could never move on so they had remained in the living realm as ghosts to watch over their village.

" Where are you going?" the silver haired ghost called to her, seeing she was heading in a different direction then the academy.

" Someone owes me something and I'm going to collect." By the mischief in Narutos voice they couldn't help but feel very sorry for whoever it was that owed Naruto something.

Obito glanced at his two fellow ghosts before him. " What do we do now?"

" We do nothing. We've done all we can and I think we've only made things worst." the creator of Konohagure said, staring at Naruto's retreating figure solemnly.

Nidaime shrugged." Naruto will just have to realize the importance of teamwork on her own."

" Alright then." Obito exclaimed, holding out a deck of cards. " Let's play Go fish."

" Obito, that game is child's play. Why don't we play something a bit more challenging? Like shogi." Shodaime suggested.

At the word shogi the 2nd Hokage had whipped his head around so fast, that if he had been alive he would've snapped it. " I vote Go Fish."

Obito popped a fist in the air enthusiastically. " Majority rules. We're going to play Go Fish."

The 1st Hokage scowled at the two goofy idiots that stood before him. They were wasting time on silly childish games instead of playing games that would enrich and challenge the mind.

The younger brother saw the look his big brother was giving them and grinned. " Come on. Aniki the only reason you hate this game is because you lose everytime."

The Firsts scowl turned into a glare that was directed at the two that stood before him, while inwardly he cursed Naruto for leaving him with these two twits.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

" You've completely lost it ,haven't you?" the laziest genin asked his grinning companion.

" Hey , you owe me a favor and I've come to collect." Naruto said , leaning against the railing of the roof top they were currently on.

Shikamaru sighed. He had been eating his lunch with Chouji and Ino. Well it was more like him and Chouji were eating while Ino was giving them a speech about how they had better listen to her or else. Then Naruto had appeared and dragged him away. Compared to what Naruto was asking him to do , he'd rather go back to listening to Ino. But he had no choice . He owed Naruto a favor and now he had to pay up.

Shikamaru sighed again, looking up at the clouds longingly." Are you sure we won't be caught?"

Naruto waved a hand at him. " Don't worry, Shika-chan. Your mommy won't find out about this if you do everything exactly as I say."

Shikamaru sighed a third time, standing up. " Alright lets go."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

" Got any six's, Ni-nii-chan?" Obito asked.

" Nope, what about you Aniki?" Nidaime asked .

The Shodaime stared at the cards with a look that said ' I-hate-you-more-than-I-hate-paperwork' as he threw in two cards.

" What do you think Naruto went to do when she left us?" Nidaime demanded curiously.

" Who knows? As long as shes not doing anything too bad, just leave her to it .It might even put her in a better mood to meet her jounin-sensei." Shodaime quipped

Obito looked up from his cards and turned his head to look at the Hokage mountain. He blanched at the sight that meet him. Someone was on the Hokage mountain and that person was giving the Hokages a whole new makeover. _' Naruto , are you trying to get yourself killed?'_ Obito wondered.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

" STOP! OUR GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO THE HOKAGE MOUNTAIN!!" a chunnin was yelling at the girl , he was chasing.

" HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO THE HOKAGE'S FACES! YOU WON"T GET WAY WITH THIS!!!" another chunnin shouted , increasing his speed along with his partner.

They both stretched their hands, an inch from reaching the girl . Suddenly they both stumbled over something and they had an unpleasant meeting with mother earth.

As two chunnins looked up , they saw the girl enter the academy.

They quickly rose from the ground and continued their pursuit. They ran into the academy and saw the girl sitting in an empty classroom looking bored. The chunnin each grabbed an arm belonging to the girl and hauled her out of the classroom.

The girl that apparently been surprised by the two chunnin began to struggle, shouting obscenities at the chunnins.

The commotion brought a small crowd and roused Iruka from his office.

" What on earth is going n here?" the 24-year old chunnin demanded, hands propped on his hips facing the two chunnins who were holding one of his students.

" This girl vandalized the precious hokage monument." the first chunnin exclaimed, to Irukas extreme shock.

" Sakura?" Iruka said , in bafflement. The only one he knew who would attempt such a daring act would be Naruto but never in a millions years would he suspect Sakura of anything.

" We're taking her to clean up the monument and then we're going to have a nice chat with her parents." the second chunnin told Sakura.

" But I didn't do it." Sakura protested, her eyes beginning to fill with tears at the thought of what her parents were going to do when they heard of this.

" Sakura, I can't believe you would do something like this." Iruka reprimanded sternly.

" But Iruka-sensei-"

" No buts Sakura. You are going to go and clean up the Hokages mountain." Iruka said harshly." You had better do it quickly though , you have to meet your jounin-sensei in a couple of hours."

The two chunnin both resumed dragging Sakura , who was cursing at them both,through the throngs of people that had gathered, never noticed two people who were at the back of the crowd. One with a hat and was laughing so hard she was sure to bust her diaphragm. And the other one was just shaking his head at his laughing friend with a bored expression on his face.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

" That was cruel Naruto. She is going to get into a lot of trouble because of this." Shikamaru said to Naruto ,who's laughter had just subsided into chuckles instead of the full blown laughter it had been a few minutes ago.

" Thats not really my problem. She should have thought twice before pissing me off . Just because I didn't rip her tongue out and rap it around her neck doesn't mean I won't get even." Naruto snapped .

Shikamaru muttered some incorrigible things about how troublesome women were as he walked towards the academy.

**' Why did you need that lazy brat anyway , brat?' **inquired Kyuubi curiously.

_' Because if we did get caught he would get in trouble instead of me. Besides when it comes to running away , no ones as good as Shikamaru.'_

**' I think I've been a bad influence on you.'**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Naruto yawned from her place on the window sill of the academy. Sasuke was sitting in one of the desks with his chin resting on his outstretched hands. If Naruto couldn't see the rise and fall of his chest she could've sworn he was a statue or something. Sakura wasn't there because she was currently getting paint off the Thirds face.

That had been three hours ago. Sakura had returned looking tired with paint all over her. Her strength had immediately returned though after she saw Sasuke sitting in the classroom and she began pestering the Uchiha about a date. All of the jounin-sensei's had already came and picked up there teams except for team seven.

Naruto assumed it was because their jounin-sensei had got caught up with an important mission of some kind.(How wrong she was). So she had opted for catching some shut eye while she waited for the jounin to appear.

Another hour past by while Naruto blissfully enjoyed her sleep and Sakura enjoyed being next to Sasuke. The Uchiha , however was not overjoyed. In fact he had developed an annoyed twitch in his left eye. Naruto glanced at him from her sleep hazed eyes. She wondered if Sasuke could get activate his bloodline to use as defense against the vomit-eyed banshee sitting next him. She had no lost love for any of the Uchihas except for Obito but still she felt extremely sorry for the young avenger.

Naruto turned her head to the door, feeling someone approaching. The door slid open to reveal a man wearing the normal jounin outfit. He had silver hair that appeared not to pay attention to the laws of gravity. He had a mask covering his lower face and his hidden leaf forehead protector was covering his left eye. He reminded Naruto of a scarecrow for some reason.

His right eye swept across the room looking at Sasuke , Sakura and Naruto. Then he put his hand under his chin ,in what Naruto thought was a thoughtful expression.

" My first impression of this team is ... I don't like you guys." He announced.

" Yeah, well who the hell said we liked you either, scarecrow!" Naruto retorted in annoyance. Who the hell did this guy think he was? He was two friggin hours late and then he has the nerve to go and say something like that. He's lucky that Naruto had just gotten some sleep otherwise she would have gotten up and slugged the moron. She was cranky when she didn't get some sleep.

" Meet me on the roof." the late jounin said before disappearing.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"All right. Why don't you tell me your names, your likes and dislikes. Your hobbies and any dreams you have for the future?" their new sensei said as they took a seat on the roof.

" Why don't you go first sensei, so we can see how its done?" Sakura asked , being ever the teachers pet.

" All right then. My names Hakate, Kakashi" Naruto's eyes widened visibly at the name "My likes and dislikes are none of your business.My hobbies are few. As for my dreams of the future, well I haven't really thought about it much."

" That was pointless. All we learned are his name." Sakura muttered while Naruto frowned.

The name Hatake Kakashi was enough for her. Obito was always talking about the dude. In fact he was the reason Obito wouldn't move on in the first place. Obito had said that Kakshi had felt so much guilt after Obito died that he couldn't let go of him. He wanted Kakashi to let go and be happy again. Until that happened Obito would never move on. But Obito always went on about how cool the guy was and how he had given his Sharingan to him and now he was the famous Copy Cat ninja , Kakashi of the Sharingan eye. When Obito wasn't with her or Sho and Ni, he was watching Kakashi.

" You first pinky." Kakashi said pointing a finger at Sakura.

"My names Haruno Sakura. My likes are.." she turned to look at Sasuke and let out a squeal that left Naruto's ears ringing " My hobbies are..." She looked at Sasuke and let out another fan girl squeal that made Naruto want to get up and ring her neck. " My dreams for the future are.." She squealed again and Naruto swore no one but a pig had the vocal chords to squeal like that. " My dislikes are Ino-pig and Naruto." she finished with a glare at Naruto.

_' I guess girls her age are more interested in boys then ninja training.'_ Kakashi thought with a sigh.

Naruto flipped Sakura the finger while she gazed at the clouds with a vacant look on her face.

" The boy with the hat on, you next." Kakashi's comment caused Sakura to laugh and even the corner's of Sasukes lips twitched slightly. Naruto glowered at Kakashi, who for the life of him couldn't figure out why his comment had spurred these reactions.

" Very funny , scarecrow." Naruto said her voice deadpanned while Kakashi just blinked down at her puzzled.

" Whats funny?" the clueless copy nin asked, causing a vein to from in her temple ,while Sakura laughed even harder and Sasuke tried to control the smirk that was forming on his face.

" I'm a girl, you twitless dick." the jinchuuriki stated angrily.

" Ah, my bad." Kakashi scratched the back of his neck looking sheepish.

" Don't apologize Kakashi-sensei. It's not your fault Naruto can't dress herself right." Sakura was just itching to get slapped today but for the time being Naruto ignored her comment. It was not a smart thing to commit murder with witnesses everywhere. Stick to the motto Kyu-nni had taught her. Never get mad ,get even.

" My names Uzumaki , Naruto. You guys can call me Uzumaki. If you call me by anything else I won't respond. My likes and dislikes are none of your business, since I doubt any of you care. My dream for the future is to leave Konoha when I turn sixteen and travel the world . So I suggest you don't get used to having me around beacuase this is only temporary." Naruto leaned back on the steps of the roof and looked back up to the sky.

_' Well maybe not all girls have their heads in the clouds. But what exactly does she mean shes going to leave when she turns sixteen? I'll have to ask Hokage-sama about this later.' _Kakashi turned his gaze to last member of team seven." The brooding one."

"My name is Uchiha,Sasuke.There are many things that I hate and there aren't a lot of things I like. Also I have one ambition that I have no intention of leaving as just a dream.The revival of my clan and to kill a certain man." Sasuke stated ominously.

_' Just as I thought' _Kakashi thought heavily.

**' The boys an avenger. What a fool' **Naruto's buji said waking up from his nap.

_' What do you mean?'_ Naruto asked him.

**' He wants to kill his older brother. The one who supposedly killed the Uchiha clan.'**

_' Uchiha Itachi.'_

**'Like I said hes a fool if he thinks he can beat someone like that so easily.'**

_'You sound like you know him.'_

There was a strange silence where Naruto wondered if she had said something wrong to the fox.

**'No, I wasn't the one who knew him.'**

Kakashi's voice brought Naruto out of her conversation with the Ninetails fox before she could ask him what he meant.

" Alright, you three all have unique personalities.I like that."Kakashi told them. "We're going to begin a mission starting tomorrow."

"What kind of mission is it sensei?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Survival training." Kakashi answered simply.

" Why are we doing training if its a mission?" Sakura demanded. " We had plenty of training at the academy."

Kakashi began to laugh, a very creepy laugh. Sakura and Sasuke looked at him strangely not seeing what was so funny. Naruto didn't tear her gaze from the sky though. She knew what Kakashi was going to say. Obito had told her what had happened when he had graduated the academy.

The pink-haired kunoichi gave her sensei a strange look. " Whats so funny, sensei?"

" Well if I say this then I'm sure you three are going to be surprised." Kakashi informed them brightly. " Out of 27 graduates ,only nine are going to be genin.The other 18 will be sent back to the academy.In other words this training is going to be a very hard test with a dropout rate of 66."

Sakuras faced blanched . Sasukes hands tightened into fists. Naruto was picking the dirt out of her fingernails disinterestedly.

" Oi. Are you listening to me , Uzumaki?" Kakashi had enjoyed the faces of the other two but this girl didn't even bat an eyelash.

Naruto let out a long yawn which she tried to stifle by putting a hand over her mouth. She looked up and saw the scarecrow looking down at her. Oops, she must have missed something.

"Did you say something?"

A vein pulsed in Kakashi's temple hidden by his mask. The jounin didn't get a chance to yell at Naruto though because Sakura spoke again.

"Then what was the final exam for?"she yelled.

" That? It just picks out those who are qualified to become genin." Kakashi replied lazily.

" Anyway , I'm going to decide whether you pass or fail tomorrow at the training grounds.Bring you shinobi equipment and meet at 5 AM. Meeting over." he ordered preparing to leave.

Hatake turned his head back in their direction suddenly , remembering he had to tell them something. "Oh yeah. Don't eat breakfast. Your going to throw up if you do."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Naruto stopped walking in her intial direction and started through another road that led into a forest where people usually didn't venture.When she was beyond the borders of the forest , far enough not to be overheard by passer byers Naruto stopped.

"What do you want?"she asked . If anyone had been passing by they would have thought that she was crazy because no one was there.

Naruto saw a shimmer in front of her . The shimmering started to make out the appearance of a man. He had brown hair and black opal eyes that flashed slightly as he gazed at Naruto. He had a dimpled chain that made him look old for his age. He wore a yukata with a fan engraved on the back. His face radiated no kindness or anything that could be preconceived as a heart felt emotion.

"Well?" demanded the girl of the ghost impatiently when he did not answer her question.

" I – well that is" the man began but was apparently unable to form the correct sentences .

Naruto gazed at the man who stood before her looking uncomfortable.She could only guess one reason he would come to visit her.

"You want me to look after Sasuke?" Naruto said it as more of a statement than a question.

Sasukes father glared at her for suggesting something like that,like anyone from his clan would need any protection from here.. " Sasuke is an Uchiha he doesn't need protection. Especially from you."

"Then you came here for...?"

"To warn you." Fugaku snarled.

Naruto laughed. " Oh I am so scared from the big bad Uchiha . What do you think you can do?"

"You attract trouble like flees to dogs. Sasuke signed up to be a ninja. He can't be held at fault for being placed on a team with someone who isn't even from this world. Shinobis handle shinobi problems , so you keep your freak friends and enemies away from my son." Fugaku stated , a warning hidden beneath those words.

Naruto snorted in disgust. " Your pampered little boy will get himself killed soon enough and I won't have anything to do with it. I fight my own battles. I could care less what you Uchihas do."

Fugaku gave Naruto the famous Uchiha glare she had become accustomed to from Obito. " I'm warning you Uzumaki, if even one hair is harmed on his head from an attack from one of those freaks, I'll-"

"You'll, what?" Naruto cut in humored slightly by the Uchihas threat . " While you may have developed some competence in your ghostly abilities since I last saw you, but I can still preform an exorcism and have you away from this plane with a snap of my fingers."

Fugaku's expression twisted into one of unadulterated hatred before it returned to his normal collected appearance. "You said that you didn't care at all about any Uchiha affairs didn't you?"

Naruto frowned not liking the tone the head of the Uchiha clan was using.

"Last I checked Obito was still an Uchiha ." Fugaku continued. " As a clan member then Obito answers to the head of the family, which in this case is me--"

Tanbark grabbed Fugaku by the neck and squeezed . Fugaku's eyes were bulging and he was trying desperately to remove Narutos hand from his throat. Technically ghosts shouldn't feel pain sense they didn't have bodies but their minds remembered the pain they experienced while they were alive so they could still feel pain. Although if your an experienced ghost like Sho and Ni you can block the pain out since it just comes from your mind. That wasn't the case with Fugaku though because he had only been dead for six years.

"Don't you dare threaten him . If you lay so much as one finger on him its a one way trip to hell for your entire family."Naruto hissed acidly, here eyes had turned red expressing her true fury She tossed Fugaku away from her and turned around.

"Like I said it'll be your entire family. That includes your two living sons. They'll join you in hell . The people of Konoha have no clue what I can do but the dead of this village should know fully well what I am capable of."Naruto spat before walking off.

Fugaku Uchiha. She hated that man the moment she had met him when she was seven. She had wondered into the Uchiha district by accident and Obito had come looking for her. When Obito had appeared , Fugaku had taken a look at the both of them and said 'The demon and the failure together. How fitting.' Some how seeing her first real friend looking so sad and worthless had struck a cord in Naruto. She had gotten mad at Fugaku and kneed him right in the groin. For a ninja and head of one of the most prominent clans in Konoha he sure did cry pretty easily. Obito had grabbed Naruto and fled before the rest of the clan got over the shock of seeing their leader be put down by a seven year old girl Needless to say the Uchihas and Naruto had never been close friends after that.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Naruto made her way through the streets heading to her apartment where she would no doubt find Obito and Ni whipping Sho's ass in Go-Fish. A hilarious sight that would probably brighten Narutos soured mood.

"Tadaima." Naruto pushed open her apartment door to find the First Hokage flinging cards at Obito and his younger brother who were laughing on the floor hysterically . Not even noticing the seriously pissed off kage in front of them. Naruto smiled slightly at the sight. One day they would all disappear and she would be left completely alone. It was a thought that constantly gnawed at her heart so she shoved it from her mind while closing the door and enjoying the sight of the polite, eloquent and diplomatic First Hokage curse at Obito and the Second Hokage.

Obito glanced Narutos way and saw she had come home. " Who's your new sensei?"

"Hatake, Kakashi." Naruto pulled off her boots ,gloves,jacket,kunai holster and hat. She plopped down on the bed that could barely fit her and sighed. If she was going to be staying in Konoha on a regular basis then she would need to buy a new apartment with a made up alias. There was no reason to stay in this suffocating place that was as big as half the bathroom in the academy.

"What do you think of him?" Sho had forgotten his anger at the stupid game they had been playing when Naruto came in.

"The first thing he said when he entered two hours late was and I quote ' I don't like you guys.' unquote. I couldn't agree more with him." Naruto pulled the covers to her shoulders and rested her head on the pillow.

" Your going to have to learnt to work with them sooner or later you know." Nidaime said looking down at the fatigued blond who didn't even seem to be paying an ounce of attention to him.

" You keep saying that because of that stupid bell teamwork test he is going to give us tomorrow, right?" Naruto asked closing her eyes.

"How did you know-" Ni began before cutting his sentence off with a sharp glance at Obito.

Obito held up his hands in front of him in defense. " I only told her because she said she would never become a ninja. How was i supposed to know that she would change her mind?"

Shodaime shrugged. " Its one thing to know what the test is about but to actually fulfill the requirements of that test will be a very hard thing for you Naruto. I know you don't like depending on others but-" Obito tugged on the Firsts sleeve and pointed at Naruto who's chest was heaving at a steady pace.

Quietly the three ghosts dematerialized so the demon carrier could sleep. They could lecture her tomorrow with the two hours Kakashi would take to come.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Naruto sat up in a tree on the training field Kakshi had instructed them to be on at five am. Naruto had just arrived five minutes ago at six thirty. She had snuck in into one of Konohas record halls and made a copy of Kakashi's file for herself. It had said that Kakashi was always two hours late so you had to tell him to come a couple of hours earlier than the mission time.

Naruto shook her head in disgust at Sakura, who had just finished yelling at her female teammate for being late.Now she was trying to get Sasuke to go on a date with her. Sasuke , as usual was ignoring her.

Kakashi walked into the clearing to be greeted by a " YOUR LATE!" courtesy of a pissed off Sakura.

" Well you see a black cat crossed my path and I had to--" Kakashi was cut off by the string of kunais that he just had to dodge.

" Do you know that it is rude to tell people to arrive meet you at a certain time and then not show up?" Naruto was never a patient person. A bad quality that Sho had tried to fixed by having her meditate for countless hours but to no avail.

Kakashi coughed nervously. He placed a clock on the tree stomp and held out two bells. " Todays mission is to get one of these two bells from me.Whoever can't will have no lunch." Kakashi pointed to the tree stump that the clock rested on. " I'm going to tie you there and eat lunch in front of you."

Naruto smirked. She had already had breakfast. Sakura and Sasuke looked like they had actually listened to Kakashi and were looking at him with a hint of dread.

"But wait, why are there only two bells?" Sakura asked.

"Since there only two , at least one of you will have to be tied the log." Kakashi replied smiling." That person will fail since he didn't complete the mission. That person will go back to the academy. It might just be one or all three of you.You can use your shuriken." He jingled the bells. " You won't be able to get these unless you have the will to kill me."

"But thats too dangerous sensei." Sakura objected.

"Oh please. Do you really think that a team of genins are going to be able to land a scratch against a jounin? This test of the scarecrows reeks of some hidden meaning." Naruto said , giving a hint to her teammates. It was useless though, Sakura just glared at her and Sasuke hadn't payed any attention to a word she'd said. Kakashi though was staring at her in slight surprise.

"Alright. Start as soon as I say go. Ready set go." Sasuke and Sakura quickly left looking for a hiding spot but Naruto remained where she was.

" Hey aren't you a little weird compared to the rest?" Kakashi asked when she didn't disappear .

"Hmph. Have you got a recent look of yourself in the mirror scarecrow.?" Naruto glared at the jounin. The only thing weird here was his hairstyle.

"Scarecrow, scarecrow. Its Kakashi sensei to you." Kakashi said.

"Whatever you say scarecrow sensei."Naruto said grinning cheekily.

Kakashi glared at her then reached into his pouch and pulled out a book. It wasn't just any book though ,it was Icha Icha Paradise , a book that every female despised with a fashion.

"Thats-Thats that perverted book that all the really desperate guys read because they can't score any dates." Naruto exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at Kakashi. " Your not just a scarecrow , your a perverted scarecrow."

"Desperate...?" Kakashi appeared to have been very insulted.

" I'm going to kick your ass and then I'm going to burn that book, you pervert." Naruto charged at him. She tried to sweep his legs from under him with a kick but the scarecrow dodged .She aimed a roundhouse kick at his head but he dodged. Naruto turned her head trying to figure out where he had gone when she heard a voice behind her.

"Never let your opponent get behind you. Konohagure's secret taijutsu master art. A thousand years of pain." Naruto felt a finger go up her ass before poof she exploded into a log with exploding tags all over it much to Kakashi's surprise. He quickly tried to distance himself from the explosion but two things happened at once. A black blur passed Kakashi and he heard his bells jingle and Naruto appeared above him her fist aiming for his face...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Do you think Naruto got what we were trying to teach her?"Ni asked his brother and subordinate.

"Doesn't look like she did."Sho observed from what he had watched so far. Naruto had just ran in recklessly without any apparent thinking .

"Hey come on she'll work with Sasuke and Sakura to get those bells." Obito said hopeful that Naruto wouldn't fail.

Ni and Sho glanced at each other doubtfully. Obito bowed his head dejectedly . " She's so screwed."

Naruto would have been delighted to know of the confidence her friends held in her.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kakashi sidestepped Narutos punch . Naruto retracted her fist and landed gracefully on the ground. She winked at Kakshi and jumped up into a tree. Kakashi swore and checked his belt. He breathed a sigh of relief, both bells were attached to his bells.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Naruto grasped the two bells from the lack cat, that was actually a transformed kage bunshin.

"Oi ,catch." was Narutos only warnings as her second clone threw something her way. Naruto caught it with a grin. It was exactly what she had asked for.

"Good work, you two." Naruto made a hand sign and both of clones disappeared.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Damn you,you perverted scarecrow, why the hell am I the one tied to the long?"Naruto yelled swearing at the unperturbed sesnsei of hers.

"Because you tried to throw my lunch in the river and you keep calling me scarecrow when I've told you its Kakashi sensei or if thats too much ,then use Hatake-san."Kakashi replied .

"Kakashi translates to scarecrow . Its not an insult you know. Think of it as a type of an endearment."Naruto countered.

Kakashi looked thoughtful for a moment before he said " Then you won't mind me calling you fish cake or maybe dwarfy."

"Are you insinuating that I'm short?"

Kakashi nodded . "Yup."

"I'm GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU,YOU DICK HEADED SCARECROW. I AM NOT SHORT , I JUST HAVEN'T HIT MY GROWTH SPURT YET.---" Naruto didn't seem to take being called short by anyone other than Kyuubi very well.

"You all failed to get any bells." Kakashi said as Sakura and Sasuke listened with dread . Naruto was too busy cursing Kakashi's parenting to care very much. " None of you need to return to the Academy though."

Sakura jumped up in excitement while Sasuke humphed at the news. Naruto glanced at Kakashi suspiciously though feeling a catch.

"You three should quit being ninjas at all."Kakashi declared. Sakura stopped jumping up in excitement. The smug look on Sasukes face was erased. Naruto's face didn't change.

"Quit being ninjas? What do you mean?"Sakura cried.

"Its because you three are justs kids who don't deserve to be ninjas."Kakashi responded.

Naruto had had enough by that point she wouldn't be called a kid by anyone. Especially not this guy." Who are you calling kids, dumbass?" Naruto jingled the bells she gotten under the ropes that tied her to the log. " I've got your bells right here."

Kakshi's eyes widened in shock as he looked to his belt . On his belt Naruto had switched the bells for a couple of pebbles. Sakura and Sasuke were also looking at Naruto in amazement.

"Well so you did get the bells from me. But you only need one . What are you going to do with the other one?" Kakshi inquired innocently enough but Naruto knew he was testing her for this teamwork crap. She might has well get this over.

Naruto tossed one bell to Sasuke and the other to Sakura. " You two can have them. Being a ninja means more to you two anyway. I've failed three times already , one more time won't matter."

Sakura squealed in joy. She was going to be able to stay with Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke looked at the bell and looked at Naruto who was staring at the sky with a bored look on her face. He put the bell back in her hand with Kakshi watching the three of them. " You got it, you keep it."

Sakura looked at Sasuke and then to the bell. She also gave her bell back to Naruto. " Sasuke-kun's right. You earned them , you should keep them."

Naruto gave Sakura an incredulous look. Sakura had sounded half way decent. Maybe Naruto had misjudged her . Sakura gave Sasuke a fleeting look. Naruto sweat dropped. Guess she hadn't misjudged her at all.

" Sakura, Sasuke. You two failed to get the bell." Kakashi looked at his new students. " So all three of you pass."

"What?" Sakura screeched. " But Naruto was the only one to get a bell."

" Thats true." Kakashi admitted. " But Naruto realized the true meaning of this test before either of you. She tried to help you before by giving you a hint to look underneath the underneath. You two didn't listen." Naruto was whistling softly looking up at the clouds.

Kakshi smiled at Naruto. " So Naruto why don't you enlighten you two teammates to the true meaning of this test."

"Teamwork." Naruto muttered not liking being put on the spot like this. She wasn't used to being complimented or praised for anything by anyone outside of Sho and Ni.

" Thats right teamwork. When Naruto gave up her bells for your sakes it menat she was willing to take the fall for you two. Since you two gave her back the bells I passed all three of you instead of just her." Kakashi informed them.

" Hold on a minute. You mean to tell me that you would have passed me if they hadn't given the bells back?" Naruto spluttered disbelievingly.

Kakashi nodded."Yes."

" But I thought ninjas only did missions in three cell teams. " Naruto said.

" Thats true but sometimes there are allowances. But it doesn't matter any more since you all passed." Kakashi smiled at his new offical team.

Naruto looked like an anval had just fallen her head. _' I could've been on my own team. So close. Why did they have to suddenly decide to be nice?'_

Kakashi struck a pose. " The training ends here.Team 7 will start doing missions starting tommorrow."

Sakura and Sasuke followed Kakashi as they he left the training ground.

" Hey , hold on a minute . Untie me. Hello! Get your asses back here and untie me." Naruto yelled struggling with the bonds. _' Teamwork my ass. Kakashis going to pay for this.'_

Naruto cut the rope and pulled something from her jacket. " Kakashi." The jounin looked back at Naruto and his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

She was waving his Icha Icha Paradise book with a lighter under it. Kakashi couldn't have moved faster if every kunoichi in Konoha were after his blood. Naruto held the book away from him.

" You didn't untie me from the log , you were late and worst of all you called me short."Naruto ticked off the things that Kakashi had done to her.

" Hold on a minute. There might just be a way we can resolve this peacefully." Kakashi stammered , fearful of what she would do to his poor book.

"Too late." Naruto put Kakashi's book under the lighter. It become smoddered in flames and Naruto dropped it to the ground. Kakashi dived after the book , trying to put out the flames.

Narutio laughed at Kakashi. He looked like she had just strung his puppy.

" Naruto, you idiot." Someone groaned behind her.She turned to find Obito surveying the damage she had caused with a look of horror on his face. " You better run cause hes gona kill you."

"Naruto." A voice said behind her. Naruto turned to look at Kakashi and paled. He looked like a lioness when someone had just messed with her cubs.Naruto decided to take Obitos advice and ran for it with Kakashi hot on her heels.

**' Since your too busy running for your life. I'll make a mental note for you. Never touch a perverts Icha Icha Paradise. For it is scared and holy book. HAHAHAHAHAH! Your going to die brat' **Kyuubi laughed.

_'GO FUCK BUZ.'_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Next chapter:

Will Naruto escape Kakashi's wrath? Who is this mysterious she ,Naruto is usingher money for? Will Naruto be able to complete a mission without killing Sakura?

Tune in next time to find out.

AN: Thanks to all my reviewers and sorry for the long wait. I was wondering if anyone out there is good with rhyming for spells and stuff and with coming up for names for attacks? If so please tell me because I need a lot of help with that. Also to all the Sakura fans. She won't be like this the whol story. I mean her and Naruto will never be best friends but she will grow up just like in the manga.


	3. My Way of the Ninja

**Chapter 3. My Way of the Ninja**

Naruto walked through the fimiliar streets that led to her rundown apartment in the lower section of the village. Many people had questioned the Sandaime's sanity when he had put a six year old girl in the most dangerous section of the village. It was where all the bars and brothels where and where any illegal activities usually occurred.

The reason the Third had put her here was because the people around here usually didn't give a crap who or what you are. You pay for your stuff and stay out of other peoples way and for the most part they left you alone. The people around there also weren't the most law abiding citizens . Which was how Naruto was sitting in the bar right now , drinking sake without any word from the bartender.

Naruto had come to an agreement with the bartenders around these parks. She paid for her drinks and they didn't bother her about underage drinking.

" What ya been up to , Naruto ?" the bartender asked his youngest customer , washing a glass with a rag.

"Being chased around the village by one of Icha Icha Paradise's most devoted fans." was Naruto's terse reply as she took another sip from her sake. It burned her throat and filled her stomach. Alcohol may not affect but she was going to be taking bathroom breaks all day.

The bartender let out a bellowing laugh. " I've been hearin about someone who went and burned the copy nin Kakashi's Icha Icha Paradise and got chased all the way to the Hokages office. I should've figured no one would do something like that but you. Bet you regret it now."

Naruto's eye didn't even twitch as it would've under normal circumstances. That was because the liquor instead of making her tipsy had a surprising side effect. It made her patient to the point that she could be mistaken for a saint. That fact didn't settle the Shodaime and Nidaime though. They had told her if they ever found her drinking again they would have her running laps till her legs fall off. Being threatened by two of the most powerful men in ninja history hadn't scared Naruto at all because here she was on her sixth drink.

"I don't regret a thing. That idiot got what he deserved." Kakashi had chased her all the way to the Sandaime's office. Naruto had to hide behind the Sandaime to keep herself from being strangled by the scarecrow. The Third called three squads of Anbu to stop Kakashi. Then Kakashi had preceded with telling the Sandaime of what Naruto had done.After that every male in the room had turned to Naruto with blood lust shining in their eyes. Lucky ,for Naruto there had been female Anbu who had slapped their male teammates when they had seen the glares they were directing at Naruto. It had provided a distraction giving Naruto a chance to escape.

That had been a week ago. Now Naruto and her precious teammates had been doing chores for Konohas clients. Weeding gardens, finding cats, painting fences and washing laundry. Naruto had gone from being a world renown legend who made millions to a maid who made less than pocket change. A fact that Akio threw in her face every chance he got. There was also the glare that had been boring holes in her back on every mission, courtesy of Kakashi. He had stopped reading books in public, probably afraid Naruto would destroy them, and taken the job of making Narutos missions as tedious as possible.

"Hell hath no fury like a pervert scorned." said the bartender sagely.

"You just made that up." Naruto took another swig of her drink. " Anyway what do you know about the copy nin anyway?"

The bartender stroked his beard looking thoughtful. " Well I know that his father was called the White Fang and was once as respected as the The Sannin."

"What happened to him ?"Naruto asked curious inspite of herself.

" When he was on a mission he had to choose between his teammates lives and the success of the mission. He chose the life of his teammates over the success of the mission and it caused Konoha a heavy loss." The bartenders lips curled in disgust suddenly. " Then the filth of this village treated the man like scum, never mind that the man was one of the strongest in this hellhole and had saved the village countless times . Soon even his own teammates abandoned him. With the entire village against him he went in insane. Later on he committed suicide."

Naruto swirled her glass, watching the liquid go back and forth. Was that how the shinobi life was like?

You could become when of the strongest in the village and then with just a turn, one wrong decision, and everyone was against you?

"Then all that talk about teamwork and crap is just bull?" Naruto asked .

"Ninjas say to look underneath the underneath. That applies to everythin they do. They may say the most important thing is teamwork but what they really want is for you to complete the mission successfully. If thats done they don't really care if you live or die."he responded scornfully.

The bartender was a burly looking guy with huge muscles. He had a short curly beard and black curly hair. He had a slash through one of his brown eyes. Naruto had never heard the bartender,(she could never remember his name because it was too freakin long),mention anything about being a shinobi but she was pretty sure he had been one at one point in his life. People usually worshipped them as gods rather but the bartender had never once hesitated in telling Naruto about how much he hated shinobis.

"Anyway, It's you I am worried about." Naruto looked up puzzled at this.

"I heard that you had just became a genin." he elaborated at her perplexed look.

"Don't worry about it." Naruto flashed him a smile. " Its only temporary . Its not like I'd ever have a really big problem with my superiors if they told me to go slaughter a whole village."

The bartender let out another bellowing laugh. " When you'd be done with the poor fool he'd be wishin that he had asked you to kill him instead."

Naruto looked at the clock on the wall and pulled out a few bills on the counter. " I've got to go. I'll see ya later."

"Don't forget tonight. Its Karaoke night."the former shinobi reminded her.

Naruto laughed. " Wouldn't miss it for the world."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Naruto was walking through the halls of a hospital. The smells of medicine and alcohol filled her nostrils. It was a good thing the alcohol she had was still keeping her from feeling too much otherwise she would have been recalling all the times she had visited the emergency room at Konohas hospital. But this wasn't Konohas general hospital. It was a special infirmary.

She turned down a fimiliar hallway not even needing to count the door numbers. She could always tell which room she was in. The smell of jasmine always lingered in the room for some reason. Even though Naruto was sure the person in that room hadn't probably bathed with scented jasmine anything for years.

Naruto stopped in front of a huge room. Naruto didn't bother to open the door, she wasn't allowed in. There was a one way glass in the side of the room. It allowed you to see inside but the women inside couldn't see out. The women inside didn't appear any older than seventeen. She had long silky black hair that cascaded down her back. The black haired women was staring at a wall in front of her obstructing Narutos view of her face.

Naruto didn't need to see her face directly. Her face was forever engraved in Narutos mind. The long black hair, the emerald eyes that had once crinkled with life and laughter ,the strong jawbones ,the full lips and the slightly long but firm nose. If you had met the women thirteen years ago and looked at her you could say she hadn't really changed. That was until you saw her eyes. The eyes that used to hold so much life had now transformed into an emptiness abyss of nothingness.

Naruto clenched her fists that were deep in her jacket pockets, her ocean blue eyes becoming vacant, as if seeing something else.. _' I destroyed that spirit. I destroyed her life. My stupid face broke her heart. All because of that stupid man. That bastard._

"Uzumaki-san." Naruto turned to face the doctor that had come to perform a check up for the woman.

"How is she?" Naruto asked her voice betraying none of the inner turmoil she was feeling on the inside. _' Should've had more to drink.'_she thought wryly.

"Well she has been eating her meals regularly since your last visit"the doctor began but something about the doctors demeanor unnerved her. He was very nervous , he kept shifting uncomfortably and leafing through his notes. Not very impressive behavior for an Anbu doctor to possess.

"She has yet to show any response to anything said to her, though."the doctor continued nervously.

"I wasn't talking about mental health. "Naruto cut in impatient. "I was talking about physical health."

The doctor seemed even more nervous than before and started to readjust his glasses. "Well you see that is-"

"Theres no need to scare the doctor Naruto."A male voice said behind from behind her. The man nodded at the doctor. A dismissal the doctor gladly received.

Naruto ignored the man behind her and placed her gloved hand on the glass window. She pushed her chakra web through her palm trying to get some data from the women. She wasn't surprised by the data she got. The doctors actions before had told her that there was something wrong.

"Its not your fault."the Anbu told her as gently as he could.

Naruto turned and regarded the Anbu shrewdly. "What are you doing here Ibiki?"she asked finally.

"I heard you were here and decided to come say hello." the number one torture specialist replied.

Naruto fixed him with a blank stare, not believing him for a minute.

"You always come visit her on the tenth of every month. I heard the news from the other doctor and I thought it was better I told you the news, rather than having you kill the poor doctor." Ibiki said after seeing Narutos disbelieving gaze.

"Well you can go then. I can feel it. Shes dying." Naruto turned back to the glass to watch the unmoving women.

"Your mother has been like this for twelve years Naruto. Isn't it better that she just move on?" when Naruto didn't answer him he continued " You've brought medicine from all over the world by doing god knows what. You brought the best doctors here to help her but it didn't work. The problem isn't her body. Its her mind. That events that took place that night shattered her mind . Theres nothing you can do to help someone who won't help themselves."

"I know that."Naruto answered after a moment of silence.

"Congratulations."Ibiki said grinning down at her so suddenly that if some alcohol hadn't still been in her system she would've fallen over. He was clearly trying to change the topic.

Naruto slowly processed what Ibiki had said puzzled. What was he congratulating her for?

"One of Konohas newest genins. I couldn't believe it until I heard some of the jounins talking with Kakashi."Ibiki patted Narutos head.

Naruto glared at him. She was not a dog you could go up and pet. "Don't congratulate me on something so stupid."

"You know its really quite strange."

"Whats strange?"

"On the same day you become a genin when you have always said you are never going to be a ninja Mizuki betrays the village by taking the scroll of Sealing. Umino Iruka finds Mizuki and just as hes about to kill him someone fills the clearing with sleeping gas. Then they put Mizuki in a genjutu and incapacitate him."Ibiki explained to her eyeing Naruto through his explanation.

Naruto looked up at Ibiki with wide innocent eyes. "Wow. So which Anbu did that?"

"It wasn't an Anbu or any ninja from Konoha. Actually when we took Mizuki for questioning he couldn't even speak because he was so dramatized by what the genjutsu had caused him to experience."

"What did he see?"

"When we were finally able to get some words out of him he said that he saw himself as the slave for the Kyuubi brat. He was clipping her toenails , making her meals, doing her laundry and providing entertainment After that he went back in to the fiddle position and wouldn't say anymore."

Naruto put her hand under her chin,in what she thought was an innocent expression. " Wow. This person must be a fan of mine."

"People have be gone to say that Konoha has a guardian angel watching over us."

"A guardian angel!?" Naruto laughed. She was anything but an angel. "As interesting as this conversation has become I have to go. Later Ibiki."

"Naruto don't blame yourself." Ibiki said to her as she left the Anbus infirmary.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Naruto was drinking some apple juice and munching on a bagel on the bridge that team seven usually met on before missions. Naruto wasn't worried about that though. She had sent a reinforced kage bunshin in her place. They were probably off to find that stupid cat again.

Naruto took the last piece of bagel in her mouth and washed it down with the rest of her juice. It was such a peaceful day out. Why the hell would she waste it doing chores for Konoha?

The blond sat down on the bridge swinging her legs between the poles. She gazed down at the flowing water longingly. Before she had become restricted to Konoha ,Naruto would travel everywhere. Her favorite places were where the oceans were as blue as the sky and would stretch on for so many miles you couldn't see the end.

"NARUTO!" Someone yelled so loud that if Naruto hadn't been sitting on the bridge she would have fallen off.

She turned her head to the left slightly to be met with a pissed off Obito. "What?"

"What?" he repeated angrily. "What do you mean 'what?' Your supposed to be with your team."

"Oh. That." Naruto leaned back on the bridge . "I already sent a kage bunshin for that."

"I know that."

"Huh. How'd you know it wasn't me?"

"It was obvious. Your clone kept ignoring me." _'I usually ignore half the things you say.' _" Your clone was really polite." Naruto's eye twitched. " When Sakura said something to her she didn't get up and try to kill her like a homicidal psycho." The twitch in her eyebrow went down to her eye. " She also weeded the weeds instead of ripping out all the flowers like an idiot, the way you did last time." Narutos hand began to shake violently. " Oh yeah . What really gave it away was when everyone was taking a break, the clone didn't wolf down her food like a wild animal."

"So let me get this straight so I can beat you accordingly. I'm rude , a violent bitch and a pig!" she yelled grabbing Obito by scruff of his shirt.

"I meant in a good way." Obito said , helplessly flailing his arms trying to escape from Narutos grip.

"Well, he really didn't call you any of those things Naruto-san." said an amused feminine voice from behind them.

"Rin!" Obito exclaimed happily freeing himself from Naruto's slightly lessened hold.

Rin was Obitos teammate. She had been a medical kunoichi. She had died shortly after Obito and had remained on as a ghost for the same reasons as Obito. She was a relatively plain girl in Narutos eyes. She had plain short brown hair and round brown eyes. Two strange markings adorned her cheeks.Her outfit was similar to Sakuras except it was a separate shirt and skirt and a different color.

Naruto didn't see what was so special about her. She hadn't been a strong fighter.If her performance on Obito's last mission was any indication. But Naruto knew Obito had a crush on her. He still did but sadly his feelings weren't returned. Rin loved Kakashi. It was a very depressing love triangle.

"So what are you doing here Rin?"Obito asked curiously, smiling at Rin.

"Well its about Kakashi."Rin revealed not noticing the slight dim in Obito's eyes. Naruto however did notice and stuffed her hands in her pockets to keep herself from strangling the dead girl._ 'Really. Of all the insensitive stupid things to come to him with. And she knows he loves her'_ she thought indignantly, cursing the girl inwardly with words that would have put a sailor to shame.

"Whats wrong?" Obito asked trying to mask his disappointment.

Rin glanced at Naruto and Obito followed her gaze. " Naruto , could you give us a minute?"

"No problem. I was just leaving to find my team anyway. Later." Naruto walked away being careful to keep her hands away from anything she could tear apart.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Naruto walked in angry strides toward the direction in which her age bunshin had informed her , the team would be at.

_'The nerve of that jerk. He says all those foul things and doesn't even give me a chance to beat the ghost shit out of him. Then that girl pops up and suddenly I'm second class.'_ Naruto thought angrily.

**'Green isn't your color.'** the demon kings amused voice did not help her foul mood.

_'I am not jealous. I have never been jealous in my entire life. Why would I be jealous of Rin?'_

**'...You really are dense, aren't you?'**

_'Dense? How am I dense?'_

**'Figure it out yourself, baka.'**

_'Who are you calling a baka, you baka?'_

**'Your a baka , so I called you a baka.'**

_'How am I a baka?'_

**'You can't even see what's right in front of your face.'**

Naruto looked in front of her and saw a bunch of streets with villagers turning to glare at her as she walked by.

_'What does that have to do with anything? The villagers are always glaring at me.'_

If the Kyuubi had enough room in his cage to fall over he would've. But he didn't so he settled for slapping his forehead with his claw.

**'YOU HALF-WITTED PRIME APE. DO YOU HAVE ROCKS FOR BRAINS? I DIDN'T MEAN LOOK IN FRONT OF YOUR FACE LITERALLY! THE YONDAIME STUCK ME IN THE DENSEST HUMAN TO EVER WALK THE REALM.'**

_'Am not.'_

**'Are too.'**

_'Am not'_

**'Are too.Hey watch out for the -'**

Naruto too caught up with her argument with the fox slammed right into the thing in front of her and fell backward with the little person on top of her.

"Wow. Naruto-nee-chan you really are a girl."said the perverted brat as he snuggled into Naruto's chest.

WHAM. "Itai!"Konohamaru cried as he nursed the bruise on his head.

Naruto took her foot and slammed into the brats head . Konohamaru had a reunion with the floor.

"Remove your foot from the Honorable grandsons head."Ebisu shouted at her as he arrived on the scene.

Naruto smirked at Ebisu , who took a step back remembering their last meeting. It had been the first time Naruto had met Konohamaru. The runt had taken to following her . Ebisu had tried to pry Konohamaru from Konoha's favorite pariah. Then Naruto had used the closet perverts weakness against him. She had grabbed a copy of Icha Icha Paradise from the bookstore and had Konohamaru read a piece from the book.

The pervert had spurted blood from his nose and fainted. Naruto had fallen into a hysterical fit of laughter that immediately ended when Konohamaru had asked her what the book was talking about. Naruto at that point had decided , like now it was time for her to leave.

Naruto removed her foot from the Thirds grandson and flicked his forehead. Then she took her leave before she could receive a lecture from Ebisu.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Maybe I'll send you guys to do the groceries in another city." the Hokage suggested.

"NO." was the loud objection from the only person brave (or rude) enough to go against a Hokage.

Naruto glared at the person who was responsible for putting her in this stupid mess. "There is no freakin way I am going on another one of these stupid baby missions."

"Naruto,you are still a novice ninja. All ninjas have to start out with simple missions to gain experience." Iruka yelled at her.

Naruto glared at Iruka._'Traitor.Maybe I should've just let Mizuki kill him.'_

"Naruto, it seems that I am going to have to explain to you how missions work." The Third then started to explain how the missions were ranked and distributed.

"Yesterday I had miso ramen, so today maybe I should order barbecue teriyaki ."Naruto said talking to herself and completely ignoring the Third.

"Oi , Naruto are you listening to me?" Sarutobi shouted.

Kakashi rubbed his head in embarrassment while Sakura and Sasuke looked at Naruto disapprovingly even though they inwardly agreed with her.

Naruto walked up to the Hokage and cupped her mouth. " Listen , old geezer if you don't us a decent mission then I will be forced to tell every female in this village that their respected Hokage is a closet pervert with every copy of Icha Icha Paradise. Also the one who let the poster boards and advertisements for that book to be allowed in the village."

"You wouldn't dare." The third hissed back.

"I have pictures and I have the official documents." Naruto winked at the flustered old man who was coughing nervously. He wasn't delusional or naïve enough to believe to Naruto wouldn't carry out her threat . The third shivered in his robes , he would have the entire female population after his blood.

"Alright, then team seven I have the perfect mission for you." The hokage looked in the direction of the door. " Please come in."

An old man wearing commoner clothes with a straw hat entered. He had a beer bottle and appeared slightly drunk.

"Team seven your mission is to escort Tazuna-san to the land of Waves. When you reach the Land of Waves you are to stay and protect the bridge builder until the bridge he is in the middle of constructing is completed." The Hokage stated.

"These guys are supposed to protect me. They don't look like a bunch of brats especially the shortest one with the dumb look on his face." the bridge builder commented.

A kunai whizzed passed the drunk old man awaking him from his drunken stupor. The kunai had missed his genitals by centimeters.

"I'm a her , dumbass and i am not short. I know alcohol has fried what little brain cells in your head that haven't been overcome by old age but do try to contain your joy at having such wonderful, kind , generous and great people like me to escort you." Naruto said smiling up at the frightened old man.

Kakashi was at the moment wondering something. _' ...Wonderful?'_

Sakura was looking at the blond with disbelief. _' ..Generous?'_

Sasuke's face hadn't changed._'...Great?'_

The Sandaime and Iruka just sweat dropped thinking _'..Kind?'_

The poor bridge builder looked like he was about to pee in his pants from the fright Naruto gave him. So Kakashi decided that the team was to be dismissed and they would meet up again at gates at seven in the morning which meant that Kakashi wouldn't be there until nine .

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_(Dream Mode)_

_Naruto opened her eyes slowly. She saw a village surrounded by water. But she was being drawn to the center of the village where people were gathering._

"_Daddy!"Naruto heard the cry from a young boy who looked no older than 7 or 8.His gaze was directed before him to look at a man who was tied to a pole with armed men surrounding him.The man looked young with an x-shaped scar on his chin. Other than that he appeared to be just a regular fisher men,Naruto deduced by his clothes._

_Upon closer inspection Naruto noticed with revulsion that those men had cut the injured mans arms off. The man looked up at what Naruto guessed was his son and grinned. That surprised Naruto more than anything it looked he men around him were getting ready to burn the guy and he was still fighting from the inside. He was trying to send his courage to the townspeople around the fence.He wasn't giving up._

_Naruo wanted to help the man. She tried to move forward but her body wouldn't move. She tried again but it was as if someone had glued her to the spot.She opened her mouth to let out a scream of frustration but it seemed that her vocal cords had been muted as well._

_A short, fat man came behind the armless man. He was wearing an expensive tux .He appeared to be of the higher class , judging from his clothes._

"_This will be the punishment of anyone who opposes me , Gatou."the fat man declared. He took a torch and lit it and threw it under the mans feet. _

_Naruto could only look in horror as the flames slowly consumed the poor man with his son watching._

"_DADDY!" the boys cry for his father was the last thing she heard as she was swept out of her dream phase._

_(End Dream)_

Naruto shot up in her bed so fast she could've swore she hit someone.She touched her face and noticed there were beads of sweat rolling down her face. Her chest was heaving like she had run from Konoha to Suna and back.

"Naruto, are you alright?" a worried voice asked her from her right.

Naruto looked up and screamed and fell from the bed. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Watching you scream , moan and thrash. That must have been some dream?"The Nidaime's eyes were filled with wicked amusement.

It took a while for Naruto to grasp the meaning of that sentence. "You pervert."she muttered blushing.Now, she saw where the Sandaime got it from.

The Nidaime laughed. His laughter was cut short though as his big brother smacked him upside the head for his pervertedness.

Naruto looked around trying to find something. "Where's Obito?" Naruto asked , not seeing him any where.

The two Hokages pointed to something underneath Naruto that was struggling to move. Naruto yelped and got off the floor and Obito and sat on the bed.

"How much do you weigh?"Obito groaned as he got up.He took a step back though as he saw the glare Naruto was sending him and the tightening of her fist.

"Now, now children."The Shodaime sighed and turned to Naruto. " What happened to you?"

Quickly Naruto told them of her weird dream and how she had been unable to move or speak.

"That's weird." The Nidaime said finally. " Do you think it was a premonition?"

"I don't know but I've never had a premonition of people I don't know or a premonition when i was a sleep." she answered.

"That man said his name was Gatou, correct?"the Shodaime asked. At Naruto's nod he continued. "Ask your friend Akio if he has any information regarding the man."

Naruto pressed on her first earring on her left ear. A visor appeared across Naruto's eyes and a communicator near her mouth. "Oi, Akio are you there?"

There was the sound of shuffling and then "Naruto, hey whats up?"

"I was wondering if you knew anything about a guy named Gatou."

"Hold on and let me check my database."Akio said . He sounded happy . Naruto guessed it was because he wasn't going to be doing much anytime soon and was probably bored out of his wits.

"Well this Gatou guy is a business man in your area." Akio infirmed her.

"Then if he is from this region, you don't have any info on him." Naruto tried to contain her disappointment. She had wanted to pay a visit to the man and show him why burnings at the stake are outdated.

"Hmph. I never said that."Akio said smugly.

"But I thought research or information on anything to do with shinobi countries was only allowed by the council members." Naruto said her brows knitted in a frown

"It is but since when has either one of us ever paid attention to any rules." Naruto grinned at that. That was true.They had broken every rule in the academy and even had a bunch of rules added because of them. " Besides both my parents are in the council, remember?If anyone where to find out I knew the information I could just say I heard my parents talking."

"So what do you have on this creep?"

"Well this guy owns one of the biggest shipping companies in the shinobi countries. He is a multibillionare, one of the richest guys in the world.Of course, on the black market he deals with company and country takeovers drugs, fraud, robbery, blackmail, murder and you know the kinds of things people let rich snobs get away with everyday."

"Has he been doing anything of recent?"

"Well, it says here that he has been trying to secure the shipping lane in Wave Country.He has initiated a hostile take over there."

. " Did anyone try to go against him?"

"There was this one guy that did. He was called the Hero of the country but he was killed by the scumbags henchmen.His name was Kaiza. He was a fisherman who had come to Wave three years back. But why so curious about this stuff anyway?"

"I got a mission to Wave today. We are supposed to escort this guy named Tazuna to Wave."

"Tazuna? Thats Kaiza's father-in-law. He is in the process of constructing a bridge that will free the country from Gatou's control. So is the Vixen going to make an appearance in the Land of Waves?"

Naruto bit her lip in thought. The Vixen was a legend all over the world except in the Shinobi countries. She kept away from the Shinobi countries for many reasons. The Wave country was right in the middle of the countries. Revealing herself to the Shinobi countries would mean that all the countries would be on the look out for her. It would make her job a lot harder. It would especially be bad if her identity was revealed.

"I don't know yet. Sorry, Akio I have to go."Naruto pressed her earring again and the visor and communicator disappeared.

"The guy in my vision is connected with my new mission ." Naruto told them of the mission to Waves and of what Akio had just said.

"This isn't good."the Shodaime said after she had explained.

"Duh."Naruto responded deadpanned.

"No, I mean this mission is beyond C-rank."the Shodaime told her frowning.

"How do you know that?"Naruto asked cocking her head to the side.

"People with access to lots of money usually hire ninjas to do their dirty work. This Gatou person probably already knows that Tazuna went to get ninja help, but because the Wave country is in such turmoil the man didn't have enough money to pay for a mission higher than C. Tazuna probably knows he is going to have ninja after him . That puts your team in a bad position ." The Nidaime explained to her.

"But I-"

"We know that you can take care of yourself." The Shodaime interrupted. "But its not you were worried about. Picture if your opponents are a group of jounin ninja . How do you think Sakura and Sasuke are going to fare? How do you think Kakashi is going to fight when he has to worry about his students?"

Naruto grimaced. As much as she didn't like her new team, she didn't want them to be killed on their first mission outside the village. People would blame her for it.

"There is also the problem of your powers."the First continued. "Your visions have never happened when you are a sleep and you have never seen what has happened but what is going to happen. It means your powers are growing again."

"Its a good thing that visions aren't really a dangerous active power."Obito piped up."Remember when she was learning how to use ice?" Both Hokages flinched at the last power development.

"I-I didn't mean to freeze you guys. I didn't think it would work on ghosts."Naruto spluttered.

"It didn't look like you were so cracked up about when you thawed us out half a day later."Obito muttered. Naruto's hand tightened and she swung her fist in Obito's direction but it never made contact because the Nidaime had caught her fist while Obito went to hide behind the Shodaime.

"Punch him later ,Naruto."the Nidaime offered to Obitos outrage. " Right now we have to find out whats up with you? It wouldn't be good if you get a flash in the middle of a battle.So, look it up in that book of yours."

Naruto scowled darkly at Obito who was using the Shodaime as a human shield.She'd get him later. Naruto withdrew the book from her cabinet and set it in front of her on the bed. Just as she was about to open it, it opened itself and flipped through hundreds of pages in seconds to land on the page that would explain Narutos dilemma.

"The books haunted."Obito whispered.

"Its a magical book thats connected with my ancestors. They were just giving a hand." Naruto said it casually but inside she was relieved. She had always feared that her ancestors would reject her because of the way her mother had betrayed the clan but it seemed that was not the case.

_The Power of Premonitions_

_This power is neither rare nor common. Many magical beings are sent future warnings of dangers to prepare themselves .That is the extent to mosts powers.However there are those who become adept at this field and their powers will expand. They will be able to see in to peoples pasts. As the power of premonitions grows so do the visions which the users see. For example if the user were to see someone being stabbed in the heart the person experiencing the vision would also feel as if their hearts are being stabbed. This could later turn into the power of empathy. The users of this gift are deeply connected with the spiritual realm. Especially when asleep. They may experience visions if someone from a different plane is trying to contact them or if they are expected to come in contact with this person soon. _

Naruto looked up after finishing reading and swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. The feeling of having your heart ripped out was not a pleasant she was sure. As for it maybe turning into empathy, she had heard tales of people going insane because of that power.Why her?

"Uh ,Naruto, I don't like the look on you face." Obito stated, clearly excepting bad news. Naruto sighed and told them what the book had said. It was written in English, so it was like looking at chicken scratch for them.

"But its really no worry . I mean you guys will be right there."Naruto said .

"Well actually no."the Shodaime corrected. His younger brother and Obito looked at him in surprise.

"You need to get used to your team Naruto. You guys are going to be together for the next three years. If we're there you won't pay them a second glance."he said as gently as possible

Naruto's chin trembled and she put her head in her hands and began to cry to the Shodaime's disbelief."You just want to get rid of me."Naruto muttered between sobs.

"Way to go Aniki. You went and made her cry. What kind of sick twisted man are you to make a sweet little girl cry?"the Nidaime shook his head in disgust while his brother shot him a glare.

"Naruto, come on. Please don't cry."the Shodaime said as soothingly as he could. When it didn't work he just settled for the only thing that would make her stop. "We'll go with you on your mission ."

Naruto looked up at him with tear rimmed puppy dog eyes. "You promise?"

He promised. Naruto launched herself at him and hugged the life outta him. "Thanks Sho-ni-chan. Your the best."she told him as he patted her gold locks.

Naruto shot the Nidaime a victory sign while the Shodaimes back was turned.The Nidaime gave her a thumbs up in return.

Obito just stared at them in disbelief, not believing the First Hokage, the creator of Konoha, one of the strongest shinobis to have ever lived, had been conned by fake tears. No one had ever given in to him when he cried. Not even his own mother. Figures its a girl thing.

Naruto smirked to herself. Crying on command is something they should teach in the academy. It comes in damn handy.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Naruto and her team walked with the bridge builder through the path that would lead them to Wave. As they crossed a bridge , Naruto noticed a puddle on the ground. She saw Kakashi's gaze briefly turn to the puddle before returning to the path. So he had noticed it to.

As they traveled a little further away from the puddle, Narutos senses spiked. The two ninjas had emerged from their puddle. They quickly surged forward and wrapped their chains around Kakashi. They pulled the chains and tore Kakashi to pieces. Sakura screamed in horror , thinking that Kakashi had been killed.

The two black cloaked ninjas went after Naruto next . Naruto jumped out of the way. Sasuke shot a shuriken at the Mist shinobis chains, then he sent a kunai flying into the hole of the shuriken effectively pinning the chains to the tree. Sasuke jumped up on top of the two surprised chunnins metal hands and kicked out severing their tie with the chains.

The demon brothers then launched themselves at Tazuna. Sakura who had regained some wits stood ready in front of Tazuna with a kunai. Sasuke inserted himself in front of Sakura and in the demon brothers path. The brothers never had a chance to get a crack at Tazuna because two Narutos sent them flying into the air. Then the two Narutos leaped up after the brothers and kicked them in the abdomen and sending them into the ground. The impact in which they landed created a small crater showing just how powerful Naruto's kicks had been. Naruto stood on top of one of the demon brothers and her kage bunshin stood on the other one. Both of them unconscious.

"Ma,Ma. That was excellent work you three." Kakashi emerged from the bushes.Kakashi's one visible eye crinkled at Naruto. "Naruto, I didn't know you could perform the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

Naruto's bunshin disappeared with a poof. Naruto slung both of the brothers on her shoulders and threw them,with no amount of gentleness at the tree. Where she proceeded to tie them up ignoring Kakashis comment and the stares of her teammates and the bridge builder. Naruto mentally cursed herself for her carelessness. She had completely forgotten that the Kage bunshin no jutsu was a jounin level kinjutsu.

"These guys are chunnin level ninjas from the Hidden Mist village.They are ninjas known to keep fighting no matter what the cost."Kakashi announced after Naruto was through tying them up.

"How were you able to detect our actions?" One of the mist ninjas asked Kakashi. They had apparently regained conciousness.

"It hasn't rained for the past few days and its sunny outside, a puddle shouldn't exist."Kakashi explained.

Tazuna inclined his head toward Kakashi from under his straw hat. "Why did you let the kids fight when you knew that?"

"If I was up to it , I could of killed these two in the blink of an eye."Kakashi said. " But I needed to know who the real target for these two were."

Tazuna looked up at this. " What do you mean by that?"

Kakashi turned to face Tazuna " In other words were you the one being targeted or was someone from our ninja group being targeted. We have not heard anything about you being targeted by ninjas.Your request was to protect you from armed groups, like gangs and robbers.This is a mission that is above B-rank.Our job was to support and guard you until the bridge was complete.If ninja are our enemy then this would have been an expensive B rank mission."Tazuna glanced guiltily at the floor, knowing he had been caught in his lie. "It looks like you have your reasons but it only troubles us if you lie in your request details.This wasn't part of the mission."

"This mission is out of our league." Sakura entered. "Let's quit." She said it so pathetically Naruto wanted to slap her. Did she think that just because she felt like it she could throw in the towel just like that? Someone needed to teach her the world she had chosen to live in wasn't like that. It wasn't a game you could quit anytime you feel like.

"Yes,lets quit and run back with our tails between our legs like cowards." Naruto sneered at her.

"Baka, this mission is way out of our league. Weren't you listening to the Hokage before? This mission is a jounin level mission." Sakura argued.

"So?"Naruto drawled. " Your such a brat. Do you think just because you feel like it, you can just throw in the towel? We accepted this mission. We will complete this mission. You chose to be a ninja so I'll warn you now. There are lots of times when clients leave out mission details or all together lie about it. But real shinobi can't just quit in a battle where their teammates lives and the lives of innocent people hang by a thread. The ones that do quit will never get anywhere as a shinobi and will probably get killed on a real simple C rank mission. The ones that don't quit may end up getting killed but at least they died with honor and not like a coward. We said we'd take the old man and help him finish his bridge and that's what I'll do because I won't go back on my word. That will be my way of the ninja."

By the end of Naruto's speech everyone was looking at her speechless. Who knew she had guts to back up that insolent tongue of hers?

Sasuke smirked. " The dobe is right. We agreed to take on this mission so we should finish what we started."

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura mumbled in shock, not believing he had agreed with Naruto about something.

Suddenly Naruto whacked Sasuke on the head. " Don't call me dobe, parakeet head."

Sasuke glared at Naruto but stopped as he noticed Naruto's eyes begin to glaze over. " Oi, dobe."

_Naruto was on a bridge that was enshrouded with mist. She saw her and Sasuke trapped by someone wearing an Anbu maske. He was using ice mirrors to teleport himself and shoot needles at them. Sasuke and Naruto were covered in needles. Naruto saw the Anbu person take aim at her and launch those needles. Sasuke pushed her out of the way and took the needles. He slumped backwards , dead into Naruto's arms._

As fast as the vision had come it was gone and Naruto was experiencing the after affects. Which consisted of nausea , a headache and a loss of balance. Which was why she was sitting on her bum with everyone looking at her as if she had just announced she was in love Sasuke.

"Take a picture dobe, it will last longer." Naruto hadn't realized it before but she was staring at the parakeet headed Uchiha. This was the guy that was going to save her life at the cost of his life.

Oh yeah. Hell had definitely frozen over.

AN: Thanks to all my reviewers. Now I am taking a poll here to decide whether or not to kill Haku. You better vote now or it will be too late by next chapter. So review people. Tell me what you think and send me some suggestions for the story. I promise that if you review you won't end up contracting a deadly disease or dying from cardiac arrest. On another note, Happy Holidays people.

Preview for next time:

"Ghost can really possess people?"

"SASUKE,YOU PERVERT."

"Your the man from my vision"


	4. The Forgotten Hero and Sasuke's gone Ins

**Chapter4. The Forgotten Hero and Sasuke's Gone Insane**

"-then he jumped in front of me and took the hit. Then he fell back dead in my arms."Naruto was telling Obito and the Nidaime what she had seen. Naruto had made a deal with the Shodaime. At least two of them would come if she called for help. If it was a real emergency then all of them would come.

"So you are saying Sasuke is going to die saving you?"The Nidaime's eyebrows rose. " I thought he hated you."

"I know." Obito suddenly exclaimed. Naruto and Nidaime turned to face him. " He is secretly madly in love with you but he hasn't had the courage to tell you . So when the needle is aiming for your heart-"Naruto's fist crashed into Obito's face and he went flying. The Nidaime just shook his head sadly. Naruto had been wanting to hit him since yesterday and he just had to go and piss her off again. Well at least Obito will phase through all the trees he was sent flying through.

"Uzumaki,what are you doing?"some asked entering the clearing. "Shouldn't you be getting wood for the fire?"

"Eh? Scarecrow?" Naruto said looking to where Kakashi leaned against the tree .

"What were you doing?"Kakashi repeated.

Naruto laughed nervously rubbing the back of her head. She sent a helpless glance towards the Nidaime.

He shrugged. "You were swatting a mosquito."he suggested weakly.

"Just getting rid of some pesky mosquitoes." Naruto answered her sensei.

"I see. Your swatting invisible mosquitoes when you should be getting firewood." Kakashi clearly wasn't buying it.

Naruto shrugged and went to pick up some wood for the stupid fire with Kakashi watching her.

"So you want to tell me, who taught you the kage bunshin no jutsu?" Kakashi asked after a few minutes of silence.

Naruto froze for a moment before resuming her task. She couldn't tell him ,hey I was trained by the King of Demons and the First and Second Hokage so what could you except.

"Well, you see one day as I was walking a black cat crossed my path. Being the young naïve child I was back then I continued on the same road." Naruto stood with her firewood and headed in the direction of the camp. " Then out of nowhere a vicious man eating clown attacked me. I thought I was a goner until these two nice old men came along with their loudmouth grandson." The Nidaime and Obito glared at her.

"I'm not old."Nidaime huffed indignantly, never mind that he was over a hundred years old.

"And I am not loudmouthed."Obito yelled at her.

"They saved me." Naruto went on ignoring the two pissed off ghosts behind her. " Of course, then they made me do all the house chores in return.It was horrible. You'd ya thought it was alive the way it moved. Anyway, as a parting gift they taught me the kage bunshin no jutsu.From that day forward I learned to never walk across a black cats path." Naruto glanced back at Kakashi to see his expression.

Naruto was surprised to see his face was sent in a grim line instead of the usually cheerful face he put on. Well , she was a bad liar anyway. She sighed softly. " Relax Kakashi. Konoha's resident demon has promised to be on her best behavior. I won't hurt anyone. I gave my word to the Sandaime."

That startled Kakashi. That she would refer to herself like that so simply and then assume that he had been asking because he deemed her a threat. When in reality he had only asked because he had wanted to know how advanced she really was. It seemed Naruto didn't trust him at all.

"Naruto,that wasn't-"he began but stopped since they had reached the camp

Naruto gave the firewood to Sakura and sat down.

Kakashi sighed. It looked like he would have to talk with his youngest student later.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Tazuna-san before the boat gets to shore there's something I need to ask you." Kakashi said, studying Tazuna with a critical eye. " The identity of the ones who are after you and why they are after you?"

"Or we can call this mission off when we get to shore, Tazuna-san."he added his tone polite but holding a hint of threat.

Naruto looked at the water's murky depths as Tazuna explained Waves crisis. It was the same thing Akio had told her.

"But I don't understand. He's a dangerous man that uses ninjas.Why did you hide that fact when you came to us?"Kakashi asked after everyone had grasped what the situation was.

"Scarecrow, honestly use your brain. Wave is a country that is being controlled by a money hungry tyrant. Do you think they are going to have the money to afford a B rank mission much less an A rank one?"Naruto said before Tazuna had a chance to reply.

"If you quit your mission, after I land I'll be killed for sure." Tazuna looked up from under his hat. " But theres no reason for you to blame yourselves. Only my cute eight year old grandson will cry and cry and cry some more. And my daughter will only hold a grudge against Konoha ninja and live a lonely life for ever."

" But it's not your fault." the old bridge builder added after a moment.

Naruto coughed into her hand smothering a laugh. This guy reminded her of her grandfather. They both knew how to milk it . By the looks of it Tazuna had hooked her team with that guilt speech of his.

"I guess it can't be helped. We'll continue escorting you." For a former Anbu, Kakashi was a real sucker.

"That's good to hear." The old man pretended to be relieved but Naruto saw him give himself a victory sign and laughed silently to herself. Yup, this guy was exactly like her grandfather.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

They had departed from the boat and were on their way to Tazuna's house. Naruto's nose prickled. She rubbed it in annoyance. She could already feel someone was here without here nose bothering her about it.

Her skin tingled giving her goosebumps. Her senses were all on high alert. Naruto didn't have to look up to know someone was here and he was watching them from the trees.

Naruto felt something slicing the air coming towards and them and took cover before Kakashi could say "Duck."

Sakura and Sasuke had only to swerve to the side to avoid the hit. It nearly hit Tazuna who managed to avoid it at the last second. The huge sword embedded itself into a tree.

A man with a hidden mist forehead protector appeared on the hilt of the sword.

"Oh, my ,my, you are Momochi Zabuza, the exiled ninja of the Hidden Mist." Kakashi remarked as casually as if he were talking about which volume of Icha Icha was coming out next.

"I'm guessing your Kakashi of the Sharingan eye."Zabuza commented as he gave Kakashi a look over."Sorry, I'll need you to hand over the old geezer."

Kakashi lifted his forehead protector from over his left eye revealing the fabled Sharingan. Sasuke glanced at Kakashi surprised , recognizing his clan's famous doujutsu.

"Everyone, form the swastika formation. Protect Tazuna-san."Kakashi ordered. "Don't join the battle. To not interfere with the battle is teamwork."

"I'm honored that I can see the Sharingan I've heard so much about." Mist started to seep in the clearing. Zabuza crouched down on his knees. "Enough chit chat. I have to kill that old geezer right away."

Team seven quickly did as Kakashi had ordered them to do before. Zabuza pulled his sword out of the tree and jumped down on the water. He made a hand sign and seemed to be swallowed up by the mist.

"He disappeared." Sakura exclaimed. " Sensei, what is he?"

"Momochi Zabuza was in the Hidden Mist village's ANBU. He was known for his silent killing techniques."Kakashi stood in front of them figuring that Zabuza would want to eliminate him first.

"Silent?" Sakura repeated fearfully.

"Just as the name suggests, its a killing technique thats executed in a flash and without a sound.It's possible you'll be dead before you even realize it.And I cannot use my Sharingan to its fullest potential.So don't let your guard down."Kakashi explained.

Naruto narrowed her eyes at him in annoyance. There was a jounin out there that was about to use that technique on them and he's busy giving lectures.

"But if you fail, your only going to die." the copy nin added as an after thought.

"How can you say that so carefree!"Sakura shouted at him.

Naruto wished they would just shut up. She was trying to get a read on this guy with her chakra web. She had found him but he is moving to fast for her web to keep up. But Naruto could guess the way he would appear.

"The mist is getting thicker." Naruto whispered to herself. Her fighting instinct's were on the rise. Zabuza was coming. Naruto willed her body not to move. She was probably a match for Zabuza but she had been cautioned by the Shodaime and the Nidaime to keep her abilities secret. As irritating as it was , she couldn't allow herself to fight above a genin's level.

"Eight points." Zabuza's voice rang out through out the clearing not seeming to come from any direction. "The larynx,spine, lungs, liver, jugular vein, kidney, and heart. Now, which vital organ do you want to get struck at?"

Kakashi put his hands in a seal and chakra started pouring out of him moving the mist away from them.Naruto, could feel Sakura and Sasuke's emotion's easily. They were as expected terrified. This was their first encounter with an opponent with such bloodthirst.

Naruto wasn't phased at all by the killing intent radiating from the mist concealed ninja. She had felt worst. She was however at a disadvantage. She had fought demons, witches, wizards, vampires , werewolves and various other dangerous creatures. She had never really fought with a ninja before even though she was trained in genjutsu, taijustu and ninjustu. She wasn't accustomed to a ninja fighting style.

Naruto saw from the corner of her eye Sasuke's hand trembling with the kunai in hand. An avenger valued life above all so that he could complete his goal. Sasuke couldn't stand to feel the blood lust of two jounins. The feeling that your life is in someone else's hands.

"Sasuke.Don't worry. I'll protect you three with my life.I won't let anyone on my team die."He turned to smile at them.

_'That isn't what you told Obito the day he died.'_Naruto was surprised at her bitterness. It wasn't Kakashi's fault. Obito had made his own choice. It had been his life or Kakashi's. He had chosen Kakashi's. Then why did she feel such an unquelling anger at seeing the eye that was Obito's with Kakashi.

"I don't know about that." Zabuza said , reappearing in between them at a perfect position to chop off Tazuna's head. "It's the end."

Zabuza lifted his sword to strike . Kakashi sprang forward stabbing Zabuza in the stomach. Naruto knew that wasn't Zabuza because instead of blood coming forth water was coming from the wound. The Zabuza in front of Kakashi dissolved into water and the Zabuza that had appeared behind Kakashi cut him in half with his sword.

Kakashi also dissolved into water. The real Kakashi appeared behind Zabuza with a kunai to his neck.

"Don't move." Kakashi warned. "This is the end."

Zabuza laughed and Naruto could tell by his laugh that things were way from over. "Is this the end? You don't understand. You can't defeat me with just your indiscriminate imitations.I can assure you that."

Another Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi. The Zabuza that Kakashi had at kunai neck point burst into a puddle of water.

Zabuza swung his sword at Kakashi . Kakashi ducked, a mistake on his part. Zabuza swung his sword with such force that it cracked the solid ground and embedded itself in the ground. Zabuza twisted his hands on the sword and let go. Sending Kakashi flying into the water with a sidekick.

Zabuza pulled the sword out of the ground and ran toward Kakashi. Zabuza suddenly came to a stop. There were cal traps on the ground before him. Pretty useless, when Zabuza just jumped onto the water behind Kakashi.

Naruto saw it before Kakashi but it was too late to warn him. Zabuza had finished the seals and Kakashi was trapped in the missing nins Hydro prison technique.

Naruto was currently cursing Kakashi in every language she knew, which were quite a few . What idiot jumps into an enemies territory? _'Zabuza's a missing-nin from the Hidden Mist Village. Now let's guess what types of jutsu's they use there. Ding-Dong, Scarecrow you win the new water coffin. Especially designed to keep you locked in until your torn to pieces, right after Zabuza deals with us.'_

"You three have forehead protectors as if your ninja." Zabuza's clone said not really caring that Naruto wasn't wearing a leaf forehead protector. "But ninjas refer to someone who has gone through numerous life and death situations.In other words, you can call yourselves ninja after you appear in my bingo book.You three aren't ninja."

Naruto felt his kick coming her way and instinctively caught his foot in her hand. Zabuza's eyes widened in surprise along with team seven and Tazuna.

Zabuza brought his sword crashing down. Naruto back flipped out of the way. There was a small crater where Naruto would've been if she hadn't moved.

"Well, now. It looks like we have ourselves some kind of prodigy."Naruto glared at him. She hated that word.

"Oh .no?" Zabuza asked catching Naruto's glare. " Maybe not a prodigy but your not like these other brats. I can see it in the way you reacted. It was instinctive. You weren't phased at all by the killing intent before either. Your a brat who has been in life or death situations. Quite often from what I see."

Naruto grimaced. Like she needed her secrets broadcasted to the entire team. It was bad enough Kakashi was suspicious but now he was probably even more suspicious along with her entire team.

"Everyone, take Tazuna and run. You can't win against him.He can't move as long as he has me trapped in this prison.He also won't be able to use his water clone once you get away from here."Kakashi yelled to them from his prison.

"Run? You've got be joking, Scarecrow. One minute you are talking about teamwork and the next you are telling us to abandon you. Sorry but I won't be called scum for something as stupid as this." Naruto yelled angrily to him.

A ray of shuriken suddenly came rushing toward Zabuza. Sasuke was heading toward Zabuza. He had realized what Naruto had realized. The only way to get out of this was to set Kakashi free.

Zabuza blocked Sasuke's shuriken with his sword. Sasuke leaped up and tried to get Zabuza from the air. Zabuza caught Sasuke by the neck and threw him back.

"Sasuke-kun!'Sakura cried worried.

Naruto was taking the time Sasuke had provided to come up with a plan. She needed to find a way to set Kakashi free using the kage bunshin jutsu and the academy jutsu's. _'Think, think. Zabuzas clone is irrelevant. We have to force the real Zabuza to release the hydro prison. But the only way he would do that is if he needed both of his hands...That's it!'_

Naruto charged with at Zabuza. " Baka. Stop." Kakashi yelled.

"Naruto, what are you thinking?" Sakura pulled at her hair.

Naruto made a hand signal and there were twenty more Naruto's surrounding the Zabuza clone.Naruto's clone's got decimated easily until Naruto was sent flying back.

"What are you thinking, charging in like that on your own? Even Sasuke-kun is no match for him Genins like us, have no way of beating him no matter what we try!" Sakura yelled at her as Naruto stood up whipping the blood from her mouth with her sleeve.

"Shut it. Maybe you like to stand like a helpless little girl and wait to be rescued but I swore a long time ago to never stand by and do nothing even if it costs me my life. I've never gone back on my word and now is no exception." Naruto turned to Zabuza and grinned cheekily.

"Hey, you no-brow freak. Put this in your bingo book, I'm Uzumaki Naruto , the one who's about to teach you a lesson in seeing underneath the underneath. Be sure to take notes."

"Are you trying to get him to kill you?" Sakura hissed at her.

Zabuza started to laugh. The laugh sent chill's down everyones spines.Zabuza continued to laugh his shoulders shaking with mirth. "You sure don't learn, do you? You still haven't learned. Still ,pretending to be ninja. When I was your age, my hands were covered with blood."

Naruto could feel her teams fear returning tenfold.

"The demon Zabuza."Kakashi said

"Oh, you've heard of me."Zabuza said.

"Along time ago the Hidden Mist Village was known as the Bloody Mist Village.In that village there existed an obstacle to becoming a ninja."Kakashi informed them

"Oh so you also know about the final test?"Zabuza chuckled.

"What was this final test?" Sakura's raging curiosity won over gut wrenching fear.

"Students killing each other." Zabuza answered gleefully. "Friends who have eaten from the same pot are separated into two and forced to fight each other.Until one of them is killed. This is done with friends that have helped each other, shared their dreams and competed with each other."

"That's awful." Sakura whispered horrified, probably regretting ever asking the question.

"Ten years ago, the Hidden Mist village had to go through a reformation." Kakashi continued. "Because in the last year a monster appeared that finally decided it."

"A reformation? What did this monster do?" Sakura asked.

"A small boy who had not even gained the right to be a ninja, killed over 100 of the candidates without any hesitation."Kakashi finished.

"That was fun."Zabuza said with a twisted smile on his face.He charged forward and knocked Sasuke on his back. He kneed Sasuke in the gut. Blood burst from Sasuke's mouth. Zabuza planted his foot on Sasuke's stomach and his hand reached for his sword.

Naruto smirked and charged again with thirty clones behind her.They distracted Zabuza's attention so Naruto could get Sasuke out of there. She handed him to Sakura. One by one Naruto's clones were destroyed until she remained . She pulled her backpack off and pulled out a Fuuma Suriken.

Naruto jumped up in the air and hurled the shuriken toward the real Zabuza. Zabuza caught the shuriken with his other hand. Zabuza looked up in surprise as another shuriken came his way. Zabuza jumped over the shuriken this time.

Naruto smirked. He fell for it. The Shuriken unhenged to reveal the real Naruto. Naruto let loose a string of kunai aiming for Zabuza.He hurriedly pulled his hand out of the prison releasing Kakashi like Naruto had planned.The kunai's whizzed pass Zabuza but one kunai scratched Zabuza under the eye.

Zabuza twirled the shuriken in his hand ."You damn kid." Before he could send the shuriken toward Naruto, Kakashi stopped it with his hand.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief until she fell into the water. Naruto growled, she was soaked to the bone. She was going to get Kakashi back for this.

"Naruto,your plan was impressive."Kakashi complimented. " You all have grown."

"Yeah, yeah. You can send me a thank you card and some chocolates after you whoop no eyebrows ass."Naruto replied, swimming to sure to avoid being a victim in the upcoming battle.

Zabuza and Kakashi both jumped a distance from each other. Zabuza started to form hand seals with Kakashi coping it perfectly.

"Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu." the two jounins yelled in unison. Two dragons made from water rose from the lake and clashed head on. Creating a tidal wave that soaked everyone on shore.

Naruto gritted her teeth. She was definitely going to get Kakashi for this later. She had just made it to shore only to be completely submerged in that wave and soaked by the water she had been trying to escape.

When the water cleared Naruto saw Kakashi holding against Zabuza's huge sword(An: what is it called?) with a kunai.They were at a stalemate, neither being able to push the other back.

Naruto felt the back of her neck prickle. She ignored the on going battle and focused on their surroundings. She used her chakra web to detect anyone in the area.

There was someone in the trees. They were keeping their chakra so low , you would think it's just a squirrel or some other animal. Naruto had felt it before when she was trying to find Zabuza before with her chakra webs but had dismissed it as an animal. _'Stupid. I've been playing with kids so much, I've been relaxing my guard. Damn, I'm losing my touch. There isn't anything I can do now. I'll just have to see what this guy is up to?'_

Naruto looked up as Kakashi blasted Zabuza with a Suiton Daibakufu . Zabuza was blasted into a tree, immobilized by the water flooding all around him. At the same time Naruto felt the person who had been watching move toward them.

Kakashi appeared on the tree branch on the tree that Zabuza was resting on.

"How? Can you see the future?" Zabuza asked Kakashi.

"Yeah. You're going to die."Kakashi replied smoothly pulling at a kunai.

Naruto felt something slice the air. Two needles flew right into Zabuza killing him before Kakashi got the chance. Zabuza fell onto the wet muddy ground beneath the tree. Kakashi leaped down from the tree and crouched down next to Zabuza's body. He checked Zabuza's pulse confirming he was dead.

Naruto narrowed her eyes at Zabuza's body. As far as she knew needles weren't really fatal and you would have to hit a vital organ directly if you wanted to cause any harm at all. But there were ways you could hit a person with a needle that would make it seem as if you were dead. She was sure , Zabuza wasn't dead. She could feel his life energy pulsing and if she listened carefully with her advanced hearing she could her Zabuza's faint but beating heart.

Naruto looked up at what she presumed was really Zabuza's comrade. She realized with a start that this was the guy in her vision. The one she had seen kill Sasuke. Now that she could a clear look at him, he couldn't be much older than her.

The man in the tree bowed. " Thank you very much. I was looking for a chance to kill Zabuza."

Kakashi looked at the boy's mask. " Your a hunter-nin from the Hidden Mist Village."

"If you'll excuse me."The hunter-nin jumped down and put Zabuza's arm around his shoulder. He formed a hand seal and a vortex of wind encircled them. When it cleared they were gone.

Kakashi replaced his hiatie over his left eye. Kakashi's right eye widened slowly and he slumped for ward. He didn't hit the ground though because Naruto caught him. She slung him over her shoulder while everyone raced up to them.

"Which way is your house?" Naruto asked Tazuna , as if she carried grown men on her shoulders everyday.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Your finally awake."Naruto closed the Book of Shadows she had been reading when she saw Kakashi open his eye.

"Sensei's awake."Sakura exclaimed walking through the door with Tazuna , his daughter and Sasuke trailing behind.

Sakura sat on Kakashi's left. " Sharingan is amazing but it puts a lot of strain on the body. I'm not sure if its good or bad."

"By the way sensei who was the boy with the mask?" Sakura asked.

"He had the mask of a special pursuing squad from the Mist village's ANBU.Their job is to erase any evidence that a ninja was alive. A ninjas body will give away the secrets of its village."Kakashi explained.Kakashi sat up, his face a picture of unease.

"Hunter-nin's are supposed to eliminate the body on the spot. That boy wasn't a real hunter-nin he was Zabuza's accomplice." All heads turned to Naruto's direction.

"That's ridiculous. He killed Zabuza." Sakura said incredulously.

"Did he really?" Sasuke wondered out loud. " The weapon he used was a long needle. Its not the most fatal weapon. Could he have..?" Sasuke trailed off.

"Its exactly as your thinking. Zabuza is alive."Kakashi said finishing Sasuke's trail of thought.

"But sensei you confirmed Zabuza's death." Sakura protested.

"I did but he was mostly likely put into a near death state."Kakashi sighed. "Zabuza is alive."

"WHAT?"the bridge builder and Sakura shouted in unison.

"Naruto, why didn't you say anything if you knew that guy was Zabuza's friend?" Sakura rounded on the blond who was sitting near the window staring out at the ocean.

"If I had said anything then you guys would've tried to stop him and he would've killed us. Scarecrow was already exhausted from his fight with Zabuza. If that guy did attack we would've been finished. That guy had been spying on us the entire fight probably assessing our abilities and especially analyzing Scarecrow's Sharingan. Now, Zabuza's knows how the Sharingan really functions. He won't fall for it again." Naruto said quietly, watching the ocean reflect the sun's light, giving its shimmery surface.

"It won't matter what you do, if you go against Gatou you'll die." said a little boy attracting Naruto's attention. Naruto recognized him instantly as the boy from her dream vision. The one who's father had been killed

"Inari, where were you?" Tazuna hold out his arms so Inari could come into them.

"Inari, say hello to them these are the ninja that escorted grandpa home."Tsunami scolded sternly.

"Mom, there all going to die. There no way anyone can win by going against Gatou."Inari said miserably. heading for the door.

"Inari, where are you going?"Tazuna asked.

"To watch the ocean ." Inari answered sullenly , leaving the room.

"Sensei, how are you going to prepare for this fight before its too late?You can't move for awhile."Sakura inquired after Inari had left.

Kakashi started laughing, never a good sign. " I'm going to make you all go through some training."

"Wait.Even if we train it won't help much. Since the enemy is someone, you Kakashi the Sharingan user, had a difficult time with." Even though she said it politely Naruto could see her shouting on the inside something like' Dammit. Are you try to kill us?'

"Sakura,who saved me when I had a difficult time?"Kakashi asked smiling. "You three are growing at an amazing rate.

"Hmph."Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest. "We didn't do anything. Naruto was the one who got you out of the water prison."

Everyone looked at Naruto who had reopened the gigantic book and appeared to be reading again.

"What are you reading?"Kakashi asked curiously trying to get a look.

Naruto closed her eyes and took a deep breath to keep from yelling at him for interrupting her reading. She had been reading on how to levitate. Something she wanted to desperately learn.

"Family secret stuff." Naruto answered Kakashi after she had mentally counted to ten.

"But you don't have any family."Sakura pointed out thoughtlessly.

Naruto's eyes hardened into steel. She closed her book and silently left the room before she could push Sakura out the window.

"Sakura, that was a cold thing to say."Kakashi admonished. "Especially after she saved all our lives back there."

"I'm sorry sensei, it just slipped."Sakura replied ashamed that she had done something that she had to be scolded for. Back in the academy none of the teachers had cared if you said anything bad about Naruto. In fact it was encouraged by the instructors.

"She doesn't have any family?"Tazuna asked in curious surprise.

"No. Naruto grew up without a mother or father."Kakashi replied after a moments contemplation on how to answer the question.

"Who were Naruto's parents, sensei?"Sasuke asked out of nowhere.

"Who were Naruto's parents? Well, I don't really know myself."Kakashi said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Were they ninja?"Sasuke prodded not believing his sensei.

"Why so curious about Naruto all of a sudden, Sasuke?"Kakashi asked curiously before he got a strange glint in his eye and a hand flew to his mouth. " Don't tell me that you have a crush on our little Naruto?"

"WHAT!? Thats stupid . Like I would ever go for that dobe anyway." Sasuke's face had changed to an embarrassed shade of red while Sakura supported a scandalized look.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Naruto rolled her eyes skyward at her idiot sensei. He had an interesting way of changing the subject. _' Like I would ever go for an Uchiha. I hate the Uchiha's. Well, except Obito but he really doesn't count.'_

Naruto slowly descended the stairs with her book under harm. Her advanced hearing was picking up the sound of crying. She landed on the bottom of the first flight of stairs to enter a hallway. She walked in the direction of the sobbing.

There before her eyes was the man from her vision . Only difference was he was dead. He looked pretty much the way he had in her vision except he had both arms intact. That was the thing about ghosts. When they died they took the form of when they had felt youngest. If a limb had been severed while they were alive it would still be attached when they became ghosts.

He was standing before a slightly jarred door. It was the room Naruto had heard the sobbing coming from. It was Inari crying for his father. Naruto looked at the ghost before her. He didn't even glance her way probably because he was so accustomed to everyone just passing through him.He was staring at his son something flickering in his eyes.

It took Naruto a moment to identify it as pain. The pain a parent felt when their child was in pain. Naruto had never been good with parental relationships. Mostly because she hated her parents and thought they were the scum of the earth for abandoning her without a second thought. Right, now though Naruto could understand what they meant when people said there is nothing like a parent child bond.

Naruto took a deep breath._' Might as well get introductions over with.'_ Naruto grabbed the fisherman's arm.The man turned to look at her as if she were the Shinagami himself her to take him. No matter how many times Naruto saw that look it never got old. She loved that look.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So you can see ghosts?"Kaiza asked one more time to be sure he heard right.

Naruto nodded. " That's right."

"And you want me to tell what Gatou's been doing the past year after my death?" Naruto nodded patiently again. Ghosts were pretty slow but who could blame them. You really didn't use your brain much when you were dead.

"You are a very strange boy." the fisherman commented absently.

Naruto glared at him, her eye twitching. She had a bad habit of twitching her eyes when she was highly annoyed.

"She's a girl."The fisherman turned to study the newcomer. Obito hadn't listen to only-come-when you-are-needed- speech of the Shodaime.

"What are you doing here?"Naruto asked her friend.

Obito shrugged. " There wasn't anything to do back in Konoha, so I thought I would visit you.What'cha been up to?"

"Nothing much. Saved my entire team from an A-ranked Hidden Mist nuke-nin but thats all thats been happening."

"I missed that! Why didn't you call us?"

"Because I didn't need you."

"That's mean thing to say. Your horrible."

"Cry me a river."

"You didn't chop off the nume-nin's head in front of the genin did you?"

"No. He got away."

"He got AWAY. Man, you are getting old."

"Who you calling old, crybaby?"

"Who you calling a crybaby, baba?"

"The goggle wearing midget in front of me."

"How are you calling me a midget, when I am taller than you?"

"I still haven't gone through my growth spurt. I'll outgrow you soon enough."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Whatever."

The two squabbling teenagers turned their backs to each other with an amused Kaiza watching.

"Naruto, weren't you investigating this Gatou person?" Naruto turned her head into the direction of the Nidaime who had apparently been watching without revealing his presence.

"I know, I know. Kaiza-san could you please tell me what Gatou has been up to for the past year?"Naruto asked politely while Obito gaped open mouthed at her.

"Damn, she has manners. How come I never heard about this?"Obito asked the Nidaime in shock.

Naruto sent Obito a glare of venom which he avoided by hiding behind the Nidaime.

"It would be better if I just showed you." Kaiza replied floating towards the village.

Naruto followed him on the rooftops using a concealment jutsu to keep herself from being seen from any the villagers.

There were homeless people of all ages littering the streets. Beggars trying to get food from people who barely had any themselves. The grocery stores looked completely empty except for maybe a few half rotten vegetables. What disturbed Naruto the most though was the hopeless looks all of the villagers supported. If she were to describe them she'd say they were like zombies searching for their graves but never able to find it.

"This is awful."Obito whispered horrified at the state of the village.

"No matter which time period you live in there are always tyrants like Gatou everywhere."Nidaime said quietly.

"Gatou's a despicable man who's stealing the resources of this country. He has crushed everyones hopes of ever seeing the other side of that bridge When I died I wanted to give courage to the people of this village but my death had the opposite effect. The people lost all hope and became cowards."Kaiza said his hands clenching into fists.

"Don't worry about a thing Kaiza-san."Obito thumped his chest with his fist. "We are going to take care of everything."

"We? Whats this we you're talking about?"Naruto asked him raising an eyebrow that went unnoticed.

"You, me and Ni-onii-chan."Obito answered happily.

Naruto's hands shot out and pulled both his cheeks in opposite directions. " Don't volunteer me for something I haven't even agreed to."

"ITAI. Ni-onii-chan, help!"Obito cried flailing his arms helplessly.

"Come on Naruto, let the poor kid go."Nidaime extracted Obito from Naruto's clutches.

Naruto turned to Kaiza who was gazing at them with a curious look on his face. "Like Obito said we'll take care of it."

"How exactly are you guys going to to take care of it? Your just a little girl and you two are dead."Kaiza asked incredulously.

Naruto shot him a grin choosing to ignore the little girl comment. "In cases like this you shouldn't aim for the arms or the legs . You have to aim for the head."Naruto winked at him. "Don't worry . I'll take care of this."Naruto leapt off of the rooftop and headed to what looked like Gatou's base.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Alright now, It's time for training." Kakashi announced happily leaning on his crutches for support.

"What kind of training, sensei?"Sakura asked.

Kakashi proceeded to show them all the tree climbing exercise. Naruto yawned in boredom, sittin at a base of a tree.

**'What are you doing?'**

_'This is boring I already know this exercise.'_

**' You have to keep up pretences. So then in that case...'**the fox trailed off and Naruto felt dread seize her limbs. When it came to training the fox could go a little overboard.

Naruto relaxed after a few moments . She was probably just being paranoid. Naruto's hand flew to clutch her stomach a few more minutes later . It felt like someone was trying to glue to the earth. Her limbs felt heavy and her organs felt like they were going to leap out of her body.

_'THE HELL DID YOU DO ,KITSUNE NO BAKA!'_

**'Nothing much. Just tripled that gravity seal on you. Now that tree climbing exercise won't be so easy and you can improve on your chakra control and your physical strength and stamina.'** He really was too happy for this just to be some simple training exercise.

_'Tripled? Are you crazy? You brought me up from 50 times gravity to a 150!'_

**'You've been slacking off in your training. As I recall you could do 500 times this gravity and still move faster than the average shinobi.'**

_'In my real body sure. But guess what? I'm not in my real body.'_

**'Quit complaining and get to it.'**

Grumbling Naruto picked up a kunai and began climbing the tree in front of her like Sakura and Sasuke were doing.A few feet up the tree , she felt the tree bark dent a little and back flipped onto the ground to avoid falling.

"This is really easy."Everyone looked up at Sakura who had climbed up all the way to the first branch of the tree. She was sitting on the branch dangling her feet, grinning.

"Well, well. It looks like the one best at controlling her chakra is the girl, Sakura. It looks like the Uchiha clan isn't so great." Kakashi taunted, trying to get Sasuke riled up.

Normally, Naruto wouldn't have said anything. She could care less how much Kakashi praised someone like Sakura. It was just the way Kakashi had put an emphasis on the girl part that riled Naruto up and also how he had disregarded Naruto even being here.

"Well, of course she would be the best at controlling her chakra. She has so little of it I'd be surprised if she couldn't control it."Naruto declared coolly.

"Don't try to make yourself look better by making me look weaker than you." Sakura screeched at Naruto angrily. "Besides if you had even come to the academy you would know that girls are naturally born with less chakra than boys. Its a proven fact."

Naruto's jaw clenched so hard , Kakashi was sure that she broke some teeth. " Is that what you blame your weakness on? You can't match up with any of the guys so you automatically assume it's because you were just born like that and you are just going to leave it. Let me inform you of something. Whatever they said in the academy was shit. Thats not how chakra is at all. I'll explain it slowly so that small brains of yours can comprehend. "

"Chakra, like you have downloaded in that useless book smart brain of yours ,is like you said composed of physical energy and spiritual energy. It is true that guys are born physically stronger than girls but girls are born with a higher spiritual energy than boys. The only reason guys appear to have more chakra than girls is because they achieve more spirit energy when they go through battles. While normal kunoichi's like , you Sakura, who don't take the job seriously don't even bother pursuing taijutsu training to improve their physical energy. And that is why most girls appear to have less chakra than guys when it is really because they care too much about looks, boys and other stupid things that probably won't save your life in battle."

"Don't act like a know-it-all." Sakura sneered at her. "You were the dead last in the academy so how would you know anything . You probably made all that up."

Naruto raised her right hand which was clenched into a fist and slammed it into the tree beside her. Nothing happened for a minute but then the tree lurched backward and slammed backward into another tree knocking it over which continued until five huge trees had been knocked over.

"That's what happens when you actually take your training seriously." Naruto said to her team ,who were staring at her in shock.

Naruto stuffed her hands in her coat pockets and walked off.

Kakashi rubbed his head wearily.Things were getting troublesome.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Naruto walked off in a blind fury. She had wanted to bash that bitches head into the ground. Naruto had never liked Sakura but with that little speech of hers , it went from don't like to extremely hate. That girl had no pride as a woman whatsoever.

Naruto had grown up surrounded by female warriors not mention her entire clan had been made of female warriors. Strong, smart and kind. Traits that a female warrior should be remembered for but instead the first thing that came to mind when thinking of a female warrior was, was she beautiful?

In her mother's lands, it wasn't an issue . Women were revered and treated as equal as the men.That wasn't the case in Shinobi lands. Compared to the number of kunoichi there were and how many of them actually became great, it was a deep blow to Naruto's pride.Not to mention most kunoichi chose to go into genjutsu or medical fields. In all her days Naruto had never heard of a kunoichi that specialized in taijutsu. It was especially irritating when there were girls like Sakura and Ino who were prime examples to why females were though of as weak.

She guessed it was because she was getting a bit home sick. She missed her friends, her people, her brothers, her grandparents, not having to hide anything, being treated with respect. All the things she had never had in Konoha and probably would never have.

"Naruto, shouldn't you be training with your team?"Naruto heard the Nidaime asked.

Naruto looked around and realized that she was where she had left her ghostly comrades after she had finished laying out Gatou's base. "I'm done training with them."

Nidaime frowned but decided not to ask, which Naruto was grateful for. "If you have finished training with them then why don't you train your magic. It would be a shame to let the knowledge in that book go to waste after everything you went through to get it."

Naruto held out her hand and whispered a few words in a different language under breath. The Uzumaki Book of Shadows appeared in her hand. Naruto cracked the book open and returned to the page on levitation.

"Magic? "Kaiza asked confused looking at the Nidaime and Obito for conformation.

Obito and the Nidaime both nodded. "Then Naruto-kun is a magician?"

"Not exactly. She's actually a witch." Nidaime answered.

"A witch?" Kaiza stared at Naruto in amazement. " But I though witches had long hooked noses and rode on broomsticks and stuff?"

"If you take a closer look at Naruto's nose, it is really long, see?"Obito grabbed Naruto's nose to show Kaiza.

"ITAI!"Obito screamed clutching his nose which Naruto had just broken.

"You deserved that. I told you to never make fun of my nose again didn't I?" Naruto stood up and stretched. "Okay. I just read up on levitation . I am going to try to do it but I a may lose concentration and fall . So be sure to catch me, alright?"

"Don't worry. When have we ever let anything happened bad to you?"Nidaime patted Naruto's hat.

Naruto gave him an incredulous look. When the Shodaime wasn't around to instill some discipline, Obito and the Nidaime were usually the cause of most of Naruto's bruise.

"The demon goo incident doesn't count. It was Obito's fault." Nidaime protested instantly after seeing the look thrown at him.

"My fault! You were suppose to watch it. Not let it transform and eat half of the village."Obito countered.

Naruto shook her head and tuned out their argument. She took a deep breath and reached inside to her core she called on the power there sending her to all parts of her body, forgetting that this exercise would be a hundred times more harder to accomplish since her body was experiencing 150x normal gravity.

Slowly Naruto began to rise in the air. Naruto closed her eyes into stressed concentration. This practice required a lot of magic which was why much witches and wizards preferred teleportation.

Naruto was now high in the air as she opened her eyes. She saw Obito and Nidaime still fighting down there and Kaiza looking up at her in amazement.She could see the village from up here. Everything looked really small from up here. The winds caressed her , carrying the salty smell of the ocean with it.Naruto inhaled the air loving the salty fresh smell.

**'Hey,brat!'**

_'What do you want, onii-chan?'_

**'First, never call me that again. Two I need to ask you something of the utmost importance.'**

_'What?'_

**'You must promise to tell the truth. The whole truth and nothing but the truth.'**

Naruto frowned on the outside the fox sounded serious and a bit drunk. _'O-kay. I promise.'_

**'You pinky swear promise?'**

_'YES! I freackin promised already so what the hell did you need to ask me?'_

**'Alright. I need you to tell me...which of my tails is the fluffiest?'**

_'NANI! What kind of question is-'_ Naruto distracted by her conversation with the forgot to keep spilling out her magic and began plummeting to the ground.She tried to concentrate her magic again but it was useless . She was falling too fast.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I"LL GET YOU , YOU STUPID FOX. OBITO, NI-SENSEI, HELP." Unfortunately for Naruto , Obito and the Nidaime were still arguing and Kaiza probably didn't even now he could catch her.

Naruto had a very intimate reunion with mother earth. An earth bed was even prepared for her which she was lying in at the moment with dirt shoved in her face and every limb of hers felt like it had been smashed by a hammer.

**'You see, whelp. Thats what happens when you lose concentration so easily. Not to mention you forgot that you are experiencing 150x normal gravity so naturally you wouldn't have been able to regain control after that.'**Kyuubi was lecturing.**' Getting off the ground doesn't seem to be your problem, it's the landing you need to work on.'**

Naruto proceeded to tell the fox exactly where he could stick those fluffy tails. That was the first flying lesson Naruto had and after she got up off the ground she pummeled her two inattentive comrades and called in the Shodaime to help since he wouldn't be so careless as to let her fall to her death like his brother and subordinate.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Naruto returned to the clearing where her team had been practicing their chakra control. She was surprised to see Sasuke there since the sun had gone down and they had been practicing since midday. She wasn't surprised though to see Sakura was no where in sight. She had probably already gotten to the top and then claimed she was tired and had gone home.

Sasuke was looking at her strangely though and she wondered why, until she remembered how she must look after all that levitation training. Her clothes were covered in dirt, she looked disheveled and she was limping painfully.

"Where were you?"Naruto raised an eyebrow at the out of character behavior. Since when did the Great Uchiha survivor care where she was?

"You left Sakura in an annoying mood."Ah,so that's why. Naruto almost grimaced in sympathy. At the same time she felt ashamed that she shared the same gender with that girl. She had seen girls with crushes before but they were never like this. It must be something about Konoha that made the women there slightly insane.

Naruto turned her head in the direction of the tree Sasuke had been climbing. He had gotten only half way up the tree. Not surprising since he had a lot more chakra in his reserves than Sakura.

"You only got halfway up the tree after all this time?" Naruto teased gently hoping to have some fun with him.

"Shut up. Its not like you did any better."Sasuke bristled in annoyance.

"Hmm."Naruto crossed her arms across her chest. " I did way better than you considering I made it all the way to the top."

"Liar." Sasuke called disbelievingly.

Naruto shook her head. "You don't have to believe me if you don't want. I'm surprised though."

"Surprised by what?"the Uchiha asked in way that said hurry up and say what you want to say so you can get out of my way.

"You had Sakura her that entire time. She maybe annoying but she is supposed to be really good at this . Why didn't you just ask her for some tips?"Naruto inwardly smirked , she knew he was way to arrogant to ask for anyone's help. He excepts to be better than anyone at the drop of the hat, just because he was born an Uchiha.

"I don't need any help."the opal eyed shinobi answered arrogantly, as Naruto expected.

"Sasuke, wasn't one of your goals to rebuild your clan?"Naruto asked slowly in a manner that someone would use to tell a three year old to stop eating paste.

"Yeah."

"You do know where babies come from?"

"Of course I know, you dobe."

"Good. I was a bit worried there. For a minute I thought I was going to have to give you the talk about the birds and the bees."

"Do you have a point?"Sasuke's voice was strained and his cheeks had turned a bit pink. He was embarrassed by this to Naruto's amusement.

"Yeah, I actually do have a point. See, Sasuke if you want to resurrect your clan your going to need a wife-"

"Don't tell me your offering?"

"EEW. FUCK NO. Uchiha babies. Ugh." Naruto shivered at the thought of more Sasuke little parapeted freaks running around.

"Like I was saying, your going to need a wife. It's not going to be a good idea if you alienate the whole female population of Konoha, so you should treat Sakura a little better. Who knows one thing might lead to another and you could be having Uchiha babies in a few years. Just picture it. Your eyes , Sakura's hair. Your duck ass shaped head-AHHHH" Naruto broke off with a yelp as Sasuke charged at her.

Naruto seeing no where to escape climbed the tree to escape the armed Uchiha.Maybe she had gone a little too far with the teasing.

POP. Oh god, no. Naruto's body was too tired from her all day flying lessons to generate enough chakra to climb with this level of gravity being forced on her. She fell backwards and on top of Sasuke who had been hot on her heels. Her weight was too much for him and his concentration also broke. He twisted them in midair so Naruto was on the bottom and would be the one to receive the impact.

Naruto slammed against mother earth for the umpteenth time today. She was really beginning to hate gravity and mother earth.The wind was knocked out of Naruto a moment later when Sasuke landed right on her. His head buried in her chest.

When Naruto regained the ability to breathe once more, she realized the position they were in. Sasuke hefted his head slowly only to be meet with a hard hand whipping him across the face and a yell.

"SASUKE, YOU PERVERT."

"It was your fault you clumsy idiot." he yelled back , not removing himself from on top of her..

"My fault? You were the one chasing me."Naruto retorted hotly.

"You said you made it all the way to the top but you didn't even make it half way before you fell off."

"There was a crazed parakeet headed lunatic chasing me and I lost concentration."

"A real ninja wouldn't lose concentration no matter the circumstance, dobe."

"Thats all fine and dandy, teme. Now , would you mind getting off of me?"

Sasuke was about to get off of her when an idea popped in his head. It was childish and a waste of time but it would be payback for putting him in this position. His hand stretched up to touch the rim of her hat before Naruto jerked her head forward.

"Oi, duck butt. You can call me dobe or whatever but do not, I repeat do not touch my hat."

That only enticed his curiosity even more. He brought up his knees and pressed them onto Naruto's arms. He reached for Naruto's hat again. Just a little more and he would find out what was underneath that stupid thing.

"Ano, what are you two doing?"Sasuke's head whipped around instantly in the direction of his sensei who was staring at their position wide-eyed, thinking god knows what.

Naruto turned her tear rimmed eyes to Kakashi. "Sensei, he was trying to molest me while no one was looking."

Sasuke quickly climbed off of her, spluttering indignantly. Naruto after being released ran behind Kakashi.

Kakashi patted the girls hat awkwardly as she clung to him. "There, there, Naruto. Why don't you go back to the house while I have a talk with Mr.Molester over here?"

Naruto nodded making a show of wiping her eyes. While Kakashi's back was turned Naruto shot Sasuke a smirk. The look he returned probably would have sent her to the River Styx by now.

"Sasuke, Sasuke , Sasuke."Kakashi shook his head sadly once Naruto was gone.. " If you are going to get a girlfriend you need to be gentler. Here."Kakashi pulled out his famous Icha Icha Paradise to the bug eyed crimson faced Rookie of the year.. "This should give you some tips on how to go about getting you a koibito."

That's how Kakashi lost a few hair strands and Sasuke came to hate Naruto even more than his entire fan club.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Unknown to Naruto , Obito had been watching her and Sasuke. He was struck with a sudden dislike of his cousin. He had never liked him before but now he really didn't like him.

Obito watched Kakashi go back to the house and Sasukehit Obito like an exploding tag in the face.

A grin spread across his face. Sure, Naruto would probably be mad at him but this was too fun to resist.

He floated down beside Sasuke and ...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I'm back."Everyone paused at eating. Was that Sasuke's voice they heard and was that voice cheerful?

Sasuke burst through the door with a grin on his face. Not a smirk, a grin. Hallelujah, it's the apocalypse.

"Sasuke-kun, sit down and eat. You must be really hungry after all the training you did."Sakura greeted sweetly.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan." Naruto nearly spit out her rice at hearing that but she definitely spit her rice out and on to Kakashi's masked face who was too shocked by what had occurred next to even berate Naruto.

Sasuke had bent down and kissed Sakura. Not on the lips but it had been close enough that she fainted.

Sasuke regarded her strangely unconscious on the floor but then shrugged and started to eat the meal that had been served too him. A second later anime tears were rolling down his face.

"I haven't had a meal this good in years."he cried out . Naruto sent a concerned or rather freaked out look to Kakashi who had unveiled his Sharingan to stare at Sasuke. Tazuna and Tsunami who haven't known Sasuke very long weren't that disturbed.

"Uh, Sasuke, did you hit your head while you were tree climbing?"Naruto asked after Kakashi had shook his head at her not detecting any jutsu placed on Sasuke.

Sasuke looked up from his meal and shook his head at Naruto. "Nope, Naru-chan."

Naruto's eyebrow's twitched. "If you want to possess the ability to have to have children you will never call me that again."

"Then what about goldilocks?"he asked smartly with a grin.

Naruto glared at him. "No , you can't-" She cut herself off mid sentence. There was oly one person who would ever dare call her that.

Naruto stood up and grabbed the back of Sasuke's shirt. " Me and pretty boy here are going to get some extra training done." she informed the three pair of curious eyes that were watching them.

"But what about my food?"Sasuke whined.

"Eat later." Naruto growled pulling him out the door and bringing him to the middle of the forest. After Naruto made sure Kakashi hadn't followed she whirled around to glare at Sasuke.

"Uh-oh. I know that look. Your mad at me."Sasuke said cheekily.

"Obito, just what the hell did you do?"Naruto asked glaring at the possessed Sasuke.

"Nothing."

"This sure as hell don't look like nothing to me."

"Alright, I may have borrowed his body for a little bit."Obito confessed uncomfortably shifting from one foot to the other.

Naruto sighed. "What for?"

"Look, don't be mad at me. It's just that I wanted to feel alive again." Obito drew closer to her. "I wanted to feel warmth again."

Naruto's anger was washed away after that. She could understand his desire completely. The one thing the early departed wanted was to walk among the living once gain.

"Don't get used to this though. Your probably putting a lot of strain on Sasuke's body."Naruto told him.

Obito shrugged sitting down at the base of the tree. "He'll live and I won't be doing this every time I feel like it. I just wanted to see if ghosts could really possess people like in the movies in stuff."

Naruto sat beside him chuckling slightly. "So what is exactly is it like being dead?"

"Everything feels the same." Obito answered. He elaborated at Naruto's puzzled expression. " It's like when I touch you it's no different than picking up a card. Everything feels the same to me. Nothing feels warm or cold. It's like its there. That's the best I can explain it."

"Then does being in an alive body feel weird now?"

"It is, actually. Hearing a heartbeat, the breathing. The wind in my hair, its different." Naruto suddenly found a cool hand resting on her cheek and she was staring into obsidian eyes.

"You feel different too."Obito whispered, his warm breath caressed Naruto's cheek. Something electrifying traveled down her spine and suddenly her stomach was in knots. Her heart was hammering against her ribcage.

"How so?"She was very proud to say that she said these two words without sounding like she was hyperventilating.

Obito's head came to rest on Naruto's chest parallel to her beating heart which was currently beating like a drum. "You feel warm. I can touch you like this without worrying about whether I'll phase through you or not."

"Oh."Words had pretty much dried up in her throat.

"You smell nice."Naruto's cheeks were the color of Sakura's dress after hearing that. She had no idea what was wrong with her. This was Obito. The kid that she known since she was seven. The guy who had always given her stupid excuses to being late. The guy who helped her plan stupid pranks. Then why did she feel like this. It wasn't unpleasant but this was a foreign feeling.

Naruto was drawn into Obito's embrace unceremoniously while she tried to stop her racing heart. Her head was tucked under his chin with his arms wrapped around her. Even though he was in Sasuke's body she didn't see him as Sasuke at all.

"Naruto."his voice had deepened with some unknown quality and his face was coming closer to hers. She was in a daze. Her heart was doing the electric slide and her stomach was in knots. She still didn't have her question answered though. What the hell was going on?

IIIIIIIIIIiIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

AN: Thank you to all my reviewers. To answer a review about the vision Naruto had sleeping, that will be explained next chapter. I have been receiving some questions on pairings. Well, I've said that I will be having a poll for that . Sasuke will not be included because there are way too many Sasu/Naru. It goes as follows.

Itachi: 4

Gaara: 3

Haku: 2

Kakashi: 1

Neji: 3

Shikamaru: 2

Kiba: 1

Sorry this chapter took so long. Please don't forget to vote and review.


	5. The End Of Gatou

**Disclaimer: The End Of The World spell is not mine and it belongs to the creator of Negima. **

**5. The End Of Gatou **

Naruto gently pulled herself from Obito's embrace and stood "Ano..I-uh.."She hadn't regained the power to form coherent sentences yet. It wasn't helping that Obito was staring at her strangely and even being alone with him under the star lighten sky was making her nervous and she couldn't understand why.

Obito's hand went to his stomach and he groaned. His eyebrows were knitted together in pain. Naruto kneeled down next to him worriedly. "What's wrong, Obito?"

Obito opened his mouth to reply but instead of words , a white orb burst out of his mouth and went soaring deeper into the forest. Sasuke's body collapsed onto the ground.

Naruto looked at Sasuke wondering what would be the best thing to do with him now that Obito had been forced out of him. Sasuke groaned from the ground. Naruto decided it was time to leave since she didn't want to be the one to explain to the Uchiha why he was unconscious on the ground and went looking for Obito in the direction Sasuke had thrown him up.

She found him near a stream rubbing his aching head. She plopped down next to him. "I think you were too modest for his taste."

Obito scowled at her amusement. "The book said it was easier if the host was a blood relative."he muttered under his breath.

"The book?"Naruto repeated eyeing Obito suspiciously. "You wouldn't happen to be referring to the book I specifically told you not to touch, would you?"

Obito wouldn't meet her eyes and Naruto sighed. "You shouldn't try doing things like that on your own. You could get hurt and then who knows what could happen."

"I won't get hurt. If you've forgotten, I'm dead."Obito objected bitterly, glaring at the clear blue stream as if it had offended him.

"I'm glad your dead."Naruto said absently , without any thought. Obito tensed and his eyes held something akin to betrayal and disbelief.

"Not as in I'm happy you died."Naruto corrected quickly, realizing her mistake. "It's just...think about it. If you weren't dead, you'd be Kakashi's age, doing missions with him and other stupid ninja things.We would've never met and if we had I never would've trusted a Konoha shinobi, especially not the Yondaime's student. Besides you would've had a lot more interesting things to do then watch over a brat like me."

"Thats' true."Obito agreed to Naruto's disappointment. "Well except the interesting part. You have no idea how interesting your life is compared to the rest of the world." Obito flashed her a grin. "Trust me, even a trip to the grocery store with you is an adventure. Trouble sticks to you like flies to a dog."

"Thanks, I'm a vixen being compared to a flee-bitten mutt."Naruto suddenly scowled, remembering something. " I have a question: Why the hell did you kiss Sakura?"

"Sakura?" Obito echoed confused, a second later he grinned in Naruto's direction. "Why are you jealous?"

Naruto tried to sound indifferent. " No, I'm just saying Sasuke won't have any memory of kissing her and she is going to take that kiss as a sign that he is actually interested. You just caused a huge mess."

"Maybe you could like have a girl talk with her or something?"Obito suggested hopefully.

"Girl talks aren't exactly my thing. Remember, what happened last time I talked to her?"Naruto reminded him.

Obito sighed. " I guess your right. You have never got along with girls, even Rin."

"I get along with Rin."Naruto argued.

"Yeah, you love her so much that when you were learning medical jutsu's from her, you finished two years worth of training in two months."Obito said dryly.

"Its not because shes a girl. It's just she's a Konoha shinobi , I guess."Naruto admitted softly and instantly regretted it.

"I'm a Konoha shinobi, too. Or is it because I'm not good enough to count as a threat to you?"Obito demanded hotly, his tone was hurt and angry.

Naruto kept her face impassive and at the same time slapping her self mentally. She really needed to do something about her big mouth. "I didn't mean it like that. Normal shinobi's wouldn't have put a mission aside and saved their comrade like you did."Naruto's hands clenched her knees. " They would've let their friends die for the sake of the mission."

"You still hate Konoha, then?"Obito asked softly.

"Not as much as I used to. I just want to be done with Konoha and return to Seraphine."She answered truthfully.

"When we first met, you said 'I'm going to be the Hokage, no matter what it takes. Then everyone will stop disrespecting me and treat me like I'm worth something.' That was your dream along time ago. Whats changed?"

Naruto let out a laugh devoid of any humor. " Whats changed? You mean besides the fact that I found out I'm not even human, hell I'm not even a witch or a demon. I make up my own species, the first in existence. Besides , I was just a kid back then. I just wanted the power the Hokage name granted. I didn't want the responsibility. A Hokage believes in his people, loves his people and will give everything to protect his people. Did I believe in Konoha? No. Did I love the people of Konoha? No. Was I willing to do everything in my power to protect the villagers of Konoha? No. So you tell me. Did I deserve to be a Hokage?"

"That still doesn't explain why you hate Konoha so much?"Obito asked.

Naruto kept her gaze on the stream not wanting to meet Obito's eyes. "I don't want to tell you that. You gave your life for Konoha. You love Konoha .You're my best friend. Only a real monster would cause their friend such unnecessary pain. "Naruto blinked suddenly, recalling something. "Speaking of Rin, what did she talk to you about the other day?"

Obito's entire demeanor turned tense and his face became guarded. "Nothing much. Just some stupid stuff about Kakashi."he answered nonchalantly.

"Like what?"Naruto pressed, wondering what the perfect Rin could've done to make Obito so rigid about this conversation.

"She was just wondering if it was usual for boys to walk around in nothing but boxers while reading porn."Obito told Naruto whose eyebrow twitched. ' _Does he think I will actually believe that? What kind of idiot does he take me for?'_ Nevertheless she decided not to pursue the subject.

Naruto sighed in defeat, stood and tapped Obito on the forehead. "I'm going to sleep, now. Don't get into any more trouble, Obito-chan."

Naruto disappeared from the clearing before Obito could yell at her for adding chan to his name again. She completely missed the red hue of color that rushed to the ghosts face.

IiiIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Naruto found a tree branch and went to sleep. The past haunting her dreams.

_(Flashback)_

_A seven year-old Naruto was sleeping on the cold stone floor with only a rag to pass as a blanket. The room she was in was small with no windows. The only way out was the door that was currently locked. No light shown in the room._

_Naruto's eyes blinked open. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Naruto's ears pricked up. Was she hearing screams from outside the orphanage?Also, what was the strange smoke that was wafting in pass the door? It was heavy and a disgusting black color.Inhaling it hurt her chest._

_Naruto dragged her half asleep body to the door. From under her shirt, she pulled a lock pick . Naruto inserted the lock pick into the keyhole and played with it for a second. The door opened with a click and Naruto pulled the door open expecting to see the hallway of the orphanage. Not a hallway that was bursting with flames._

_Most children would've started screaming for someone to come help them. Naruto wasn't most children though. She raced into the hallway calling her house mates names._

"_Honda-san, Tatsuki,Ryu,Jiroubu,Hiro! Where is everyone?" she yelled , desperately hoping someone would answer. She was answered with a scream from a room down the hall. Naruto rushed in that direction trying to avoid the flames._

_The door was open and five figures were inside surrounded by flames. Four of the figures were lying on the floor, looking unresponsive. The flames had already engulfed parts of their bodies and were quickly spreading to the rest. One silhouette was still moving trying to avoid the flames._

"_Tatsuki."Naruto realized faintly. "Tatsuki!" She yelled out, turning the girls attention towards her. Naruto held out her hand. "Come on, we need to get out of here."_

_Tatsuki backed away looking at the outstretched hand in horror. "Get away, bakemono. Everybody is dead because of you! What did we ever do to be stuck you? It wasn't our fault. Why are we getting punished for being forced to live in this place with a monster, like you!" Tatsuki was crying , her eyes wide and frightened. She had inhaled too much smoke and couldn't move anymore. "The villagers are trying this hard to get rid of you so why won't you die! This wouldn't have happened, if you had just died from the poison we gave you. They wouldn't have come and burned us in this place with you."The look Tatsuki gave Naruto chilled her to her very core. Tatsuki looked insane. "This fire will take away your filthy taint. Say, bakemono, if I were to try to kill you do you think one of the villagers would adopt me? I wouldn't be alone anymore, right?"_

_The fire wrapped around Tatsuki but instead of consuming her , it seemed to become a second skin. Tatsuki was becoming the fire. Tatsuki stepped towards Naruto who had remained still, too shocked to move._

_**'RUN, YOU IDIOT.' **the Kyuubi's voice roared in her hand, jolting her back into reality._

_'Kyuu-kaa-chan, what's going on?'_

_**'Explanation, later. Run, Now.'**_

_Naruto took one look at the approaching and ran towards the stairs that hadn't been completely covered in flames. _

"_You won't get away!"Tatsuki exclaimed. Two flames shot forward like vines and wrapped around Naruto's left hand and ankle, hoisting her in the air. Naruto screamed as she felt the fire burn her skin. The skin was smoldering and being ripped off. Hot blisters of pain assaulted her senses._

"_Die." was all she heard before she was thrown into the flames. Before she came in contact with the flames a sphere surrounded her , protecting her from the angry embers. Naruto forgetting the pain for an instance due to a rush of adrenaline, resumed her climb up the stairs. She pushed through the door of the balcony and raced to the edge of the rooftop. She looked down and staggered back slightly at what she saw. _

_There were villagers. A lot of villagers. They were cheering, looking pleased with themselves. There were used torches in some of their hands. Did that mean they had been the ones to set the orphanage ablaze? Did they hate her so much that they would sacrifice the orphans and the caretaker who lived here just to get rid of her? The people at the orphanage had hated her. The only thing they had been guilty of was sharing a roof with her. _

_Naruto slid down against the wall, tears brimming her eyes. ' Everybody...Everybody is dead because of me. Tatsuki was right. I am just a monster. I wanted to be Hokage, that's all. Then no one would turn those cold eyes towards me but...this all ways happens. On my birthday..this day..it's always the worst. Is it wrong for me to live? If I die will all these people be happy? Why? Why is it only me?Why do they hate me like this? I haven't done anything. Why did they have t hurt everyone like this?'_

_Tatsuki stepped onto the rooftop making her way toward Naruto. Naruto wasn't moving, she didn't even seem to be aware of the person in front of her about to kill her. She wouldn't move despite the pleas of the Kyuubi._

_Tatsuki's fire leapt towards Naruto intent on finishing her off. Just as it was about to finish Naruto, a water dragon collided with the fire extinguishing it and saving Naruto._

_A man appeared before Naruto. He stood between Naruto and the fire equipped Tatsuki. He was wearing a long red silk cape that was fluttering with the wind. His back was to Naruto as he pointed his sword at Tatsuki. _

_Naruto leaped up and grasped the sword holding hand of the man who had saved her. "Yamite, onegai. Don't hurt Tatsuki. This isn't her fault."_

_The mans hand had stilled when Naruto had grabbed him. Naruto couldn't see his face very well since it was cast in the shadows._

_The man had leaped out of the way of another fire attack. Naruto glanced down at his hands to find his sword was sheathed. The man had actually complied with her wish._

_The red capped man drew Naruto close to his chest with one hand and pointed to Tatsuki with the other. He whispered a few words that Naruto couldn't understand and a circle appeared under Tatsuki's feet. It rose from the ground to the top of her head, encasing her in a sphere of blue light. The fire around Tatsuki dispersed as the sphere vanished. Tatsuki collapsed._

_Naruto jumped down from the mans arms to see Tatsuki. "She'll be fine."a soft baritone voice assured her. Naruto looked up and got her first good look at the mans face. Pale smooth skin on subtle cheekbones. Light silky blonde hair that spread out in wavy locks framed the mans face. The thing that caught Naruto's attention though was the deep blue eyes that radiated with a kind , soothing feeling and made Naruto's heart ache in longing. To Naruto this guy seemed like an angel more than any think. _

_The pretty boy knelt down so he was eye level with Naruto. His hand traveled down to touch the patch of skin on her hand that had been burned off. His fingers twitched and Naruto found warmth entering her body. She looked on curiously as the mans hands radiated a purple light that covered her body and healed her burns. In a matter of moments it was if Naruto hadn't just nearly escaped being killed by a crazed pyro maniac while running through a flaming building._

"_Who are you?"Naruto asked, looking up at the man whose eyes resembled her one except darker._

"_Me? Isn't it proper etiquette to introduce yourself before asking for someone else's name?"the young man asked his eyes twinkling with something._

"_I'm sorry, mister." Naruto apologized hurriedly. In her experience getting on an adults nerve was never a good thing. When the blond haired man frowned at her slightly she hurried on to reply._

"_My name's Naruto...Uzumaki,Naruto."_

"_Naruto? What does Naruto mean, little one?"the stranger asked cocking his head to the side, looking as if the meaning to her name meant everything._

_Naruto pouted and crossed her arms huffily."Naruto means fishcake but Hokage-ojii-chan said it also means maelstrom. "Naruto's face brightened suddenly and she uncrossed her arms. " I don't know what a mealstorm means but it sounds really cool ,right? It has to be better than fishcake anyway."_

_The man chuckled and ruffled Naruto's crazy blond hair. "Maelstroms are very cool to watch as long as your not in it's way of course." The blond haired mans eyes seemed to be distant for a moment as he whispered "Only she would give a little girl such a vicious name."Naruto blinked , not understanding who the man was talking about._

"_Ano sa, ano sa, Angel-san, what's your name?"_

"_Angel-san? You think I'm an angel?"the man asked amusement dancing through those dark ocean blue eyes"._

"_You saved me and you are real nice to me. Your not Hokage-jiichan or chi-chi-nee-chan or Obito so that means your an angel otherwise you wouldn't be this nice."Naruto replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world._

_The man's turquoise eyes darkened slightly and Naruto was scared that she had angered the angel like being. Before she knew it Naruto was in the mans arms again._

"_I'm so sorry for this little one."he whispered hi voice tight. "Akira has done a lot of things in the past which I thought were disagreeable but this.. this is unforgivable. "he continued to speak as Naruto hung on very word although she had no idea who this Akira person was or what he was talking about. "There is nothing more despicable than a parent who abandons their child willingly. I didn't mind who she married but to cast you away simply because of a grudge she held against us.. because you held our magic in your veins while she had chosen to cast hers aways. Forgive me, Naruto. If I had known earlier that you existed...but lets not dwell on it now. Lets go to Seraphine now. What would've been your birth place if things had turned out for the better."_

_(End Flashback)_

Naruto awoke with a start, feeling someone's hand steady her upper body while the other hand was under her knees. Naruto looked up and found herself staring into honey colored brown eyes. A blush tinged Naruto's cheeks as she realized she must have fallen off her tree branch while she was sleeping and this guy had caught her.

The guy gently placed her on the ground , smiling in amusement at Naruto's embarrassment. "You should be careful, miss. Sleeping out here at night , on a tee branch, you might catch a cold."

Naruto studied the guy in front of her. If she hadn't felt his flat chest and could pick up his masculine scent she would've sworn he was a girl. The shoulder length ebony silky hair, the pink kimono. Either she was still dreaming or this guy was a cross dresser.

**'You really shouldn't be criticizing other people's dress appearal,brat.'**

_'Urusai.'_

**'You really are the most unobservant twit to ever walk this earth. Concentrate and focus on this boys chakra sign. Haven't you felt it before?'**

_'I know who he is.'_

"Thanks for catching me, mister."Naruto ignored the Kyuubi's rant and focused on the young boy in front of her. "Whats your name?"

"My name is Haku. Whats yours?"

"I'm Naruto. Say what are you doing here anyway?"

Haku showed her the herb basket. " I've been collecting herbs for some medicine I am making for a precious person."

Naruto gazed at Haku intensely. This boy didn't seem like he could hurt a fly. His aura was just too innocent.

**'Look at his hands.'**

Naruto turned her gaze to Hakus hands. His hands were glowing a slight golden color that seemed to go unnoticed by the pretty by. _'Healing magic? Impossible. I thought all the magic wielding ninjas were killed during the Great Divide.'_

**'It would seem that there are a few survivors left. This boy has an aptitude for healing, it would seem. Its a shame he is an enemy. He would have made a valuable asset.'**

"Naruto-kun"Naruto returned her attention to the Zabuza's accomplice. " What are you doing her at this hour?"

"Uh-well, you see.." What had she been doing here? "..I was training." Yup, that was it.

Haku giggled softly. "What were you training for? Do you have a precious person you want to protect?"

Naruto blinked. A precious person she wanted to protect? She had plenty of people that were precious to her and she would tear any person who wiped the smiles from their faces limb from limb. Right now , though she wasn't fighting for a precious person . Then, why was she fighting?

"Yeah, I have precious people that I want to protect but what do you do when the people your fighting for aren't precious?" Naruto wondered somberly out loud.

"Why would you protect people that aren't precious to you?" Haku asked cocking his head to the side to stare at Naruto in confusion.

"I don't know. I guess it does sound strange when you think about it." Naruto laughed sheepishly. "I suppose I am just an idiot who keeps getting herself into big trouble for stupid reasons."

"I don't' think that at all."Haku stood with his basket and started walking away. "I believe Naruto-kun that you will become strong, strong enough to protect your precious people and to protect the people who may one day become precious to you."

Naruto failed to notice Sasuke approaching as she pondered Haku's words. Naruto felt something slam against her head and looked up at her attacker.

"Dobe, did you forget its time for breakfast?"asked an annoyed Uchiha.

Naruto smirked and waggled her eyebrows at him. "I was just trying to give you and Sakura your love making time."

Naruto ran for it after seeing Sasuke turn red with embarrassment and then cracking his knuckles.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Naruto winced as she moved her aching, bruised body into a chair, to eat the meal Tsunami had prepared for them.

"I hate looking at you."Inari shouted raising and slamming his hands on the table drawing the attention of the team 7. "Always training when there is no way you can beat Gatou." Tears began to slide down his cheeks. "The weak always lose against the strong."

"You can think that, twerp but we have different views from where I come from. A man who uses wealth as his shield and prays on the weak like a vulture is nothing more than trash. Not even fit to drink a homeless mans urine."Naruto replied calmly, lifting a piece of rice to her mouth as she doubted the boy even knew what urine meant.

"Your an idiot. Do you think you can beat Gatou when nobody else could?"Inari demanded angrily.

Naruto turned her icy stare to Inari. "I don't think I can beat Gatou. I know I will beat Gatou." Naruto consumed some more of her rice. "If you want to cry and moan about it all day then be my guest."

"What would an idiot like you who knows no pain, know anything about what I have suffered?"

"Wah, wah, wah. Geez, your such a crybaby."Naruto stated unsympathetic. " You know it really gets me pissed when there are heros in this world who give their lives for worthless trash. They put their hopes in dreams and hope in people and as soon as they are gone everybody acts like they never existed. Your father died for this village not because he had to but because this was his home. The people in this village ran away like cowards and disgraced his memory. His father is trying to restore hope and is being a man, even though he is a crazy old drunkard, but what good is that if the son of the hero, the one who will lead the next generation is nothing but a coward?"

"Naruto, that's enough."Sakura interjected as Inari's tears became more prominent.

Naruto stood having finished her meal and left without saying a word.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Naruto sighed as she gazed up at the stars. She had been a little harsh on the kid but his comment had hit a little too close too home. Naruto narrowed her eyes in the direction of an approaching presence.

"Yo!"a one-eyed jounin greeted as he sat on the roof of Tazuna's house beside Naruto.

Naruto grunted in acknowledgment not in the mood to have a conversation with the pesky jounin.

"That was a bit harsh, what you said to the kid back there, wasn't it?"Kakashi said trying to start a talk with his most difficult pupil.

Naruto leaned back onto the roof and closed her eyes wearily. "It needed to be said. He needs to grow up some time."

"Maybe. Then, what about that informative lecture you gave Sakura the other day?"Kakashi remarked casually.

Naruto cracked open a sky blue eye that flashed with annoyance. "If you have something to say , Scarecrow then spit it out."

"Scarecrow."Kakashi sighed. "It's really not polite to call people names."

"Kakashi means Scarecrow. If you don't like your name then take it up with the person who named you."

"Then, I guess you won't mind if I call you fishcake from now on."

"My name means maelstrom and if you went around calling me fishcake people would start to think that you are some kind of cradle robbing pedophile. Which you probably are but it wouldn't do well to advertise it."

"Cradle robbing pedophile?" Kakashi repeated nearly falling off the roof. "You can't be talking about me?"

"Who else here reads those perverted books?"Naruto asked the pervert reading ninja.

"Those books are works of art. The angst ridden drama of a romance between a man and women. How can such works of literature be frowned upon? You're too young too understand this stuff."Kakashi explained in a way that left Naruto gaping at the sad stupidity which is called men.

Naruto thanked the Goddess that Uzumaki's only gave birth to females. Naruto pulled a book out of here jacket that caused Kakashi to go through multiple spasm's.

"Th-Th-That's the Icha Icha Paradise that you burned."Kakashi spluttered his visible eye tearing up a bit at the sight of his beloved book.

"Yeah. Well, I was wondering what was so great about this book so I just decided to make it look like I burned it to get a look at it." Naruto's voice turned tart now. " If I had known that you would've chased me through Konoha and into the Hokages office and start crying on the Sandaime's shoulders, then I never would've bothered." A flash passed Naruto' vision and when she turned, she was looking at Kakashi's face inches before her .He was smiling that upside down U smile of his. In his hands was the precious Icha Icha Paradise.

The blond haired gril glared at the face that was invading her personal space. Kakashi reached out and ruffled her hat much to Naruto's irritation.

"I knew you were a good girl , Naruto. Deep down inside. "Kakashi stated happily continuing to administer his pats to her head.

A vein visible on the vessel's cheek throbbed. She grinned suddenly pulling out a photograph from inside her jacket pocket. She flipped the photo so Kakashi could see its content. Kakashi's eye turned to the size of diner plates, his holy book fell from his fingers, his mouth moved but no words came out.

"Ma, ma , sensei, don't look so shocked. It was quite easy while you were unconscious to obtain this photo."Naruto said smiling triumphantly, dangling the photo in front f Kakashi's face. Looking at the photo Naruto gave a long whistle. " It really is a damn shame, if only you were a decade or so younger than maybe Konoha wouldn't be such a waste of time."

"Wh-Wh-What do you plan on doing with that?"Kakashi asked cautiously , his opinion of Naruto being a good girl shattering. She was evil, pure and simple and had she just hit on him?

"Who knows? All, I know is that it's going to come in handy in the future."Naruto told him standing up and pocketing the photo. "Don't worry, Scarecrow, if you're a good boy then I won't do anything bad with it." Naruto smirked petting him the same way he had petted her a moment ago. Naruto leaped off the rooftop and entered the house.

Outside Kakashi shivered and it wasn't from the wind brushing against his body. Naruto was the devil incarnate.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So, Obito what did Rin really tell you?"the Nidaime inquired coming out from behind a tree and startling Obito out of his wits.

"You were there the entire time!?"Obito exclaimed, horror spreading on his face.

"No, I just came around the 'what were you and Rin talking about?' part."the Nidaime answered cheerfully.

Obito let out a relieved sigh, thanking the gods that the Hokage hadn't seen anything before that. He had no idea how he would explain anything.He himself didn't understand anything that had happened before with Naruto. He had no idea what he had been saying to Naruto. He blamed it on his cousin. He most of caught some virus from being in his body and it had caused him to start having weird thoughts about Naruto.

The Nidaime sat next to Obito who had spaced out. "What did Rin talk to you about?"

Obito blinked looking up at the second Hokage. He turned his eyes downward sudddenly and clenched his fists in anger remembering what Rin had wanted him to do. "She wanted me to leave Naruto alone."

"Ah."the Nidaime said rubbing his chin.

"Ah. Is that all you can say?"Obito demanded angrily.

"Well, did Rin have any reason for wanting you to stay away from Naruto?"the Nidaime asked his eyes flickering towards Obito.

"She said that the more Naruto becomes attached to me , the harder it will be to move on and the harder it will be for Naruto when I do move on."Obito muttered, sounding bitter.

"She does have a point."Nidaime agreed.

"Then, do you think I really should leave Naruto alone?"Obito asked desperately.

The Nidaime hmmed thoughtfully. "Say, Obito do you regret meeting Kakashi?"

"What?"Obito said looking at the Nidaime as if he had gotten drunk and began to sing off key show tunes again.

"I mean if you hadn't met Kakashi you might not have died. Do you regret meeting him?"the Nidaime asked watching Obito from the corner of his eyes.

"Of course not."Obito objected instantly. " Even if Kakashi and me only got to be friends at the end, I still don't regret meeting him or saving his life."

"Exactly."the Nidaime smiled. "Even if the bonds we make some times hurt us the rewards are something that can never be taken for granted. Remember, Obito what is Naruto afraid of?"

"Heights, fire, the dark, zombies."Obito replied ticking them off on his fingers. "Oh yeah, one of her academy teachers too."

The Nidaime sweat dropped. As tough as Naruto appeared to be she was pretty much scared of the silliest things. Okay, maybe nearly being married to a zombie scars one for life and that Ms.Takanaka had a huge blood sugar problem. The heights she was slowly getting over but she had had a horrible fright of fire that had prevented her from learning any fire element jutsu's. Her fear for the dark was also strange but that wasn't what he was hinting at for Obito.

"Yes, that is true but that wasn't what I meant. I meant how Naruto is afraid of being alone."Nidaime said patiently. "If we just left Naruto alone she'd get depressed and she would go back into her shell again. It's true that we might disappear someday but its the same thing with living people too. Everything that has shape dies eventually."Nidaime smiled down at Obito ruffling the kids crazy ebony locks. "All we can do now is make some real happy memories with Naruto and make sure she never sheds a tear over us."

"I don't want her to cry."Obito muttered, his chest throbbing painfully at the idea of Naruto being in enough pain to shed tears.

"None of us do. That's why we have to look after her, right?"the Nidaime said standing up.

"That's right."Obito agreed, jumping up. "Since she's a reckless idiot if we're not around she's going to get in some big trouble."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Naruto yawned in boredom as she watched Gatou's guards change shifts. On her last scouting mission her she had planted a few cameras every so Akio could be her eyes and ears inside. Gatou being a multibillionare probably had access to better technology than the ninja villages did but it was no where as high tech as Seraphine's technology.

"Hey , hime-sama."Akio's voice resonated through her earring and sent vibrations into her ear so only she could hear. "You are never going to believe this but I think we have a parasite infestation on our hands."

Naruto nearly choked on her spit. She steadied her grip on the ledges of the ceiling she was sticking herself too. " You have got to be joking?"

"I wish I was."Akio replied grimly. "My screens don't lie, though. You haven't felt any demon presence before this right? That's because they have some how found access to some of our technology and have put up an undetectable force field."

"If it's undetectable, how do you know it's there?"Naruto asked.

"I know, smart one because I payed attention in class, unlike a certain some one who hardly ever showed up."Naruto grinned at Akio's response, he obviously was not in a good mood. "This shield is undetectable by magic but if you scan the place for elements then any moron could see that-"

"Alright, alright, I get it. "Naruto cut in. " So then my vision of Kaiza's execution was a warning. It was trying to get me to investigate further into this Gatou person."

"Most likely. Premonitions are sent to seers to give warnings about possible disasters. They can also see into the past some times to solve problems in the future. Your vision was trying to get you more involved so that you put a stop to the parasite controlled Gatou."

"Someone's leading these demons here. There's no way that there could be two demon sightings so close to Shinobi lands in such a short period of time.Not to mention this force field. Normal parasites are almost as stupid as trolls they couldn't have done this alone."Naruto speculated in annoyance.

"Once again you have gotten yourself into something troublesome."Akio sighed in exasperation. "Just stay out of the way for the next three years then we could careless what happens to the shinobi."

"Say, what's got you in such an ugly mood?"Naruto asked.

"You wouldn't be too horribly upset if I killed your brother would you?"Akio answered a question with a question.

"Which one and what did he do?"

"That blond idiot has been moaning and sulking since you vanished. He is trying to get the army moving but your eldest bother wouldn't let him."

"...That idiot."Naruto groaned. "So gramps didn't tell anyone that he sent me back here?"

"No. Between your grandmother, your brothers, your uncle,and his advisor. If they ever found out he send you back to Konoha, he would be dead faster than a troll could say "ah"."

"Don't take pity on him. He deserves it for sending me back here in this stupid body."

"Someone's coming. I'll take to you in a couple of hours."

Naruto jumped off the ceiling and onto the floor. With Akio's digital map of the mansion being sent to her visor, it was easy to find Gatou's vacant room.

Naruto ran her hands along the walls of Gatou's room till she felt a hallow space. Naruto flicked the hallow place with her finger and it shattered revealing some official looking documents. Naruto grinned like a Cheshire cat. Maybe this mission hadn't been a big waste of time.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"WHAT? How could you infiltrate Gatou's base without us?"Obito screamed while everyone else put their fingers in their ears to save their hearing.

"How?Its easy. I used these two useful appendages called legs to-"

"That's not what I meant."Obito wailed throwing up his arms. "How could we miss the big finale?"

Naruto blinked uncomprehendingly. "What finale?"

"The end of Gatou."Obito exploded. "How could you-"

"I didn't."Naruto broke in ending Obito's rant. "I just did a little bit of digging . That's all."

"Why didn't you just finish him before his henchmen get a chance to kill Sasuke?"Obito asked.

Naruto leaned her chin on her folded hands. "We might have some complications."

"Complications?"the Shodaime repeated questioningly.

"Gatou apparently has a parasite demon leeched onto him."Naruto informed them.

Obito swore. The two brothers sighed. Kaiza continued to look confused.

"Whats a parasite demon?"Kaiza asked the odd group of ninjas.

"Its like a normal parasite except it enters a humans body and completely takes them over. The longer the parasite is inside the human the less chance of that human survival chance. Fro example Gatou who has been under parasite control for nearly a year is as good as dead. The parasite has destroyed his soul completely. All thats left inside of him is that parasite."Naruto explained.

"Then that means that Gatou was innocent of all his previous crimes?"Kaiza inquired expectantly.

"No. Gatou has been in business for years. Whatever he has done before this year was of his own will."Naruto concluded. "Actually, I suspect that his power and his well known greed is what made him a target for the demon in the first place. "

"Yeah gotta love karama."Obito piped up.

"Now the only way to stop Gatou is to kill him."the Shodaime glanced at Naruto who had her eyes closed. "What are you going to do now?"

"I need to be in two places at once but I can't use the kage bunshin because Kakashi will have his Sharingan activated and the sharingan can see right through it. I need to finish Gatou off but at the same time I need to keep that vision of Sasuke from coming true."Naruto bit her thumb in agitation, stumped on what to do.

**'I can lend a hand.'**

_'What to do? What to do?'_

**'Hello! I said I can help.'**

_'Maybe I can learn to astral project but no. That would leave my body unprotected.'_

**'HEY,QUEEN OF THE DWARFS. I SAID I CAN HELP YOU WITH YOUR STUPID DILEMMA.'**

_'Your just saying that because you want out. Like I would actually let you out of there after last time.'_

**'Aw, did I get Naru-chan jealous? Don't worry, love. You'll always be number on- we'll actually no. My title is number one. Ah,then number two-no that's my good looks-'**

_'Do you have a point?'_

**'If it makes you feel any better all those ladies breasts were no where as big as yours.'**

_'Thats a good thing.'_

**'You naïve kitling. The bigger the better.'**

_'No, the smaller the better. And you are not coming out.'_

**'I promise I'll have eyes for only you this time. We can make lo-'**

_'Now, you are definitely not coming out.'_

**'Come on, give me a break. I am a sex deprived demon in the body of one of the most asexual teens I have ever known. Inari-sama, you should be a nun. It's a crime to have your bust size, a great body, cute looking face and not use it. You could have gotten laid by now easy.'**

_'Are you trying to convince me to let you out or are you trying to convince me to have you neutered?'_

**'Look, I'll be on that bridge and I'll take your place . Then you could go Vixen so none of the dummy squad knows it's you. You could try out that ice spell you've been dying to use.'**

Naruto scowled inwardly at the fox. He was a pain on the inside but he was a bigger pain on the outside. On the other hand he was the only she could trust to fill in for her while she worked her magic.

_'Fine but one wrong move and your back to watching my lunch stroll by.' _Naruto started to do hand seals in front of her friends. She had her eyes closed so she couldn't see the alarmed looks her friends shot her.

Red chakra surrounded Naruto and started to seep down onto the grass. The chakra started to come together taking a form. A man burst out of the red chakra .

He had blood red hair that fell right into his eyes and framed his eyes were visible behind that dark red mane. Tight jeans fit lean legs that appeared to be made for running. He had a white T-shirt on with a red open buttoned shirt on top.

"Why the hell did you summon him?"Obito screamed pointing a finger at the grinning fox king.

Kyuubi disappeared from his spot and reappeared behind Naruto one arm wrapping around her waist and the other wrapping around her shoulders. He buried his head in her neck.

"She summoned me because missed her lover so much."Kyuubi mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear and loud enough for Naruto to want to slap the stupid fox silly.

The next thing Naruto knew Obito slammed his foot into the Kyuubi's head with enough force to send him sprawling on the floor and relinquish his hold on Naruto.

"Like she would ever go for an ero-kitsune like you."Obito yelled at the fox who was getting up.

"What would a human brat who never made it past puberty, now about relationships like this?"Kyuubi yelled back in Obito's face grabbing him by the collar.

"Hey , at least I'm not an oversexed man slut."

"Well at least I can get a girl."

"Some bimbos with boobs and without any personality aren't anything to brag . You could just do yourself over in that case."

Ow. That hit a button.

Obito:1,Kyuubi:0.

Kyuubi grabbed Obito in a headlock that promised to sever his head.

"Naruto, heeeeeeelp."Obito wailed .

Naruto sighed coming up from behind the Kyuubi and slipping something around his neck. Before the Kyuubi knew it he was lying face flat on the ground.

"W-What the hell did you do?"Kyuubi inspected the rosary around his neck with horror. This couldn't be.

"Well, you see I have been reading this really cool manga called 'Inuyasha' and the demon in the manga is subdued by a rosary put on him by a priestess. So I got to thinking maybe that would work in real life too. I did a little digging and boom."Naruto drawled lazily, enjoying the Kyuubi's face change colors.

"Your comparing me with some half demon."The Kyuubi demanded outraged trying to yank off the beaded necklace while Obito took in his predicament with great joy.

"Hey, you two are a lot alike. Loud, rude, and rash. Sadly, you have none of his endearing qualities." Naruto remarked with false disappointment.

"Which would be?"the red haired demon growled.

"Those cute little dog ears on his head."

"I AM NOT A DOG. YOU FOUR FOOT EIGHT INCH DWARF."

BAM. Obito hide behind the Nidaime as they watched in stunned silence. Naruto hadn't even bothered with the rosary. She had slammed her foot into Kyuubi's head and left his body engraved in the dirt as she stalked off.

"Naruto-kun, is a bit scary."Kaiza commented.

The Nidaime nodded and pointed to his brother. "She got that from him."

The Shodaime turned a deadly glare to his brother. Funny enough it looked like Naruto's glare. Creepy.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Naruto opened her eyes wearily waking from her sleep. She immediately felt something wrong when she heard Tsunami and Inari's shouting coming from outside.

Naruto cursed rushing out of the house to see two of Gatou's goons drawing their swords at the charging Inari. Quickly she made some hand seals and water dragon rose and hit both men and dragged them down into the sea.

"Kaa-san." Inari yelled running to his fallen mother.

Naruto appeared before him checking Tsunami for any real damage. "Don't worry she is just knocked out." Naruto stood and ruffled the boys hair. "That was brave what you did right now. I'm sure your father would've been proud. Now, take care of your mother while we are at the bridge.

"Yeah, be careful. Protect jii-chan."Inari pleaded.

"Don't worry. Nothing will happen to the old drunkard." Naruto leaped up and took to the forest praying she wasn't too late.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Naruto landed on the mist enshrouded bridge. She quickly surveyed the area. Kakashi was fighting Zabuza. Sakura was standing in front of Tazuna supposedly guarding him. Sasuke was in an ice mirror sort of prison thing. It was the same mirror death trap she had seen in her premonition.

Naruto entered the mirror thing and found Sasuke looking like a porcupine with needles sticking out of him in every direction.

"Hey, Sasuke. What'cha doing?"Naruto asked crouching down to his level.

"N-Naruto!"Sasuke looked surprised for a moment then his surprise turned into anger. "You idiot, why the hell did you come here?'

"Is that any way to speak to the person who's going to save your ass?"Naruto demanded unperturbed by Sasuke's attitude. She'd dealt with bigger assholes.

"Your only going to get in the way."Sasuke snorted.

Naruto turned to face Haku in the mirror. Naruto swore admiringly. This was one sweet bloodline.

A barrage of needles come toward them. Naruto let them hit her. It didn't really matter as her clothes were made out of dragon skin and nearly impenetrable , not to mention damn expensive. Sadly, when she had went they had only had boys clothing ready.

"Please don't hate me for this. I fight for someone who is precious me. For him I will become a true shinobi."Haku said as he readied his next attack. He leaped out of the mirror and struck them again with his needles.

'_So thats how he does it. He moves at a speed that normal people can't see. I can see him though because his speed is nowhere near as fast as me. Sasuke , on the other hand..'_ Naruto turned her head in Sasuke's direction. He was staring at Haku his eyes tinted red. His bloodline was activating. More Uchiha troubles.

Haku attacked again and this time Sasuke deflected most of them.

Haku had also noticed the awakening of Sasuke's bloodline and was becomingimpatient. This time he launched a herd of needles toward Naruto.

Naruto was about to dodge when Sasuke appeared in front of her taking the attack. He fell back into her arms just like her premonition.

"You idiot. I had that, why the hell did you but in?" Naruto yelled at the barely concious Uchiha.

"I..don't ..know. My ..legs..just..moved ...on..their..own."Sasuke gasped blood gushing from his mouth. "Naruto..you..don't...die." Sasuke inhaled one more breath of air before collapsing against her.

"Sasuke."Naruto whispered her eyes beginning to glisten. She hadn't liked him very much but she hadn't wanted him to die. Especially saving her. She hadn't even tried hard to save the stupid parakeet headed idiot.

Naruto was broken from her musings though when she felt Sasuke's life force still flaring. _' That bastard. He-He just did the same thing with Sasuke that he did with Zabuza before.'_

The short blond deposited Sasuke on the floor and stood up her face covered by her the shadow her hat cast.

"You.."she hissed angrily.

"He was important to you , wasn't he?"Haku asked. "Then avenge him."

"You.."Naruto hissed again. " YOU IDIOT. HOW DARE YOU PRETEND TO KILL HIM? WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? IF YOUR GOING TO BE A NINJA ,THEN ACT LIKE ONE AND FINISH OFF YOUR ENEMY PROPERLY?"

A fist slammed into Naruto's head. Naruto turned her dangerous demon eyes to Obito. "Are you crazy? Don't encourage him to kill the dud? You are supposed to be saving him?"

"You want me to kill him?"Haku asked his voice tinged with disbelief.

"NO, YOU IDIOT. I HAVE BEEN MAKING PLANS TO LEAVE THE COUNTRY IF THAT IDIOT HAPPENED TO GET KILLED , WORRIED WHAT WOULD HAPPEN AND NOW I FOUND THAT IT WASN'T WHAT I EVEN SAW."Naruto whirled around pointing a finger in Haku's direction. "JUST FOR THAT PRETTY BOY I AM GOING TO BEAT YOU TO AN INCH OF YOUR LIFE."

Obito slapped his forehead in hopelessness. Naruto was going to go ballistic. He spotted Sasuke's body . He bit his lip.

Naruto sprang forward and slammed her fist into the mirror that Haku was in with lightning speed. It was so fast that Haku had no time to dodge. His ice mirror was shattered and he meet the floor with a thud. His mask cracks and slips off his face.

Naruto prepared an attack to knock the guy out when she was assaulted by a stream of pictures.

She was seeing Haku's past. When he was with his mother and father, when his father killed his mother and he killed his father and the villagers, when he was homeless and on the streets, how Zabuza found him and gave him a purpose.

Naruto dropped her fist, the nausea of her premonition overcomed her, tears brimmed her eyes. This boy was just like her. The only difference was ...

Someone's hand suddenly rested on her shoulder. Naruto turned to find Sasuke standing in front of her.

Or rather Sasuke's body with Obito in it.

Obito wrapped his arm around her trying to steady her. "Another premonition?"he asked his warm breath brushing against Naruto's cheek.

Naruto nodded tiredly resting her head against his shoulder to ward off the headache. " He's like me except...he lives to serve Zabuza anyway he can. I live though to protect people who are precious to me. I don't depend on them to live, I'll live anyway because I want to."

Obito rested his hands on her shoulders. " Naruto, you go deal with the others and I'll take care of this."

Naruto was about to protest when Kyuubi came forward shape shifted as her. He grinned at her and turned his head to the top of the bridge.

Naruto nodded and disappeared. She reappeared and started changing. She grew taller. Her eyes became blood red. Her whisker marks disappeared. Her hair returned to its bloody red color. Her clothes were replaced with her Vixen attire.

The two Hokages and Kaiza materialized in front of her.She grinned at them and put a finger to her lips and pointed downwards.

She surveyed what was going on. Kakashi and Zabuza were still fighting. Obito was yelling at Haku with his hand wrapped around the collar of his shirt while Kyuubi just watched.

Naruto turned her nose to her air and sniffed. There were a lot of humans coming this way by boat. Most likely Gatou and his thugs.

Naruto looked back down to find Kakashi performing some crazy lightning jutsu that he was going to use against the immobile Zabuza. Haku was looking at Zabuza and stood preparing for a run.

Naruto performed some quick hand seals and vines leaped out from inside the bridge and wrap around Kakashi and Haku's legs preventing them from moving.

At that very moment the guest of honor appeared with his goon army in tow. Gatou had arrived.

He drew the attention of everyone, seizing the fighting. Naruto didn't really care what Gatou said but he started saying crap about Zabuza.

Zabuza who had come to a truce with Kakashi charged in intent on killing Gatou. Haku screamed after him but couldn't do anything since he was still bound by her vines.

Zabuza sliced through Zabuza's army and attacked Gatou pushing him into the ocean. Naruto cursed as Gatou was falling through the air. She concentrated and her vines unnoticed by anyone caught Gatou and wrapped around his mouth and body silencing him. Gatou needed to be killed by magic other wise he would just regenerate.

Zabuza limped back to Haku and Naruto released her vines around him and Kakashi.

Haku kneeled next to Zabuza, tears beginning to make its way to his eyes.. " Zabuza-sama .. gomen. I wasn't strong enough to protect you."

"Haku.."Zabuza gasped as he turned to Kakashi. " Kakashi..I .. would like it if you could take Haku back with you to Konoha. "At Kakashi's nod Zabuza turned to Haku. " You are as pure as snow , please always remain that way."

Zabuza close his eyes then . Never to open them again to anyone. How could Naruto have known that he would come back to haunt her for spoiling his dreams?

Gatou's army was getting rowdy now that there meal ticket had been killed. They wanted to savage the town. Naruto's eyes shimmered with killing intent. She didn't like to kill usually but when she was guys like these. Where none of them held a single a good vibe about them she had no problem with killing scum like this.

An arrow sliced through the air and landed a foot a way from the mob. The villagers of the Wave had gathered with Inari and Tsunami at the front.

"If you want to get into our village your going to have to go through us first."Inari yelled bravely.

Naruto was happy to see the proud smile form on Kaiza's face.

Gatou's mob was starting to run away. Naruto smirked and her eyes glowed predatorily. Like she would let these scum live.

"To Shumbolion Diakonoto Moi Hei Krystaline Bashleia Evigenato Taionion Elebos Haionie Krystale Versais Zoice Ton Ison Tanaton Hos Ataksia." Naruto recited the powerful incantation her voice carrying out through the bridge, drawing everyone's gaze.

The mob was enshrouded with ice . It spread till it covered everyone of them and ended there screaming . The ice traveled down the vine and encompassed Gatou as well.

"Kozmike Katazrofe."Naruto yelled the ending words and snapped her fingers. The ice shattered and so did Gatou and the rest of his men. The remains of the spell turning into soft snowflakes welcoming someones' departure and celebrating the freedom of the people of the Wave.

"Naruto."She turned to find Kaiza glowing in a golden light. "Everyone." He addressed the Shodaime , the Nidaime and Obito who had returned. " Thank you. This wouldn't have happened if you guys hadn't come. Now, I can finally rest in peace."

Kaiza's form dissolved little by little into little white lights. The tale of the Hero of Wave would live on in the hearts of the people and most importantly the next generation would have a brave leader.

Naruto smiled and turned to the smiling two Hokages. Naruto frowned as she noticed Obito's glare.

"What's wrong?"Naruto asked.

"That's the spell you learned from your vampire boyfriend."Obito accused his eyes narrowing.

"Hm. Yeah, it is and Alejandro is not my boyfriend." Naruto informed him. " He is hot and all but I don't like brunettes. Too common and it's a boring color."

The Nidaime draped an arm around her shoulders. "That's my girl. That's exactly right. Aniki , is an example of that."

"So says the loser who couldn't even find a girl who would marry him."the Shodaime snorted uncharacteristically.

"I didn't want to become whipped like you."

Naruto tuned out there argument , shaking her head. " You have to wonder how they managed to run an entire village together , like this."

Naruto turned to look at Obito who huffed and turned away from her.

Naruto sighed. What had she done now?

IIIIIIIIIiIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The next day Zabuza was buried and Naruto got her first look at her new nightmare. Zabuza's ghost.

"I knew there was something weird about you , brat."Zabuza told her with a scary glint in his eyes. " Being dead might not be such a bore anymore."

Not for the last time Naruto cursed the Sandaime with every word she knew in every language she knew.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hey , you can cry if you want to you Inari."Naruto said ruffling his hair with a smile.

"I'm not going to cry. You can cry if you want to Naruto-nee-chan."Inari replied.

Team seven and Haku made there way across the bridge. The first travelers to cross the unnamed bridge.

"What are we going to name the bridge?"Tsunami asked her father.

"Something that mean something. A name that will become well known." Tazuna smiled. " This will be the Great Naruto Bridge."

Naruto shook herhead as she heard the name of the bridge.she really hadn't done much but it was still cool to have a bridge named after her. Besides Tazuna still hadn't gotten her present yet.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Well , good job, everyone on the mission."the Third smiled at them then turned to Haku. " Now, Kakashi has informed you wish to become a ninja of Konoha."at Haku's nod he contined. " That will be alright with me seeing as you were never a ninja of the Mist in the first place but what rank are you up to?"

"He's jounin rank." Kakashi informed the Hokage.

"Then you'll be a new jounin of Kon-"

"No." Everyone's gazes turned toward Naruto.

"No, Naruto. What do you think Haku's rank should be?"the Third asked his eyes twinkling.

"I don't really care about the rank thing but let him be a teacher at the academy. "Naruto turned her head turned Haku. " Would you like that more than being sent on assassination missions and such?"

At Haku's quick nod the Hokage chuckled. Naruto might not seem like it but she was a very cring person. She had seen that Haku was too shyto say anything and had spoken up for him. "Alright, then you'll be a chunnin , working at the academy. Now as for where you will be living?" The Hokage looked at Naruto .

Naruto gave him a glare that would've made Jiraiya swear celibsy. There was no freakin way that she was- "You can stay with Naruto. She won't mind, will you Naruto?"

Naruto's eyebrow twitched but she managed to keep her composure. "Fine but I am buying a new house."

There was a knock at the door and a man entered.

"Perfect timing, Yuri-san. Naruto would like to buy a new house."the Third gestured toward Naruto whowas sizing the man up. He didn't look any villager she knew.

"Ah, miss, what kind of house would you like?"the man asked looking uncomfortable selling a house to a twelve year old but no wanting to disobey the strongest man in the Fire country.

"Let me see that."Naruto gestured to the catalogue he was holding. The man automatically handed her the book.

Naruto flipped thrugh it looking for a place that was big and on the outskirts of Konoha . Away from the stupid villagers.

She found one. She pointed it to the man and he winced. "I don't think you will be able to afford that."

Sakura went behind her to see. " Thats way to expensive for you, Naruto. I mean you are living in the lower districts already-"

Naruto pulled a wad of money from her pockety and gave it to the man. " That should cover it."she remarked sweetly.

The man looked like his eyes were about to pop out. It was twice the amount of the house. The hokage and the guys of Team seven didn't look surprised.

"Where did you get that kind of money?'Sakura demanded.

"I work."Naruto replied shortly. "Yeah, and I didn't give you twice the amount to keep. You are the real state guy who owns most of the buildings there, right?" Yuri nodded.

" I want all of them."Yuri' eyes looked like he was about to pee in his house. Sakura was gaping like a fish. The male ninjas in the room were gazing at Naruto curiously. Why would she want to buy the lower district and where the hell was she getting the money?

"Ano..T-This won't cover"More money was shove impatiently into the agents face.

She signed some papers , got the deeds and was outta there with Haku, her housemate on there way to there new house. God, she was going to kill someone today if she didn't get a drink.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

AN: Nearly 60 reviews with this last chapter. I could cry because I was beginning to think no one liked this story. I'm sorry it took so long. I have been really busy. Unfortunately the new semester for school has started and I have lacrosse. Also I am moving so it may be a while before the next chapter but I am not giving up on this story so don't think that if I don't update for a while. Also for pairings, I am leaving it open until the end of the chunnin exams. I am adding everyone's votes but please don't be angry with me if it doesn't turn out the way you want . I left the pairings all up to you guys. Also, I was wondering if anyone had any ideas for the exam because I have run out. I also apologize for the crappy fighting bridge scene but I am not so good with fighting scenes.

Preview: "That girly face, and horrible nail polish color, You could only be-

"On the plus that cloak goes gorgeous with your eyes."

"You have been interfering with us, Naruto-kun."

"Why the hell do you keep haunting me?"

"PANDA-CHAN."

"I finally get to meet my baby brother."

Itachi:20

Obito:20

Neji:10

Shikamaru:9

Gaara:8

Haku:8

Kakashi:5

Kiba:1

ItaNaruSasu:1 (I'm allowing this pairing because I have never seen this pairing with a femNaru.)


	6. The Chunnin Exams Begin

**6. The Chunnin Exam begins**

Naruto sighed as shethed her sword. That had been the seventh parasite demon this week. It seems Akio had been right about someone using the demons. The parasites had all infected rich men like Gatou who had powerful control over numerous companies . The parasites had all been residing within them for about a year, the same as Gatou. Naruto had been able to exorcise most of the demons but when she had tried to interrogate them, they blew up.

Naruto jumped down into a deserted alleyway where she preceded to change her hair and eyes to their original color. She maintained her Vixen height and her whisker marks were still missing. Her clothes turned into blue jeans, a long black shirt and a yellow coat over it.

The blond haired women emerged from the alleyway making her way through the partying town. She had been so stressed in Konoha lately. It would feel good to take a break. She bought some dangos from a stall and resumed her walk through the town enjoying the festival.

Naruto sighed wearily as she sensed a faint chakra signature following her. She jumped onto a deserted rooftop.

"You can come out , now. "Naruto called irritated taking a bite of her dango.

A man appeared wearing an Akatsuki cloak staring at Naruto emotionlessly.If Naruto had been anyone else she would have shivered at the black lifeless look this man possessed.

Naruto gazed at him blankly before taking in his appearance. Black hair, opal eyes, an effeminate face that resembled Uchiha Mikoto's. He also had a striking resemblance to Sasuke.

"Ma, Ma. That girly looking face and that terrible choice in nail polish color. You have got to be Uchiha Itachi."Naruto concluded in astonishment. Who knew a relative of Sasuke's could look so...dare she say hot?

"On the plus side that cloak goes great with your eyes."Naruto remarked taking another bite from her dango. She didn't seem to mind that she was currently in the presence of an S-class missing-nin. "Take my advice though, purple nail polish does not go with your eyes. You should change to red."

The jinchuuriki was disappointed when the Uchiha made no move to reply. Why were all the good looking dudes always walls?

Naruto turned her back to Itachi intending on leaving if he wasn't going to say anything. She saw his movement from the corner of her eye but did nothing to stop it.

Naruto found herself pinned against a wall with a hand clasped around her throat making it hard to breathe.

"You should never turn your back to your opponent, Naruto-kun."Itachi breathed into her ear .

Naruto's hand clasped around the arm that was enclosing her windpipe. A second later Itachi retracted his arm as if burned.

"You also should never underestimate your opponent, Uchiha."Naruto returned rubbing her throat and scowling at the slightly amused weasel. Her hand still cackled with sparks of lightning. "You should get movement in your left arm in a half hour or so, if you were wondering." She hated it when his eyes flickered to her as if saying' So?' He wasn't taking her seriously.

"What brings you to me?"the genin asked the former ANBU captain.

"You have been inteferring with us ,Naruto-kun."Itachi informed Naruto in his velvet baritone voice.

"Interfering, huh?"Naruto cocked her head to the side. "I see. Then you are the idiots that have been messing with the demons."

Itachi's black eyes narrowed at her. " You'll stop interfering with us if you wish to live longer, Naruto-kun."

"Hmm. The way I see it you guys are going to end up trying to kill me anyway."Naruto replied indifferently shrugging her shoulders.

In a flash the Uchiha had a kunai drawn and slashed through Naruto's throat. Naruto smirked and disappeared in a puff of smoke. A kage bunshin.

Itachi turned around and his kunai clashed with Naruto's. Itachi drew back and tried to sweep Naruto's legs from under her. Naruto saw it coming and jumped to avoid the kick. What she did next surprised the normally stoic Uchiha.

She shethed her kunai and walked up to Itachi until she was close enough to touch him. Naruto reached up with her hand to trace the lines under Itachi's eyes. The sharingan spun furiously as Naruto gazed at him through trance like eyes.

Finally having enough Itachi grabbed her hand stopping her ministrations. "What are you doing?"

"Foolish boy. You shouldn't use those eyes so recklessly. Those horrible eyes and their cursed ancestry. You'll go blind."Naruto replied softly her sky blue eyes staring into his sharingan.

"Why would you concern yourself with me?" Itachi didn't ask with anger or any visible emotion. He seemed to be asking just out of curiosity.

"Why indeed? I don't know. I hate Uchiha's. Normally, I would've just slit your throat and get over it but..."Naruto trailed off seeing something flicker in Itachi's eyes as he released her hand and turned around.

"If you insist on interfering, then you should at least not make your identity so easy to figure out , Naruto-kun." Itachi advised before disappearing.

Naruto sighed tiredly as she lifted her dango to eat. The blond's eye twitched as she looked at her clean stick. That bastard had eaten her last dango. She didn't care how good looking he was the next time she saw him he was a dead weasel.

IIIIIIIIIiiIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Naruto dragged herself to her new mansion. She had furnished it using magic and Haku was supposed to be living with her from now on. She didn't personally mind but she knew it was the Hokage's way of keeping her restrained in whatever activities she was participating in.

Naruto quickened her pace as she heard glass breaking and some familiar voices shouting. As she neared the house , the half witch was very tempted to tear someone to pieces. A certain red headed someone.

A window from her brand new house had been destroyed as someone was sent flying out of it. The former Hidden Mist ninja, Momochi Zabuza was currently standing on the demon king who was lying in a crater. Zabuza was threatening Kyuubi, telling him that if he touched Hak ever again he would be missing some limbs and an important part that made him male.

Zabuza seized his rantings though as he felt a hand encircle his throat pulling him off of the Kyuubi. Zabuza's eyes met with with furious blue ones.

"The hell do you think you idiots are doing in my brand new house?"Naruto growled her tone clearly pissed off.

"That pedophile was trying to feel Haku up. I was just giving him what he deserved."Zabuza replied angrily, his stance still ready for a fight.

Naruto turned her head to the side to see the Kyuubi trying to sneak off.

"Sit, boy."SLAM. Someone met the hard pavement.

The genin sighed as she gazed at her idiot buji. She had let him stay in his human form because she liked having her mind to herself for once. Now she finds out he was trying to feel up Haku. Kyuubi was bisexual and because he didn't have a mate his desires sometimes got out of control. Something he said could easily be fixed if Naruto got a mate. Which would probably never happen.

Naruto slammed her foot into the red eyed male. She then proceeded to pick him up by his hair. "What the hell do you think you are doing molesting a house guest?"

"I was bored and you weren't home. " Kyuubi complained immaturely. "I had no one to cuddle with and I wanted to go to bed."

"Then you should have just waited, baka."Naruto released stalking back into the house pausing however as she saw Haku in the doorway looking at her as if she had just sprouted a tail. Muttering some stupid excuse Naruto made her way into her new bedroom.

Changing into silk blue pajama's she got into bed yawning. She didn't protest when she felt a pair of arms encircling her waist and pulling her against a hard chest . She mumbled incoherent curses as Kyuu-nii-chan removed her hat and let her golden locks cascade down spraying everywhere.

"You've been overworking yourself, kit." he murmured into her neck as he slide his clawed fingers through her tangled hair. "It's alright to miss your family you know."

Naruto turned her body so she could bury herself into the demon's chest. "I returned exactly at the same time I left. Nothing changed. It's been five years for me and I don't know how long its been over there."She broke off inhaling sharply and then continued in a small voice. " What if they send me back here to get rid of me? What if they don't want someone with dirty blood-"

"That's enough."Kyuubi snarled his body rigid and his eyes glowing with fury. He cupped Naruto's head and brought her frightened blue eyes to meet his eyes. " You listen to me brat. You can't control who your parents were anymore then you can control how much Obito talks a day. As for your family, you earned their respect and their love. Things like that don't disappear overnight. Whatever intentions your grandfather held by sending you back here, you have to believe he had your best interest in mind. You trust him, don't you?" At Naruto's immediate nod, the Kyuubi smiled.

"Alright then,shut up and go to bed. You still have to show Haku the way to the academy tomorrow."Kyuubi muttered his eyes dropping.

Naruto smiled gratefully at the demon king. Now she remebered why she kept him along for so long. "Thanks, Kyuu-kaa-chan."She giggled when she saw the glare that was directed at her.

"Don't call me that."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"We go right from here."Naruto muttered turning right with Haku in tow. She knew she was going to have to tell this guy the truth now before she let him live with her any longer. He was probably also curious as to why people had been glaring at them since the had ben walking the streets.

"Hey Haku. Have you ever heard of jinchuuriki?"Naruto asked hopefully.

"Yes actually. The Hidden Mist Village had one. "Haku answered perplexed at why his new house mate was bringing it up?

"Good. Then have you ever heard of the Kyuubi no Youkai?"Naruto inquired, feeling a bit anxious.

"Yes. It attacked this village twelve years ago didn't it?"Naruto nodded. Haku blinked suddenly putting the pieces together. Demon attacks, village needs a way to stop it, needs jinchuuriki, who was hated by everyone in the village.

"Then you are the vessel for the Kyuubi?"Haku asked the young girl who only came up to him about midchest.

"That's right. Look , Haku I'll be honest with you. People here don't like me very much. You are starting a new life here, so living with the village pariah may not be a good idea. If you don't want to stay with me, then-"

"I don't mind."Haku broke in without a moments hesitation. He smiled at Naruto's shocked face . "When I lived back with my parents, people there were afraid of kekei genkai's. "

"Your family was killed because of it."Naruto finished quietly, recalling the scenes that had entered her mind when she had touched him on the bridge.

"Well, here is the academy."Naruto exclaimed stopping. "The adult dictatorship of poor innocent children, a.k.a. The hellhole of learning."

"Naruto-kun, you didn't like school much , did you?" Haku asked in bemusement at the hat clad ninja's exclamation.

"That's an understatement."A new voice informed him. "She hardly ever showed up and if she did, it was because she was tied and gagged."

"Iruka-sensei, your making me look like a bad student."Naruto pouted with a huff.

"You were a bad student."Iruka laughed as Naruto deflated.

"A real sensei doesn't tell their student that."

"The truth is the truth."

"What!? For that you are going to treat your best student to all you can eat ramen."

"I don't think Sasuke likes ramen."

"Iruka-sensei, you are not my favorite teacher anymore."

"Since when was I your favorite teacher?"

"Since this morning."

"Why since this morning?"

"Cause I woke up and was hungry and since I had to take Haku here to the academy I skipped breakfast. Then I immediately thought of you, the nicest teacher alive who would treat his dearest student to lunch but it looks like you woke up on the floor this morning."Naruto huffed turning around.

"Haku?"Iruka blinked turning around to gaze at the female looking male who was gazing at them in amusement.

"Oh, gomen, gomen. I didn't see you there ojo-chan."Iruka said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. He turned his head towards Naruto who was having a coughing fit.

"So, what can I do for you?" he asked politely ignoring Naruto's wheezing.

"Ano..I'm supposed to be here as a new chunnin instructor."Haku replied. Not seeming to be bothered that once again he had been thought of as a girl.

"Really?"the chunnin asked in puzlement. "The Hokage said there would be a new male instructor today-" Iruka cut himself off though as Naruto's coughing fit turned into giggles.

"Did I miss something?"Umino Iruka asked suspiciously his eyebrow twitching, his teacher senses triggered by Naruto's laugh.

"Yeah, you're missing Haku's boobs and the vagina."Naruto choaked out, her laughter increasing by the shade of red Iruka had turned.

"You should've said something earlier."Iruka growled at Naruto who was still laughing.

"Why would I?" Naruto wiped some tears from her eyes. "I was waiting until you asked Haku out then-"

WHAM

"Itai, I was only trying to help. Geez, you really need to get laid."

BONK

"Itai, child abuse here."

"Haku, lets me and you go and introduce you to the rest of the staff and students. Then we can decide what classes you'll be teaching."

"Hai, Iruka-senpai."

"Yeah guys, even if you guys can't get pregnant make sure to use protection. You don't want to contract any STD's."

SLAM

"Its rude to hit a girl you know. HEY, don't just leave me here."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Chunnin Exams?"Sakura repeated frowning up at Kakashi.

"That's right. I've recommended all three of you."Kakashi responded cheerfully, even though he had been late by three hours. Even Obito knew not to be late by more than half an hour.

"Scarecrow, is there hay stuck in your ears? If you haven't noticed we've been genins for nearly five months. We've completed the minimum amount of missions and some of us don't even have the necessary training."Naruto glared at Kakashi putting a big emphasis on some of us ,mainly indicating Sakura.

"Ma, Ma, I'm sure you guys will do well."Kakashi countered confidently.

"Do you? You may have been a chunnin at six but we all aren't prodigies here. I know how these exams work so don't think you can pull a fast one on me. The first parts are taken in squads of three but once you get to the third round you're on your own against foreign ninja. People die in these stupid exams for a stupid vest. The least you could of done was ask us what we thought about this?"Naruto wasn't angry. Oh no, she was pissed . Who the hell did they think they were deciding she was going to participate in some stupid tournament for a higher position ? And didn't the idiot Kakashi know that Sakura would die in an exam like that? Did he think that her and Sasuke were going to carry her on their backs for the rest of the girls ninja career?Did anyone seem to care that they were going to be forcing twelve year old children, twelve, to start killing others with the chance they could die as well? Did it bother anyone in this messed up society?

"Dobe, don't string me in with you. If you are too scared then you can sit out the third round."Sasuke apparently didn't care at all or he was delusional that everyone in battle was going to bow down to him because he was an Uchiha.

"Yeah, Naruto."Sasuke's ever persistent parrot agreed with him.

The shortest member of team seven turned her head up so that they could see her face under the cap. One look at her face would've send a kage home crying to their mommy. Naruto's jaw was set , her fist clenched and what was scariest of all were her eyes. They weren't the usual bored sky blue eyes, they were an icy blue with emerald flashing in like thunder.

Naruto stalked passed them not paying any heed but team seven did get to hear her last words. "Monsters."

IiiiIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Naruto kicked a rock out of her way angrily. These were children that they were sending into battle. What sick society used its children to kill for money and political power?

Naruto smiled wryly. They were shinobi . They were tools to use for the good of the village. They weren't soldiers. They didn't have any honor. Then why had her mother betrayed her own people by marrying someone from this disgusting background? A man who had been an Anbu and who had had no problems with handing her over to the fourth.

"Ow, man, that rock pissed you off or something?"Obito appeared in her vision making Naruto stop in her tracks.

She glanced back to see the two Hokages and Zabuza ingaged in a conversation over something. "Hey, eyebrowless freak, why the hell are you haunting me?"

"If Haku is staying with you and you are the only person who can see us, who else do you think I would haunt?"Zabuza replied with a smirk that pissed her off.

"I don't know, your dead mother or something but not me."she answered not in the best of moods today.

"Naruto, be nice. Zabuza-san is only looking after his student."Shodaime said making Naruto turn her head in his direction and look at him as if he had just said told her to go kiss Itachi.

"Don't look at him like that."Nidaime told Naruto laying a hand on her shoulder. "Aniki is just in a good mood."

"Why?"Naruto asked.

"Because apparently the cow- skin -wearing- eyebrowless -skeleton- looking"Naruto coughed stopping the Nidaime's rant, as Zabuza's temper seemed to ready to snap. "He's aniki's new go fish partner. In over a century and he has never beaten me once and now-"

"Naruto-nee-chan!"Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon ran up to her with Haku behind them. Oh yeah, she had was supposed to pick Haku up at the end of the academy. Oops.

"Naruto-nee-chan, will you play ninja with us? Haku-sensei said he'd play too."Konohamaru asked with so much eagerness of a child his age that it nearly broke her heart.

She couldn't stand the thought of one day, that smile becoming just a childhood memory. The eyes haunted with memories of countless battles. And the hands drenched in blood.

"Why would a ninja pretend to play ninja?"Sakura's question broke Naruto out of her horrible musings.

"Oh, Naruto-nee-chan, is she your friend?"Konohamru asked pointing at Sakura.

"As if. We're teammates that's all."Sakura answered seeing as Naruto was too busy gagging.

"Huh. Poor, Naruto-nee-chan, you got stuck with a real witch for a teammate."Konohamru said noticing the disgusted stare Sakura kept giving Naruto.

Naruto twitched at the witch comment but otherwise decided it was time to get out of there since Sakura was cracking her knuckles.

The Konohamaru Corps seemed notice it too because they took after Naruto with Sakura at their heels. Haku just following at a leisure pace watching in amusement.

"ITAI!"the Hokage's grandson cried as he ran into something.

The thing he had run into was a Sand shinobi with a major attitude problem and a gender disorder. He lifted Konohamru with one hand snarling "Who do you think you are brat, running into me like that?"

"Please. It was my fault. We were playing around."Sakura piped up appearing to be concerned for once.

"Kankurou , stop it before we get in trouble."a blond haired girl with a fan strapped to her back warned what could only be guessed to be her teammate.

"This little brat deserves a beating for running into me."Kankurou barked back his gripon Konohamru's scarf tightening.

"Naruto-nee-chan, help."the boy cried out .

The jinchuriki heard him but didn't move. Haku looked like he was about to move but stopped when he gazed at Naruto's tense posture.

Naruto tried to stop the pounding in her ears and the swirling in her stomach but was unsuccessful. She remembered all the time about bullies like this. People who had used her as a scapegoat for their anger and hatred. She had been helpless, unable to lift a finger back then. When she had cried out for help , no one that she could recall had bothered to come.

The make-up wearing puppet user raised his fist and sent it flying not holding back in the least. A cry of pain was heard in the next second.

Sakura's eyes widened at the scene. Naruto was holding onto the sand ninja's fist and Konohamaru was behind her clutching her pant leg. She hadn't even saw Naruto move from her spot.

"Why you little-"Kankurou swore wrenching his fist away from Naruto's grasp. He reached up to unlatch the things on his back but was stopped as a hand grasped his throat and lifted him into the air.

"So this is what they teach in other villages, is it?"an eeirily calm but frightening voice asked. It was hard to believe that this was the same Naruto who was always complaining about everything. It looked like she was always angry but they had never heard her use that voice.

"Picking on children who are helpless against you. Not only are you guests in this village but the boy who you were about pound is the Hokage's grandson. Not that it really matters to me." Naruto increased the pressure on the puppet users neck, that he gasped blood trickling down his chin. His arm desperately trying to free himself of the kunoichi's demon like grip.

"Where I come from harming a defenseless child would mean your immediate execution." Naruto's eye's hidden by her cap flickered in the direction of the blond girl with the interesting hairstyle. She was reaching to her back readying to unfurl what looked like a gigantic fan.

Naruto inwardly smirked. Her primary element was the wind, she could control it with her mind alone. Like some fan generated wind's mixed with chakra could actually match up to her attacks.

"Naruto!"Obito yelled grasping the arm that was holding Kankurou up in the air. "If you hold on any longer you are going to kill him."

Naruto lifted an eyebrow at Obito as if saying 'So?'. Obito scowled at her and replied to her uncaring gaze "This guy maybe a freaky-making-up-wearing-doll-playing-gothic-bullying-clown but you are scaring everyone like this."

Obito was right. Sakura was trembling slightly at the killing intent Naruto was giving off. All three kids had hidden themselves behind Haku. Even Sasuke who was hiding in the tree above seemed petrubed by her behavior. With an annoyed sigh she tossed the Sand ninja away from her and watched impassively as he took in mouthfuls of air trying to reguvenate his deprived lungs of oxygen.

"I'm going to beat the stuffing out of this shrimp."Kankurou declared rising and beginning to undo the bandages around his puppets.

"Shrimp?"Naruto whispered her eyes narrowing.

Obito winced and groaned. The Nidaime slapped his forehead. The Shodaime just shook his head at the stupidity of some people.

"What the hell is with that group response?"Zabuza asked.

"Your new so I'll fill you in. Three things you can never talk about in Konoha. Religion, Politics and Naruto's height." the Nidaime ticked them off with his fingers

"Don't you mean lack of height." Zabuza chortled only to hide behind the second hokage when Naruto's eyes flickered in his direction.

Goddammit. That kid had eyes that belonged to the devil. It was like staring into a bottomless chasm that was ripping your soul from your body . The former Mist ninja was counting his blessings that he was dead.

"Kankurou, enough." a quiet voice ordered from the tree besides them. When they turned around they saw a boy hanging upside down on a tree branch. Sasuke was sitting adjacent from him looking surprised that someone had been able to sneak up on him.

"You are a disgrace to our village."the red headed boy continued while the make up wearing boys eyes widened in fear. The fan weilding girl was also aprehensive.

"W-Wait a minute , Gaara." Kankurou stammered in fear , trying to find a way to save his ass.

"Shut up or I'll kill you."the guy named Gaara said his threat as dark as the rims around his eyes.

"Apologies to you guys."He disappeared and reappeared in front of the group.

Her eyes roamed the boys appearance. From the cold, teal , black rimmed eyes to the love tatto on his forehead. _'This kid's chakra isn't normal. His chakra resembles mine when I go Kyuubi. So then he's a jinchuuriki like me.'_Naruto's eyes widened from the realization. She had never met anyone like her before.

"Wow. I've never met anyone like me before. This is so cool. I've always wanted to meet my little brother."she proclaimed her voice sweeter than it had ever been with anyone from Konoha before that it scared everyone in the vicinity except Gaara who was staring at her as if to ask 'What crack have you been smoking?'

"PANDA-CHAN!"Naruto burst out a moment later after a few seconds thoughtfulness. "That's what I'll call you."

The two eldest sand ninja's stepped away from what was about to become someone's grave. The Konoha ninja were starting to wonder if their dear comrade suffered from a multipersonality disorder. How could anyone go from a murderous rage to bubbly and happy in the blink of an eye?

"What's your name?"Gaara wasn't going to bother killing her right now. Judging by the killing intent she had sent out before, she was strong. She would be a challenge later and good blood for his mother later.

"Me? Uzumaki, Naruto."the blond answered oblivious to the insanity that crept in the gourd wielding shinobi's eyes.

Gaara turned and strode off , his siblings following after him.

"Is this kid sane?"Zabuza asked no one in particular.

"She's only considered sane after she's had ten bowls of ramen."Obito nodded sagely at Zabuza's incredulous expression. "I know . It's amazing she isn't the size of a mountain yet with everything she eats."

Naruto , with a smile plastered on her face stretched her arm and accidentally came in contact with Obito's face.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So you want me to enter this exam as a spy?"she asked the Hokage .

"The chunnin exams are a grand event but it also leaves the village open for attack. Anyone can slip in easily and move about the village with relative ease. That's why I want to you to expand your information network and find out if any of the villages are planning anything for the chunnin exams."the Sandaime explained blowing out some smoke.

"I still don't get why I have to participate in this stupid thing."Naruto groaned.

"Two reasons. One, if you are a participant in the exams it gives you a greater chance to gather more information on any potential threats. Two, these exams are held in squads of three. Sasuke and Sakura can't take the exams without you."the Sandaime glanced at Naruto's disgruntled face and examined what was wrong.

"You don't think they are ready?"he asked his prodeccor's daughter.

Those sky blue eyes that seemed to be able to digest you in instant flashed his way. It still amazed him how much Naruto resembled her father. Same hair, same eyes, same skin color. Naruto inherited little from her mother in the physical department which was a shame. Her mother was a beauty.

"They still think this is a game. I don't know what Kakashi was thinking recommending us."

"You are worried that you won't be able to watch out for them the entire time, right?"the old man concluded not missing the protest that popped up in her eyes.

"Like I'd care."

"You do care. From what I've heard from Kakashi you are especially hard on Sakura. She reminds you a lot of yourself, doesn't she?"

"Please, she is just spoiled villager kid who became a ninja to chase after a boy."

"I wonder. She craves to be acknowleged. She wants to be accepted by Sasuke because he is someone everyone recognizes. In her mind if she can win Sasuke over then that will serve as being acknowleged by everyone ."

"So Sasuke's just a trophy for her. I can't believe you are comparing us. We have nothing in common."

"If you minus the Sasuke issue-"

"That issue is what is on her mind day and night. I have never seen anything so pathetic ."

"You were both outcasts as children. You don't come from prestigious ninja clans. You both are kunoichi. Why don't you help her?"

"I've tried to motivate her but the moment she saw Sasuke got upset because she was doing better than him she stopped. That's the problem if she can't get her head away from Sasuke she'll never be able to be any use."

"Why don't you motivate her by thinking of what she wants to achieve?"

"You want me to think like a fan girl?"Naruto did not bother to hide the disgust in her voice.

"Teammates are there to help each other."the Sandaime smiled up at Naruto. "You've protected them for now but they also need to grow and walk on their own. Sakura especially." Sarutobi sighed heavily, folding his hands in front of him and gazing at Naruto intently. " I hate to admit to this but as Sakura is the most average ninja on your team, she will most likely be Kakashi's last priority to teach.  
She doesn't have the same equal chance as the both you and Sasuke, who possess unusual strengths."

"Look, I'll try my best with her but if she can't help herself then there is nothing I can do."she replied , Sakura was annoying but Naruto would try her best because the Sandaime was right.

Sakura was like Naruto. Not the fangirl Sasuke crazed Sakura but the Sakura who was constantly being protected by everyone.

Naruto remembered painfully how her brothers had protected her from danger. How useless she felt when she needed her brothers for everything? Then there was the enormous guilt she felt when her brother was injured because of her. She wanted to never see someone hurt protecting her again. She had wanted power to protect herself and everyone she cared about.

She didn't want someone to go through what she went . Naruto hoped, Sakura would get stronger without getting that mental experience because it wasn't a pleasant one.

"See, you are a nice person you just don't like to show it much."the Sandaime said brightly.

"No, you are just going senile."Naruto snorted, a slight pink blush on her cheeks.

"You are a nice person."the old man pressed.

"I'm leaving."she grumbled stomping out of the room with the grace of a five year old.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Drop this genjutsu and let me through."Sasuke demanded stepping up to the disguised chunnins.

"You noticed?"one of them asked.

Naruto cracked open a lazy eye still sipping from her mocha caramel frappucino. She probably looked ridiculous showing up to a killer exam where you could die, drinking coffee and looking half dead. She didn't care , however, because she was a nocturnal person . Slept during the day and walked around during the night. It was way too early for all this ninja crap.

"Of course."The Uchiha smirked glancing toward Sakura. "Sakura , you probably noticed it first since your analatyic abilties and genjutsu know how is the best on the team. Right?"

"Sasuke-kun..thank you."Sakura's seemed to have risen with the encouragement from her teammate. Naruto allowed a lazy grin to spread across her face. Their teamwork wasn't that bad, after all. " That's right. This is the second floor."

"Alright, you were able to see it but that won't be enough."the chunnin raised his leg for a kick while Sasuke quickly raised his own leg for a kick.

A green blur swept pass them keeping their legs from coliiding. Sasuke retracted his leg looking surprised.

"Hey, what about your idea to keep our abiltities a secret?" a pupiless black haired boy asked the boy wearing green spandex.

The guy with the bowl cut turned his head in Sakura's direction as a another girl with buns on both sides of her head shook her head muttering " Oh no."

"Hi. My name is Rock Lee."he introduced himself stepping up to Sakura and flashing a pearly white smile. "I'll protect you forever. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Sakura shivered taking in the bowl cut, the lower eyelashes , the fuzzy eyebrows. " No way. Your lame."

"This isn't time to be playing around you brats."One of the chunnins lectured turning towards Naruto. "And you, what do you think you are doing coming to an important exam drinking coffee and looking asleep on your feet?"

Wordlessly Naruto pushed herself of the window, held out her coffee for Sakura to hold and strode to the window pushing it open. Sasuke moved out of her way , remembering yesterday, as she grabbed the chunnin and threw him out the window.

"Does anyone else have a problem with a girl getting her daily dose of caffeine?" As everyone in the vicinty backed away slowly and shook their heads, Naruto took back her coffee and sipped some more of the caramel goodness. Sasuke and Sakura just shook their heads at their teammates behavior. They had learned not to bother her when she was on a caffeine frenzy.

"So, would you please drop this crappy genjutsu and let us pass?"Even though she said it politely with a smile, her eyes flashed towards the chunnin who trembled and moved out of the way , dropping the genjutsu.

"Hey, you, What are your names?"the black-haired asked holding himself with an arrogance that could only be seen in nobility.

"You are supposed to introduce yourselves before asking someone else's name."Sasuke returned as Sakura pulled his and Naruto's arm to the third floor.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hey, you the dark haired one., hold on."the bowl cut guy requested as team seven made its way to the third floor.

"What?"Sasuke asked turning his head in the direction of Rock Lee.

"Would you fight me here and now?"Lee asked.

"A fight here, right now?"Sasuke repeated.

"Yes." He leaped down from the top of the stairs. " I want to test myself against a prodigy of the genius Uchiha clan. Plus.."He turned his gaze to Sakura who shivered.

"Sakura-san"He said blushing. "Love."

"Ewwwwwww."Sakura screeched. "Those lower eyelashes are ew. Hairstyle is lame...and those thick eyebrows..It's all too thick."the pink haired kunoichi trembled.

"You are an angel."Lee went on blowing Sakura a kiss which she dodged as Naruto choked on her coffee.

"Impressive. Then, how about this?"the green spandex genin blew more random kisses.

"Hey, don't throw weird things! I barely escaped with my life."Sakura screamed after dodging more kisses. Naruto was currently laughing her ass off.

"You don't have to be so negative."Lee protested. "Come, Sasuke-kun."

"Challenging me knowing the Uchiha name, frankly you are fool. You are about to learn what that name means , thick-brows."Sasuke announced charging at Lee only to find he had disappeared.

Naruto leaned back against a pillar not bothering to pay attention to the fight. It was obvious who would win. True , to her prediction Sakura was catching a falling Sasuke and Lee was getting lectured by a talking turtle .

"Are you prepared to pay?"the turtle was currently saying. At Lee's small nod the turtle continued " Then here comes Gai-sensei."

"Geez, you guys are the epitome of youth."announced a man striking the most revolting pose ever known . He looked like an older version of Lee except even scarier.

Suddenly he punched Lee in the face sending him flying. Lee's sensei approached his fallen student and kneeled.

"Lee, you are..you are"the man trailed off as tears strolled down his face.

"Sensei..I..I."Lee exclaimed tears also rolling down his cheeks. Cheesy music began playing and a sunset could be seen in the back as the two hugged.

Naruto was currently wondering if she was still actually asleep and if she was she prayed she would wake up from this nightmare of spandex wearing freaks soon. Theses guys put her families weirdness to shame.

"You guys are Kakashi's students, right?"Gai appeared behind team seven surprising Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto was praying that she would wake up sometime now.

"You know Kakashi?"Sasuke asked his eyes narrowing in frustration at all the strong guys appearing.

"Yeah, I know Kakashi. Some actually call us eternal rivals."he flashed them another blinding smile. The youngest member of team seven could honestly say she had never felt so sorry for a person as she had Kakashi at the moment. "My record is of 50 wins and 49 losses."

"Okay!"Naruto interupted before she was mentally scarred for life."We have to go." she grabbed Sakura and Sasuke and ran for it.

IIIIIIIIIIIiIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Sasuke-kun!" A blond haired girl bounced on Sasuke wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing her body into his back, much to the Uchiha's extreme annoyance. "I haven't seen you in a while, so I've been waiting in excitement."

Ino's voice seemed to snap Sakura out of her fearful survey of the room. " Let go of Sasuke, Ino-pig."

"Sasuke-kun is mine."Ino smirked sticking out her tongue at her rival.

"What ? You guys are taking this stupid exam too?" a lazy voice drawled to the right.

"Yo, Shikamaru, Chouji. Long time no see."Naruto greeted energetically the caffeine starting to kick in.

"Yahoo! Found you."a loud voice boomed. Kiba walked up with Akamaru on his head. Aburame , Shino and Hyuuga ,Hinata were with him. Naruto glanced at Hinata for a moment but the girl quickly looked away.

Naruto sighed. She had no idea what was wrong with the girl. Ever since the academy the girl turned red every time Naruto talked to her. She just figured it was because her parents told her to stay away from the demon child but she could never sense any ill intentions from the girl.

"Well, well, everyone's together. Now, I see. All of this year's 9 rookie genin are taking the exam. I wonder how far we will get,eh Sasuke-kun?"Kiba asked fixing Sasuke with a confident stare.

"You seem confident Kiba."Sasuke replied equally confident.

The half-witch snorted as all the children sucked up to the top rookie. She sat against a wall preparing to take another nap when another troublesome person made their appearance.

"Hey, you guys."another genin with silver hair and glasses called approaching the rookie nine. "You should be more quiet."he advised. "You guys are the rookie nine just out of the academy, right? Screaming like school girls. Geez,this isn't a picnic."

A certain blond twitched at the school girl comment as her eyes narrowed at the newcomer . Her gut was already telling her she wouldn't like this guy and damn was her gut always on the bullseye.

"Who do you think you are?"Ino demanded not to nicely.

"I'm Yakushi, Kabuto."he answered not bothered by the rude tone ,Yamanak had possessed. "But instead of that, look around you." Eight of the rookie nine glanced around them to find various galres being planted on them. "Those guys behind you are from Hidden Village in the Rain. They have short tempers. Everyone is nervous about the exam. I thought I'd quiet you down before you made a scene. "

"Well, I can't blame you. You are clueless rookies. You remind me of how I used to be"Kabuto continued his voice grating the vixen's ears. This guy felt like a snake. No , wait that was his smell. This guy smelled like snakes. Her nose wrinkled , foxes hated snakes from their skin to their smell.

"Kabuto-san, right?"Sakura inquired at his nod she continued. "So this is your second time?"

"Nope. Its my seventh."the four eyed genin answered.

"So you know a lot about this exam?"Sakura asked hopefully.

"Well, how about I share some information with you cute rookies with these nin-info-cards."he offered holding out a stack of cards. "Is there any information on anyone in particular you would like?"

"There is."Sasuke responded immediately.

"Well, my information on everyone isn't complete but say something about who you're interested in and I'll take a look."Kabuto replied, looking interested.

"Sabaku no Gaara, Rock, Lee from Leaf and ..Uzumaki, Naruto from Leaf.."Sasuke requested startling everyone including Naruto.

"Naruto's your teammate , why would you need info on her?"the Inuzuka asked while Naruto silently agreed . Why would Sasuke want info on her?

"Here it is."Kabuto hold out three cards.

"Show me."the top rookie ordered.

"First, Rock Lee. He's a year older than you. 20 D rank missions completed and 12 C rank missions completed. His sensei is Gai. His taijutsu have greatly improved in this year: the rest is nothing impressive. Next, is Gaara of the Desert. 8 C rank missions completed and 1 B rank mission completed. Since, hes a newcomer from a different village so I don't have much info on him but it seems he returned from all of his missions without a scratch."Kabuto explained pushing his glasses up his nose.

"And Naruto?"Sasuke pressed.

"I'm right here, bastard. You don't need to ask some weirdo with a card for info on me."Naruto broke in lifting herself from her sitting position.

"Aa, here it is."Kabuto's eyes widened as he looked at Naruto's card. Naruto winced as the rookies seemed even more curious.

"Whats wrong?"Sakura asked watching Kabuto's shocked face.

Kabuto flipped Naruto's card to reveal a card full of question marks . There wasn't even a picture. The card was blank.

"I've never seen anything like this."Kabuto explained. "It's like Uzumaki,Naruto doesn't exist but you are standing right in front of me."

Naruto cursed inwardly she should have burned those cards as soon as she saw them. Of course, this guy wouldn't have any information on her. She had specifically requested to be an unregistered ninja, just in case, anything ever happened to the Sandaime she wouldn't be listed as missing-nin. Being unregistered meant that she was a ninja who belonged to no village . They were usually hired on during wars as assassins if they were very skilled. Otherwise their secrets and info was kept to themselves and not divulged to anyone.

Naruto ignored the stares and sat back down ignoring her comrades. Kabuto continued on to explain about the exam and talking about the villages. Sky blue eyes flashed as she caught movement in the room.

Two kunai's sliced through the air aiming for where Kabuto had been. A sound ninja with the face of a mummy moved to punch Kabuto but he dodged at the last second.

Kabuto looked smug for a moment before his glasses cracked.

"What's going on? He dodged that attack so why did his glasses break?"Sasuke asked in surprise.

"It probably bounced off his nose."Shikamaru muttered.

"Bounced off my ass."Naruto mumbled rubbing her sensitive ears as Kabuto kneeled and started hacking up his lunch.

A smoke boom went off in the room as a loud and familiar voice exploded "Quiet down, you worthless bastards."

_'Please don't tell me the first examiner is him.'_Naruto thought desperately. The smoke cleared to reveal Ibiki, ANBU interrogation specialist. As he told the Sound ninjas to calm down, Naruto saw him smirk in her direction. She glared back at her old friend. _' When I finish this exam I'll kill the old bastard for this.'_

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Naruto cursed. She cursed in english, japanese, spanish, french and in latin which wasn't easy. Why? Out of all the stupid exams they could give it had to be an actual civilized normal exam. What kind of ninjas were theses people? If she wanted to stress over tests then she could have just gone to high school.

Of course, as a average senior about to graduate from high school she knew math and the stupid circumference of a damn circle. What no one had ever taught however was to write in japanese. Yup, that was right . She didn't know how to read or write anything in japanese beside her name. No one had bothered to teach her when she was a kid. When she was older, she didn't think she ever would need to read in the shinobi language. The Shodaime had said it would come to bite her in the ass someday and as always he was right.

_'What to do?What to do?'_she thought despairingly before she brightened up pulling a bag from her pocket.

The examiners as well as some of the genins attention shifted their attention to the girl pulling out a bagel , a brownie and apple juice. Ibiki's eyebrow twitched . Sakura and Sasuke were currently trying to burn a hole through Naruto.

The hungry genin stopped sipping n her juice as she noticed people were staring at her. Naruto glanced to the side and saw a chunnin glaring at her grumpily. She also noticed he had a bump on his head. Why was he glaring at her? _'Hold on. Chunnin, bump. That must be the guy I accidentally threw out the window.'_ She waved happily to the guy who sent a glare back.

Naruto turned her head towards Ibiki who was sending her glare that would have melted her in her spot , if she wasn't already used to it.

Ibiki made some hand signs in ANBU code language. ' What the hell are you doing?'

'Eating.' Naruto answered.

'I can see. Why are you eating during my exam?'

' I didn't get to eat breakfast .'

'Naruto.'

' Okay, I am supposed to be a spy for a Third. So better let me pass.'

'If I don't?'

'I'll tell Anko you were the one that stole her favorite miniskirt for interrogation use.' Ibiki glared at Naruto, since he had done no such thing before grinning at her in a way that made her nightmares have nightmares.

'If you are a spy, shouldn't you draw less attention to yourself by completing the exam. Instead of standing out like a sore thumb.'

'I would but I can't read or write in this gibberish.'

'I shouldn't fail you, I should send you back to the academy.'

'If you do, I won't share my brownie with you.'

'You think I want that sugary crap.'

'Better than the nails you shove down your throat every morning.'

' I am going to announce the tenth question, now. You keep your mouth shut. Don't you dare ruin my fun with these maggots.'

'Wouldn't dream of it.'

"Alright, I will now give the tenth question."Ibiki announced. "But before that there is one condition to this question . This rule is a hopeless rule. First, you all are going to decide whether you want to take this tenth problem or not."he paused to let it sink in before continuing. "If you choose not to take it your points will be reduced to zero." The sadist smirked at the genins expression. "In other words you and your team fail. And here's the other rule if you choose to take it and you get it wrong, you will lose the privilege of ever taking the Chunnin Exam ever again."

Naruto smirked. Ibiki wasn't the top specialist for torture and interrogation for nothing. Rank ment everything for ninjas these days. People based your strength solely on your rank. They didn't take their principle of looking underneath the underneath very well. Just because you were a genin doesn't mean you couldn't kick a jounin's ass. She yawned as some people started quitting.

"Alright then, for the First Exam everyone here passes."Ibiki proclaimed as he then proceeded to explain the exam.

Something came crashing in through the window suddenly. It unwound to reveal the second examiner , Mitarashi , Anko aka Naruto's worst nightmare.

Naruto sank as deep as she could in her seat, hoping, praying for once for the fates to have mercy on her pitiful soul.

"You let 26 teams pass, Ibiki?"Anko asked . " The exam was too easy."

"No, it was just that we had a lot of good students this time."Ibiki flashed a grin in Naruto's direction. The blond haired midget swore right then and now she would personally see to it that the Sandaime shared the same death bed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

AN: Sorry, this was so late but i did say it was going to be late. Hopefully I'll be able to update sooner this time but no promises . I have some projects I have to due and spring break is over. One of my reviewers said I should make this a harem. Frankly, when I look at it, it will be kinda like a harem. Naruto will be surrounded by lots of hot looking guys who mean different things to her but she will only have one lover. Actually by the votes, I can already guess who is going to win. Anyway this is the last chapter to vote, so hurry up if you haven't already.


	7. Accidents Happen

**Chapter 7. Accidents Happen**

"Naruto, come out from behind there right now!" Sakura demanded stomping her foot trying to look intimidating.

"No." was the firm response from behind a huge boulder.

Several veins popped out on the pink haired kunoichi's forehead. "Naruto, if you don't stop hiding behind that boulder, I'll beat you to a bloody pulp."

"I'm not hiding. I'm protecting myself." Naruto replied huddling behind the boulder trying to keep out of sight.

"From what?" asked Sasuke intervening to stop his teammates from attracting any more attention.

"From her." A finger came out from behind the boulder to point at the Second examiner who was conversing with some other chunnin.

"The examiner?" Sakura asked, her expression becoming puzzled. "You know her?"

Naruto only shuddered further and bunched herself into a tighter ball.

"That's it." Sasuke approached his cowering teammate, grabbed her shoulders and pulled. Naruto yelped in protest and grabbed onto the grass to keep herself firm.

"Dobe, let go of the grass."

"Let me go, bastard."

"When you let go of the grass."

"I'm trying to keep myself from being violated here!"

"Violated? Who's going to try to violate my Naru-chan?" Anko asked her gaze flickering from Naruto's horrified expression to Sasuke's pissed off expression.

Sasuke released Naruto and she tried to scuttle away but the purple haired lady caught her in an embrace from behind and squeezed the life out of her. " Ah Naru-chan I haven't seen you in forever. Look here." Anko's hands squeezed Naruto's chest inciting blushes from everyone in the vicinity except Naruto who looked about ready to commit suicide. "They have gotten bigger."

"Don't touch me, you snake-pedophile." Naruto yelled slapping her hands away and running behind Sasuke who glared at Anko.

"Pedophile? Your so mean." Anko gave a false heart-wrenching sigh. "Anyway what are you doing here? Don't tell me you're a ninja." Anko took on a triumphant smirk. "The Sandaime talked you into it didn't he?"

"It's a job like any other job. As long as I get what I want, I can take this ninja shit for another three years." Naruto replied refusing to admit to crazy woman she had been caught by the Third.

"So professional. Well, it's about time to start the exams anyway." Anko turned her gaze to Sasuke and Sakura. "Count your luck you got this midget for a teammate she practically grew up in this forest."

"Grew up in the forest?" Naruto repeated in outrage. "You would chase me with your snakes everywhere so there was no where else but the forest to go. You should have been arrested for child abuse."

"It builds character."

"In that case why don't we leave you there for the next millennium."

Anko flashed from in front of team seven to the back of team seven and grabbed Naruto's ear. "Are you saying that I don't have character?"

'_Not at all.'_ Naruto wanted to say but wisely for once kept her mouth shut. "No. No, you have plenty of character."_ 'A twisted, psychotic character.'_

"Good girl." Naruto's ear was released after a painful tug. Anko proceeded to the gates and began her explanation for the second exam.

Naruto's eyes flickered over the remaining candidates. The Sandaime had asked her to figure out if any villages were planning to attack. That meant that everyone here that wasn't a Konoha shinobi was a possible threat. Her gaze shifted to Kabuto. Or maybe Konoha just had a serious snake problem. She had asked Akio to look into any possible dangers. He hadn't been happy about it but he had agreed to do it. She would see what he's found out after the exam was finished.

"Naruto! Let's go." Sakura called pulling Naruto out of her musings.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Move!" Naruto shouted as she pushed her teammates out of the way of a powerful blast of wind.

"What was that?" Sakura exclaimed standing up and looking in different directions for the assailant.

"Not bad, gaki." A voice drawled emerging from the ground. "You have good instincts to have sensed my attack before it even hit."

It was a grass ninja who gave off the scent of a snake. Naruto growled low in her throat. She hated snakes. This guy even looked part snake.

"Now, why don't we get started?"the snake like man or woman , she couldn't tell, declared. He pulled his eyelid down and a wave of killing intent crashed down on team seven.

Sakura and Sasuke dropped to their knees trembling, visions of their deaths flashing in their eyes. Naruto remained unfazed but she inwardly grimaced. This guys killing intent was way above any normal genins. Things were about to turn ugly if she had to defend her teammates and fight this guy at the same time.

"Oh, you're not frozen in fear like the others?"he inquired gazing at Naruto with predatory eyes. "You're an interesting gaki. You'll be fun prey."

A stray of kunai launched aiming for Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto slammed her fist into the ground creating a crater and a smokescreen of dust. She grabbed her frozen teammates and jumped into the covers of the trees.

"Get it together you two." the blond chided, setting them down on a huge tree branch.

"W-We have to run away otherwise we'll die." Sakura whispered, her entire frame quivering uncontrollably.

"If he finds us, we'll be done for. We had just better give up our scroll."the Uchiha stated in no better shape then Sakura.

Naruto glared at them, her expression extremely frustrated. She was horrible at comforting people. She hated to put people down when they were scared shitless too. So she did what she knew how to do.

She grabbed both their heads and smashed them together and took great satisfaction when she heard a painful clonking sound.

"What the hell was that for?" Sasuke yelled rubbing his skull.

"Listen morons, if that creepy dude or dudette were after a scroll they wouldn't have come from the other side of the forest to take it. They were targeting us from the beginning."Sasuke and Sakura looked up at Naruto in shock and dread.

"Why would they be targeting us?" Sakura asked her trembling lessening as she got into the conversation as Naruto had hoped.

"Not us specifically. It could be because of me or Sasuke. I'm not sure which of us is the target but I'll tell you this. We're not animals. We won't run and hide because we're afraid or hand over the scroll thinking it will solve everything. Because unlike animals, humans are greedy and if they hunt its for the thrill not the need. They won't take what they need and go. They'll take what they want after we're dead." Naruto explained not easing the feeling of fear from her comrades.

"So are you saying we're going to die no matter what?" Sakura cried her eyes wide in fright.

"No, I'm saying that you two should kiss the Thirds feet for making me your teammate." Naruto smirked standing; raising her hand she sliced the air. A blade of wind sliced the head of a huge snake that had been stealthily trying to sneak up on them. It reeled back and fell against a tree blood pouring from its neck.

The dead snakes skin began to shatter and the grass nin emerged covered in snake slime, his abnormally long tongue flicking out. "You didn't let your guard down. That won't be any fun. They prey should run around more in the face of a predator."

"I should be saying that to you, disgusting snake. In any forest the fox is the hunter of the snake. Its natures way." The vixen stated taking in the slimy ninjas appearance and the vile smell that came with it.

The grass nin's body stretched and twisted like a snakes wrapping around a tree. He started moving at an amazing speed towards Sasuke.

'_Well, that answers who he was after.'_ Naruto sent another blade of wind to cut off his path but he just slithered to another branch and continued on his way to Sasuke.

Naruto cursed under her breath. With that guys slippery body, no matter how many times she cut away his path he would just redirect. She had to seal his movements completely.

"Wood Element: Cursed Thorns no Jutsu ."Naruto made some quick hand signs and slammed her hand onto the bark of the tree. Her chakra traveled down the bark of the tree , to the roots and into the soil. From there the chakra spread through every tree within a mile radius. Huge thorns began to sprout from the tree branches. The snake ninja's movement was halted as he was nicked by a few of the thorns. He stretched back to his original form.

"You know some interesting jutsu's but I'm not interested in you." he informed an insulted Naruto as he rolled up his sleeve revealing a summoning tattoo. He crossed the tattoo with his blood and did some hand signs. Another snake appeared beneath the snake summoner.

The huge snake whipped his tail in against the trees before Naruto. Naruto propelled herself backward as the pieces of the trees began to fall on top of her. She took extra care to make sure that no thorns nicked her like it had the snake and grass-nin.While Naruto dodged the falling tree's, the snake reeled its head back and stretched towards a frozen Uchiha who was too petrified to move.

An inch before the snake reached Sasuke it threw its head back and shook its head side to side suprising its summoner . Looking down at the tail of the snake , Orochimaru's eyes widened, the snake was slowly turning into stone. He leaped off his summon as the rest of the snake was turned into stone.

A laugh from above drew everyone's attention to a smirking blond. " It's called Cursed Thorns for a reason. Those thorns you were so recklessly getting yourself cut up by were dipped in poison."

"A poison that turns things to stone. My, what an interesting boy you are."the snake remarked .

"Whats interesting to me is, why is one of the legendary sannin after my teammate?" Naruto rebuked ignoring the boy comment.

"So, you know who I am then?" the missing-nin asked a delighted grin plastered on his face.

"Oh, of course. Who could ever forget the loser who ran crying from Konoha when he wasn't chosen to be Hokage. I heard you swore revenge on this village but I never thought it would take you over a decade to come up with a decent plan. "Naruto replied grinning at Orochimaru's enraged expression.

Snapping her fingers the stone snake blew up into a million pieces scattering everywhere and obscuring Orochimaru's view of team seven.

"Sasuke." Naruto called leaping down in front of him. " Listen to me. This guy is after you. If you want to run and hide like a scaredy cat and let me handle the fight then that's fine with me."the jinchuuriki turned her back to her still frozen teammate . " But I thought we were a three man team."

Naruto leaped away intent on beating Orochimaru to a pulp and giving his tongue to the Sandaime. Sasuke watched her go, urging his body to stop trembling. Naruto was right they were a team. He couldn't just place everything on her shoulders. He couldn't just sit here while Naruto risked her life for him and Sakura. Sasuke cursed. His body still wouldn't move.

"You're a pesky, little brat." Orochimaru remarked dodging a punch aimed at his face. He scowled when he felt the punch nick his face drawing blood. This brat was fast and he seemed to have mastery of the wind on a level most jounins could only dream of attaining. It was a waste but he was only interested in the Uchiha bloodline right now.

Naruto blocked the sannins punch and tried to sweep his leg from under him. What she didn't except however was for his tongue to stretch out of his mouth and wrap around her.

The tongue stretched further and swung her towards a tree ,his tongue released her and retracted. Naruto slammed into tree after tree before she felt something steady her. Blood spurted from her mouth as she groggily opened her eyes to stare at inky black orbs she knew too well.

"Obito." she mumbled sitting up from his embrace and rubbing her head. "What are you doing here?"

"I had a bad feeling and I got worried so I just came to check on you."Obito explained gently wiping the blood from Naruto's lip.

"What the hell is going on here anyway?" Obito asked turning his head upwards in time to see fireballs sailing. He quickly moved to block out Naruto's view of the fire.

"I'm okay." A gloved hand came to rest on Obito's shoulder and rare warm blue eyes met his obisidian ones. " Fires like that don't scare me anymore." Naruto grinned at Obito's anxious look.

"Come on, don't tell me you've turned into Sho-nii-san. "the seer teased earning a glare in return.

"Who are you fighting anyway?" Obito asked glancing up at the battlefield.

"I have to go and help Sasuke." Naruto stated quickly jumping up into a tree. If she told Obito she was fighting one of the Legendary Sannin then he would've gone and got everybody and they would tell her to take her teammates and run away at all costs. She wanted to see how supposedly strong the best ninjas were.

Jumping on a branch of a tree near Sasuke and Orochimaru's fight, she surveyed the damage. Sasuke appeared to be putting up with Orochimaru's attacks very nicely. It didn't look like there was any need to intefere in Sasuke's fight yet.

"Naruto!"Sakura came running up to her. "You're alright."

'_Was she thinking it was good that I was dead?'_Naruto thought grumpily.

"Why aren't you helping Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"He doesn't need my help. See." Naruto pointed to Sasuke who was performing an amazing wrestling move that smashed Oro-baka's head right into the strong, hard tree branch. She gave Sasuke props for that move. She definitely wouldn't want to be that close to any opponenet.

"Naruto!" Sasuke leaped up to his two teammates. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She replied looking behind Sasuke . "But you really shouldn't turn your back to your opponent unless your sure he's dead or unconscious." Sasuke and Sakura turned to Orochimaru who was slowly rising.

"I can already tell that your eyes have more potential than Itachi's."the sannin remarked staring at Sasuke with a gleam in his eyes that only spelled trouble.

"Who are you?"the last Uchiha demanded , the mention of his brother arousing his curiousity in the snakelike ninja.

"I am Orochimaru."he announced while reaching with his hand to peel off a piece of his face that revealed a pukish golden color with purple eyeliner underneath.

"Don't worry. In time you will come looking for me." Orochimaru assured them causing Sakura to explode.

"Why would we ever want to see your face again? Just leave us alone and go away."

Orochimaru smirked his eyes locked on Sasuke . He performed a seal and his neck stretched and became like a vine aiming for Sasuke. It was too fast for any normal genin to trace. Orochimaru's fangs sank into skin.

"Naruto!" Sasuke and Sakura cried in unison as Orochimaru retracted his neck and Naruto sank to her knees her clutching her right hand.

"Boy, you would be well advised to stop interfering in my goals."Orochimaru performed another handseal and his neck retracted aiming for Sasuke again.

Sharp blue yes caught his movements in a flash. " SASUKE, SAKURA , GRAB ONTO ME FAST."

Her two teammates were quick to oblige both grabbing one of Naruto's arms. Naruto closed her eyes, knowing she was about to break an important rule and the repercussions she might have to face. Using her magic in front of ninjas was one of the highest crimes she could commit but the consequences of Orochimaru achieving the Sharingan were just as serious.

Naruto leaped off the branch and began levitating. She heard her two teammates gasp in surprise and harden their grips on her arms. Unfortunately Orochimaru didn't give up his neck stretching and following them.

Sasuke and Sakura both shook as Naruto gathered wind in her left hand. She rotated the wind at a ferocious speed. The wind started to crackle and sparks flew. The wind became lightning tingling and spreading through its casters arm.

Naruto eyes locked onto Orochimaru predicting his next movement when she felt a searing pain explode from her right hand and numb half her body.

"Sasuke, can you use your sharingan to predict where he is going to move next?"she ground out biting her lip to keep from losing concentration.

"To the left, in front the broken tree branch." He answered a moment later activating his bloodline limit.

Naruto raised her left and let loose the lightning bolt. True to Sasuke's prediction it hit Orochimaru pushing him back into the trees and blasting him right into the ground where he made a huge crater.Smoke and dust spread everywhere. Naruto silently hoped that with all the grease in the pedophiles hair that his head had caught fire.

She didn't waste time waiting to see if the sannin had even survived the blast. Soaring upwards over the forest with her shocked teammates, she scouted for a place they could hide until she could recover.

"Naruto!" Obito called appearing right beside her. "What the hell happened? You look awful . Why are you using magic in front of these two?"

"Obito." She whispered , her team looking at where her gaze was directed at and saw nothing but air. The cursed seal pulsed on her right hand, this time vibrating through her entire body. Naruto gasped, stopping in midair, her body was hot and she felt like someone had blasted her to the sun to roast. Her body felt like something was crushing her from the inside. Squeezing her organs like a sponge and watching the blood squirt everywhere. Her breathing was labored , her vision was cloudy, and she couldn't hear the shouts of concern from the people around her. She swayed and fell taking her team with her.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"_I'm alright." a handsome red headed male assured a little blond girl. _

"_No, your not."the little girl replied, her chin stuck out stubbornly. " If you were fine, you wouldn't be in the hospital and your arm wouldn't be in a sling."_

"_Naruto, you worry too much."he laughed at the glaring 8 year old , his emerald eyes dancing with amusement. "Are you going to be my specialized nurse?"_

_Naruto stuck her tongue out at the laughing red head and ran from the room as the same blond haired man who saved Naruto from Konoha entered._

"_Ah __poor Lord Shin.__He was injured protecting that little girl __wasn't he?__" a nurse asked her partner not noticing the little girl in question was under the chair they were standing in font of._

"_Yeah.__I heard that that little girl was Kushina__-__sama's daughter.__" the other nurse whispered back._

"_Kushina__-__sama __no way__She disappeared years ago__…So wouldn't that little girl be the last Uzumak.i__She should have amazing powers.__Why can't she look after herself?__"the other nurse questioned._

"_I don't know but I think that girl is part human.__" _

"_No way.__Kushina__-__sama had an affair with a mortal.__"_

"_I think so.__No one ever said what ever happened to her.__But if the child really is part mortal then it would explain why she can't defend herself.__Her mortal blood most be interfering with her magic.__Mortals are slow after all.__"_

"_But falling in love with a mortal __it is so romantic.__"_

_The other nurse pinched her coworker__"Don't let anyone hear you say that.__Mortals are the worst.__" The nurse looked anxiously around or anyone ho could have heard them__Seeing no one she continued__"I just feel bad that everybody is being forced to look after that girl.__I mean its pointless if she can't defend herself. __She's an Uzumaki __too many people are going to come after her powers.__If that happens I don' think the whole army will be able to save her and the poor girls family could end up dead.__"_

"_Don't be so mean.__She is just a kid.__Its not her fault__.Besides everyone loved Kushina-sama. Even if that girl is half-mortal she'll still be treated like a goddess.__"_

" _I know that but the Uzumaki's have protected everyone for generations.__Now after that war __the clan is down to that little girl.__Its just doesn't make you feel safe knowing the country is in the hands of a little kid who doesn't look like she even knows about her powers.__"_

"_Don't worry about it __ladies.__She is in my capable hands.__" The nurses jumped up in surprise turning around to face Nauto's angel._

"_Shido__-__sama __we meant no disrespect.__" the nurses bowed looking extremely embarrassed._

"_No __its perfectly alright.__You are only worried about the safety of this country like everyone else.__" Shido replied his eyes flickering to a big blond cat under a chair.__He smiled pleasantly at the nurses.__" Could you please look after my son ,he seems to be restless__I 'm afraid he might try to escape.__"_

_Shido walked until he was in front of the chair Naruto was hiding under__"Hmmm,__I wonder what I can do to bring this little kitty out of hiding.__"_

_Naruto crawled out from underneath her hiding spot and glared up at her angel__"Jii__-__chan,__I'm not a kitty.__I'm a fox.__"_

"_A fox,__huh?__" He knelt down and scooped her up __" So then my little fox__did anything those ladies upset you?__"_

_Naruto looked down at the ground not meeting her grandfathers assessing gaze.__Shido nuzzled her check bringing out a giggle from the little kit__"Come on tell grandpa.__"_

"_Was __was my father a bad person?__" she asked hesitantly.__Her grandpa breathed a deep sigh taking a seat and placing Naruto on his lap._

"_Why would you ask that?__" he asked her curiously although he had a feeling he already knew why._

"_Because the ladies said that mortals are the worst __and my father was mortal, right?__" she replied her hands fidgeting with her skirt_

"_Truthfully love I don't even know who your father was myself.__I can't really say he was a bad person or a good person.__" he looked down into his granddaughters eyes noticing the similarity between his eyes and hereyes.__He also noticed how for the majority of the time her eyes were an icy sky blue that turned ocean blue like his when she was upset __The icy blue eye color was probably inherited from her human father as well as the hair and skin color.__He inheritably was light blond but Naruto's hair was golden like an angels halo._

"_So then because I'm mortal,__am I bad?__" Naruto asked startling him out of his musings._

"_Love,__being good or bad has nothing to do with being human or magical.__Your decisions determine whether your good or bad.__"_

"_Then __why is everyone always saying such horrible things about mortals.__" she exploded her eyes flashing to any ice blue._

"_War makes people bitter and angry.__A long time ago we lived together with mortals but due to certain circumstances a war erupted and we disappeared from the human world to end the war.__The humans whose lifespan ends faster than ours,__probably don't even remember our existence.__We on the other hand live for centuries.__We still remember the loss of our loved ones like yesterday.__"_

"_Why would you go to war with mortals?__" Naruto asked curiously watching her grandfathers frustrated expression._

"_Its complicated. __"Shido replied placing his head on top of the eight year old.__Naruto looked up at him expectantly with the puppy dog eyes__"Alright __alright no puppy dog eyes.__See__t the mortals__-__"he was cut off by a loud BOOM.__Glass splattered everywhere.__The floor shook and screams of panic rang through the air._

"_Naruto__s tay and don't move from this spot.__" Shido ordered placing in her in the seat and heading in the direction of the commotion.__The space shifted and time seemed to have frozen.__The current Naruto looked around to what had stopped her weird dream._

"_You know that was probably the people who were after you.__" a little girl who looked exactly like the child Naruto said appearing before the current Naruto who was wondering when this creepy dream would end._

"_And your point is?__" Naruto rebuked annoyed by the walk down memory lane._

"_Your dear brother and even innocent bystanders were hurt because of __**you.**__" her child look alike stated coldly__"Now __if you had power this would've never happened.__The man you dubbed your brother and complete strangers wouldn't have been hurt because of people who were after your powers.__"_

_Naruto's teeth clenched and her eyes flashed red as she grabbed the mini version of her by the shirt.__Mini version of Naruto smirked victorious in her face__"That wouldn't have happened if you weren't so weak.__If you had power __you would actually be able to do something besides standing there like useless trash.__Power is__-__"Naruto threw the mini her to the ground_

"_Your wrong.__" Naruto whispered , the mini her quivered at the murderous look she sent her._

"_Then wouldn't you like power so you could go see your family.__" Naruto froze as the mini blond reproached Naruto feeding on her deepest desire._

"_I can't.__I won't.__I promised I wouldn't.__" Naruto murmured to herself as the little girl scowled __she was losing her again.__She had to drag her in and keep her here._

"_Who did you promise?__" she asked __hoping to twist Naruto's promise._

"_I promised my brother I wouldn't seek power.__" Naruto replied firmly her eyes glazed._

"_Why?__"_

"_Why?__" Naruto repeated remembering what happened the last time she went seeking power._

_(Flashback)_

_A thirteen year old Naruto swung her sword down with her all might into a grotesque demons neck__severing its head__She was covered in blood from head to toe.__To the point where it looked like she had bathed in blood.__Bodies,__heads and limbs of various demons were scattered all around the blood soaked Naruto._

_The icy blue eyed teenager sheathed her sword and walked away from the field as if nothing had happened._

"_Why are you doing this?__" a boy who looked about the same age as Naruto asked emerging from the trees.__He had wavy__silky pale blond hair that framed his face and fell onto his forehead.__He had brilliant ocean blue eyes like Naruto's grandfather.__His gaze took in Naruto's blood soaked and his eyes dimmed and became filled with an unspeakable agony._

"_You shouldn't be out here.__" Naruto replied ignoring his question and not turning to face him_

"_Answer me__" he demanded quietly_

"_Go home.__Baa__-__sama will worry if she notices your gone at this time at night.__"Naruto responded __her eyes never changing from the cold ice they were right now_

"_Mom __will worry about me __huh?__What the hell do you think she is doing while you are out here doing all this?__" the boy shouted gesturing to the mutilated demons__"Do you think everybody is at home eating dinner happily while your never there.__Do you think no one is worried sick about you?__Everyone is scared of what's happening to you.__You hardly ever show up to school.__You don't do you anything but train with oji__-__san.__You hardly talk or eat with the family anymore.__You__-__"_

"_And exactly why does it concern you?__" Naruto broke in coldly_

"_Why__" the boy repeated sounding as if she had just punched him in the nuts__"I'm your brother__that's why__Your twin__Remember__" he whispered hoarsely his eyes shining_

"_Technically you're my mothers half__-__brother.__You were born as my uncle.__Just because we were born on the same day __at the same time __doesn't make us twins.__" she returned not feeling anything_

"_Stop it.__STOP IT.__Whats wrong with you__"he yelled back his eyes brimming with tears__"I want my real sister back.__Then one who loved to laugh.__The one who was always fighting the bullies twice her size for me and her friends.__Where is she?__"_

"_She grew up.__She grew stronger__" Naruto whirled around and stepped up to her proclaimed brother and poked him in the chest her eyes flashing.__" She stopped letting people fight her battles.__"_

"_That's what this is about,__Power.__" he grabbed Naruto's finger to clasp her hand ignoring the blood that began to taint his own.__"Why do you even need power__You have Nii__-__sama__Onii__-__chan__-__"_

"_I don't want them fighting and getting hurt for me.__I don't want that to happen ever again.__" she whispered pulling her hand out and turning around again._

"_Naruto."he whispered softly shaking his head. "This isn't the way to get stronger and you know it."_

_Naruto was silent watching the full moon shining in the sky reflecting its light on the two siblings._

"_Naruto, please come home."he asked desperately._

"_No." was the firm response._

"_If you continue killing anything you can get your hands on to strengthen yourself and pushing everybody who cares about you away, you are going to end up all alone. Is that what you want?"he shouted frantic._

"_No."Naruto answered tiredly facing hime once again._

"_Then come home."he extended his hand which Naruto slowly took._

NARUTO!!

"_You know something sis?"he asked as he pulled her along._

WAKE UP!

"_If you ever do something as stupid as this, I'll find you and kill you."he said innocently._

"_I promise I'll never seek power again, Takashi."Naruto promised wearily._

YOUR TEAM IS IN MAJOR SHIT!

"_One more thing."Takashi said wrinkling his nose._

_"What?" _

_"You need to take a bath."Naruto squatted him playfully on the shoulder , a ghost of a smile stretching her face for the first time in a while._

NARUTO! PLEASE WAKE UP! WE REALLY NEED YOU RIGHT NOW!

'_Someone's calling me__' _Naruto looked at the mini her who was glaring at her since her mind games had no effect on her.

"Sorry, mini me but Uzumaki Naruto never breaks a promise. Especially to a brother." Naruto waved bye bye to her hallucination from Pedo-chan's snake bite.

"Naruto! Come on! Please wake up! Otherwise there ain't gonna be much of a Team Seven when you do wake up!"Obito begged shaking the unconcious genin .

"Stop shaking me before you get to taste my breakfast." Naruto growled, her head spinning at an alarming speed and naseua settling in her stomach.

"Growl later! Save your friends now!" Obito pointed to Sasuke and Sakura

. Naruto stood up slowly surveying the damage .Her gaze shifted to Sakura and she winced beneath her cap. Her face was all beaten up and her long mane of pink hair had been cut low with what looked like a kunai. The green spandex ninja was lying on the ground looking dead. Sasuke was under some black spiky haired sound ninja's foot. It looked like even Team 10 had come and given a hand and they still couldn't beat these three ninjas

Naruto cursed under breath in aggravation as her chakra spiked, the wind around her picked up , gathering and then releasing itself in multiple directions. It cut the tree that had been Team sevens camp in half. The collapse of the tree forced Ten-ten and Neji off the branches of the tree and allowed Naruto to confirm that they weren't a threat.

Wind blasted Zaku off of Sasuke and blew away Dosu who had been advancing toward Sakura.

"Well, good morning everybody. How you all been?"the knuckle headed ninja of team seven grinned licking her lips.

"Say Sakura, who exactly beat you up this badly?" Naruto asked as she approached her pink haired teammate giving her a hand which she took to stand on shaky legs.

"N-Naruto, your face." Sakura stuttered her eyes glued to the moving black shaped bruises on her teammates body.

Naruto didn't pay any attention to Sakura's surprise too aroused by the burning of chakra in her stomach. It filled her with a desire to hunt. Hunt down the arrogant mortals who had dared intefer with her. Rip and tear them limb from limb. The thought of the alluring smell of their blood, the fear in their eyes and their screams of pain filled her with a satsifying feeling of pleasure that made her body shudder in anticipation.Her fingers extended into claws, her teeth sharpened into fangs. Her eyes became dilated filled with a demonic compulsion to kill.

Naruto growled low in her throat at Zaku who was smirking arrogantly at her, his palms facing her. Moving at an amazing speed, Naruto appeared behind Zaku twisting his arms behind him. Zaku kicked out his right leg aiming for Naruto. Naruto released Zaku's arms and extracted two kunai's as Zaku spun around and released his air pressure. Zaku's attack hit trees since Naruto had moved out of the way. Zaku turned getting ready to redirect his attack but before he had a chance to initate his attack two kunais were launched. They enbedded themselves in the holes on Zakus hands and pierced right through his hand.

Zaku gave a horrible shriek of pain, dropping to the ground in agony , with blood pouring down his hands. Naruto continued to advance on Zaku, undettered by the fact that he was unable to continue fighting.

"Naruto, stop!"Obito stood before her but Naruto didn't even glance at him before she went straight right through him.

Obito cursed looking around for anything that could stop Naruto. Spotting his cousin, Obito groaned before flying right into Sasukes body, possessing him again.

"Naruto!"Obito called in Sasukes body running towards her. "Thats enough."he yelled grabbing Narutos arm and twisting her to face him. Obito met demonic eyes with no recognition before a claw swiped at him and he was forced to release Naruto to dodge.

Obito was now standing behind the uprooted tree roots Lee had lifted earlier when fighting, while Naruto was standing in front of the roots.

"Naruto! What the hell is wrong with you? Thats Sasuke-kun you are attacking."Sakura cried.

Naruto's head turned slowly in Sakura's direction. Obito swore as he jumped but he wasn't used to Sasukes height difference so his foot caught on a root making him lose his balance.

He landed on something soft and warm. His lips were also attached to something moist and soft. Obitos eyes snapped immediately as his brain registered what was happening. One, he was kissing his best friend in his cousins body in front of an audience . Two, Sakura was watching them , her eyes bright and heart broken. Lastly and most importantly , Naruto was going to bring him back to life , kill him and send him to the deepest depths of hell when she was in the right mind again.

"Obito."Naruto murmured drowsily as her eyes became sky blue again . Her eyes became heavy and conciuosness left her to be replaced with darkness.

Obito stood up on shaky legs letting out a breath of relief as he watched Naruto sleep peacefully. His eternal demise would be postponed for a few more hours.

Walking over to Zaku, he reached for the two kunais dislodging them from the unconcious boys hands.

"Yo! Listen up, mummy face. Leave your scroll, take your friends and go."Obito ordered pointing the two kunais at Dosu, the only awake team member.

Dosu looked at Obito in Sasuke's body to Lees full charged teammates and threw his scroll to Obito. He picked up his teammates and left.

Obito swayed in his place until he felt that familiar pull that told him he had overstayed his welcome in Sasukes body.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Naruto groaned painfully, sitting up. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes surveying her current location. She was under a tree again but she could see a campfire surrounded by fish with Sakura supervising the cooking. She could smell Sasuke's scent not far from here.

"Hey, you're awake."Obito said standing a good ten feet away from her.

"Yeah."Naruto said quietly looking at Orochimaru's curse seal in the middle of her right palm. She remembered that dream, waking up and seeing the state of her teammates but after that everything was blurry.

"Say Obito what happened after I woke up?"Naruto asked the apprehensive ghost.

"Uh, well you, uh"Obito stuttered not really knowing what to say but Naruto understood right from his expression.

"I went beserk again."Naruto whispered a horrible feeling of shame feeling her chest. "I lost control again. I don't even know what happened I refused that dream and suddenly I wake up and I wanted to kill everything in sight."Naruto placed her head on her knee gaze downcast.

"Hey, come on, you didn't do anthing really bad?"Obito reassured kindly.

"Really bad?"Naruto looked up to eye with a look that said 'Don't talk anymore, you are really not helping'.

"It wasn't your fault ."Obito argued sitting down beside her. "It was Orochimaru's fault."

"How was it his fault? I walked away when she offered me power but in the end all that was needed was Orochimarus seal to act as a catalyst for my power and my powers completely overwhelm me. I haven't learned anything. My powers are as out of control as always , no matter how much I close my emotions off until my body adjusts to this much magic, I'm just a ticking bomb."Naruto said self disgust and a sense of defeat dripping from every word.

"So , when you are sixteen your body will be fully matured and you'll be able to use your full powers without going out of control."Obito said approaching in a positive manner.

"Are you trying to get on my good side so that I won't kill you for that kiss earlier?" Naruto said a menacing glint in her eyes as Obito gulped backing up away from Naruto.

"I-It was an accident. I tripped over Sasuke- I mean I tripped on the root ans I- I fell and you- you were trying to kill everyone ."Obito stuttered out as he backed away a step for everyone that Naruto advanced.

"Obito, do you know what I do to people who don't keep their lips to themselves?"Naruto asked inches seperating her from the terrified ghost.

Obito shook his head quickly. Naruto smiled in a weird way before answering.

"Nothing."

Obito fell over on his face in shock only to quickly stand up and glare at Naruto. "Why aren't you mad? You beat me up for talking too much, you should be going crazy with that bad temper of yours."He pointed an accusatory finger at Naruto. "You have to be an impostor, I'm gonna-"

"This would an example of those moments when you talk too much."Naruto said her hand clamped over his mouth. "As for my temper, its not that bad besides its not like that was my first kiss."

"Oh, is that all!"Obito sputtered after Naruto removed her hand from his mouth. "If anyone kisses you it'll be alright because it wasn't your first kiss." Obito bent to pick a twig and stuck it in Naruto's mouth. "Kiss that."

Naruto spat out the twig and looked at Obito as if he had just announced he wanted to wear a tutu and dance ballet. "What is wrong with you? You are acting like-"Naruto trailed off as she took in Obito's insulted face to his stiff stance. A sly smile spread across her face as realization hit her.

"That was your first kiss."Naruto said grinning as Obitos face began to burn red.

"How was it?"Naruto taunted watching Obito turn different shades of red.

"You-You mean, narcisstic, necrophiliac."Obito taunted hoping to get a rise out of Naruto.

"I didnt kiss your corpse. You kissed me in Sasuke's body which means-"Naruto halted replaying the words over in her head.

"You kissed me in that bastards body!."she screamed grabbing Obito by the collar and shaking him. "Do you have any idea what kinda mess you've gotten me in?"

"Oh, so now you realize the problem?"Obito said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"OBITO!"Naruto roared her hands going around his throat. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU."

"Naruto!"Sakura called appearing in front of Naruto. "What are you doing?"

"Uh, I, uh was having a nightmare."Naruto replied releasing Obito and stuffing her hands in her pockets.

"Whatever."Sakura responded gazing at Naruto with suspicion and something Naruto identified as an even greater dislike she had had for Naruto than before.

Naruto blinked in bewilderment before it dawned on her, Obito had made that unfortunate slip up in full view of everyone in the clearing. Sakura now probably thought she was trying to take Sasuke away from her as ridiculous as it maybe.

Naruto sent one death glare at Obito before sitting down at the campfire with Sakura waiting for Sasuke.

"So we lost our scroll, huh?"Naruto asked her teammate who was poking the fire.

"Yeah but _**Sasuke**_ got another scroll."Sakura said putting an

"What scroll?"Naruto asked.

"Earth."Sakura answered as Naruto stood up.

"Alright, I am going to go get the other scroll."Naruto told Sakura pulling sutras from her pocket.

"Hold on a minute."Sakura protested as Naruto placed a sutra on a bark of a tree. "You can't just go out on your own."Sakura followed Naruto who was now placing a sutra on a rock and making a handseal.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be back in no time with the scroll."Naruto assured placing another sutra on a tree across from the first sutra.

When Naruto heard no further arguments from Sakura she looked back to see the pink haired girl clutching her hands together and biting her lip.

"Whats wrong with you?"Naruto asked mildly concerned.

"Why do you keep doing that?"Sakura exploded her eyes filling with tears that washed down her cheeks. "You keep flaunting your skills in front of everyones face, like your so much better than us.Using techniques no ones ever seen, making Sasuke-kun feel inferior to you. And back there he and you-"Sakura broke off as if unable to form the words to describe it.

The uncomfortable witch exhaled slowly to keep herself from losing it. She had told the Sandaime that she would try to do her best with Sakura.

"Look, Sakura-"Naruto began.

"You don't even like him."Sakura cut in throwing Naruto an accusatory look. "I heard you. When Sasuke-kun pulled away –"Sakura made a disgusted look. "you were moaning someones elses name. Obito. That was the name. If you already have a boyfriend then keep your hands off Sasuke-kun."

Naruto closed her mouth and opened it again for the upteeenth time, praying to any god that would listen that she had not actually moaned out Obitos name. Sakura know thought she was dating Obito. She didn't know which was more mortifying Sakura hearing her moan out Obitos name (which probably wasn't even a moan because she does not moan.) or thinking that she was dating Obito. If this had been under a different circumstance she would probably cracking up right now. The only thing clear right now was that she was bringing Obito back to life and killing him again and again until he vanished from existence.

"Sakura."Naruto said controlling her voice so she didn't start screaming her head off. "I'm not dating anyone. I do not like Sasuke for the last time."

"Liar. You are trying to ruin my relationship with Sasuke-kun."Sakura snarled confidently. "Your jealous of my love for Sas-"

"OK. That is it, you overgrown , pink, bubble gum flavored, powder puff."Naruto shouted her nonexistant patience run out her hands out in front of her looking like they were trying to squeeze an invisble head. "You wanna know about this fairytale love you keep imagining with parakeet head. It doesn't exist , not for you or me or anyone. When you love someone, its just freakin unbelievably painful because they share everything with you. They aren't just something you show off to your friends like a trophy. Your heart , your soul , your body and mind are one with that person. If something hurst that person, it hurts you. If they are happy then you are happy too.Despite that, no matter how much you love that person you might never be able to be with that person."Naruto explained her voice breaking as Sakura regarded her with shock.

"You also have to accept that persons faults."Naruto finished turning her back on Sakura and walking to a place across from he rock.She placed one last sutra on the ground. The seals writing glowed purple for a minute before resuming their black color. "That means you can't raise them on a pedestal so that they are perfect. You have to treat them like a human first."Naruto whispered here blue eyes boring into Sakuras jade ones.

Naruto turned her head away breaking the connection. " Stay here with Sasuke whenever he gets back until I got back. No one will be able to find you in this barrier. "

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Did you get any information on that boy, Kabuto?"Orochimaru inquired imaptiently .

Kabuto bowed his head. "Forgive me, Orochimaru-sama. I had found their camp but ,uh, I do know that she is a girl."

"A girl?"Orochimaru repeated thinking back to the fight. He did vaguely remeber feeling a lump when his tongue had wrapped around her and flung to the trees.

"Go on."Orochimaru urged.

"Right. She somehow sensed my presence and preformed some barrier justu that removed them from sight."Kabuto said uncertain of how he could explain what had happend. "It was like a fog descended into my head , one minute I knew they were right in fromt of me and then the next minute I had forgotten where they were."

"Manipulation of the wind, lightning jutsus, a jutsu thats posion turns you into stone."Orochimaru murmured to himself. "If I wasn't naturally immune to poison that jutsu would have had me on the first try."

"Listen up Kabuto. Theres been a change in plans. I want you to fight this girl in the preliminary rounds."Orochimaru ordered his eyes gleaming. "If this girl could crossbreed with the Uchiha boy then I might have found me my perfect vessel."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So if anyone wants to drop out, now would be the time to do it?"Anko told the chunnin candidates.

Naruto winced as the seal on her right hand sent another tremor of pain. There wasn't a chance was she going to fight in front of an audience like some trained showdog for a stupid vest and an increase in salary when she was already probably the richest person on the continent. Especially with the seals reaction to her chakra. She was going to find wherever the hell Kyuubi went and have him remove the seal.

"I drop out."Naruto announced raising her ahnd ignoring the shock from her teammates and the looks of surprise the Konoha genin were sending her. None of the adult ninjas looked surprised. The hokage fitted Naruto with a look and Naruto glanced at Kabuto who had also risen his hand to withdraw.

"Very well. Uzumaki Naruto of the Leaf , you can go."Anko said glancing at Naruto's twicthing hand.

Naruto exited the building ignoring the evil eye Sasuke sent her the whole way.

"Don't you think it would be nice to watch your teammates compete even if your not competing?"a lazy voice asked.

"Scarecrow, I only entered because your two students wanted to go so badly."Naruto grunted. "I'm done with this stupid exam. I don't have time-"she gritted her teeth as another tremor went through her aching body.

"Hmm."Kakashi pulled Naruto's hand gently to him, pulling off the glove to reveal the cursed seal . "This doesn't look good."

"Thank you, Sherlock Holmes."Naruto snapped snatching her hand and glove back.

"I can seal that for you."Kakashi said trying to be helpful but all he succeded in doing ws making Naruto blush.

"You pedophile!"she screeched in embarrassment. "I know that jutsu and there is no way in hell I'm going topless in front of you. Man, I didn't think you were really a pedophile, I'm reporting you."

"H-Hold on a minute."Kakshi said backpedaling. "You don't have to go topless unless the seal is on your neck, since its on your arm, I just need to roll up your sleeve."

Naruto regarded him in suspicion for a few moments before nodding her head slowly.

"I think you are going to have to take off your jacket."Kakashi said smiling at the glare she sent him.

A blue jacket was taken off leaving Naruto in her black silk shirt with fishnet sleeves. It hugged her curves and her chest and you could clearly see she was female.

Naruto rolled up her fishnet sleeves and let Kakashi work his magic. When they were done Naruto rose shakily, glared at Kakashi and stomped as hard as she could on his foot.

"Itai."the injured sensei cried. "What was that for? Shouldn't I be getting a thank you?"

"You never said anything about this hurting, Scarecrow."Naruto complained as her flesh felt like it was going to start peeling off like paint.

"Well, I have to say I'm impressed that your still awake."Kakashi commented.

"I'm a woman. We have a higher tolerance for pain than wipey men. After all we menstruate every-"

"Ok.Ok."Kakashi said quickly.

Naruto smirked at the special trick that shut all men up.

"Thats quite a student you have there Kakashi."a familiar, unwanted voice praised.

"Orochimaru!"Kakashi growled.

"No,no, Scarecrow."Naruto said shaking her head.

"What?"Kakashi said.

"I've renamed him. Its Pedo-chan now. It took me a while to come up with a good name but I finally got it."Naruto said proudly.

Kakashi would've been amused any other time but seeing the twitch in Orochimaru's eye was not worth the laugh.

"Naruto, dont agitate-"

"Relax."Naruto said camly and slightly amused that Kakashi was so panciked he couldn't think. Then again if she didn't fight repulsive things all the time Orochimary would creep her out more too. "He won't do anything. The hokage has put the ANBU on the lookout for him. If he does attack you'll lose but not before some major commotion that will alert the ANBU and not to mention the Hokage isn't far from here. He is planning something to big for him to blow it right now. Right?"Naruto asked as Orochimaru smirked.

"My,my, you are a real perceptive one."Orochimaru said the strange gleam in his eye shining brighter.

"Humph."Naruto's eyes changed menacingly to cold ice blue that seemed to make the room drop in temperature. "Lets get something straight, you filthy piece of troll boogers. "Naruto said acidly her sudden change in voice making Kakashi jump. He for one had never hear Naruto talk like this.

"I hate this village."Kakashi didn't look to comforted by this fact while Orochimaru looked delighted. "But no one and I mean **no one** marks me. I will find out what your plan is. And I will make sure it fails. When it blows up in your face, you'll wonder how and I'm gonna tell you right now. You made the wrong enemy.I'm gonna make you rue the day you met me. The ghosts of your past will rise again to haunt you."

Orochimaru hissed his cocky attitude put on hold he opened his mouth to speak but footsteps and voices were fast approaching. Orochimaru sent one glare at Naruto before disappearing.

"Troll boogers?"Kakashi said finally.

"Slimey enough ."Naruto shrugged. "Tell Sakura and Sasuke good luck. I'm going to my house."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"How the hell is it possible that the same year you happen to take the exam that filthy snake decides to invade this village?"Kyuubi raved pacing back in forth while Naruto rested on the couch of her living room.

The Shodai and Nidaime sat quietly in silent contemplation. Obito was keeping his distance from Naruto still aware of the 'I'm gonna kill you' threat from before.

Zabuza was following Haku who was still teaching at the academy right now. Naruto just sighed tiredly as Kyuubi continued to pace.

"Do you know how to get this thing off or not?" Naruto asked finally as her demon resident showed no signs of stopping his pacing.

"Of course, I know how." Kyuubi answered running an agitated hand through his hair.

Tiny blue lights came to life in the room and caused the people in the room to immediately become tense.

A man finally materialized with a black cat resting on his shoulder. He had wavy black hair, and sharp brown eyes that were glaring at the only female in the room.

"You know the guidelines! You know the rules!" the man began to yell. "They are set up to ensure secrecy and protection for the magical community and you still insist on breaking those rules."

Naruto rolled her eyes lying back down on the couch which only added fire to the flame.

"Naruto!" the man began enraged at her nonchalant attitude. "You-"

"Oi, you lap dog , don't lecture her." Kyuubi snarled at the man. "What did she even do this time?" he asked a second later glancing at Naruto who was looking at the ceiling in boredom.

"She used her magic in front of ninjas and if that wasn't bad enough, she got the attention of that rogue ninja." the man explained.

Naruto shrugged. "Ed, they'll just think its some advanced ninja ability I have."

"Yes, those two kids you flew will think that and that Orochimaru guy too." Ed said throwing his hands up. "but that psycho spends his day working in the lab. Doing experiments ,working on how to become immortal," Naruto sat up at hearing that looking interested for once. " creating mutated ninjas. You caught his attention. Now, he'll probably want to use you in an experiment and if he catches you , he'll be able to examine your blood and DNA which contains the witch gene. He'll know that there are people out their like you, who have eternal youth and maybe not immortality but a very long life span that consists of a few centuries." Ed stopped out of breath as Naruto looked at him.

"If Orochimaru was really messing about with immortality and stuff like that , wouldn't that mean it was the elders job to apprehend him?" Naruto said slowly.

"Look, after the war magical people chose where they wanted to reside. They either went with your grandfather to Seraphine and lived without mortals, without having to hide their magical abilities. Or they went with your great aunt, who is the eldest elder and not very pleased with you either."Ed added seeing Narutos face twist at the mention of her great aunt.

"And if they chose to go with my great aunt, they gave up eternal youth, chose to spend a lifetime hiding themselves and their gifts like sewer rats. Unable to use their magic unless it was for the greater good." Naruto finished mockingly for him. "Lets live underneath the humans who stole our techniques and slaughtered us like cows, protect them with our magic from demons who might want to hurt them. Lets not use our magic for personal gain because its wrong . Magic is only to be used to help mortals. Am I right?"

"Your unbelievable !"Ed said shaking his head. "Is it such a horrible thing to use magic to help mortals?"

"It is when mortals are probably the greatest threat to your existence."Naruto said fiercely. "Even the humans you've helped would turn their back on you if they ever found out you weren't like them."

"The mortals didn't do anything. It was the ninjas who originally stole our techniques and ran us off this continent."Ed protested glancing at the three ninja ghosts who had kept quiet the entire time. "They were the ones who killed your-"the whitlighter closed his mouth seeing Narutos stony face and went in another direction. "Besides your mother was able to forgive the ninjas and even came back here and married a ninja. Your father."

"Don't. Talk. To.Me. About. My. Idiot. Of. A. Mother."Naruto gritted out. "She was a deserter of her people and the biggest fool I have ever heard of. As for my so called father, unknown and very much not helpful seeing as he sold me to the Fourth to serve the greater good."the irritated witch mocked the last two words her contempt for the greater good very obvious.

"That's not the point."Ed said hastily bringing them back to why he was here. "What I am trying to say is Orochimaru was one of the last people whose attention you needed."Seeing Naruto open her mouth again he hasitly added. "You know the elders view on ninja territory, they won't interfere in ninja business.Orochimaru so far has only been harming ninjas and mortals so far. Now, if he killed a witch , that would be different."

"I'm gonna destroy Orochimaru." Naruto declared startling everyone in the room and making a certain whitelighter wonder if he could request early retirement.

"Your gonna what?"Obito asked.

"Destroy Orochimaru."she repeated patiently. "He was formely part of this ninja organization that's been using demons for their dirty work. The one Itachi's in. Akatsuki."she added after a moments thought thinking back on the data that Akio had given her. "He already probably knows that there are lesser demons out there than the bijuus. If they've discovered that then they are not very far from knowing that there are witches on every continent in the world except this one . Demons are very talkative in interrogations where their lives are on the line."

"Hold on just a minute."Obito said holding up a hand. "You've seen Itachi?"

"Oh yeah. I guess I forgot to tell you."Naruto replied sheepishly. "I ran into him a while ago."

"And?"Obito prodded impatiently.

"He stole my dangos." Naruto pouted as Obitos eye twitched.

"You run into my crazy cousin who single handedly killed off my entire clan-although I can't really blame him- and all you can say is 'He stole my dangos'. There is seriously something wrong with you. Did Orochimaru's-"the Nidaime very smartly covered up his mouth and told him to be quiet before Ed found out about the seal and went even more crazy.

"Since there is no talking to you."Ed said taking the rigid cat off his shoulder and set it on Naruto's living room table. "I'll just drop this off and be going."

"Why the hell would I want a cat?"Naruto asked in bewilderment. "I don't like pets."

"I don't know. Your grandfather delivered to your aunt who told me to give it to you."Ed explained orbing out.

"I don't see him for five years and he sends me a cat." Naruto said stunned. "When he knows I can't handle pets. I killed Takashi's goldfish, his parrot, his hamster and the tarantula."

"He had a tarantula?" Nidaime asked looking at Naruto for a reason anyone would want a spider for a pet.

"He thought I would be too creeped out by it to come in breathing distance of it. Thus ensuring its safety from my clumsiness. One day it went into my room and I didn't see it , dropped my book bag on it and it was squashed. Grandma was thrilled. Takashi on the other hand asked Grandpa to remove me to some place where animals won't be threatened by me." Naruto elaborated with sigh looking at the cats gleaming green eyes.

"I'll be taking care of myself . You're the one who needs looking after." a familiar voice stated.

Naruto looked around the room,to see her friends backing away from the cat.

When Naruto continued to look confused Obito pointed to cat. "It talks."

"I am not an it. It hasn't been that long Naruto-sama. Do you really not recognize me?"the cat spoke again scaring the males of the room.

Naruto frowned in thought. Its voice did sound familiar and it was calling her sama, so that would mean they recognized her from Seraphine. It had to be someone her grandpa trusted if he was sending them to look after her. Then it clicked.

"Ryoma!" Naruto gasped. "What are you doing here as a cat?"

"Like I said you need looking after and your grandfather thought I was best for the job." Ryoma said his tail wagging.

"As a cat?"

"Your grandfather, don't ask me to understand the way his mind works." Ryoma did not seem to be pleased with his new body either.

"Ryoma? Who is this guy?"Obito asked staring at the cat.

"One of grandpa's guards. Hes a shapeshifter."Naruto said.

"Yes.I'm going to pose as your familiar for now. If you'll excuse me it has been a long trip and I would like to rest."Ryoma said exiting the room probably to find a place to sleep.

"Okay."Naruto said slowly bringing out her cursed hand again. "Kyu, fix please."

"Right."

"I have a question though."

"What?"

"Is this going to hurt?"

"Well lets put it this way, you're going to need to be gagged if we don't want the ANBU showing up here."

"Ha. You know I was thinking of getting a tattoo on my hand. This isn't so bad. Lets just forget it."Naruto said quickly rising to exit.

"Nice try. No vessel of mine is living with a snake bite." Kyuubi informed grabbing her by the scruff of her jacket.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So, Orochimaru is the leader of this Sound village and he has managed to sign a deal with the Sand to attack Konoha at the Third Exam?"Naruto asked Akio happy to see his face for the first time in a while.

Her computer screen reflected his face as she remembered it. His messy red black hair standing at every angle. His hazel eyes as observant as always flickering over Naruto. His glasses resting on his nose gave him a mysterious , cool, smart look. Then again Akio had always been good with the ladies.

"That's what I found out."he replied. "As for the Kabuto guy, your gut was right as usual he is a spy for Orochimaru."

"I don't suppose you know the exact location of the attacks?"Naruto asked hopefully.

"Your living in a world where they are still using VCRs, you really think they are downloading their war plans onto computers?"Akio asked dryly. "As for my furry friends the ninjas are gurading their palns to tightly for any of them to be able to get a glance. You've been in wars before you should know how the enemy is going to attack."

"Yeah. I'll have to cover the entire village somehow. Thanks, Aki."Akio grunted his acknowledgement and logged out. He really wasn't a morning person.

Now, she had to visit a certain hokage.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hey, old man, I've got news."Naruto called out entering the Hokages office only to find that he was discussing a mission with several ANBU.

Ibiki, Anko and several other ANBU she'd seen at the hospital her mother was residing in. The only one who didn't seem to belong was Kakashi but then again he had been a former ANBU.

Hold on a minute. These were the only people that knew her mother was alive, to everyone else Uzumaki Kushina was dead. Did that mean….?

"If she were dead, you wouldn't be having a meeting about it."Naruto concluded finally with eyes on her. "Don't tell me someone actually wasted their time kidnapping her?"

"Naruto."Sarutobi began carefully. "We'll get her back, just-"

"I'm not concerned with that."Naruto interrupted expelling all her emotions on the matter. "Her mind is gone and her body is useless. There are only two reasons they would go after. One, if they wanted to get to me . Two and more than likely than the first, they want to use her blood."

"Her blood?"Sarutobi repeated confused . "Why her blood?"

"My ancestors sealed off lots off dangerous artifacts that can only be released by our blood."Naruto explained grimly.

"Do you know anyone who would take her?"The hokage asked.

"I have a few guesses."Naruto replied vaguely. "Leave that for now. We have another problem."

"Naruto. This is your mother. I can not in good concioness, leave her."the third said gazing at Naruto strangely.

"This entire thing stinks of deception. I'll take care of it. You have other problems to deal with."Naruto glanced back at the adults in the room who were glaring at her now. They were really touchy about how who talked to the hokage. Talking to him like an equal seemed direspectful especially when your demon spawn.

"You are dismissed.I apologize for getting you all worked up."Apparently the old man had noticed too. So he wasn't as oblivious as he pretended.

"But Hokage-sama, Kushina-sama-"One of the ANBU began.

"Not to worry.Naruto is going to give me her word she is going to find Kushina."the hokage assured.

"Huh?"Naruto made a hurt face. "You don't trust me, gramps. That hurts right here."she gestured to her heart before her face turned to pain as Anko tugged on her ear. "Ow,ow, ok , ok, I promise."Her ear was released.

"That was a nice trick Anko-san."Kakashi complimented as Naruto gave him a nasty look.

The ANBU left respectively with Ibiki, Anko and Kakashi remaining.

"What exactly did you find out?"the hokage asked.

"Oh nothing much."Naruto walked to the window. "Just that Orochimaru has now started his own village and has been having tea parties with the kazekage to plan out how they are going to destroy your village during the the third part of the exam."

"WHAT!?" Someone always has to scream.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Next:

"I was just kidding I don't want you to die.Your too old to die yet."

"I'll help your fate-obssessed son only because I like kicking assholes so much."

"I'm the amazing Toad sage-

"Drop dead you ero-sannin."

"Wow. If I had known better I'd have to say your reflexes are way too good to be of someone who has spent the last thirteen years in a hospital bed. Was that someone else's body transfigured to look like yours?"

AN:First, I'd like to apologize for being so late. My computer broke and lots of other things happened. I'd like to give credit to Cyber-Porygon for the whitelighter and familiar ideas and also like to thank all those you messaged me asking when the next chapter was coming oout you got me working. I also have decided the pairing but I won't be telling. She'll have scenes with all the boys so I'd like to keep you all guessing. Recently discovering the names and attributes of Naruto's real parents in the manga , I won't be going back to change every single little detail but from here I'll use there real names and the stuff that was revealed about them.


	8. Inner Conflicts

Chapter 8. Inner Conflicts 

"You don't have to yell." Naruto scowled at Anko, her hands covering her ears. "It shouldn't be that surprising since ninjas aren't exactly known for keeping their word, are they?" she added dropping her hands.

"Naruto, are you sure?" Sarutobi asked looking deeply troubled by the news.

"I wouldn't have told you if I wasn't sure." Naruto replied moodily.

The Hokage sighed slumping in his chair. "I don't suppose you know exactly how they are going to attack?"

"No, I don't." Naruto said stuffing her hands in her pockets.

"Then, this makes it even more troublesome." the Sandaime said turning his gaze to the jounins who nodded leaving the room at maximum speed.

"Wow." Naruto whistled looking at where the jounins had just been. "Like trained dogs."

"Naruto." the Hokage whispered quietly gazing at her so intently she snapped.

"What? This village is lucky that it has had some great Hokages in the past but that luck won't last forever." Naruto patted the Hokage on the hand. "You're going to die sooner or later."

Sarutobi caught Naruto's hand, who gasped her eyes glazing over. The familiar whooshing sound resounded in her ears. Her stomach twisted with nausea. A premonition flashed through her eyes.

_The Sandaime was grasping Orochimaru__'__s shoulder with a death grip, a look of cold determination on his face.Blood trickled down his chin. A blue transparent gresuome hand was petruding through his stomach and dragging a blueish substance from Orochimarus stomach. A sword was also stciking through Sarutobi digging deeper and deeper as Orochimaru moved his fingers. A monkey was trying to pull out the sword.A Shinigami was floating behind the Third. It grabbed a katana from its mouth and severed the connection between the Third and his former student. The Third finally fell back the blue substance sealing itself in the hokage. A seal nearly identical to the one Naruto had appeared on his stomach. Sarutobi was smiling at Orochimaru saying something as Orochimaru screamed at him like a lunatic. His arms were rotted inside out by the Shinagami's curse. The Sandaime closed his eyes and did not open them again._

Naruto gasped pulling her hand away from the Third Hokage as if she'd been burned. Her heart was thudding in her ears and she felt a huge lump in her throat preventing her from talking. Her lip was trembling and her eyes were burning so bad that she kept blinking.

"Naruto, are you all right?" the Sandaime asked worriedly rising from his chair.

Naruto took a step back and carefully looked at the old man who had insured her survival for thirteen years. She knew at the beginning that the Third had only kept the council from killing her because he felt indebted to the Fourth. The Fourth had supposedly wanted her to be treated as a hero-probably so she would love Konoha and become its greatest weapon- that was why the Sandaime had fought the council and allowed her to live. After she had found out that that was the only reason she was alive she had been angry and resentful with the Hokage. Her feelings toward him had bordered hate. Then she had thought about all the times the Third had visited her, how he had treated her, the ANBU he had made watch over her and the law he made so she would be able to have friends and she had been ashamed of herself. The Third had gone against the entire village and against all odds; he had won to keep her alive. He even signed that contract with her so she could do as she pleased. He was the last person that deserved her hate.

"I was just kidding; you're not going to die. You're too old die." her voice trembled too much for the Third to be able to take it as a joke.

"What is it?" Sarutobi asked gently.

"Promise you won't die." Naruto whispered her eyes focused at the corner of the Hokages desk.

Sarutobi strode over to Naruto and enveloped her in a hug. "You know I can't promise you that." he said gently as Naruto gripped his robes resting her head on his chest. "I'm the head of this village and as such I have to protect it with my life." Sarutobi pulled away to look carefully at Naruto. "You do remember what your promise to me was?"

Sad, weary blue eyes gazed up at an age worn face and eyes that reflected a bone deep weariness that mad your heartache. "I haven't forgotten. I will do everything in my power to protect this village." she spat the words bitterly. It didn't matter to her. This entire village could burn to the ground; she only wanted the Third alive. "But don't forget, if you die than the next Hokage might not honor our contract. In that case Konoha won't let me leave the village and I will probably be forced to flee." And here her eyes hardened. " If they decide to send ninjas after me then I will officially become an enemy of Konoha."

The Third nodded as if expecting this going back to his desk and pulling out a scroll. "If that is the case, then I'll entrust you with this."

Naruto blinked. "What is that?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Naruto sighed patting the inside jacket pocket where the scroll the Third had entrusted her with resided. Hopefully she would have no reason to use it.

She sat on a tree branch of the forest that was the border of the Fire Country. A red flash came barreling through the forest jumping from branch to branch. It stopped short though when a kunai with an exploding tag wrapped around it came sailing down. A small explosion filled the forest with smoke.

Wind blew the smoke away as Naruto leaped down looking at a red haired woman before her. Sky blue eyes clashed with ocean blue eyes.

"Wow. If I had known better I'd have to say your reflexes are way too good to be of someone who has spent the last thirteen years in a hospital bed. Was that someone else's body transfigured to look like yours?" Naruto asked breezily her right hand covering her left ring finger where her silver ring rested.

"Naruto." she breathed looking quite shaken at the sight of her daughter.

"Oh. You recognized me. I'm surprised you even remembered my name since you went through so much trouble to get rid me." Naruto said her tone light but the hard glint in her eyes was unmistakable.

"So are you going to answer my question or not?" Naruto asked through gritted teeth when her mother just kept staring at her like she'd seen a ghost.

"You look like a female version of your father." Kushina whispered finally in a voice that was hoarse from disuse.

Those were the last words that Naruto had wanted to hear from her mother. The questions flew out of her head. Everything was distant and unimportant to her except the roaring in her ears. Anger was coursing through her so vengeful it put Orochimaru's to the level of a hissy fit. The ring on her finger glowed red and transformed into her kantana. Naruto gripped it so tightly her hands bled. She charged at the red headed woman who dodged at the last second.

Naruto slashed the air with the sword and devastating wind came forth leaving a huge scar in the earth where Kushina had just been.

"Stop this. I don't want to fight you." Kushina pleaded appearing behind Naruto.

"You should be dead. I'm supposed to be the last Uzumaki. I've been the one that everyone looked to when they thought of an Uzumaki. When they wanted an Uzumaki dead they came after me while you were playing the mental retard." Naruto said quietly her body trembling with effort to keep her from simply transforming into her full Kyuubi form to rip out the human's throat like she deserved.

"YOU LEFT ME TO DIE." she roared spinning around and smashing her sword into the ground where lightning sprang from the sword creating an explosion that incinerated a good part of the trees surrounding them. It tore apart the earth and created a huge hole that Naruto was in the middle of. Her mother lied on her back, conscious but covered with a few burns from Naruto's attack. She hadn't been in battle for thirteen years. That attack was too difficult to dodge for the most advanced ninjas.

Naruto pointed her sword at Kushina's heart who, eyed Naruto through lidded eyes drifting from consciousness to unconsciousness. "I frankly don't care how or why you've been pretending to be mental for all these years. What matters to me is that **you** are the reason I'm stuck in this world. And you were the one who gave the Fourth the sealing technique to seal the Kyuubi in me." Naruto pressed the sword into the fully awake woman's chest so it grazed her skin and drew blood, her voice taking on a deadly whisper as a horrible memory came to haunt her with emotions she had looked away years ago.

"You were afraid of me from the moment of conception. You could feel my magic. You, who bound her powers away to live with mortals, were too afraid that I would be born and people would find out about us. Or more importantly my father would find out about us. That must of been some mortal man you found yourself if you couldn't even tell him the truth about yourself." Her whisker marked face twisted with repulsion as she looked at the woman who had supposedly given life to her. How had she come from that thing?

Kushina gripped Naruto's sword with her hand and pushed it away delivering a kick to Naruto's chest, which put her momentarily off balance.

"You can say what you want about me but don't you dare talk about your father like that." Kushina shouted her eyes flashing with the first emotion anyone had seen in thirteen years, blood dripping from her hand. "I may not have told him the truth but it wasn't because I didn't love him. Even if he had known the truth, I know with every fiber of my being that he would've loved you with everything he had regardless."

"Neither of you loved me to begin with." Naruto replied with an expressionless mask stuck to her face. The wind was gathering around her sword at such a speed it was crackling. Sparks were giving off signaling the wind was transforming into thunder.

"That isn't true." Kushina whispered her face crumbling. "You were our whole word. You meant more to us than anything."

Naruto burst out laughing like Kushina had just told a hilarious joke. "What sappy movie did you get that line from? If you've forgotten, there was one thing that meant more to the both of you than I ever did." Naruto raised her lightning sword to her face and looked at it as if she were examining jewelry.

"Konoha…. Konoha mattered more to you guys than my well being. That's why as big of a pain in the ass parents are usually, none is worse as having shinobi parents." Naruto said venomously directing her sword in Kushina's direction.

"You leaked a forbidden Seraphine technique to a ninja who used that technique-"

"And saved thousands of lives." Kushina cut in studying Naruto intently. "I know that you had to suffer a great deal because of what Min-the Fourth did to you but would you have rather let the Kyuubi destroy the village? There was no other option at the time."

"Although I do consider the Fourth the scum of the earth after you and daddy dearest" Kushina winced like someone was sticking senbon needles in her. "I'm not angry that he sealed the Kyuubi in me. I'm angry because you had the audacity to go and decide my future for me. Who the hell gave you bastards the right?" Naruto shouted the earth beneath her shaking ferociously like there was an earthquake. The lightning on her sword was leaping off in sparks and sizzling the ground in a testament to Naruto's anger, her hurt, and her pain. The darkness she had buried for years, hoping she would never have to confront it. She had never wanted to become clouded with hate, her only purpose in vengeance but she absolutely could not just let this woman leave alive.

" Who said I wanted to save Konoha? Even after I saved Konoha, did anyone give me a second thought? I was used and disposed like trash and you and my father helped. You spared me no expense. Like I was nothing. There was no money left to me, no legal guardian who would take care of me in case you were dead, no plan to ensure my safety or even my survival. Nothing." Naruto said her eyes looking back to all those years she had spent so painfully alone. No kind words, no loving hands, no safe haven for her. Everywhere she had turned people had a vicious thing to say, some cutting edge remark. They had painful blows to accompany them as the Konoha police turned a blind eye.

"Then you'll kill me?" Kushina asked her red hair shielding her face from view.

"You gave birth to me so I would serve as a sacrifice for the village you loved. You betrayed my home and broke my grandfathers heart. You deserve to die." Naruto said calmly, raising her sword and swung down as hard as she could but she was blocked. Blade met her blade, metal clanged and sparks flew.

Naruto backed up to find five cloaked figures surrounding her mother. They ranged from different heights and each possessed a different weapon. None of their faces were visible.

The one who had blocked Naruto's attack had leaped back to Kushina's side to converse with her. She for the most part looked very surprised to see the five hooded warriors.

Looking closely at them, she could see that they were of all different sizes and carrying different weapons. They were tensed and ready to strike, forming a protective circle around Kushina.

Naruto took a deep breath. She was losing focus; her anger was blinding her. She should've been able to sense these guys a mile away. She had also forgotten how much energy her sword would give off. If the intense spiritual pressure didn't draw attention then the lightning, ripping winds and earth quaking was bound to alert people. She had to finish this before any ninjas from Konoha who were in the area managed to stumble upon them back from a mission and on their way home. It really wouldn't look good if someone reported that she had been trying to kill her mother when she had promised the Sarutobi she would check what happened to her.

It was time to cast away all emotions and pretend that this woman was just another traitor she had to eliminate. It was time to get professional.

"Hey, you cloaked dudes, this the only warning I'm going to give you. Move out of my way or I'll kill you along with her." Naruto said icily.

"We won't let you or any Seraphine soldier take Kushina-hime away from us." the one that had blocked Naruto's attack said in a deep, unmistakable male voice. He stood in front of Naruto's mother who actually didn't look to enthusiastic to see any of them.

Naruto shrugged._' They know about Seraphine and while they do have chakra it's very different from any ninjas I have ever met. Better to finish off the red slut than see what these weirdo's know.'_

"Fine, don't say I didn't warn you. This time I won't be holding back." Naruto told them unzipping her weighted down jacket and gently depositing on the floor so it didn't make a crater. Then Naruto reached her hand back grasped her cap and whipped off. Her mid waist blond hair tumbling out framing her face and flowing down her back. It was straight silky golden hair with two shorter strands in front of her shoulders and straight bangs that fell into her eyes. Looking at her now there was no mistake that she was female and a very attractive one at that.

Naruto smirked at the black cloaks as she leaked out some of her chakra. The difference was impossible to miss. Before everyone had been able to feel the chakra but not like this. Now, it was heavy and suffocating, the earth was shaking under everyone's feet and the wind was slashing around everywhere looking to draw blood. Naruto disappeared suddenly and reappeared behind Kushina her blade going forward, centimeters away from reaching her heart before Kushina and the guy with the sword jump out of the way.

Naruto spun around immediately not losing momentum and struck forward. A burning arrow sailing towards her caused her to stop and turn her head sideways to see one of the cloaks shooting arrows at her. Growling in annoyance she crouched down low in stance, she threw her sword up and drew her hands up and brought them out in front of her like she was pushing somebody away.

An overwhelming gust of wind rushed past her and headed toward the archer. He avoided the full blow of the attack but was still scratched up. Naruto didn't have much time to remedy that as the three other cloaks decided they wanted in on the action as well.

The three ganged up on her from behind raising their weapons to strike down. Naruto spun pivoted on her heel one hand grabbing a wrist where the spear was in and with the other she sent a jolt of lightning into the guys system sending him flying back in a painful heap. She turned to see a scythe and a halberd ready to slash her to pieces. Performing a hand seal, Naruto grabbed both weapons on the non-sharp places and used them as levers to flip behind her opponents. Once she was behind she grasped the both of them by the back of their cloaks. The result was instantaneous, they stopped moving, ice forming beneath them, sliding up their bodies and turning them into unwilling ice sculptures.

"Well, that didn't work out too well." Naruto remarked casually strolling up to the sword user who didn't look bothered by the fact Naruto had just disabled all of his teammates in a matter of seconds.

"That hat-"he said his eyes flickering to Naruto's deposited hat. "It's a seal."

"Oh, you're a smart one." Naruto grinned at him pleased that someone had picked up on it. "Most people just think I have horrible sense in fashion but that's not the case. That hat contains a large part of my chakra and other energies while I'm in battle so I don't over do it. I have to wear it nearly all the time since I usually have to fight with people and homes near by but this time mother dear picked a great place for a rumble." Naruto spread her arms out wide indicating the forest that was uninhabited probably for miles. "I can go all out without having to worry about killing someone by accident."

"Enough." Kushina ordered firmly to the sword user, to Naruto she said, "I won't fight you. Not now or ever. You're my daughter. That may not mean much to you now-"her voice broke here before she regained it. "But it does mean something to me."

"Daughter!?" the swordsman looked thoroughly shocked looking back at Kushina to Naruto. Probably looking for any similarities between the two. It was a hopeless search though. Naruto took after her father and grandfather in looks; she didn't look at all like her mother.

"You're Naruto-hime?" the swordsman asked incredulously. "Granddaughter of Shido-sama and Koyuki-sama?"

"Don't look so shocked." Naruto answered irritated by the blatant surprise in the mans voice. "I do look a lot like Gramps or have you never met him to be able to tell?"

"Why would you be trying to kill your mother?" the black cloak asked Naruto.

"I'll mail you a list of reasons but the main reason right now is that I can't have her going around and giving forbidden techniques to ninjas ." Naruto explained.

"But that's-"he started to protest but Naruto cut in before he could finish.

"Look, if you think that there is some mother daughter bond right here, then you are dead freakin wrong. That -"she pointed towards her biological mother who wouldn't meet her eyes. "threw me to the wolves and now she is causing more trouble than I can handle. I can't risk her turning and helping out enemies of mine. She bound her powers and who knows when she'll be getting them back. She is too easy of a target for any one who would need an Uzumaki so I'll get rid of her right now and be done with it."

"And Shido-sama approved of this?"the swordsman asked his grip tightening on the sword.

"As for as I know he doesn't even know she is still alive but it doesn't matter. She is a traitor and a deserter. The punishment is death for both crimes."Naruto stated , her sword materializing in her hand.

"You won't back down then?"Naruto asked quietly shifting into a stance.

"No, I won't. I'll tell you right now that Shido-sama would be ashamed that you're so rooted in your hatred that you'd be willing to let it take control, so you could kill your own mother. Hatred has never been the Seraphine way."the swordsmen informed her shifting into his own stance not noticing Naruto's pupils had begun to dilate. A red hue spreading through her eyes.

'_Ashamed? Who was the one who abandoned her entire family? Everything is always my fault, is it? People like this PISS ME OFF.__'_Naruto's chakra rose in intensity. Red chakra began to pour out surrounding her like a cacoon. The chakra burned skin and made it difficult to breathe. It was tearing the earth beneath Naruto. Her grandfather's approval was one of the most important things to her and this guy had just pressed a very sore button and he was going to regret deeply. She was going to make sure of it.

The swordsman's stance didn't waver but Kushina looked like she was having difficulty standing up.

"Don't you freakin dare tell me what my grandfather thinks!"Naruto roared as she lunged forward. Her sword clanging with her opponents. "You're not him so don't tell me what he would think."

The force of Naruto's attack dug the man's heels into the ground. Naruto withdrew her sword and slammed it onto the ground again splitting up the earth and putting her enemy off balance.

Naruto rose into the air gaining momentum before she launched herself toward the off balanced warrior.

"Wazashi!" she heard her mother yell before a horde of kage bunshins came towards her. With the hand that wasn't holding her sword Naruto sent a blade of wind towards her mothers kage bunshin dispelling them with ease.

The real Kushina was pulling Wazashi up bent on fleeing rather than fighting. Naruto clicked her teeth in an expression of disdain. Like she was going to let them escape.

"I'll end you right here , right now." Naruto whispered pouring a huge amount of chakra into her sword. She raised her sword intent on letting destroy this entire forest, taking her mother with it. A hand wrapped around her wrist stopping her.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw black before she was knocked out cold.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Blue eyes creaked open and closed immediately as sun blinded her. Memories began resurfacing. She had been fighting her mother then she had been knocked out cold.

She stood up realizing she was in her room back in Konoha. Looking down at herself she saw that she was wearing pajamas and had bandages wrapped around her head. Fingering the bandage she felt a huge knot in the back of her skull that was sore.

She cursed getting out of bed and entering the living room where her bastard attacker was sitting calmly on the couch watching a movie rated R for sexual content and nudity with her resident demon.

"The hell is the matter with you!?" Naruto shouted in front of Ryouma who was licking his paws, Kyuubi picked up the remote and turned off the TV.

"Good morning to you too." Kyuubi replied tonelessly as Ryouma's bright emerald eyes took her in.

"Why the hell did you knock me out?" Naruto yelled at Ryouma angrily. "I was going to end her and you stopped me." A vase shook crazily before it exploded into shards that embedded themselves in the walls and scattered to the floor. One of the shards ripped her pajama collar and tore Naruto's flesh between her collarbone and her shoulder. Blood began to seep through but Naruto didn't even notice she was so furious. "What? Do you have some soft spot for my mother that I don't know about? Well?"

"Naruto-sama , why were you trying to kill your mother?" Ryouma asked steadily.

"She's a traitor." Naruto answered automatically growing more irritant by the second.

"Kushina-sama did desert Seraphine but it wasn't out of malice or revenge. And she was never marked as a traitor or a danger to our country." Ryouma contradicted watching her unnervingly.

"All right then. I didn't like the shape of her nose." Naruto said hotly her eyes flashing in defiance.

"Where has your mother been for the past few years since you were brought back to Konoha?" Ryouma asked abruptly.

"Pretending to be insane." she answered surprised by the sudden question.

"Pretending to be insane?" Ryouma repeated looking at Naruto uncomprehendingly.

"Supposedly after my father died, she couldn't handle it and went insane." Naruto smiled bitterly. " I found out she was alive around two years ago by accident."

"She tried a large arsenal of healing spells and methods for the witch but none of them seemed to work." Kyuubi piped in as Naruto glared at him her cheeks starting to turn red.

"Then who has been watching you all this time?" Ryouma questioned sounding like he dreaded the answer.

"Myself, naturally." Naruto replied sending Kyuu a confused look who in turn stared at her grimly.

"This is not good." the cat muttered to himself pacing the length of the coffee table. "Shido-sama is going to have a fit."

"Why? What's wrong?" Naruto asked starting to feel anxious.

Kyuubi beckoned to her with a hand and she obeyed. She sat down on the couch beside him as he rose and went into her room to return with a first aid kit.

Naruto stared as the red headed demon pulled out a wad of cotton and hydrogen peroxide. "What's that for?"

Kyuubi looked down at her collarbone. Naruto followed her gaze and cursed. " Where did that come from?"

"That came from your little tantrum earlier." he said dryly as he dabbed the wound on the already healing wound.

"Ah." Comprehension dawned on her then she glared at the two males. " Don't try to distract me." she warned the two of them. "Tell me , what the hell is going on?"

The two of them refused to meet her gaze. Then as she was just about to start a tirade against them Ryouma finally spoke.

"This wasn't what your grandfather agreed too." Ryouma snarled anger flashing in his glowing green eyes. "This breaks every rule that they agreed to. If I hadn't been sent they would've gotten away with this. The Goddess curse them ."

"Naruto-sama." Ryouma turned to look at her. " I will return to Seraphine now. This needs to be reported to Shido-sama immediately." He leaped gracefully into her lap catching her eyes with his feline ones. "Do not try to kill your mother again. Murder of your own kin is a common mortal practice, not ours. You were taught better than that." Naruto turned her head towards the wall refusing to acknowledge her mother as kin.

"Naruto-sama, I'm serious. You can not be wasting your time trying to kill-"

"Ryouma." Kyuubi cut in drawing the cat's attention to himself. " I'll talk to her. You go and take care of whatever you need to take care of."

Gazing at the Kyuubi suspiciously and sending Naruto a final concerned look, Ryouma leaped off of her lap and sped out of the house.

A few moments of heavy silence transcended upon the two . Naruto's wound was almost completely healed.

"Why? Even you are keeping secrets from me?" Naruto's voice came out tired and hallow. An empty void that had opened when she realized her mother had really been able bodied was clawing at her, ripping her resolve and sensibility to shreds like a vulture with a rotting body.

"I'm not keeping secrets from you." Kyuubi replied reaching his hand out to her.

Naruto sprang to her feet , her blue eyes wide with anger and pain. "Liar!" she yelled at him. " You know what Ryouma is talking about but you won't tell me. You helped Ryouma stop me from finishing my mother off."

"Think for a moment you idiot instead of letting your anger get the better of you. Do you think that your grandfather wants to hear that his daughter and granddaughter were fighting to the death? Do you think he wants to hear that his daughter was killed by her own daughter?" Kyuubi stated calmly as Naruto breathed in and out heavily.

"I'm not her anything. I hate her." Naruto said her voice trembling. "She cursed me for eternity."

"You can't change what or who you are, kit." Kyuubi said softly.

"What was Ryouma talking about ?" Naruto asked not allowing him to digress from her original question.

"I'm not telling you." Kyuubi replied his voice leaving no room for an argument.

The twelve year old didn't even bother glaring at him; she turned her back and strode to her room slamming the door in the face of the demon who followed her.

"You're not acting like an adult much." Kyuubi remarked opening and closing the door behind him.

Naruto didn't answer him with some curse words or a sarcastic witty remark as she had would've normally. Proof that Kyuubi's refusal to tell her about a matter that concerned her, had cut her deeply. She hadn't asked the Kyuubi anything personal so there was no reason for him to deny her information about herself.

She sat on her windowsill with the view of her backyard with the small pond and fertile garden Haku took care of. Her head was buried in her arms and her knees curled in her chest. Her long mane of hair was shielding her face from view.

Kyuubi winced. She wasn't angry with him, which made this worst. " Naruto, listen if I told you it wouldn't help you. It would just make you even angrier. Any more anger in you and you'll burst."

Naruto didn't give any indication of hearing him which agitated the looked upon king. He leaned forward and pulled her head out of her arms only to recoil in shock.

"Go away!" Naruto shrieked at him her shoulders shaking as unwanted tears brimmed and fell from her glistening eyes.

"You.." Kyuubi was at a loss for words. Naruto hadn't cried in years and he had never been in corporeal form when she had. He had been stuck in his cage aware of her grief but never actually having to be the one to comfort her.

Hesitantly, unsure whether his touch would be welcomed or not he laid a hand on the blonde's thin shaking shoulder. Kneeling down so that he was at her level, he gently pulled her off the windowsill and into his lap.

Naruto continued to cry silently unconcerned with anything around her. Kyuubi ran his hand through her hair trying to concentrate on what had upset her. They were still connected even though he was in corporeal form.

Slowly closing his eyes he felt for his chakra that had become suffused with Naruto's essence. From there the connection between them pulsated he could feel her emotions again like when he was in her body.

There was the obvious emotion, anger. It was lingering everywhere sending stress and depression throughout the twelve year olds body. From there everything became confusing, there was hurt. The dread of an incoming lost. Homesickness. A sense of being unwanted. A terrible sadness and empathy with others. Guilt for some unfathomable reason. Betrayal. Kyuubi opened his eyes his head spinning with all the different emotions. He hadn't understood a anything except the last one.

This was why demons limited their emotions. Too many emotions all at once would probably cause your head to explode.

"Naruto…Kit…"Kyuubi called in the gentlest voice he had. Demons and humans would drop dead of shock to hear the Demon King use a gentle voice. "Tell me. What's wrong?"

"Go away, you stupid furball." Naruto mumbled wearily not having the strength to add much bite to her sentence.

Kyuubi's eye twitched before his hands enclosed on her shoulders and shook her out of her pity party. "Listen, you dwarfy witch. Tell me what's wrong or I'll take you and hang you off of purgatory until you tell me."

"Its nothing." Naruto said tiredly wiping her eyes.

"Don't stress my patience you insufferable brat." Kyuubi growled fed up with his vassal.

"Its really nothing." Naruto insisted standing up. "Its probably that time of month again."

"It is not." Kyuubi pushed her down. "Are you going to talk to me?" Naruto shook her head not looking at Kyuubi. "Fine, then we'll go back to what we were talking about before. You are not going to attack your mother under any circumstance, alright?"

Naruto's teeth clenched, her eyes turning into sapphires and her lip lifted in an animalistic growl. "Why? So she can have another opportunity to make a mockery of the Uzumaki's? So she can make my life more hellish than it already is? No freakin way."

"If you play your cards right then you might be able to go home ahead of schedule." Kyuubi informed her watching Naruto's frozen expression. "Killing your mother really wouldn't be helping you. Besides your mother turned herself into a mortal. She bound her powers so she is virtually harmless."

"What about those black cloaks?" Naruto asked cautiously unwilling to believe the Kyuubi just yet.

"Ninjas." Kyuubi scoffed. "You took out four of them without a problem. They are about as dangerous as a drunk monkey."

"Exactly, how does not killing my mother help me get home early?" Naruto asked warily.

Kyuubi smirked showing some razor-sharp fangs. "It'll make her look like the bad guy." At Naruto's confused expression he added, "Trust me. Your great aunt and your mother are going to be in big trouble."

Naruto's expression remained doubtful as Kyuubi smirked.

"Fine, I won't kill her. Yet." Naruto conceded reluctantly her shoulders drooping.

"That's good." Kyuubi stared at her for a moment in silent observation. " What were the waterworks for? You are not the blubbering type unless someone eats your food or drinks your coffee."

Naruto glared at him trying to will him to combust while her face turned red. " None of your business."

Kyuubi flicked her forehead in infuriation. "It is when I start picking up your emotions and they give me a headache."

Naruto frowned in annoyance running an agitated hand through her hair. " Its nothing. I just…. death is coming to this village. Lost of people are going to die. Worse is I saw the Third die." she finished quietly.

Kyuubi snorted apathetic. " So? They're just ninjas trying to kill each other off. Nothing to be crying about. And the Third is old. He probably just wants to rest after all the bloody things he's seen in the past. What else is bothering you?"

Naruto didn't even bother arguing this time. He would bug her until he got all of them. "I feel…selfish and ungrateful. Look at Gaara; his seal wasn't even prepared right. Everyone's afraid of him and he's all alone. But I was saved and I was given a family, a home and friends. Gaara and the others like us probably are a lot worse off then I am." Naruto breathed her fingers tightening on her pants.

"So why am I still so angry? Why am I so bitter and spiteful? Why can't I just move on? Why does everything about this place make me want to go off in a homicidal rage?" Naruto asked looking at Kyuubi desperately as if he held all the answers.

"When I hear about my mother I can't think straight because I know right from the beginning I was…unwanted. Nobody here wanted me to begin with but still I eventually got everything, so why am I still like this? So hateful and cynical." Naruto whispered quietly her shimmering blue orbs looking lost.

"You can't help feeling the way you feel." Kyuubi said finally after a few moments of silence. "You saw a completely different world than this one. Although both have their flaws, when you compare them, Konoha does seem inadequate. Seraphine is a lot more open minded, they're kinder to their children, they value honor and they aren't antagonists. They have avoided war for nearly three hundred years. Why wouldn't you be angry that you had to leave a place like that for Konoha?" Kyuubi's slid a his fingers into her hair.

"You're angry for a good reason. The people here tried to kill you and used you as a scapegoat. You are not going to be dancing in the streets singing the village anthem. So being angry is alright."

"You're just saying that because you like it when I'm angry." Naruto muttered a feeling of appreciation for her biju blossoming inside her chest.

"Humph. Of course I do. You kill cute when you cry but you look sexy when you're angry. And I like my women sexy." Kyuubi said a lecherous grin spreading across his face.

"SIT."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So what's the big emergency?" Naruto asked following Obito into one of Konoha's many forests.

"Some one wants to meet you." Obito answered leading her to a clearing where a ghost stood.

The ghost turned towards her revealing pupiless eyes and milky white skin. Shoulder length black hair fell past his shoulders and was kept together with a rubber band at the bottom. He reminded her of the Hyuuga jerk she had met at the chunnin exams.

"Naruto, this is Hyuuga, Hizashi." Obito introduced ending Naruto's observation of the dead Hyuuga. "This is Uzumaki, Naruto."

"You're the man Konoha sold out to keep peace between them and the lightning country." Naruto said recalling where she had heard his name before.

"One man in exchange for thousands of lives." Hizashi said his tone neutral. " It was a necessary sacrifice."

Naruto shook her head. " Your sacrifice was great but no sacrifice is ever necessary. That is just what people say to ease their own conscious. I won't argue with you though. I hate politics." Naruto smiled kindly at the older man. " What can I help you with?"

"You'll help me just like that?" he asked surprised as Obito, which he made known.

"Yeah, how come you're going to agree to help so easily? You never want to help any ghosts in Konoha. We usually have to bribe you with some new jutsu or something." Obito said looking at Naruto like she might be sick.

"This is different." Naruto said miffed at Obito for making her look like a self-serving bastard. To Hizashi she said, " This entire village owes you a debt it'll never repay. You're just like me. Sacrificed to save this village and then forgotten." Naruto looked bitter and sad before she smiled again. "That's why I think that if there is anyone who deserves to have their final wishes carried out it's the dead who are true heroes but forgotten because they don't have a huge monument made after them. Like you. So what is what you want me to help you with?"

"Its my son." Hizashi confessed looking at Naruto with deep respect. " He is suffering in darkness because he is still angry with the Hyuuga clan main house for sacrificing me. He is letting his supposed idea of fate decide everything for him. I don't want that for him. I want him to go beyond what I ever did. With his potential he could set the path to freedom for the Hyuuga branch family."

"Your son? The Neji kid?" Naruto asked at Hizashi nodded she sighed.

"So what do I do?" Naruto asked expecting some family soap opera type answer not " I would like you to beat him in a fight."

The blond stared at the Hyuuga for a minute before she said "Say what!?"

"You're the dead last in your year and a female." Hizashi elaborated watching Naruto's eye twitch at the insult to her power. "By Neji's idea of fate you're destined to lose to him in a battle of taijutsu. If you beat him that'll prove that fate doesn't dictate every aspect of a person's life and hopefully bring him to his senses."

"Tough love, man." Naruto grinned. " Alright, I'll help your fate-obsessed son just because I like beating up assholes so much."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"What's up, Hyuuga?" Naruto greeted Neji in the forest where he was training by himself. Neji looked at her oddly before he replied, "Go away."

"Nah but thanks for the offer." Naruto responded brightly ignoring the twitch in Neji's eye and sitting at the base of a tree surveying the hole that Neji was standing in.

"What do you want?" Neji asked cautiously remembering her explosion in power during the second part of the chunnin exams.

Naruto smirked at him looking every bit of the Vixen she was. "I want to fight with you."

"I don't have time to waste with you." Neji replied pompously looking her up and down. "Besides I fight with taijutsu, a kunoichi 's weakest point. You would have no chance in beating me."

"Oh? Is that so?" Naruto rose slowly walking up to the Hyuuga. "Then what are you afraid of pretty boy? " Neji's face turned into a glare at the insult to his manliness. Naruto circled him predatorily. " Afraid I'll bash that pretty face of yours into the ground? Or maybe you'll break a nail? Or -" Naruto let out a huge gasp. "I'll accidentally cut off some of that pretty hair?" Naruto pulled on an ebony thread of hair. Neji slapped her hand away fiercely getting into a stance as Naruto smirked in victory.

If there was one thing she knew how to do it was make a pretty boy angry. She had plenty of practice with her brother and grandfather. "You're gonna fight me after all?" Naruto asked in feigned shock.

"Shut up." Neji hissed looking quite dangerous. Maybe she had wounded his manly pride a little too much. " Fate has already decided I will this match dropout." Ok, maybe she hadn't wounded that pride quite enough.

"Let me tell you, pretty boy. Fates not only a real bitch, she's very fickle too." Naruto said smiling cheekily at the enraged boy.

"I've met her. We didn't really hit it off to hot. Might explain why I have such bad luck." Naruto continued on ignoring Neji.

"If you won't come then I will." Neji stated before launching himself at Naruto.

"Jyuuken." His palm came in contact with Naruto's chest who exploded into white smoke. A kage bunshin.

A fist flew at him from behind. Neji quickly released his chakra from his pores and rotated in place. "Kaiten!"

Naruto was blasted back a few feet, her fist scratched. "Impressive. The main houses technique. You mastered it all by yourself."

Neji jumped forward trying to strike Naruto's tenkutsu points. He was having trouble though as Naruto dodged every one of his attacks with ease.

"What is fate telling you now, pretty boy?" Naruto smirked at the Hyuuga's pissed off expression.

"I'm still going to defeat you." Neji told her settling into a stance. "Its already predetermined like everything else. There's no way to change it."

'_No way to change it? Just what crack has this guy been smoking? He sounds like a priest.' _Naruto thought inwardly. "What's got you so confident in destiny and fate? What makes you so sure that everything is set in stone?"

Neji glared at her . " I'm confident because fate has decided my path before I could even understand it."

"Care to explain?" Naruto asked confused at Neji's answer.

"Why should I explain it to you?" Neji demanded. " Someone like you would never understand." he spat vehemently.

Naruto narrowed her eyes at him trying to keep her cool. She was supposed to help him first then beat the crap out of him.

"Try me." Naruto said her eyes shining with curiosity. "Is it because Konoha handed your father over?"

"It wasn't supposed to be my father!" Neji shouted furiously. Years of anger and bitterness visible in his eyes. "It was supposed to be my uncle. But because my father was born a few moments after my uncle he was put in the branch family while my uncle became head of the main house. Even though they were twins a few seconds decided their fate."

"What does it matter if someone is in the main or branch family?" Naruto asked .

Neji snorted at her ignorance. "It matters a great deal in the Hyuuga family. For the ones who are born in the branch family are cursed to become nothing more than faithful slaves to the main house." Neji reached up and untied his headband revealing his cursed mark. Naruto's face went white, her eyes widening in disbelief. She knew that symbol . "This seal will kill us the moment we defy the main house. Even after we die it will seal our bloodline limit , so it'll be like we never had the byakugan ."

Neji mistook Naruto's shock to be horror and smirked at her. " So you see , fate does decide everything."

Naruto's fist clenched. That seal . How could anyone still be using it? Anger coursed through her veins like lava coursed down a volcano. Why had the previous Hokages allowed such a disgusting custom to continue? She was going to find out very soon as soon as she was done with Neji.

"Listen to me, pretty boy." Naruto started her voice tight with suppressed anger . "There is plenty of reason to be angry and bitter but there is hell no way I'm just gonna let you go around saying it's all fates fault."

"You're an idiot, then." Neji stated dryly.

"No, you're the idiot and I'm going to kick your ass and prove to you that fate isn't the only one who can decide our destinies for us." Naruto responded as the wind began to pick around her.

Neji backed up a little as the wind wrapped around Naruto before settling down. Naruto beckoned Neji with a hand.

Neji glared at her before charging in trying to hit one of Naruto's tenketsu points. Naruto kept evading his attacks with amazing speed.

"I'm going to destroy that ideal of yours right now." Naruto whispered quietly into the Hyuuga's ear before vanishing from his sight.

Neji turned his head in every direction trying to catch a glimpse of Naruto. He didn't notice however a small vine gently entwining itself with his leg. It continued to grow rapidly until it wrapped around Neji's waist and then tightened its grip. Neji looked down immediately and cursed trying to untangle himself. It was too late.

The vine's roots started to shake the ground as it grew pulling Neji up with it till he was dangling very high from the ground.

" Hey , there pretty boy!" Naruto called cheerfully from on top of the huge plant like thing she had created. " Get ready to be crushed!" As she said that the vine's that had been holding Neji up released him and retracted into the ground. Neji was falling fast toward the ground at a speed that'll probably turn him into a Neji pancake. 0 sweet and 100 bitter.

Naruto was also falling but she was swimming in the air toward him. When she was close enough to touch him, she drew her fist back, grinned at him and said " Nighty-night pretty boy."

Neji was punched into the sweet arms of slumber.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"You know you always wind up with the strangest outcomes in your fights." Nidaime remarked looking down at the sleeping Hyuuga who had attached himself to a disgruntled Naruto.

"You think I want a Hyuuga stuck to me like a parasite?" Naruto asked gesturing toward Neji who had flung himself at Naruto at his last waking moments and had refused to let go.

"You look pretty cozy to me." Obito muttered glaring at the Hyuuga who had his head buried in Naruto's chest.

Naruto chose to ignore Obito's comment and focused her glare at the two Hokages who noticed the change in behavior immediately.

"What is it?" Shodaime asked cautiously .

"This main house and branch house thing." Naruto said her eyes hardening into sapphires. "Did you guys just allow them to continue enslaving their own family with that seal?"

The two Hokages glanced at each other as Obito just looked downcast.

"Well?" Naruto demanded.

Shodaime sighed. "Its not that simple Naruto. We never willing would've allowed that type of tradition to continue but we didn't have power over it."

"You're the Hokages. How could you not have power over it?" Naruto growled in anger.

The Nidaime shook his head. "You are thinking about how Seraphine's system works. Its not the same here. We can't just decide we're going to change this overnight and except it to be done by tomorrow. You have to bring it up to the council and spend months maybe even years arguing on whether or not you'll change it. And you are forgetting that the Hyuugas aren't even fully under our jurisdiction. Their family laws stay to themselves. If we just told them to stop with the cursed seals, they'd leave the village and possibly ally themselves with another village. And trust me you don't want the Hyuugas as enemies."

Naruto looked at Obito who was busy staring at the ground. "The Uchiha's did the same thing?"

"Not exactly the same but something like that." Obito whispered not meeting Naruto's gaze.

Naruto's heart felt like lead inside her chest as she stared down at the slumbering Hyuuga. They had just been children, innocent and unaware that their futures had been decided for them. Like her but even worse. They weren't saving an entire village from being destroyed, they were being used as replacements for self- serving bastards. Her enslavement had been born of urgent necessity while Neji's had been born of paranoia for his clans kekkei genkai. His own family had turned on him. Neji had every right to be angry.

"That seal…" Naruto started her throat clogging with emotion. "It was used a long time ago to make slaves of war obedient. Mostly on woman and children. Its recorded in the Book Of Shadows. It was supposedly created by this wizard who had became a tyrant. He mostly just wanted woman as bed slaves but the woman weren't just gonna sit quiet so he invented the seal to make them obey. The male children were put to work and the females until they were old enough to be used." Naruto let out a laugh. " It continued for years as he destroyed country after country, ruining the lives of thousands of people. Until he made the mistake of capturing my great-great-grandmother. She was very beautiful and very powerful. Not a person whose bad side you wanted to be on. She found a way to break the seal and destroyed the tyrant and freed the enslaved people. The seal was lost after that. My ancestor made sure to destroy every last thing about that disgusting marking but it looks like somehow it managed to survive. And now people are using it to mark their own family members. Even after hundreds of years pass mortals still learn nothing." Naruto looked up at her mentors whom she had come to love and respect over the years.

"I don't know how you guys handled it."

"Naru." Nidaimes said calling her by his nickname for her , which he knew she hated. "it' s a new generation. I can feel that things are changing."

"That's right." Shodaime agreed. "Your generation will be the greatest yet. Especially with you at its head. You'll change a lot of old ways."

Naruto shook her head not saying anything. They believed in the future. They believed that things would change. She didn't. How could she when she continued to witness heinous acts like this? Humans would never change. If they could change then why hadn't they already? Were they waiting for an open invitation or something?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Neji's eyes opened slowly before he shot up in place and winced instantly. His body was very sore. He ached in places he didn't even know he could ache.

"You shouldn't be moving around so much. I think I hit you a little too hard." Naruto remarked pulling her earphones out of her ears .

"Where am I?" Neji asked looking at the living room with suspicion like it may have been ready to jump him.

"My house." Naruto answered lazily propping her legs on the mahogany table.

When Neji continued to stare at her until she snapped "Take a picture it'll last longer."

"Why did you bring me to your place?" Neji asked .

"What was I supposed to do? Take you to your house?" Naruto snorted at the idea. " You looked pretty beat up. I'd be chased around the village with pitchforks and bonfires."

"You could have left me there." Neji pointed out looking at Naruto as if it was the first time seeing her.

"You've been asleep for half a day. The night's are cold here. I may have a history of being a mean bitch but I'm not that mean." Naruto yawned stretching her arms.

Sharp blue eyes snapped at the rising Hyuuga. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Home." Neji curtly replied as Naruto's eye twitched in exasperation.

Naruto pointed her hand at the Hyuuga and flicked her hand back to the couch. Then as if an imaginary hand had pushed him, Neji he was shoved back on to the couch. His bruised body screaming in protest.

"How did you do that?" Neji asked in a calm voice but the way his eyes kept darting to the door it was clearly an act.

Naruto pulled at a blond bang of hers regarding the Hyuuga minutely. She probably shouldn't have used telekinesis on him but she really didn't feel like getting up.

"I'm home." Haku announced joyfully entering through the front door. The smile wiped off his face when he entered the living room to find Neji and Naruto in a stare down.

"Naruto, you haven't been stressing him out , have you? He still needs to rest." Haku chided.

"I haven't done anything." she pointed to Neji. " He is the idiot who thinks he can leave after the serious beating he took."

Haku's eyes instantly narrowed at Neji who squirmed uncomfortably under the gaze of a pissed medic.

"Hyuuga, Neji, you will lay down and wait for your wounds to heal or I'll sedate you until then." Haku said dangerously his eyes glinting at the Hyuuga as Naruto just tried to do her best to keep from laughing out loud.

"I have to-" Neji started but stopped immediately at the icy look on Haku's face. Slowly and deliberately he lowered himself onto the couch.

"Am I supposed to lay here for the next few weeks because I have a tournament to train for?" Neji asked sarcastically.

"Actually, you can come with me and Naruto for a trip." Neji and Naruto who both turned to look at Haku who was holding out three tickets.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Haku, I'm going to build a monument to your greatness." Naruto sighed blissfully her waist long blond hair tied up in a messy bun, a towel wrapped around her form.

"I'm not." Neji muttered his face red . " And shouldn't you be on the women's side of the hot springs?"

Naruto waved him off. " I reserved this entire side of the spring for the three of us, so its no biggie."

"That's not the problem." Neji said trying but failing not to look as the water trickled down Naruto's neck to disappear between the curves of her mature D-cup breasts.

Neji turned his back to Naruto his face red. Haku smiled at Neji who felt a shudder of terror travel down his spine. How the hell had he gotten himself into this? Was he just dreaming ? That was the only explanation to why he was currently in a hot spring with Konoha's biggest drop out and an academy teacher.

"Hey, hey, Neji could I braid your hair?" Naruto asked suddenly with a puppy dog face as Neji's eyes twitched.

"I'm not a girl." Neji shouted at her.

"So?" Naruto pouted pulling at his hair.

"No." Neji pulled his hair out of her hand. " You can not braid my hair."

Naruto huffed looking extremely disappointed. She brightened up though when Haku said she could braid his hair.

Naruto hummed happily to herself as she braided Haku's hair. Neji was wondering if he hit his head enough times, would he wake up from this nightmare.

"Why exactly am I here?" Neji asked aloud.

"Why, Neji, didn't fate already tell you?" Naruto grinned wickedly at his flushed face as she tried to braid Haku's hair and instead getting it tangled.

" Don't tease him. The hot springs should help your body heal a little better." Haku explained kindly trying not to wince as Naruto pulled a little too hard.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't mean to hit you that hard." Naruto smiled sheepishly as Neji frowned thinking back to the fight.

She had only punched him once and he was in this much pain. The realization of how easily he had been defeated aggravated him to no end. A part of him though, a part he was strongly denying- was relieved to have beaten by this odd girl. She had proved him wrong. Destroyed his entire life philosophy, yes- yet he felt strangely liberated.

"What's wrong pretty boy?" Naruto asked bringing the normally stoic boy out of his musings.

"I was wondering-" Neji paused rethinking his question. Did he really want to ask this of someone he hardly knew?

Naruto sent a perplexed glance to Haku who looked just as confused as Naruto. The two were probably the first to ever see the Hyuuga hesitant to ask anything.

Naruto removed the towel from her hair letting the straight locks dampen and return her hair to its natural curly and wavy state. She lifted a basin of water spilling it on her hair and threw her head back to get her hair out of her face when something caught her gaze.

A blood-curling scream filled the air as Naruto ducked behind Haku and Neji who were looking at her in alarm. She pointed towards the wall where at closer inspection there was a peephole where a creepy perverted eye was looking through- drinking everything up with the thrill of someone who just thought they'd won the lottery.

Before anyone could say anything the water in the hot spring had risen and was floating in the air as Haku lifted and held his arms. When he released his arms with a flourish the boiling hot water had landed on somebody whose anguished shrieks filled the air .

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Die, Die, you perverted old geezer." Naruto roared as she stomped on the old man again and again. A crater was starting to form where the old man was, from the number of times Naruto had stomped on him for the last half hour.

"Should we stop her now?" Neji asked Haku looking at the crowd that was beginning to crowd.

"We should stop her before she gets arrested." Haku sighed in disappointment . "It's a shame we won't get to see Naru-chan finish him off."

"Naruto!" Haku called drawing her attention from the tormented white haired old man. "We're going to go eat now. You coming?"

Naruto jumped on the white haired pervert one final time before she walked towards Haku. "Hell yeah! Fighting perverts makes a girl hungry."

"That wasn't really a fight considering you just stomped the living hell out of the old man for half an hour like a psychopath." Neji muttered wondering, what the hell he was still doing here.

Naruto slapped him on the back . "That's the only way perverts learn pretty boy. Just wait until you grow up a little and they start on you. Let's see how you are going to take it."

"I'm a guy." Neji growled at Naruto who shrugged.

"There are gay perverts too."

Neji paled hearing that before scowling . "I'll jyuuken anyone who comes near me."

"That's right , pretty boy. Protect your virtue till the bitter end." Naruto cried ebulliently, a wicked gleam dancing in her eyes.

Neji choked on his spit while Haku just snickered in amusement.

"Could you try to have a little shame?" Neji hissed at her his face the color of ketchup.

"I do have shame." Naruto retorted unruffled by the older boys embarrassment.

"You spent the last two hours in a hot spring half naked with two guys. That's a perfect example of shamelessness ." Neji replied .

Naruto blinked in surprise before she began to snicker. "Was that what was bothering you? My awareness of the sexes probably isn't normal but I grew up in house with all men except for my grandmother. I bathed all the time with my brothers so I'm guess that's why I'm not uncomfortable with mixed bathing."

"Are you sure your not a lesbian?" Neji asked but regretted it instantly as Naruto invaded his personal space.

"I'm sure. You wanna find out how sure, pretty boy?" Naruto whispered sultry into the highly uncomfortable teens ear.

"T-This is my stop." Neji stammered his face still red heading off the direction that would probably led him farthest away from the blonde.

"You should really stop embarrassing him. You scared him off." Haku chuckled as Naruto smirked sadistically.

" Then, what would I do to amuse myself all day?"

Haku and Naruto continued their walk to Ichiraku Ramen but stopped as Naruto heard a familiar voice accompanied with the voice of a shrieking female.

Walking up to the commotion she spotted the same perverted old guy she had beaten up at the hot springs.

"The woman from here are as feisty as ever. I've missed this village." the old man said to himself rubbing the cheek were the woman had slapped him.

"Missed it like your going to miss your arms after I rip them off?" Naruto snarled cracking her knuckles a dark shadow looming over her face.

The perverted old mans neck snapped in her direction. Recognition sparked in his eyes as his face paled. His trembling legs backpedaled and he ran in the opposite direction with Naruto right on his heel.

"I guess I'm having dinner alone." Haku sighed when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see red eyes leering at him.

"Actually, it's just going to be me and you." Kyuubi corrected winking down on Haku who frowned at him.

"I've lost my appetite." Haku stated walking away from Kyuubi who sighed before bouncing after Haku unaware of a very dangerous ghost following him.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"GET BACK HERE , YOU FILTHY, PORCUPINE-HAIRED, PIN HEADED, MOLE NOSED, PERVERT. I'M GOING TO ANNIHILATE YOU." Naruto screamed through the streets of Konoha disrupting everyone-living or dead.

"Where the hell did he go? Where?" Naruto said looking in every direction when she spotted a couple of good looking girls walking with something rustling in the bushes beside them.

"There." Naruto grinned predatorily before quietly sneaking into the shadows.

"Naruto! What the hell is up with you?" Obito yelled from behind her startling her so much that she let out a shriek. Naruto covered her mouth automatically, turning around to glare at Obito and the two Hokages.

"You just blew my cover!" Naruto roared quietly sending Obito a glare that said 'I-wish-you-were-alive-so-I -could-kill-you!'.

"Cover?" they chorused in unison . Naruto, however, wasn't paying attention to them anymore, her eyes were flickering from bush to bush trained to detect any sudden movement. Her nose attempting to sniff out any unusual scents. Her ears were wide open, itching to hear any motion.

A bush near the road where the two girls had been walking rustled.

"Found you." Naruto whispered pulling out a kunai. She jumped down from the tree and into the bush containing the pervert.

The forest rumbled and shook before quieting. Naruto grinned happily, her foot engraved in the perverted old mans face. His body was laying in a crater.

"Naruto!" Obito's horrified voice brought her out of her victory dance.

"What?" she snapped , still mad with Obito for startling her earlier.

"Do you have any idea who that is you're standing on?" Obito asked his face even paler then what is normal for a ghost while the first two Hokages wore expressions of exasperation and amusement.

"That is Jiraiya-sama, one of the legendary Sannin. This guy was my sensei's sensei." Obito informed her as Naruto's expression went from annoyed to gleeful.

"Really?" Naruto exclaimed excitedly. " So I didn't catch a pervert, I caught the Fourth's teacher. That's a double bonus."

"You can't kill him!" Obito protested aghast at the idea.

"Hey, I don't care if he is the Queen of Sheba." Naruto retorted tartly. "He was spying on me in the hot springs."

Obito was about to protest further when Jiraiya still half-unconscious mumbled "Queen of Sheba, nice figure and amazing boobs."

Naruto kicked him till he was really unconscious. "See! He is a damn perv." Naruto said looking at the Shodai and the Nidaime for help.

"Naruto, he may be a perv but you can't kill him for that." Shodai told her chuckling. "If that were the case then, my dear otouto would have never lived past puberty." The Nidaime shot his brother a scandalized look.

"Fine." Naruto removed herself from on top of Jiraiya and turned to walk away.

"Naru." Nidaime called and the blond turned. Nidaime pointed to the unconscious old man in the crater Naruto had created. "You forgot him."

"What!?" Naruto bellowed looking wildly between the two Hokages, whom nodded solemnly.

"Ah, man." Naruto whined walking back to the pervert to grab a piece of his tunic and drag him through the street.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Ah, my head hurts." Jiraiya groaned rubbing the multiple bumps on his head. He let out a girlish scream, though, when he set sight his eyes on the peeved Naruto, who was gazing at him as if he were a worm she found slithering out of the apple she was eating.

"Stand back. I'm warning you! I'm trained in the arts of the ninja." Jiraiya yelled getting into a fighting stance.

Naruto's burst out laughing, when her laughter turned into giggles she was able to gasp out. "You are the one…(gasp)…who trained the Fourth…(gasp)…one of the legendary sannin…(gasp)…you're just an ero-sennin."

"Ero-sennin!" Jiraiya sputtered indignantly. "Who are you to call me that?"

"Uzumaki, Naruto." she introduced herself a cocky smile on her face as she saw the recollection of her name in the perverts eyes.

"Yeah, well, Naruto, you just interrupted my research." Jiraiya said glaring at her.

"Research? For what?" Naruto asked curiosity getting the best of her.

In the trees the three ghosts shook their heads.

"Don't show her the book. Don't show her the book." Obito pleaded wincing when Jiraiya revealed his book.

"I'm a novelist." Jiraiya boasted as Naruto's eye twitched, recognizing the infamous Icha Icha Paradise. "Maybe you've heard of my masterpiece."

Jiraiya found his face in the dirt and a kunai at his neck. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't do mankind a favor and eliminate you right now."

"Well, uh…" Jiraiya's face scrunched with an idea. "I'll teach you a jutsu."

Naruto looked at him before snorting. "What kind of technique could an ero-sennin like you teach me?"

"A summoning technique!" Jiraiya answered quickly as the kunai seemed to be getting a little to close to his jugular vein.

"I can already-" Naruto started but was cut off by a hand clamping down on her mouth.

"The summoning jutsu is a jounin level technique." Shodaime reminded Naruto. "You're a genin." Naruto sent him a questioning look.

"Yes, it would be a good idea to learn something from him. His summons are very useful. Don't underestimate them." Shodaime said sending Naruto a look for the last part, removing his hand from her mouth.

Jiraiya watched the emotions flicker on Naruto's face and started to sweat. He really didn't want to die yet. He hadn't finished the Icha Icha Paradise series. He couldn't disappoint his fans like that. It was inhumane.

"Fine, then, ero-sennin teach me the summoning jutsu." Naruto ordered getting off the Sannin for the third time that day.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"You still haven't got it?" Jiraiya asked from his peeking spot.

"Shut up!" Naruto growled in frustration performing the seals again and slamming her hand on the ground.

This time smoke pooled and Naruto jumped in excitement. The smoke cleared to reveal a tadpole.

"Ero-sennin! Ero-sennin! Look, I did it." Naruto announced as the Toad sage came over to see.

Jiraiya's face went blank as he scrutinized the tadpole before turning to Naruto. "YOU IDIOT! DOES THAT LOOK LIKE A FROG TO YOU!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS A FROG ANYWAY!?" Naruto shouted in return ready to rip her hair out. She couldn't reveal her true strength to the ero-sennin so she had to try to summon something with a normal genin's chakra supplies. Needless to say she had been unsuccessful.

Jiraiya smacked himself in the face before looking down at the pouting Naruto. It was a cute sight.

"Alright, Naruto, lets end practice for today." Jiraiya said as Naruto stood up turning to leave. She was stopped short , however, when a fist implanted itself in her stomach. She gasped , clutching her stomach before lurching into the perverts arms unconscious.

"Don't take this personally." he whispered looking at the Fourth's head on the mountain and propping Naruto up on his shoulder.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"The hell?" Naruto groaned waking up with her face in the dirt. Turning her head she saw the pervert bearing down on her.

"Its sink or swim, kid." he said his face impassive as he pushed Naruto in the chest , who realized with a start that they were standing on a cliff.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed falling at an alarming rate.

'_That stupid pervert is trying to get me to use Kyuubi's chakra. Well, then, I'll show him.' _Naruto thought inwardly biting her thumb and performing the seals to the summoning jutsu.

A huge 'POP' was heard as white smoke descended. It billowed before lifting slightly as Naruto found herself safe on top of a huge frog.

"Alright! I did it!" she cheered jumping up and down on her summons.

"OI, WHAT THE HELL? WHO THE HELL IS JUMPING ON MY BACK? JIRAIYA, WHY THE HELL DID YOU SUMMON ME HERE?" the giant frog bellowed his voice rippling the air.

"Jiraiya didn't summon you here. I did." Naruto admitted jumping down onto the frogs face so he could see her.

The giant frog regarded her for a second before bursting into peals of laughter. "YOU! A TINY THING LIKE YOU SUMMONED I, GAMABUNTA, THE CHIEF TOAD. THAT'S FUNNY!" Gamabunta paused in his laughter ignoring Naruto's trembling form. "IF YOU TELL ME, WHERE JIRAIYA IS, I'LL MAKE YOU ONE OF MY HENCHMEN."

"OI, YOU STUPID FROG! I WAS THE ONE WHO SUMMONED YOUR SORRY AMPHIBIAN ASS HERE! SO YOU SHOULD BE FOLLOWING MY ORDERS!" Naruto roared back her blood boiling from the chief toads laughter.

"ME! FOLLOW YOUR ORDERS! THE CHIEF TOAD IS NOBODY'S PET!" Gamabunta howled in rage, his hind legs crouching against the spiky ridges

of the chasm and pushing out of the ridge so fast Naruto had to gasp for air.

They were flying through the air for a few minutes before landing on some trees with a huge thump , that blew dust everywhere and shook the ground.

Gamabunta shook his snout, where Naruto was sitting and dislodged the unprepared

genin.

"GO PLAY IN THE SAND , YOU BRAT." Gamabunta scoffed in his booming voice that riveted through the air. "A BRAT WHO CAN'T EVEN STAND ON MY BACK, CAN'T BE MY SUBORDINATE."

Naruto's mouth popped open in an O shape as her brain just processed what the giant frog just said. _'I know I didn't just get dissed by a talking frog who needs an ocean supplies of mouthwash.'_

"Let's see about that, you stupid frog." Naruto shouted jumping onto Gamabunta's back. "If I can stay on your slimy back until sunset, then you'll become my subordinate."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

'_I'm going to fucking die. I'm going to fucking die.' _Was basically the only thought running through Naruto's head as Gamabunta dived under water again and resurfaced by jumping at an accelerated speed that it put the two hundreds of feet above ground level.

She was either going to die from suffocation or from smacking into the water at the speed Gamabunta was going.

'_You think he'd get tired of all this jumping up and down. Ugh, duh. He's a frog. I'm going to drown every frog I see from now on. My amphibian enemies. And I am throwing out my frog wallet too. Sorry, Gama-chan but if you're related to this scaly, grinch then you need to go.'_ Naruto smiled deliriously, hardly taking notice when Obito materialized beside her.

"Naruto, maybe you should let go before you end up killing yourself." Obito said expecting Naruto's answer to be telling him to shut the hell up.

"Goggle head!" Naruto exclaimed happily. " What do you think I should get?"

"For what?" Obito asked uneasy at the swirly look in Naruto's eyes.

"For a wallet. I have to throw Gama-chan away. I don't like frogs. So what kind of wallet should I get?" she asked.

"I think you should let go of Gamabunta and go see a doctor." Obito advised her like one would advise a three year old.

" I don't wanna." Naruto shook her head childishly.

"Naruto, sensei didn't learn how to summon Gamabunta till he was fifteen or something. So you don't-"

"So the Fourth couldn't control this lummox my age!" Naruto said her eyes glinting with something that made Obito's skin crawl with shivers. " Then, I'm going to become Queen of the frogs."

"Its almost sunset, Chief toad and you still haven't managed to get rid of me yet!" Naruto announced boisterously . "You're going to be my subordinate."

Instead of answering her, Gamabunta jumped into the forest and shook his head in the dirt. Branches scraped Naruto's exposed face and she was adjusting chakra into her hands to hold on to the frog's back while he dug his face in the ground.

The sun was barely visible now, its ray fading giving away to dusk.

"Yatta!" Naruto cheered jumping down onto the ground to face Gamabunta. " I beat you! Now, you have to be my subordinate and-" the words died in Naruto's as she fell back unconscious not having any more energy to finish her sentence which would have been a painful promise of dismemberment to Jiraiya.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sorry this chapter is late but schools in again and it's a lot of work. But this is my longest chapter yet. I really wanted to start the invasion in this chapter but it doesn't look like I'll be doing that this chapter. The next for sure. Thanks all for waiting and plz be patient with me because I have a procrastination problem

Next:

"Rise and claim the heads of all those who oppose me."

"I won't let you die! You were all heroes ! You don't deserve this!"

" No way………What have I done? I brought my worst enemy to……."


	9. War Council

Chapter 9. The War Council

She was floating, undisturbed and free in a sea of darkness. This darkness became her shield, protecting her from feeling mundane emotions. It folded and molded itself to fit her body, seeping into her body, giving her a frigid numbness that she welcomed happily. Then, a ringing started to hound her eyes. A low tumult that rose in volume until it became an insistent roar in her ears, demanding she come out from behind her shield.

There were voices in the roar that weren't clear but they sounded vaguely familiar.

"Have you played this game before?" a lazy male voice drawled. The voice seemed familiar but she didn't want to remember.

"A few times." an equally male voice admitted. This voice seemed familiar too.

"You're both very good at analyzing each others moves." this voice sounded gentle and quiet, like a refreshing ocean breeze on a sultry day. Somehow even though the voice sounded female, she knew it belonged to a male. "You've been playing for a couple of hours." he added sounding amused.

"Yeah but if Naruto was awake, she could take me out in minutes." the lazy voice admitted humbly.

Naruto? Naruto was her name, wasn't it? It didn't sound like a very well thought out name, especially for a girl. Sounded more like her parents had been deciding her name over a cup of ramen and her name had been some inside joke to them.

The people in her room were still playing their game concentrated and focused on nothing else. Her astute sense of hearing, though, could pick out the slight sound of a window being opened very covertly as to not draw attention. A slight draft wafted in the room alerting the ninjas in the room to a disturbance.

" No one opened the window." the gentle voice observed quietly walking softly to close the window.

"Someone's here." a guarded voice stated, she could hear the scraping of chairs as they stood to confront whoever was here.

The intruder leapt like a fox from his hiding place and jumped onto her bed jostling her sleeping body. The newcomer straddled her waist but was careful not to put any weight on her fragile body.

"You…get off her! She's suffering enough without you sitting on her." that was the gentle voice from before. This time he sounded more like he was about to take a bite out of this intruder.

"You know this guy, Haku?" the lazy voice asked in surprise.

"Unfortunately." Haku muttered sounding despaired at the admission. " Naruto-kun said he was a cousin of hers. He's living with us now." Haku informed them before directing his attention on Naruto's so called cousin. " Still that doesn't need mean you can sit on her. Get off!"

"Humph. If we wait for this lazy ass to awake at her pace we'll be here till the next ice age. No, I have a more orthodox mean of waking this idiot of mine." this close voice sounded more familiar than any voice thus far. She felt a pressure on her cheek and then on her other cheek.

"Stop it!" Haku yelled and the stinging on her cheeks stopped. "I tell you she's sick and you're slapping her around."

She was trying to sleep, damn it, and some idiots were in her room jabbering. Wait. Her room. This bed didn't feel like her bed. It was small and uncomfortably lumpy. And the smell was acrid, like smelling salts and hydrogen peroxide mixed with rotting corpses. It made her want to gag.

Naruto's eyes creaked open slowly and shut immediately as the bright lights assaulted her eyes. A soft groan emitted from her as her hand came up to cover her smarting eyes.

"Oh! You're awake Naruto." the lazy voice drawled as Naruto turned to look at the occupants of her room. Kyuubi was the one sitting on top of her, his eyes glaring daggers at her as she grimaced before remembering that he was sitting on top of her.

"Get your fat ass off of me." Naruto croaked before dissolving into a coughing fit. A glass of water was presented to her.

Shikamaru, Neji and Haku were looking at her. Naruto blinked her eyes multiple times to make sure she wasn't imagining this.

She could understand Haku being here, he was her roommate and a generally concerned person when it came to her welfare. But why were Neji and Shikamaru here, playing a game of Shogi in her hospital room?

Hospital! Naruto shot up in her bed, looking down at herself. She breathed a sigh of relief when she found she was wearing her own pajamas instead of those back opened hospital gowns. Her sigh of relief turned to horror a minute later when she realized her hat was missing. She patted her head where the familiar weight of her cap was missing. She promised herself that if she ever saw Jiraiya again that he would die in a way that would put Dracula to shame.

Seeing her frantic panicking, Haku pulled the hat out of his kimono, which Naruto took with a grateful smile.

"They needed to check you over for any head injuries and they said that the hat was interfering, so, they needed to remove it." Haku explained trying to ease Naruto's confusion.

Naruto nodded in understanding before taking a sip of her water and trying to get used to be awake again. She had an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach like she had woken at this moment for something important but every time she tried to remember what it was; it slipped out of her grasp like sand.

Sand? Sand? Naruto gripped her head in aggravation. Something bad was about o happen, that much she could sense but what? Naruto lifted her irritated gaze to her visitors. She couldn't try to have a premonition in front of these guys. They'd probably get the doctors in here to get her high on even more anesthetics. She'd probably be better off getting rid of these dorks.

"So, what brings you guys here?" Naruto asked hoping that the sooner she figured out why they were here the sooners she could get rid of them.

"Well, I came to visit Chouji. " Shikamaru informed her as Naruto's brow furrowed.

"What happened to Chouji?" Naruto asked startled by the information.

" A stomachache. The doctors are saying he will have to lay off the chips for a while."

'_Of course, the only injury Chouji would suffer would be to his digestive system.' _She turned her attention to Neji who was focusing on the shogi board. " Why did you come to visit me?"

Neji's flickered to her, his eyes portraying a sense of arrogance that she didn't have time for. " No particular reason." he answered moving a shogi piece.

"He came here to visit his teammate." Haku answered placating his roommate, so she wouldn't stress herself so soon after waking.

"His teammate?" Naruto repeated waiting to hear what had happened.

" The guy with the bowl cut and bushy eyebrows." Kyuubi answered easily from his seat on the windowsill. " He went up against Gaara of the Sand during the preliminaries and Shukaku crushed the boy so bad he'll probably never walk without a cane again. The same will probably happen to baby Uchiha." Kyuubi added as an afterthought smiling happily at the thought.

"Hold on a sec." Naruto said quickly standing up. " Are you telling me Sasuke is going to be fighting Gaara?" Naruto asked inwardly wondering if she could bet on the match with some feudal lords. Damn, that would be a whole lot of sucker's cash.

"That's right." Kyuubi replied tersely watching Naruto's expression change from confusion to realization.

"I'm going to visit, Lee." the blond said finally understanding what had been bothering her before.

"You barely even know, Lee." Neji pointed out nonchalantly. " Why even bother?"

"You barely even know me. So, why are you even bothering?" Naruto challenged back hotly. The only thing she got form Neji was an aggravating smirk as she stalked to the door and let herself out into the hallway. A moment later she was back.

"Ah…anyone know what room Lee's in?" Naruto asked sheepishly as Kyuubi just shook his head in disgust.

"Well, we might as well go visit Lee." Neji said brushing past Naruto into the hall, leading the way.

"Say, Naruto, are you a natural blond?" Shikamaru asked abruptly startling Naruto.

"Uh, yeah." Naruto answered tentatively, her brow creasing in confusion. Shikamaru flashed her grin that foreshadowed trouble for her.

"You're prettier than any of the girls in the village I've ever seen and that includes Ino. Even your looks are troublesome." Shikamaru sighed as if it was Naruto's fault she was pretty.

"Oi, you better not tell anyone you saw me without my hat or I'll kill you, pineapple head." Naruto growled her face pink choosing to disregard the pretty comment. It made her uncomfortable when people started talking about her looks.

"Troublesome. Its not like Kiba or Chouji would believe me anyway." Shikamaru sighed again as Naruto huffed.

"This village is cracked. Just because I'm not into girly clothes and boys, they think I'm ugly. I used to be offended but now I know that it's better to be ugly in this village, otherwise you get mobs of fans stalking you." Naruto said shooting a look at Neji whose hand was twitching.

"Okay, people backing away from the subject of my looks. New subject-" Naruto glanced around the room in an attempt to find a new topic. Her eyes spotted Neji. "How are things at home, pretty-boy?"

"Hiashi-oji-sama gave me a letter that my father left behind. You were right." Neji said softly speaking to the ground rather than look at anyone.

"That's good." Naruto closed her eyes remembering Hizashi passing on a week ago. He had been very grateful and he had asked her to watch out for Neji as long as she could.

"Let's go visit Lee." Naruto shouted diverting the attention from Neji.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

'_Gaara' _Naruto thought downcast. He had hurt Lee to the point where the boy would have trouble walking again. She had felt his unstable mindset and had left him completely unsupervised. She should have been watching Gaara like a hawk even if he was a kindred spirit. To make matters worse he had hurt a boy whom Naruto was indebted to after the Forest of Death fiasco.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Neji's angry cry broke through Naruto's thoughts.

Gaara was already in the room with Lee. His sand was slithering like a cobra, tangling its self with its victim before it squeezed the life out of them.

"I was going to kill him." Gaara replied emotionlessly his body only turning sideways to regard Lee's visitors.

"And why would you want to do that?" Shikamaru said slowly as his shadow extended to capture Gaara's shadow. " Do you have a personal vendetta against him or something?"

Shikamaru's shadow imitation successfully captured Gaara's shadow as the red head realized as his body was forced away form Lee's bedside to face in Shikamaru's direction.

"No, nothing like that." Gaara replied his eyes brightening with madness that was visible to Naruto that she hadn't seen before. " I want to kill him just because I want to kill him."

"You weren't really raised right, were you?" Shikamaru said looking calm and collected but Naruto could tell Gaara was disconcerting him by the sweat that was traveling down his neck.

"No, I suppose I wasn't raised right in your terms." Gaara replied taking Shikamaru's question seriously. " When I was born, I stole the life of the woman I was supposed to call "mother". My father used a jutsu to implant the incarnation of sand, Shukaku, into my body. I was born a monster."

Naruto gritted her teeth painfully. Looking at Gaara was like staring into a mirror. Was this what she would've become if her grandfather hadn't saved her? A deranged, lonely child whose love had all dried up and whose sanity was diving over a cliff.

"A type of possession art that causes the fetus to be possessed?" Shikamaru said seeming to be the only one capable of speech at the moment. " What kind of parent does a thing like that? What a twisted way to show love?"

"Love?" Gaara pronounced the word as if it were a chemistry equation he couldn't understand. "Don't judge me by your standards. "Family"…let me tell you what that word means to me. Sacks of flesh connected by hatred and murderous intent."

Naruto's eyes flashed as voices and words recollected creating a tape of words in her ears.

'_Jinchuuriki have no place in this world.'_

'_Your purpose is to be a tool. To live and breath to serve and protect Konoha. Your body and mind are to be used as we see fit.'_

'_You're all monsters in human shells! Leave and never taint this village with your presence ever again.'_

' _You've got it easier than any of the other jinchuurikis. You have family that loves and protects you. For the rest of us, love is an ideal. It's a feeling we will never experience. Like a monkey trying to touch the moon. It's a dream we will never achieve. After all, who would love a monster?'_

"My mothers life was sacrificed so that I could be brought to life as the villages greatest masterpiece and as the Kazekage's son." Gaara continued in his monotonous voice, the sound of his voice chilled the bones and froze the insides.

"My father taught me secret shinobi skills, one after another. I was raised in isolation, spoiled and overprotected. At first I thought that was love until that incident."

'_She must be put in isolation and put under surveillance at all times. We can't risk her getting out of control and killing more innocent villagers!'_

"Ever since I turned six, my father has been trying to assassinate me. I've lost count of how many attempts he's made."

"But…you just said that your father spoiled you. So what do you mean?" Neji asked a visage of a mixture of cool indifference and a mild curiosity. If Gaara's life story was disturbing him anymore, he wasn't letting on.

" A presence that is too powerful becomes a presence that is feared. The fools in my village realized that I had emotional issues. My mind was unstable." Gaara's face twisted into a sardonic smirk. "To my father in his role as Kazekage, I was the village's most powerful weapon but at the same, I was a fearsome and dangerous object."

"To them I am now a relic of the past that they wish to erase and forget. " the psychotic red head continued. "So for what purpose do I exist? Why am I alive? At first, when I asked myself that I had no answer. But while I continue to live, I need a reason. Otherwise, I might as well be dead. So this is what I came up with, I exist to kill all humans other than myself. I would fight only for myself and love only myself. If all other people exist to magnify that love, then there is no more splendid world than this one."

"Still that must be very lonely." Haku said quietly, his normally warm brown eyes clouded in empathy with Gaara.

"Don't judge me by your standards." Gaara roared viciously his hands flying to grip his head. Gaara's eyes dilated as the he shook his head like a rattle, Gaara started to talk to himself " Yes, mother. I'll give you their blood right now. I'll kill them all."

"Mother?" A new voice drawled, his voice full of mock amusement. " Look at you, Shukaku, you've become even more pitiful than you were before. "

"Kyu." Haku said his expression turning into one of irritation and exasperation as he acknowledged the seven-foot man on the windowsill.

Quick as a flash he appeared behind Haku and scooped Naruto into his arms. His crimson demonic eyes flew to Gaara as the boy's words became louder. " Don't want me to kill them all, Mother…. the girl…you want the girls blood." Gaara's sand erupted from his gourd like lava from a volcano flying through the air heading for Naruto.

Before anyone could blink, Gaara was slammed against a wall Kyuubi's hand clenched over his throat.

"Shukaku, don't you dare go disregarding me to my face. You weren't fit to lick the slime off my feet a century ago and don't think that's changed because I've been sealed away. " Kyuubi's eyes were merciless and malevolent. Staring at his eyes was like staring into a sea of flames ready to burn the skin from your bones, unwilling to release you till you were ashes and at the mercy of the wind. " If you touch her, I'll kill you. "

"Kyu let him go." Naruto pleaded tugging on his shirt before he really killed Gaara. She had heard countless times how much he hated Shukaku for causing him trouble from spiking all his drinks to sleeping with his mother.

The sound of the sliding door brought everyone's attention from the quarrel of the two redheads.

"Enough!" Gai shouted entering the room glancing at everyone. "The finals start in two weeks. Don't be in such a hurry unless you're eager to become an inpatient today?"

Kyuubi held onto Gaara a couple of seconds longer before releasing him. Looking Gai up and down, Kyuubi shook his head and said, " The fashion police should just throw in the towel and bring in the tanks."

Naruto kicked him in the shin and steered him out of the room before he got them in any more trouble.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Who are you really?" Neji asked Kyuubi the question that both he and Shikamaru had been wondering since he had appeared.

Kyuubi smirked and Naruto sighed burying her head into her pillow. It took too much energy to stop him when he got like this.

"So glad you asked. I'm Naru-chan's lover." Kyuubi announced boastfully as Naruto rolled her eyes heavenward, to curse the Fourth for the millionth time. Haku was glaring at Kyuubi for the bold false declaration. Shikamaru and Neji had yet to collect their jaws from the floor.

" L-lover!" Shikamaru exclaimed surveying the man before him. He was at least seven feet tall, a model like physique that had girls clambering at his feet to be his lover. He possessed a certain elegant grace about him and at the same time there was a sure, arrogant air about him. Most, importantly this man had to at least be twenty." Naruto's twelve!"

"He's just playing with you." Naruto sighed tiredly.

"I should just leave you and go find someone else." Kyuubi said looking pouty for a demon.

"Oh, would you?" Haku said a thousand watt smile appearing on his face at the idea. "You can go right now if you want."

"That's cold, Haku." Kyuubi replied from his seat on Naruto's hospital bed.

"Uh, well I think I should get going now." Shikamaru said muttering something about his mother killing him if he didn't get home before curfew.

"Alright, thanks for visiting, Shika." Naruto said leaning back into her pillows.

"Naruto…I have a request to make." Neji began ambivalently a little blush transparent on his cheeks. It reminded Naruto of the look he had supported in the hot springs, when he had tried to tell her something but was interrupted by ero-sennin.

"What is it?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I'd like it if you would train me." Neji requested firmly banishing all uncertainty out of his mind and standing tall, as a proud Hyuuga should. His ego was lifted to its pinnacle when everyone in the room stared at him open-mouthed.

"You want me to train you?" Naruto repeated to be sure the doctors hadn't overdosed her medication.

Neji nodded in affirmative. Kyuubi snorted then burst out laughing. "Kid, you don't want her training you. She couldn't teach a dog how to sit."

"Funny, you should mention **sit**." Naruto growled softly as Kyuubi's face met the ground again.

"If you're considering training Neji, then could I join in?" Shikamaru asked abruptly making a quick decision.

"I don't mind if Naruto will train us." Neji said looking at Naruto who for the moment looked thoughtful.

"Well, I really don't have anything to do for the next two weeks that would be much fun." Naruto grinned suddenly showing off more canines than was needed as her eyes sparkled with some unknown emotion before smiling up at the two.

"Alright, I'll train you two." Naruto agreed after a moment of silence. "Come to my house at noon tomorrow. Be sure to ring the doorbell first, otherwise I won't be responsible for what happens to you."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I can't believe this." Shikamaru let out a groan as his bruised and battered body dodged more ice darts. "She's worse than Asuma-sensei."

"She did say she wouldn't be going easy on us." Neji reminded him wiping some sweat from his face.

"Yeah and by forbidding us from using our family ninjutsu's and kekkei genkais, she's limited our capabilities drastically. She's trying to show us how useless we are without our trump cards." Shikamaru concluded smiling wryly at Naruto's twisted idea of training.

"But why?" Neji pondered out aloud. " How is this going to help us with the Chunnin exam?"

"Well, lets say that someone discovers that blind spot of your Byakugan pretty boy. What would you do then?" A familiar voice asked him from behind as the couple of startled boys swiveled their heads in the direction of that voice.

There Naruto stood on a tree branch directly above them grinning like a wolf that had finally found its prey. There were darts made of ice between everyone of her fingers ready to shred the boys to pieces at any time.

Shikamaru and Neji both shared a look before smirking at Naruto. Naruto's eyebrow rose at the look the two boys shared before she felt something capture her ankle and pull her down.

Naruto's eyes flickered in midair to her ankle. It wasn't clearly visible but it was probably a wire that was attached to her ankle. She flicked her wrist and sent one of her darts to slice the wire. As soon as the wire was cut a barrage of kunais with exploding tags were launched at the unsuspecting Naruto who was floating midair.

A vine from inside Naruto's sleeve shot into the air and grabbed onto a branch pulling her up so she narrowly avoids getting impaled by kunais. She quickly moves a few trees away before the exploding tags go off.

After a few seconds had passed and no explosion sound was heard, the blond started to get suspicious. Those kunais had been a diversion but a diversion, for what?

She got her answer a moment later when the tree she had been resting on shook as the scent of ash and embers enveloped her nose. She leaped with the agility of a cheetah to the adjacent tree.

A surprising electrical shock shot through Naruto's body as she tumbled to the ground. Her eyes caught a glance at the trees where she had been shocked to see a seal. She smirked inwardly as her hand stretched forward her vine sliding out of her sleeve and shooting up like a rocket to stop her fall.

A nearly invisible wire snaked through the air lassoing around her vine before it could reach a tree branch and tugged Naruto down. A smokescreen descended into the clearing obscuring Naruto's view of the clearing.

She felt herself smack down on the ground as dust and pebbles flew in her face. She let out a sneeze sitting up as the smokescreen started to lift and two figures emerged.

"So how did we do?" Shikamaru asked casually his hands in his pockets.

Naruto glanced down at the circle, which she was currently in. "Pretty good, impressive use of the box seal jutsu. Of course, you two do you know that if I had been truly trying to kill you, you guys would be specks of blood right now." she taunted them at the end standing and brushing the dust off of her.

Neji scowled at her while Shikamaru continued to look until he grinned and replied to her taunt. "That's why we came to you, Wise One."

Naruto pretended to rub her imaginary beard. "A good answer my grasshopper. You're catching on quick." Her sapphire gaze turned to Neji whose eye was twitching which it seemed to do a lot in Naruto's presence. "This grasshopper, however, seems a bit slow." she turned to Shikamaru ignoring the pulsing vein on Neji's forehead. "He's probably the type that likes to look at himself in the mirror all day long."

"Lunch is ready!" Haku called from the backyard door.

"Yes! Time for lun-Hey!" Naruto was cut off as a powerful force met her bottom and propelled her through the open door and landed in a heap in the living room rubbing her sore butt.

"Was that really the right place to kick her?" Shikamaru asked Neji whose knee was still up.

"She moved so that's where my foot ended." Neji said his cheeks slightly pink. Why did things always end up like this with this girl?

"Pretty boy, when they say I'm going to kick your ass that doesn't actually mean kick people in their ass. I happen to need this ass!" Naruto shouted in outrage as Shikamaru shook with suppressed mirth.

"She's completely shameless." Neji muttered feeling like smacking his head repeatedly on the nearest flat surface forever considering training with this psycho.

"She's just Naruto." Shikamaru grinned heading toward the door.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I have a question for you." Shikamaru turned from his meal to look at Naruto. "Why did you drop out of the Chunnin exams? You're stronger than any genin I've seen so you probably could've made Chunnin easy." Neji and Haku also paused to turn to look at Naruto.

Naruto sipped her soda thoughtfully before her face split into a wryly smile. "I could've won that tournament and shown the most exemplary qualities of a Chunnin but I still wouldn't have been awarded the position." she answered finally as vague as possible.

"That doesn't make any sense." Shikamaru said frowning.

"I've heard my uncle mention your name a few times." Neji added a second later. " They discuss you at council meetings for some reason. They are the ones who judge who is fit to be a Chunnin or not. Do they hold a personal vendetta against you?"

"Something like that." Naruto replied as Haku gazed at her with empathetic eyes.

"It doesn't really matter though. I wouldn't have stayed in the tournament anyway even if I could get the vest."

"Why?"

"I was taught as a child to respect my fighting abilities and use them wisely. To protect something with them. Where I came from ranks were awarded by merit of what you've achieved. Holding a tournament where contestants try to kill each other for a vest while being watched like show dogs is disgusting. If I participated in such an event I would be disgracing myself and my teachers." Naruto explained as simply as she could.

"That sounds like something a samurai would say." Shikamaru said gazing at Naruto strangely. " And anyway I thought you were from Konoha?"

"Well, my mother" Naruto's lips twisted in distaste at the word. " Immigrated here but she wasn't originally from here. As for my father, for all I know he could be King of the Elves. I don't know anything about him but the general consensus is that he was a Konoha shinobi."

"Where was your mother from?" Shikamaru asked curiously.

'_A different dimension were there are no ninjas or humans and magical beings live in relative peace safe from human scum.'_ Naruto wanted to say but she kept it civilized. "It's a faraway place off the continent. "

"Those are very idealistic views they have." Neji spoke up stabbing his meat with his fork absentmindedly.

" Not really. We believe in honor and our society isn't based on lies, treachery and war." Naruto replied evenly spooning some rice in her mouth.

"You keep saying we like you're one of them." Shikamaru said speaking slowly and carefully.

"I am one of them." Naruto corrected irritation flashing across her face.

"But aren't you sworn to Konoha?" Shikamaru questioned in alarm.

Naruto snorted in derision leaning back in her chair. " I'm not sworn to Konoha and I won't ever swear myself to Konoha. I have no interest in becoming a ninja." she told them in earnest earning surprised look from all three boys sitting at the table.

"I thought you were a ninja." Neji commented praying that he didn't get beat by someone who wasn't even a ninja.

"Nope." Naruto had a habit of crushing his hopes.

"I'm confused." Shikamaru announced rubbing his head as Naruto stood up gathering the plates and bringing them over to the sink. " How are you on a ninja team but not be a ninja?"

Naruto smiled warmly at Shikamaru and pointed to the door. " You will find the answer out there."

Shikamaru sighed at the dismissal as Naruto lead the two boys to the door. " Don't be so nosy, Shikamaru. Maybe one day I'll tell you but not today." Naruto patted him on the head before looking at their surroundings.

"Its dark." she commented absently putting her finger to her lip as she remembered something. "I'm supposed to walk you two home, right?" Naruto asked uncertainly.

"It's the opposite, Wise One." Neji grumbled annoyed by the way she regarded them as children.

"Is it? I'll walk you two home anyway." she said sticking her head in the door to tell Haku.

"You don't have too." Shikamaru quickly reassured her as she walked down the stairs.

"No way. I'm not letting anything happen to my grasshoppers after I just got them." Naruto retorted stubbornly as Neji just shook his head at how everything was backward.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I can't believe you agreed to train those guys." Obito commented sourly as he trailed after Naruto who had just dropped off her two new pupils. Naruto smiled at the pouty look on his face. His arms across his chest, in an Indian sitting position with his eyes flashing from behind his goggles as he levitated after her.

"I have my reasons." Naruto said her eyes flickering toward the slight illumination of light at the corner of the end of the street.

"What's wrong?" Obito asked as she came to a stop in a deserted alleyway.

Naruto looked up at the sky where a full moon shone brightly. It was a beautiful and mystical sight to behold. The moon represented so many different things too so many people. Hope, power, fear, insanity, bloodlust and so many other things. Today, though, it outlined the silhouette of a certain jinchuuriki whom she had just had a run in with yesterday.

"Uzumaki!" A dark, pompous and unwanted voice called from behind her. Obito turned around immediately at the voice going pale at the sight of the newcomer.

Naruto took her sweet time turning around to face, Uchiha, Fugaku, Head of the Uchiha Clan, Chief of the Konoha Police force and one of the biggest assholes she had ever had the misfortune to meet.

"What do you want?" Naruto answered curtly cocking her head to the side to ready herself for a battle of words and maybe even spells.

Fugaku's gaze scrutinized Obito disapprovingly as Obito glared at him defiantly. " You've broken your word." Fugaku stated hotly trying to burn a hole through Naruto with his eyes.

"My word?" Naruto repeated waiting for an explanation and fighting the urge to roll her eyes.

"My son has gotten mixed up with your…your kind of people." Fugaku spluttered heavily his face starting to turn red from anger, Naruto's offhand manner starting to vex him.

Naruto's eyebrow rose at that piece of information. Sasuke, had gotten himself involved with a magical being?

"Whom exactly did he get involved with?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"That redheaded boy with your psychotic tendencies." Fugaku answered as Naruto slumped in inward relief.

"Gaara is not my kind of people. He is a Suna ninja. Sasuke is mixed up with shinobi matters not mine. So this is hardly my fault." Naruto returned fed up with Itachi's father. Honestly how did such an irritating, ugly and horrible tempered man like this one have a sexy, calm and dreamy son like Itachi?

"He was probably drawn here because of your psychic energy or some hocus pocus like that." Fugaku protested angrily as Naruto bit her lip to keep from laughing at the ludicrous theory. Psychic energy, hocus pocus, that sounded so ridiculous it was humorous.

"You have been nothing but trouble for this village since the day you were born." Fugaku burst out as Naruto smirked.

" And you!" Fugaku rounded on Obito his face purple with rage. " If you had left this rift raff alone, she wouldn't be alive to cause trouble for my son."

"Hey! Don't talk about her like that. Its not her fault that your son has as big a head as you that he thinks he can face down a demon and win." Obito yelled belligerently surprising his uncle with his defense of Naruto.

"Why you!" Fugaku snarled his hand stretching out to grab Obito by the collar. " You never had the proper decorum of the Uchiha clan. You were a disgrace alive, dieing in battle and giving your Sharingan to someone outside of our clan and you are a disgrace now-"

"Fugaku!" A soft, feminine voice called distracting him for a moment from his tirade against Obito. It also distracted him from the fist coming from Naruto, which caught Fugaku full on in the face.

He fell back on the floor, releasing Obito and clutching his nose in pain. Obito looked back from his uncle lying on the floor in agony to Naruto who was smiling quite pleased with herself.

"Did you have to do that?" Obito hissed at her as Mikoto went dutifully to her husband side.

"Yeah." Naruto nodded after a minute of fake consideration. " His voice was starting to make my ears bleed."

"He has a gift for that." Obito muttered under his breath as Naruto snickered.

"It's not funny. Now, he's going to haunt me." Obito whispered back, his face twisting into a grimace.

"No, he's not." Naruto assured him staring at Sasuke's mother tending to Fugaku intently. " Not if he knows what's good for him." Obito blinked and turned to look at Naruto only to shudder at the pure malevolent gleam in her eyes directed at the whimpering Uchiha head.

" Anyway, Obito you do know what he said isn't true, right?" Naruto asked carefully.

Obito didn't answer her immediately, which caused a gnawing suspicion to grow inside her chest. Just as she about to speak again Fugaku's obnoxious voice interrupted her again.

" So this is how it is!" Fugaku hollered at the two his nose healed and his face twisted into a smug smile. As if he had just figured something out that they hadn't. " In love with the dead, are you, Uzumaki?"

Naruto froze, the blood in her veins running cold as Obito looked at her worriedly. Fugaku smirked at having the upper hand for once. " I should've guessed. If a monster like you couldn't get love from the living then-"

"Enough, Fugaku." Mikoto broke in her voice hard and leaving no room for any argument. All three heads turned in her direction at the authoritarian like voice coming from a woman who had always stood in the shadows of her husband.

Obito and Fugaku who had known Mikoto a lot longer than Naruto had looked dumbstruck by the fierce, smoldering look in her eyes. The rigid set of her face and the tenseness of her body.

Naruto shook herself from her frozen stupor to regard this woman quietly. She had really never met her properly or spoken two words to the women. Truthfully, she didn't even like her due to her subservient way of following her husband. She disliked anyone who followed someone without ever questioning them.

"Uzumaki-san, Obito-kun, I'd like to sincerely apologize for the poor way my husband has been acting." Mikoto began bowing to the two of them as Fugaku gaped at her in outrage.

" Now see here Mikoto, I-" Fugaku began but shut up firmly when his wife turned around to face him. Naruto couldn't see what kind of look Mikoto sent to her husband but it stopped him cold. He gulped, swallowed and shut up. Naruto touched the ground to be sure that hell hadn't frozen over.

"Uzumaki-san, truthfully the only reason my husband has been causing you such trouble is because he is deathly afraid for our son." Mikoto explained as Fugaku's cheeks turned pink.

"How is that my problem?" Naruto retorted disinterested with the reasons for Fugaku's attitude problems.

"You are the only connection between the dead and the living." Mikoto reminded Naruto. "Its only natural that we would seek you out."

"I see." Naruto said the reason for Fugaku's constant instigations becoming clear to her. "You want me to look after Sasuke."

"That's right." Sasuke's mother confirmed.

"Whatever happens to Sasuke is none of my business." Naruto replied her eyes glaciers and her voice frosty.

"I owe the Uchiha clan nothing. If you think I've forgotten for a second about the part the Uchiha clan played with my childhood then you have got to go get your ectoplasm fixed. You guys were supposed to protect the innocent of the village. Stop crime and all that shit. But when it came to me, did you?" Naruto smiled in bitterness and spite.

" Of course you didn't, if someone wanted to rape or beat me or whatever and a cop was around they turned a blind eye. Like I didn't exist." she spat her fist clenching and her eyes blazing through them like lasers. "Well now let me ask you, how does it feel to be the ones not to exist? How does it feel when your cry for help will never be heard?" Naruto asked them her face dark.

"Don't come asking me for help when you never extended your hand to help me." She turned and strode in the opposite direction of the Uchiha's.

"The police force may not have done its duty to protect honorably but there was one…one Uchiha who honored those laws." Mikoto spoke softly her voice carrying out to reach Naruto's ears through the quiet night. " He protected you for a long time and he enjoyed being with you even more than pockey."

"Pockey?" Naruto repeated stopping in midst ride. That word rang a bell in her head. She just couldn't remember from where. She turned to Mikoto. "There was no Uchiha's protecting me ever."

Mikoto and Fugaku turned their heads to Obito, who looked really uncomfortable. Naruto followed their gaze and frowned in confusion. "Are they talking about you?"

"Him! He couldn't protect a-"Mikoto elbowed her husband stopping him in mid bellow.

"Obito." Naruto gave Obito her best evil eye. "Who are they talking about?"

"Uh, well, that's-" Obito turned his head side ways as if he was looking for a way out. " My mom's calling me, so I'll just go." Naruto grabbed his arm before he could dematerialize.

"Obito." Naruto drawled fixing him with a glare that would move a mountain out of her way.

"My eldest son, you ingrate!" Fugaku shouted in disgust saving Obito the discomfort of answering. " He wasted his ANBU career looking after you like a nanny. All because the Third didn't want to send a thirteen year old on bloody missions."

A gasp passed her lips as the thoughts in her head whirled around like a merry go round. Itachi had taken care of her when she was a child. It was impossible. She had never met Itachi until a month ago. If Itachi had been as close as a nanny to her - which was a disturbing thought to begin with- then there was no way she wouldn't remember him. Mikoto was lying. She had to be, so she would agree to look after Sasuke.

A darker, sharper wisp of doubt lurked into her mind. Was Mikoto really lying? When she had met Itachi she hadn't felt threatened or in any danger. Her general dislike of the Uchiha clan had seemed to misplace itself as she talked to the elder Uchiha. She frowned as she recalled what Kyuubi had said to her once.

'_You don't remember?'_

"You're lying." Naruto stated finally turning her back on the Uchiha couple again.

"If you don't believe me then go ask the Third. He'll tell you himself." Mikoto offered her eyes and body language completely reassured. No sign of tenseness or deceit anywhere on her form, a hard form to keep when someone was lying.

Naruto didn't reward her with an answer. She leaped onto the building closest to her and ran away as far as possible from the disconcerting ghost.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I'll take care of our little rat problem." Baki said his eyes flickering to where Hayate was hiding. Naruto cursed under her breath as Baki and Hayate started to fight swords to wind sword.

"You have to help him." Obito said as Naruto gritted her teeth from her place hidden by the bushes.

"How? I can't just barge in and kick ass. They know me." the agitated half-demon returned causing Obito to ponder her dilemma.

"Transform into the Vixen." Obito suggested as Naruto frowned and shook her head.

"Not demon related and the Vixen is a known hater of ninjas. She doesn't help ninja villages."

Obito ran his hand through his hand before a mischievous glint danced through his eye . He smiled at Naruto, who for the first time ever felt like it would be a very safe thing for her to run away from Obito in the opposite direction at full speed .

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Naruto asked warily on edge.

"You said that Ibiki told you that the village thinks that it has a guardian angel watching out for it, right?" Obito questioned as Naruto's eyes widened in horror.

"HELL NO!" Naruto exclaimed aghast as Obito's plan came to light.

"HELL YES!" Obito yelled back at Naruto who shivered. " You have to. You promised you would help Konoha in any way you could."

"But-But-" Naruto spluttered as Obito's opal eyes bore into hers and she groaned. "OH MAN!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hayate panted as Baki's wind sword cut him again. His blood splattered on the roof as he moved out of the way of Baki's next attack.

Baki redirected his sword to come in contact with Hayate's abdomen. His attack would've probably been fatal if a gust of powerful wind hadn't whizzed past them and separated the two fighters from each other.

The two men turned their heads up to see who the interference came from only for the jaws to drop at the sight the beheld.

A shimmering light was sparkling above their heads like a clutter of diamonds. Glittering feathers that looked so yielding you would never expect the ferocity of their sharp edges. Two feathery wings were unfolded holding this other being up. Connected to the wings was a beautiful woman. A long white billowing cream dress covered her curvy body. Long, black hair that fell to her knees, lustrous blue eyes peered at them in a calm triumph and her luscious full red lips twisted into a calm serene smile.

"Konoha ninja, flee now and go warn the Sandaime of the betrayal of Sand." The angel said to Hayate who was staring at his savior.

"I said MOVE YOUR DA-" Naruto felt someone pinch her from behind as she cut off her statement. She didn't think angels were allowed to curse but damn, would this idiot move.

Hayate sheathed his sword slowly watching Baki from the corner of his eye and then he jumped to the next building, heading for the Hokage tower. Baki made to go after Hayate but Naruto shook her finger at him, tsking slightly.

" Move out of my way, you damn butterfly!" Baki exclaimed angrily, afraid that the entire invasion plan had just been compromised.

'_Butterfly! Why you!'_ " You know since you've done such a good job of pissing me off. I have a special treat for you, bastard." Naruto spat out angrily a vein pulsing on her angelic forehead.

Baki growled at her as she began to recite a spell.

" _Ninja, plotting to reek destruction with the demon of Sand._

_After your meeting with Orochimaru's hand._

_You will forget everything on my command."_

A glaze descended in Baki's eyes as he began to wobble, swaying left to right. Naruto brought herself down parallel to his ear and whispered " Forget."

Baki tumbled forward unconscious as the "angel" smiled victoriously. With a wave of her hand, the sand ninja was sent back to his hotel room. He would wake up not remembering how he had even got to bed.

"Pff. What kind of spell was that? The ones in the book are so much cooler." Obito commented standoffishly as Naruto glared at him.

"Well, sorry. It was the best thing I could come up with at the time. Please forgive me great one for not possessing the eloquence and articulation of spell casting that you deem worthy." She replied the glamour fading away to leave the normal tomboyish Naruto.

"See, this is why you got a D in spell casting." Obito informed her as Naruto scowled at the memory.

"I hated that teacher. It doesn't matter what words you use in a spell as long as it gets what you were aiming for. Like anyone's going to have time to write a sonnet in the face of emanate death. Naruto, you must feel the words coming to you, don't indulge in the hedonistic way of picking any word that a simpleton could rhyme with." Naruto imitated in a nasally voice. " I hardly ever showed up for that class because I was too scared I'd lose it and hex that lady to her death bed. "

" Obito." She said a moment later looking at him with large eyes that spelled trouble for him. " If you ever tell anyone about this, you'll be seeing the insides of your ectoplasm ."

"You are really not cute." Obito sighed floating after her toward the Hokage tower.

" I'll pretend I didn't hear that." She yelled back leaping from house to house on her way to interrogate a certain Hokage.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

" An angel helped Hayate escape from the Sand ninja?" Kakashi repeated dubiously as snickers were heard through the room.

" I don't know what she was but she saved my life." Hayate replied before he dissolved into another coughing fit. " She seemed to want me to get the information to the Hokage as soon as possible."

" I still don't believe that the Sand has allied itself with the Sound." One ninja commented as some other ninja's made known their agreement.

"Hmm. This is a troubling development. " Sarutobi agreed even though he already knew about the alliance thanks to Naruto.

"We've already sent our ANBU to every village on recon missions. They should be reporting in soon. In the mean time, the ANBU will be stationed at every strategic location in the village. Everyone is to be on their guard. Understood?" Sarutobi asked his voice weighing down on everybody with its authority.

"HAI!" the ninja's answered their voices resounded in the walls.

Sarutobi nodded pleased. " Then, you're all dismissed."

The jounin filtered out of the room until only Kakashi remained. The Third lifted his head to gaze solemnly at Kakashi.

"What happened to Kushina-san?" Kakashi asked as soon as the Hokage gave him his full attention.

The Sandaime sighed heavily leaning back into his chair. " I'm sorry Kakashi but Naruto reported in that Kushina was already dead when she found her."

"You told them she was dead!" Obito yelled at the blonde who was eavesdropping, from her covert in the ceiling.

"Yeah, so?" she whispered back.

"So, she's still alive. Why are you lying to them?" Obito hissed back.

"Shhh." Naruto whispered as Kakashi began to speak.

"How did Naruto take the news?" Kakashi asked sounding disturbed.

"You're surprised that she took the news that her mother had been kidnapped and now killed so well." The Third said perceptively.

" Naruto gets emotional over small things. When I told her I'd signed all of them up for the Chunnin Exams she called me a monster. But when her mother came up it just seemed like she thought of her mother as an…"Kakashi trailed off not able to think of a word to express how Naruto had treated her mother.

"As an inconvenience." Sarutobi supplied helpfully as Kakashi nodded in agreement.

"Ibiki told me that Naruto has been visiting her mother for the last four years but that she always seemed so distant. Like she wasn't there to visit Kushina-san but she wanted something from her." Kakashi explained pensively looking at the Third with unseen apprehension.

"Naruto doesn't care for her mother." Sarutobi said quietly as Kakashi's eye widened slightly not with surprise but with disbelief. " She was trying to heal her mother from herself induced coma because Naruto needed her help for something. It looks like, though, now she doesn't need her anymore so her loss wasn't anything to be upset about."

"But why?" Kakashi asked not comprehending.

"Kakashi, Naruto isn't very fond of Konoha. Both of her parents were once Konoha ninja's. They died protecting the village. That may seem like an honorable thing to you and I but to Naruto who hates this village, she sees it as a betrayal. Her parents chose the village over her. They chose to die or in Kushina's case go insane, over living and taking care of her. It's the way Naruto thinks of her parents. Not as great heroes but as people who abandoned her." The Sandaime explained heavily as Naruto's insides squirmed from her covert in the ceiling. Turning his chair to face the Hokage Mountain he added " After all, the knowledge that her parents were heroes doesn't matter to a child whose crying at night to be comforted by anyone, for anyone to love and care for her. It doesn't matter because at the end of the day one truth remains." Sarutobi turned around in his chair to regard Kakashi with eyes that were haunted by pain. " No one's here to love you."

Naruto bit her lip so she could feel physical pain instead of joining in the old man's emphatic speech. It wasn't fair how understanding the Third was. It wasn't fair how adept he was at reading her.

"Hokage-sama, speaking of Naruto I have a few questions regarding her." Kakashi said after a pregnant pause.

"What did she do this time?" Sarutobi sighed exasperatedly awaiting the oncoming onslaught of complaints.

"Well, Naruto seems to think that she is leaving the village when she turns sixteen." Kakashi informed the Sandaime whose eye twitched.

"That is true." The Third commented as he contemplated what he was going to do when he saw her next time. " But she wasn't supposed to be running her mouth off about it."

"But why can she just leave like that?" Kakashi asked.

" It was one of the only ways I could convince to even consider becoming a ninja. She can leave or stay when she turns sixteen. The choice is hers." Sandaime replied his tone indicating how unlikely the second option was. " Anything else?"

" Ah well, I've been curious about her skills so far. They're unusual, especially since you said she hasn't had any previous ninja training." Kakashi confessed as the Sandaime blinked in puzzlement.

"How exactly?" the Hokage asked curious.

"Sasuke told me that she used wind ninjutsu, lightning ninjutsu, wood ninjutsu and she flew them over the Forest of the Death." Kakashi's voice got even more uncertain as he listed off what his student had told him Naruto had did in the Forest of Death.

'Damn you, Sasuke, you tattletale. I'm going to dye your hair pink the next time I see you.' Naruto growled in her head as Obito shook his head in mirth.

"Wood ninjutsu and _**flying**_?" Sarutobi repeated dubiously his eyebrows disappearing into his hairline. " Are you sure Sasuke wasn't just imagining things?"

"No. I don't think so." Kakashi said rubbing the back of his head a bit sheepishly. " He was feeling…pretty inferior to Naruto after she supposedly saved him and Sakura from Orochimaru by shooting him with a thunder bolt and then flying over the forest." Kakashi blinked at the end of his sentence, the words sounding insane even coming out of the mouth of a ninja.

The Third's shoulders came up and then sagged down as he let out a huge sigh. His wrinkles more prominent then ever with all the stress the old man had been under for the past few weeks. " Kakashi, regarding Naruto, I'll let you in on a little secret that will save you lots of time and energy."

Kakashi's eyes perked up with curiosity as he looked at the Hokage expectantly. " Yes sir?"

" Don't think about it." Sarutobi breathed out slowly as the jounin nearly fell over from receiving such an obstructive answer.

"I know it sounds ridiculous." Sarutobi cut in before Kakashi could voice a word of protest. " But it's the best policy you can have with Naruto. Otherwise you'll waste half your time looking for answers that she isn't going to fork over. All you need to remember is, listen to her when she speaks." The old mans brown eyes turned serious suddenly marking how serious this was. " If she tells you something, then believe her. Don't question her just believe if she says something is going to happen then it will."

"Are you saying that Naruto is clairvoyant?" Kakashi asked in astonishment.

"Who knows with her? I remember when she was a baby, numerous caretakers quit because they claimed she was possessed." Sarutobi informed him looking exasperated.

"Possessed?" Kakashi echoed the word sounding humorous on his lips before he remembered how devious Naruto was. She still had that picture of him unmasked which she was using as blackmail.

"There were numerous incidents. One claimed that she placed her baby food on the top of counter, too far for a baby to reach and when she turned around and turned back to Naruto it was in her hands and she was eating eat. One said that after she tried to dress Naruto in this very bright orange outfit she turned around and the outfit's color had changed to baby blue. Actually, I do recall that one nanny did try to poison Naruto's food but somehow her food got switched with Naruto's. The woman wasn't dead when the ANBU got there so they were able to get a few words out of her before she died. She kept saying terrible things about Naruto switching their food. The really odd thing was that they both had different types of food, so it was strange for the woman to get it mixed up." the Hokage crossed his arms together and nodded once. " Yes, its best not to think about things like this. It's all just confusing and a waste of time. All that matters is that Naruto isn't against us and whatever strange abilities she has she uses them to help us."

"Yeah. I suppose." Kakashi's head processing all the information he had just received. " But what about the wood ninjutsu? I thought only the First Hokage could perform those kind of jutsu's?"

"I have no idea. I could ask Naruto but I assure you I won't be getting any answers. She has a talent for digressing from the subject." Sarutobi's eyes crinkled in mirth as he recalled the blond's dramatics for skipping from one unrelated topic to another so that you completely forget what you were talking about. " Kakashi, go home and don't worry about Naruto. If anyone can look after themselves, its Naruto."

"Hai." Kakashi obliged exiting the room with more questions then answers. Too many unanswered questions floating around in his head. Where did Naruto learn all these techniques? How did she get enough money to buy a house when she was on an allowance from the village for orphans? Who was Uzumaki Naruto?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"You aren't going to ask the Third anything about Itachi?" Obito asked following Naruto as she exited the Hokage Tower stealthily making sure no one caught a glimpse of her.

"No. If I'd just barged in then he would've thought I'd been eavesdropping. Besides-" Here, Naruto grinned at Obito foreshadowing an unpleasant conversation ahead. " I have you."

"Me?" Obito repeated swallowing anxiously as they arrived at Naruto's house. She went into the backyard where it was still a mess after Shikamaru and Neji's training session. The place was quiet and it seemed Haku was sleeping since all the lights were out.

"Itachi's your cousin. Plus if I'm doing the math correctly then given the time Itachi was still in the village and the time I met you, I was six or seven. Which means you would have been around when Itachi was allegedly babysitting me." Naruto concluded placing her hands on her hips in the universal female position of a fight about to break. " So spill, goggle head." When Obito remained silent fidgeting relentlessly until she barked. "Now."

"Look, when you first met me we weren't exactly best friends." Obito started awkwardly as Naruto nodded in remembrance.

" I know. I thought you were an invisible stalker who only I could see. Sorry, for taking your goggles and making them snap until they broke your nose, by the way." She apologized with a lopsided grin as Obito smiled back at her, his lips pulled back into a sardonic smile.

"Thanks. That means so much considering it took you over a decade to apologize." He retorted sarcastically as Naruto shrugged in response.

"Better late then never."

"It's usually late with you." Obito commented as his friend turned a scowl of irritation on him.

"I'm sorry I picked on you but you were creepy and you wouldn't leave me alone." Naruto defended. Before Obito could answer to that she said " Stop trying to digress from the subject and tell me about weasel boy."

"What does digress mean?"

"Obito!"

"Fine." Obito relented seeing no escape from the situation but also resigning himself to the fact that Naruto had a right to know, even if she was going to be pissed. He probably should find shelter before that happened. " After Itachi became an ANBU captain the Sandaime wanted to give him a mission that would require someone of his strength but at the same time keep him from doing missions he thought would damage a child's psychological welfare. So he came up with the idea of having Itachi be your bodyguard. Okay, is that all? That's great. I think I hear my mother calling. I have to-ow ow ow ow."

Naruto yanked on the black haired boys ear rather painfully sending him a look that dared him not to finish what he had been saying. "Are you telling me that Uchiha, Itachi was my bodyguard?"

Obito rubbed his abused extremity nodding at Naruto's incredulous face. " Itachi was supposed to watch and protect you but he also left for other missions from time to time."

Naruto was desperately trying to recall anything regarding her childhood in Konoha but it was like trying to capture water with your hands. It kept slipping between the cracks. It was like something gliding around in her mind avoiding capture.

"Naruto! Hey! Are you okay?" Obito asked worriedly as Naruto leaned against the wall of the house in a daze.

"I don't understand." She whispered faintly her eyebrows furrowing in confusion, her eyes rising to meet Obito's. "Why can't I remember? I mean I thought something was wrong when I met him. It felt like I knew him. Even though he had those eyes I didn't want to hurt him."

Obito was quiet for a few moments before explaining. " Before the Uchiha massacre you had an accident. You really liked Itachi when you were a kid and you didn't really get along with anyone besides him. You were recovering in the hospital when Itachi killed my clan. When you heard that Itachi was going to be hunted down by ANBU you started to go berserk. You wanted to see Itachi right then and there. I don't think you really understood that he was a mass murdering lunatic. The lamps started exploding, the building would shake, and the wind got violent. They thought it was because of Kyuubi and they needed a way to calm you down. The Sandaime thought that it would be best if you forgot Itachi."

Naruto couldn't speak for a few moments. It was like her tongue was glued to the roof of her mouth. She sank into one of the chairs on the backyard porch. When she could finally articulate it was in a low, horror struck voice. " Are you telling me that the Third did something to my memory?"

"I'm not sure what he did." Obito admitted softly kneeling next to Naruto. "I wasn't there but one minute you're crying for Itachi and then the next you don't even know who he is."

"Did…Did Itachi care for me or was he just using my affections for him like Madara used my grandmother?" Naruto asked tremulously trying frantically to remember anything before the orphanage.

"I don't know." Obito answered truthfully, his eyes drifting to the ground in helplessness. "Itachi is a real good actor. He played Sasuke and it is possible that he was playing you too."

Chaotic thoughts were whirling around in her head. It would explain a lot, like why Kyuubi had acted like he knew Itachi. The jutsu had affected her memory not his. It also explained why she had been so comfortable with the Uchiha when she thought they had first met. The questions that remained, however, was should she get her memory of him back and how was she going to do that without arousing suspicion? It's not like she could go up to the Third and tell him Itachi's mom told her that Itachi was her nanny/bodyguard and she had found out that he did something to her memory. People were already getting suspicious of her, now definitely wasn't the time or place to do something supernatural.

Naruto pulled on her bangs in frustration, the pounding in her head reverberating like a pair of bongos. " I can't deal with this right now. Those brats are going to be here in the morning for more training and I have to think about what I am going to do about the invasion." She glanced at her watch and groaned. " It's two in the morning, damn it."

"Hey, relax. Just get some rest and we'll deal with it in the morning." Obito suggested as the blond agreed tiredly pushing the back door open.

As soon as she entered the house something felt off. When a hand clamped over her mouth she cursed herself for not being on constant alert.

"Shhh. Its just us." The Nidaime's voice wafted into her ear as the light flickered on.

Naruto's eyes widened as her eyes took in the number of people inside her living room or to be more accurate the number of ghosts in her house.

Naruto's head swiveled toward the two Hokages. " How many times have I told you, two? No poker games at my house. I don't care how funny it is to see the Shodai blow his top. I don't want to see it at the expense of my furniture." Naruto said exasperatedly as the First scowled and the Second grinned.

"I don't blow my top." The First grumbled as his younger brother patted him on the shoulder sympathetically.

"This isn't a poker game. This is a war council." Nidaime informed gesturing to the, at least thirty, ghosts who upon closer inspection were all former ninjas.

"A war council!" Naruto and Obito chorused together, eyes scrutinizing the ninjas in incredulity.

"That's right, little girl." One of the ninja's said a snare that made his face seem scary with seriousness. He was bulky with muscle and had a deep voice that seemed to have a talent for scaring the shit out of people. " You know about an invasion about to hit our village but you haven't taken any action. No infiltration of enemy base, no lookouts, no preparations have been made at all. I don't think you care at all about this invasion."

"Well, that is probably true." Naruto muttered to herself her eyes shifted to the ground in nonchalant guilt.

"Now, now, Tatsume. Naruto has no experience with this kind of thing. She has no idea what she's expected to do. That's why we're here." Nidaime said placating the man as Naruto grumbled under her breath.

" I know you two have been training her for a while but are you sure she can do anything? I mean she isn't even showing any interest in any of this." Tatsume asked skeptically of the two Hokages, his eyes trained on Naruto who was staring at her fingernails.

"That's just Naruto's personality. She doesn't show an interest in anything important." Obito put in trying to be helpful.

" Well, what kind of abilities does she even have? How is she going to stop an invasion led by the Sand and Sound village?" Another Konoha ninja asked looking down his long crooked nose at a disgruntled Naruto.

" I have something to say." Naruto announced her lip curling up in agitation as she stood her face stiff with exhaustion. " Who the hell are you losers to come in my house and pick at my methods of preparing for an invasion? You're all dead for Merlin's sake. No one cares what you think. All you losers can do is rattle chains and boo everywhere so hahaha. You can't-"

The Second's hand conveniently found it's way around Naruto's mouth. " Are you insane? What's wrong with you?" he hissed in her ear.

" It's been an emotional day for her and she hasn't had any sleep." Kyuubi told them coming out of his vessel's room, running his hand through his red silky hair. " I love her when she's like this. If you're nice to her, you can ask her to do anything and she'll say yes."

"Kyuubi!" Tatsume sneered; some of the dead ninja's advanced while others backed away in fear.

"Well this is going well." Obito muttered foreseeing the chaos about to ensue.

" Enough." Shodai shouted his voice holding a commanding tone that could not be disobeyed. Everyone turned to face the First who was looking solemn.

" Listen, we have an invasion to prepare for and little time to do so." Shodai turned to Naruto who looked resigned. " Naruto, I know it's late but this is the only time where we could discuss this as loud as we want and without worrying about any villagers. Zabuza is keeping Haku asleep so he won't wake up even if a hurricane were to hit. Now, we need your full cooperation."

"Fine but tell them to stop acting like they're in charge of me." Naruto complained with a pout and a glare at the dead ninja's.

"Of course. We meant no disrespect. We only wanted to extend our assistance to you, so you can prepare for the invasion adequately." Another ninja said politely with a pleasant aura. He was lithe with a handsome face. He didn't radiate the open animosity that Tatsume had displayed.

"Oh, I like this guy." Naruto pointed to the ninja who had spoken.

"Can we start now?" Tatsume interrupted impatiently, receiving a glare from Naruto.

"I don't like you." She added scowling at Tatsume.

"Here's a map of the village." Nidaime said setting a topographical map of the village on the table.

"Now we've all been in surprise invasions before, so we can predict where the enemy will attack to an extent but I still think it will be a good idea to place traps and sensor's at all strategic points of the village. It will alert us to when the enemy is infiltrating and at the same time cause some damage." Nidaime suggested pointing to the locations on the map.

"I guess." Naruto said a thoughtful look on her face. Her face was scrunched up as if she was trying to figure something out.

"What? You just thought of something?" Obito exclaimed loudly turning everyone's head towards Naruto.

"Well, we could do what Nidaime said but there's also something else I can do. See, this-" Naruto gestured to the map of Konoha.

"What? It's Konoha, kid." One of the other ninja's said as Naruto's brow twitched. "I know that, genius." The blond said pointing at the geography. " I was referring to how Konoha is mostly all forest and slightly mountainous."

"So?" A kunoichi pressed.

Naruto sighed in exasperation, looking up at Shodai who had a knowing look in his eyes.

" So, I've been learning a jutsu that could connect me with every tree and plant in the village. If I could do that, I could feel when the Sand and Sound invade and I can blow them to pieces."

"That's true but that would leave you in a mediation like state. Your body would be completely defenseless." Shodai pointed out.

"Yeah, that's the sucky part. Most likely, I'm going to have to be the one to fight Gaara, no I want to fight Gaara. I also have to make sure Orochimaru doesn't kill, oji-chan. Then, I want to activate my most powerful jutsu of all time that will completely destroy Orochimaru's attack force like I said I would." Naruto listed the things she had to on her fingers aware of the people staring at her in surprise. An animalistic grin worked its way on her face. "That'll show the Pedo-hebi who he's messing with."

"You already had a plan before all this, didn't you?" Obito asked a wary look on his face as Naruto just continued to grin with the thought of destroying Orochimaru's plans.

"Of course she did." Kyuubi butted in giving them a 'duh, are you stupid?' look. " She can't even order something in a restaurant without going over it ten times. It's really annoying."

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled throwing a pillow at him, which he dodged with no effort. He came over and slapped his vessel upside the head.

"That jutsu that you were talking about wouldn't happen to be that **one, **would it?" Kyuubi asked looking excited for some reason. When Naruto nodded yes, a demonic grin broke his face and made him look like the Demon king everyone loathed and knew.

"There isn't a better jutsu in the world for a war like that one." Kyuubi agreed in appreciation of Naruto's choice. " By the way, there is a spell in that book that could create real clones of yourself." Kyuubi whispered in her ear as the rest of the occupants of the room discussed with each other on other plans.

"Really? Real clones that won't disappear like shadow clones." Naruto asked for clarification with ebullience of a curious witch.

" The terms of the spell aren't that clear but from what I understood it'll make you as many clones as you want but they will only disappear when their purpose is fulfilled or they're killed. So, they're more effective than kage bunhins for something like this." Kyuubi explained.

"Great going, Kyu. Now, Orochimaru's going to go down so fast he's going to make Atlantis look like it's still floating."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Naruto yawned tiredly lying on her backyard beach chair, her third coffee cup in hand she watched as her kage bunshins made mince meat out of her two grasshoppers.

" Isn't that a little too much?" Haku asked referring to her excessive caffeine dosage this morning, taking a seat next to Naruto who only groaned in response.

"What's wrong, Naruto? You've been groaning all morning." Haku asked in concern taking in the bags under her eyes and the exhaustion in her usually energetic face.

" I hate this village." Naruto whined sitting up to rub her eyes with her fists.

She had spent the rest of her night with the most boring ghosts she had ever had the misfortunate to meet, planning strategies for the invasion. She had gone out all over the village planning numerous traps and other surprises for the enemies. She had the entire village wired and she had all the ghosts on intelligence missions with orders to report tonight for another meeting. She was inwardly wondering if it was even fair to be using dead people for something like this. She dismissed the thought immediately; they were the ones who had come to her. Besides its not like she asked to be able to see the dead twenty-four seven. It wasn't a witch gift and there were no necromancers in her family so she had always wondered where she had gotten the gift.

" I don't see what the point of all this is!" Neji said coming up to Naruto his clothes spotted with dirt and his expression irritated. Shikamaru came up behind him to sit on the back porch near Naruto.

" The point of what?" Naruto asked taking a long gulp of coffee.

"Having your kage bunshins beat us up." Shikamaru suggested lying back to stare at the clouds.

" That? That's simple, girly man. See there's something my sensei's told me along time ago that I have always believed to be true. They said that the reason so many ninja's die is because they're not well rounded enough. Like let's take Shikamaru for instance." Shikamaru closed his eyes already understanding where this was going. " His entire team is perfect for spying but let's say if on a mission they're discovered. They'd be killed easily because it would probably be ANBU assassins that come for them. If, however, Shikamaru's team was skilled in combat, genjutsu and maybe some medical ninjutsu along with their spy expertise, they'd have a much better chance of survival."

" Why do you think the Uchiha's and Hyuuga's are so feared throughout the ninja world?" Naruto asked without waiting for an answer. " It's because they're good at dispelling genjutsu, they have some kick ass ninjutsu, and they're masters of taijutsu."

"You should come teach at the academy, Naruto. You'd make an amazing teacher." Haku smiled as Naruto choked on her coffee.

She laughed nervously her mind coming up with horrific images of little devils running around and duck taping her to a chair as they caused mayhem and chaos. " Not happening. I hate kids. They're the spawn of devil."

"The more I get to know you, the less I think you're a woman." Shikamaru commented sitting up, as Neji inwardly agreed. Even his teammate Ten-ten fantasized about children once in awhile

"Shut up, you lazy bum. It's a myth that every woman wants kids and just because I don't want any doesn't make me any less of a woman than any other women out there." The crystal-eyed women yelled at the lazy Nara who backed away slowly in fright.

"You're right. I take it back. You yell louder than my mom." Shikamaru took a step back off the porch as Naruto smirked setting her coffee down to crack her knuckles and stretch.

"Alright, boys. We have less than twelve days to turn you into men. So prepare for hell."

Haku's light, mirth filled laughter was heard in the background as Neji and Shikamaru frowned. Well, Neji frowned while Shikamaru muttered his catch phrase.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

AN: I am a (insert all the bad words you can think of). I know. I know. I'm sorry. The next chapter has already been started and should be out very soon. I mean it this time.

I've been getting lots of complaints about my grammar and spelling. So I went back and took a look at my past chapters and I was cringing in horror. To tell the truth I'm really not a bad speller it's mostly typo's and my computer didn't do spell check. It was a stupid computer. I am going back and reediting them all. Those should be up soon too. I've even changed things around a little but. Nothing major. This chapter is the first to have spell check (new computer) so hopefully it's an improvement. If not, I'll just accept that I suck at spelling and grammar.

There was also a complaint about my misspelling my title. Just wanted to let that person know. I'm not an idiot and people do make mistakes so that's no reason to lecture them like they're stupid. The Trapt in my title was my intentional spelling of the word trapped. I got it form the band Trapt whom I was listening to before I started to write this story. I liked the way the word looked and chose to spell trapped like that. Titles don't necessarily have to be grammatically correct and it was my choice.

Someone also told me that my writing seemed rushed. That is true probably because writing stuff that people already is very boring and I'd really like to get this story to where my ideas start taking over which should be soon. Nevertheless, I will be going back and reediting that as well.

Another person also told me that I seemed to be making Naruto act older than she really is. Truth is, Naruto is a lot older than twelve as you will find out later. Still, even in canon the Naruto characters are twelve and thirteen but they act much older regardless. Unless anyone knows any twelve year olds that are being trained to kill people in the future then I think its safe to say that the Naruto characters act a lot older than they are sometimes. They act like children sometimes and adults sometime. It's a mix. I'm trying my best to convey that. Sorry, if it seems confusing but it will be explained later.

Someone also thought I was giving credit to someone for the whitelighter idea. I didn't mean it like that. I meant to thank them for encouraging me to use whitelighter's and elders in my story. It gave me an idea. Whitelighter's and Elder's, though, are from Charmed and I give them all the credit for the idea. I also want to get one thing cleared up that's been bugging me. The idea of a book of shadows does **not **come from Charmed. It was believed that witches kept journals of their whatever and passed it onto the next generation. The Book of Shadows wasn't something the people in Charmed created. It is something that lots of people whom right about witch stories use.

Sorry that this is such a long AN but I had to address several matters, now everyone can get back to their lives and tell me if this chapter sucks or was it okay or whatever.

Thank you all for reading and encouraging me through my long absence. I was going through stuff but now I'm back and I'm going t o try my hardest to make the next chapter kick ass.


	10. The Four Hokages

Walking down Konoha's bustling streets the day of the Chuunin Exam finals was like being in a circus. The food vendors were all out, weirdly dressed people were being escorted into the village in carriages ( Naruto could only guess that their weird attire would be considered the wealthy look for this continent.), the children were running around screaming their heads off like little maniacs. Naruto smiled without humor. She was enjoying strolling down the streets without any issues; everyone was too busy to pay her any mind. '_They seriously do mess with me because they have nothing to do. Fuckers.' _Looking around at how normal everything was going no one would ever think that they were about to be invaded in a few hours. That complacency with the recent peace time is what Orochimaru was taking advantage of.

It had been a long, anxious two weeks for Naruto filled with planning for the invasion. The third part of the Chunnin Exams was going to start in about an hour but first she had to deliver a heart felt speech from teacher to student.

"Listen, you guys, you've been working hard the past two weeks but it really won't matter if you don't win." Naruto announced staring at both of her students intently. They were outside the arena where the Chuunin Exam was being held. Shikamaru's eyes were droopy and a yawn escaped him every five seconds. Neji looked impassive as ever and impatient with Naruto's rambling. "So you'd better not lose and if you do lose you better be dead."

"That's really motivating." Shikamaru muttered looking like he would like nothing better to do than go back to watching the clouds.

"Don't take it so seriously. Naruto just wants you to do your best." Haku said encouragingly standing next to Naruto who muttered "Sure. That's one way of putting it."

"Please, Haku the only reason she cares is because she put some major dough on them." Kyuubi informed them slinking over to where they are with his arrogant slide. Just his walk generated ogling from the male and females entering the arena. Naruto was very tempted to blurt out that this was the Kyuubi they were leering at. Their voyeuristic looks directed at her demonic half made her skin bristle with repressed agitation.

"You bet on us?" Neji asked incredulously, his countenance changing from annoyed to outrage.

"It's only a sign of how much I believe in the two of you." Naruto said openly, her crystal blue eyes sparkling with innocence she did not possess.

"You are completely shameless. I'm disgusted to even be acquainted with you." Neji said the vein in his forehead pulsing.

"Ah, I love you too." Naruto replied happily radiating boisterousness she normally did not have at this ungodly hour. Neji's face turned slightly pink and red at the same time. He looked caught between throttling her and admitting her into an asylum.

"Anyway, good luck to the both of you and …" Naruto trailed off not knowing what else to say.

"Don't die." Kyuubi suggested rolling his eyes as the blond went 'oh, yeah'.

"Don't die." Naruto repeated as the two boys nodded mechanically hoping to be released as swift as possible. "All right, off with you both. Hasta la vista."

"What?" the three Japanese speakers looked at her blankly as Naruto just sighed waving her hand. "Just get your asses to the arena. "

"You think they'll be alright? " Haku asked Naruto who was staring off at the two genin.

"They've improved." Naruto said slowly before biting her lip. '_As long as the Sand and Sound invade before either of them gets matched with Gaara, I'll be happy. Otherwise, we'll be picking them up from the stadium piece by piece.'_

"What about Uchiha?" Kyuubi questioned as they walked up to the audience section to look for seats.

"There's nothing I can do about him. He's way to prideful to listen to what I have to say about Gaara. Besides with him being the last Uchiha and all someone will probably interfere before Gaara kills him." Naruto responded indifferently her eyes shifting from each area of the audience to make out the ANBU guards stationed in each section of the arena.

They were spaced out through the arenas and their numbers were a trivial amount if a good number of enemy shinobi were to attack here, which was a high possibility. What could the Third be thinking?

"They don't know where the enemy is going to attack. He has to distribute the ANBU through out the entire village so that leaves less people to protect the visitors." Kyuubi told her as Naruto glanced at the nobles who were looking out at the arena with such anticipation, someone would think something life changing was about to happen. In reality, all they had come to watch were some teenagers beating the crap out of each other.

"Naruto! Hey, Naruto!" a familiar voice called as Haku smiled at the face Naruto was making. It was the same face found on someone who had swallowed a lemon.

"Looks like we found our seats." Kyuubi smirked at Naruto's resigned sigh as she made her way to where Sakura and the rest of Shikamaru's squad were.

"Hey, Sakura." Naruto greeted her teammate unenthusiastically slumping down in her seat. Haku and Kyuubi sat down more gracefully in the chairs adjacent to hers.

"Who are they?" Ino asked nudging Sakura and nodding her head towards Haku and Kyuubi.

"Oh, right. Haku, this is Ino and Chouji. Ino and Chouji meet Haku." Sakura introduced Haku to the members of squad 10.

"He's a boy by the way." Sakura whispered to them seeing Ino's envious look and the hearts in Chouji's eyes. Their expressions immediately turned flabbergasted.

"Who is he?" Ino asked gesturing toward the red headed male.

"I have no idea." Sakura answered staring at Kyuubi, who turned to look at her with his blood red eyes. Sakura and Ino blushed at having the handsome, adult male's attention.

"I'm Kyu." He introduced himself in a mock gentlemanly fashion as Naruto rolled her eyes in disgust. "Naruto's boyfriend."

"EHHHHHHHH!" All three genins yelled as Haku stomped on the demon's foot and Naruto slumped in her seat even further as the people in the audience turned to look at them.

Kyuubi grabbed Naruto's hand and kissed it to her extreme embarrassment. "Well, we're more like lovers than anything but she gets embarrassed when I say things like that in public." Kyuubi smirked at Naruto who knew she couldn't sit him in public like this.

"Just wait till this is over. You're a dead dog." Naruto whispered to him her eyes flashing with the promise of revenge, her cheeks pink. Kyuubi just grinned cheekily wrapping his arm around her shoulder to her extreme embarrassment and Haku's exasperation.

"How did Naruto land a guy like that?" Ino asked Sakura her eyes wide with disbelief. Sakura shook her head just as baffled as Ino. How did a complete tomboy who was usually mistaken for a guy herself get a guy as hot as that?

"Not everyone thinks about looks like you two, you know." Chouji explained to them munching on his chips. "Naruto is a lot of fun and she has a good personality. Lots of guys in the village like her."

"Chouji, you're exaggerating." Naruto said modestly waving her hand in front of her face to ward of the looks the other two females were directing at her.

"It's true, though." Haku said honestly. "You're very popular." Naruto laughed in embarrassment rubbing the back of her head.

"Look, the matches are starting." Chouji pointed out.

"Sasuke-kun isn't here yet." Sakura murmured worriedly scanning the arena for her Sasuke-kun.

"He's just lucky he wasn't disqualified yet." Naruto said unsympathetically, looking up at the Third's seat, as Neji and Kiba's match was about to start.

"I'll be back." Naruto said standing up and walking out of the aisle.

Neji and Kiba seemed to be off to a hot start. Kiba and Akamaru were attacking with their howling fang while Neji deflected with his heavenly spin. If Kiba hoped to win this match he better come up with a better strategy and quick.

Naruto made her way up the stairs to where Sarutobi was, only to be blocked by a bodyguard.

"You can't go up there, kid. Go back to your mommy." The jounin said waving his hand dismissively.

"I need to talk to the Third." Naruto said reigning in her temper.

"Sorry, he's busy. Now, leave before I make you." The jounin snarled as Naruto ground her teeth.

"HEY, GRAMPS TELL THIS SHIT FOR BRAINS TO MOVE AND LET ME TALK TO YOU!" Naruto shouted at the top of her lungs as the jounin grabbed her by the scruff of her neck.

" Zushi, the Sandaime said to let the girl pass." Another jounin said descending the stairs a minute later to pass on the Third's message.

"Fine." Zushi grunted hurling Naruto towards the stairs where she performed an amazing flip and landed on her feet. She stuck her tongue at the jounin and continued up the stairs.

"Naruto, what is it?" Sarutobi asked his eyebrow twitching as he gestured discreetly with his gaze the kage sitting beside him.

"So this is the kid." The Kazekage said sounding amused, a glint in his eye as he followed Naruto's movement. "You've a healthy set of lungs."

"You're Gaara's father, right?" Naruto asked suspiciously wondering what the veil was for.

"That's right." He answered as Naruto extended her hand in greeting.

"Nice to meet you." She said flashing her teeth and as the Kazekage shook her hand she felt a jolt run through her hand as a vision of the past was hurled at her at unnatural speeds.

"Have I ever told you that the security in this village sucks?" Naruto whispered into the Third's ear after she finished introducing herself to the Kazekage.

"Many times actually." Sarutobi replied dryly in remembrance.

"Well, I am about to tell you something very shocking so don't move your body or tense or do anything that might give the element of surprise away, alright?" Naruto said glancing down at the arena as she felt the Hokage nod beside her.

"That's your former student sitting right next to you all garbed up as the Kazekage." Naruto revealed to the Sandaime keeping her eyes glued to the arena where Neji was making an impressive show of sealing off all of Kiba's tenketsu points. At the same time she moved the wind around them scattering the sound so no one could overhear them.

The Sandaime displayed amazing constraint, a testament to his ninja skills; he made no facial movements and didn't utter a sound only a nod of acknowledgement to show Naruto that he had heard what she said.

"Are you sure?" Sarutobi asked slowly so he wouldn't arouse suspicion.

"As sure as Neji's going to win this match." Naruto answered confidently and true to her word Neji delivered one last heavenly spin that knocked the force of Kiba's and Akamaru's attacks right back at them. They were knocked back into unconsciousness it seemed. The proctor began the countdown to ten.

"Winner: Hyuuga, Neji." the proctor declared as Neji walked back up to Shikamaru with his Hyuuga head ten times bigger.

"How?" the Hokage asked simply as Naruto frowned.

"That's not important." She replied in annoyance. "We need to get you out of here and-"

Sarutobi gripped Naruto's arm with his old wrinkled hand and Naruto looked up at the old man for the first time. "My dear girl, I'm not going anywhere."

Her cerulean eyes turned icy and her jaw set for a fight. "I'm not leaving you here when I know-" she broke off her sentence before she said too much.

"Naruto." The Third began softly looking at her pleading for understanding. "I can't leave. This is something that I've been waiting for, for a long time. Orochimaru became the threat he is today because of my foolhardiness. Now it's time I owned up to my mistake and end this once and for all."

"But what if something happens to you? Right now the village needs you." Naruto added in desperately trying to play on his love for the village.

"Don't worry about me Naruto." Sarutobi turned his gaze to the arena where Kankurou had just forfeited his match to Shino. "If worst comes to worst then you deliver my message, understand?" Naruto nodded reluctantly opening her mouth to protest further when she looked down at Shikamaru's opponent standing in the middle of the arena while he was still in the contestant's box looking like he was contemplating giving up . Her blood pressure soared.

"Shikamaru , Nara." She snarled getting ready to stalk off.

"Naruto don't worry about me." The Third repeated looking up at her with his old benevolent face. "All I want is for you to do the best you can do for this village when the time comes."

Naruto grimaced but nodded before she sprinted toward where Shikamaru was so she could give him a piece of her mind before he gave up.

"You can't be serious about just giving up?" Neji asked the Nara genius who yawned lazily.

"This is too troublesome for me. Besides, I don't hit girls." Shikamaru said raising his hand to tell the proctor that he was giving up.

"Shikamaru, Nara!" A familiar voice shouted from the staircase, the hat wearing blond came charging up the staircase towards the lazy genin. She didn't slow down as she reached them. Instead she charged at a horrified Shikamaru like a bull, kicking him right in the chest. He stumbled and fell over the railing and face first onto the arena floor coughing up dirt.

"Shikamaru, this is one match you're not giving up on so easily." Naruto said shaking her fist at him as he rose dusting his clothes off.

Temari who had been silent up until this point seemed to have gotten tired of waiting for Shikamaru to get his act together. She raised her fan, giving a battle cry and slammed it where Shikamaru was supposed to have been.

"His speed has improved." Neji observed in a tone that Naruto found insulting.

"What exactly are you trying to say?" Naruto asked her eyes zeroed in on the Hyuuga.

"I didn't say anything." Neji answered blithely as he closed his eyes, the girl's presence already seeming to wear on his patience.

"Hey, this is supposed to be an area for participant's in the Chunnin exam only." Kankurou interrupted glaring at Naruto. He was still remembering their last meeting where his throat had been in her claws.

"Then what are you doing here?" Naruto fired back smartly as Kankurou's painted face twisted in rage.

"Stop it." Gaara whispered dangerously to his elder brother, who froze recognizing the menacing mood his brother was in. His teal eyes turned to stare at Naruto, who realized with a knot in her stomach and a pang in her chest how much Gaara's dark, leering, malevolent eyes reminded her so much of what she could've become and what at one point she had contemplated of becoming.

"Where is Uchiha?" Gaara asked his eyes boring into her crystal gaze.

"What do I look like, his mother? I don't know where duck butt is." Naruto replied turning away from Gaara with a huff.

"Duck Butt?" Shino repeated startling the girl who had forgotten he was even there.

"Sasuke, obviously. Come on, Shino you never noticed the shape of the back of his head. It looks like a duck's butt. Therefore, you get Duck Butt." Naruto explained to them gesturing with her hands to demonstrate the odd phenomenon that was the back of Sasuke's head.

She didn't get the response she was hoping for. They all stared at her like she had said she just saw Sasuke sharing the Fire of Youth experience with Gai and Lee.

"This is what I get for trying to explain it to a bunch of boys, whom don't have a funny bone in their boring bodies." Naruto sounded extremely disappointed as she shook her head in dismay.

Looking back down to the arena she returned her attention to Shikamaru's fight. Well right now it didn't seem to be much of a fight. Shikamaru had hidden himself in the trees biding his time to come up with some kind of strategy while Temari released her furious winds.

They sliced through the trees with frightening force but the Kazekage's daughter was losing her aloofness. Shikamaru's flight response to the fight was a serious insult to a ninja who was used to fighting opponents dead on.

Naruto hummed softly wondering what Shikamaru's next move would be. Temari had sliced through most of the trees in the arena revealing Shikamaru in his thinking pose.

"Is that his thinking pose again?" Neji asked quietly recalling the name Naruto had given the pose when she had seen it during their training.

"Sure is. The wind girl doesn't have a-" Naruto blinked in rapid succession as she looked at who had just returned and was now perched on her shoulder.

"R-Ryouma , what are you doing here?" Naruto asked inwardly cursing at this new complication.

"You have a cat?" Neji smirked and shook his head bemusedly in a way that made her want to take a bat and swing at his head like it was a piñata.

"Yeah, what of it?" she said as Ryouma leaped into her open arms.

"Nothing. I just find it scary that someone would allow you to be responsible for the life of an animal. Then again knowing you , you probably just kidnapped him from his rightful home."

"Ryouma! Sick him!" Naruto ordered as the black cat's emerald eyes gazed at her with amusement.

"Come on! Attack this asshole who dares insults your master." Ryouma sprung and perched himself on Neji's shoulder as Naruto's countenance became gloomy with the betrayal of her fake familiar.

Neji petted Ryouma with a tenderness he never displayed with humans at the same time the byakugan user plastered a smirk of superiority on his face. Ryouma purred traitorously. Naruto hmphed and turned away as Neji chuckled softly.

"It seems the cat is better mannered than the owner." Neji stated haughtily turning back to the match where Shikamaru's jacket was floating in the air for some reason.

Naruto was about to retort caustically when she noticed he was still petting Ryouma with tenderness. His countenance seemed a tiny bit less asshole like then usual. She slumped in defeat. These ninja kids were too messed up and it was her observant side that noticed that most of the messed up children in this village had grown up knowing their parents but losing them at a tender age. There was a similarity between Neji and Sasuke that was uncanny. The difference was that one had his entire future ruled by the seal on his forehead and the other had an entire future ahead of him but his past was leading him on the path of revenge that would ruin him.

It would be interesting to see how these children grew up. The one and only thing that she ever liked about ninja villages was they sure as hell were never boring.

"He caught her." Neji's surprise jolted her from her musings. Turning her head towards the arena she saw that indeed Temari had been caught by Shikamru's shadow imitation jutsu and he was forcing her to walk toward him.

He raised his hand.

"He's not going to give up is he?" Neji said.

"He better not. Shikamaru , come on, you better not give up or I'll hurt you. Think. What would I do?" Naruto shouted at him showing him her fist.

Her words didn't seem to affect him at first until he grabbed two kunai's. He grabbed two kunai's one he planted in front of Temari and the other he planted in front of himself. He bend down and gripped the kunai lightly and brought it back to his collarbone with Temari forced to mimic his every move.

"Give up now or the entire arena gets to see us strip." Shikamaru said his voice ringing through out the arena. The male audience was edging out of its seat. Temari's face flushed with anger and embarrassment.

Naruto's mouth hit the floor in shock while Neji shook his head. "You had to say 'What would I do?'" Neji taunted as Naruto gaped at him.

"I wouldn't do something like that!" Naruto exclaimed her lip trembling. "That's terrible!"

"Oh? And here I thought you wouldn't mind stripping in front of an audience." Neji said condescendingly.

Naruto's face flushed with anger. "I'm not a stripper you stupid transvestite."

"Tranvestite! Look who's talking?" Kankouro gawfed . " Come on , man. Are you just going to let that midget talk to you like that?"

"The guy who plays with dolls and make up more than any girl shouldn't be talking. Are you sure you're not the Kazekage's daughter ?" Naruto replied smirking as Kankouro's face heated up.

"Enough." Gaara said quietly stopping Kankouro from retorting to Naruto's question.

"I give up." Temari announced loud enough for everyone to hear her. Shikamaru's shadow retracted immediately as he fell on his behind, the strain of keeping the shadow imitation jutsu going for so long evident on his face.

"I'm going to go talk that idiot." Naruto grumbled before hopping down into the arena.

"So, how does it feel to finally have balls?" she asked reaching out her hand to help the Nara up.

"It's that kind of language that convinces the rest of the population that you're not female." Shikamaru drawled smirking as he watched the grin spread on Naruto's face.

"Well how about this as proof of my femaleness." the blonde troublemaker let one of her wicked grins splay over her lips. "My female intuition is saying look out at 3 o'clock."

BAM. A log bounced off of Shikamaru's head. A bump was beginning to form as the genius hissed in pain. Temari walked up beside him her eyes screaming murder. The fan in her hand looked like it was barely being restrained. "I'll pay you back for this tenfold."

Shikamaru gulped, Naruto grinned as the Sand female made her way up the stairs. " Aww , look at that I think she likes you."

"This isn't funny." Shikamaru sighed, his shoulders slumping. "Another troublesome female has appeared."

Naruto petted him on his bump as he grimaced. "It's never smart to humiliate a woman publicly. They hold grudges for eternity."

"I thought you'd have wanted me to win at any cost for your bet." Shikamaru said observing as Naruto's face turned to stone.

"The bet? Thanks to you deciding to be unpredictable for once, I lost." Naruto grumbled downcast her lip trembling.

"You betted I would lose?" Shikamaru asked curiously as Naruto glared at him.

"I was counting on you being so lazy that you'd forfeit. Like I said; Real good time for those balls of yours to drop." Naruto said slapping Shikamaru on the back.

"What happened to Uchiha? Why's he so late?" Shikamaru asked. " He's going to be disqualified."

"Well, the tardiest ninja in all of history is the one training him, so yeah." Naruto pulled on a silky blond bang giving Shikamaru an exasperated look. "I mean I'm usually never on time but by like five to fifteen minutes not two hours. This is ridiculous." She put on an affronted look.

"How dare they make me wait like this? I'm gonna kick their asses when they get here."

Shikamaru sighed tiredly." Making you wait isn't the problem." He ignored the evil glare she directed at him and continued. "If he doesn't hurry up he is going to be disqualified."

"Lee-san!" Sakura said in surprise looking at the crutches he was leaning on. Gai-sensei was also with him sparkling with the springtime of youth.

"Are you well enough to be out of the hospital?" Ino asked with concern remembering the last time her and Sakura had visited him.

"Of course." Lee cheered with a huge smile on his face before it turned serious. "I heard that Neji won against the match against Kiba."

" Yeah, it was a quick match." Chouji confirmed as Lee tensed.

" Shikamaru-kun also won. They've both been training with Naruto-san." Lee observed quietly staring down at the arena where Naruto was yelling something at Shikamaru.

" How do you know that?" Sakura asked curiously.

" I saw them being chased in the Forest of Death by Naruto-san. She winked at me. She really is amazing if she could do that to Neji." Lee admitted ignoring the openmouthed stares of the three genin and his sensei as well as Haku's sighs.

"We barely survived the forest of death the first time and she put them in there a second time." Sakura looked nauseous.

" How cruel! Poor Shikamaru!" Chouji cried.

" Naruto's crazy. I'm not going to mess with her anymore. "Ino added in terror.

" You guys!" All three of them jumped at Lee's voice. "Naruto-kun performed a great service to those two. Just imagine how strong those two have gotten. We should all take their example and train-"

" We aren't crazy like you and that midget!" Ino screeched while Sakura and Chouji nodded in agreement.

Haku tapped the raging Ino who immediately melted. " What is it, Haku-kun?"

" Well it's ..." the academy teacher pointed to the arena.

Ino and the others turned to look and blanched. Naruto was giving them the hundred and ten percent evil glare.

" Waaaa! Why is she looking at us? "Ino whined trying to hide behind Chouji.

" She probably heard you calling her a midget." Sakura guessed accurately.

" WHAT?" Ino shouted pointing down at the arena. "We're all the way up here .She's all the way down there. With all the other people talking there's no way she could've heard us."

" Naruto's hearing is really acute ...and when she hears the word midget she always assumes it's about her." Sakura explained as Naruto's scary glare intensified.

" Ino, she might throw you in the Forest of Death." Chouji told her. "You should hurry up and apologize."

Ino grimaced before waving her hands and shouting "Don't worry, Naruto. You've got me now. We'll go shopping and find you some really nice high heels."  
Kyuubi burst out laughing hysterically.

They looked down to see Naruto had turned her back to them and was facing Shikamaru who was inching back.

"Shikamaru, if you end up with one less teammate don't think too badly of me." Naruto said sweetly as she glowed brightly.

"Stupid Ino." He muttered inching back when a white cloud from a transportation jutsu went BOOM next to where they were standing.  
The smoke billowed and captured the crowd's attention immediately. The smoke cleared to reveal Sasuke and Kakashi standing back to back looking so pleased with their cool entrance, a vein popped in Naruto's forehead.

" Oh, Sasuke, look who dropped by-" Kakashi's commentary was cut short as Naruto walked up at him and slammed the heel of her boot into Kakashi's foot. Kakashi went rigid. Naruto pulled him down enough so that he was eye to eye with her.

"Do you think that just because he's an Uchiha that you could risk him being disqualified by being late?" Naruto growled as Kakashi smiled at something over her shoulder.

"Didn't know that you cared so much." An unforgettable Uchiha voice said from behind her.

Naruto released Kakashi, to his immense relief, and turned to examine her male teammate.

He was wearing a black (well she didn't know what it was but she was going to tell him to change as soon as possible) one-piece suit, his hair had gotten really long and he had bandages on his arm.

It wasn't his physical appearance that surprised her though; it was the reading she was getting on his chakra that surprised her. It was sizzling and sparking freely. It was crackling wildly like a jungle cat that would not abide to any rule but its own. That reading was definitely the attributes of the thunder element. 'Has he been training his chakra affinity?' Naruto thought curiously.

"You missed me so much you can't stop looking at me?" Sasuke said quirking an eyebrow, a detestable smirk on his face.  
Naruto returned the smirk stepping into his personal space and fingering his bangs. " You trying to grow this weed to cover that ugly face."

" I'm trying to grow it out so I don't have to look at your ugly face." Sasuke retorted his eyes on her fingers as they played with his soft ebony locks.

"You need to get a hair cut." Naruto drawled releasing his hair and earning herself the infamous Uchiha glare.

She petted him on his head, he swatted her hand away. "Save the attitude for him. Good luck, Sasuke-chan."

Gaara had descended and he was gazing at Sasuke thirstily. Sasuke smirked in return.

" NARUTO!" Two banshees screeched at her as she escorted Kakashi, on his insistence, to where everyone else.

" What do you two want?" Naruto said annoyed as the two girls got in her face.

"What do you think you were doing with, Sasuke-kun?" The two screeched at her in unison.

Naruto gave an annoyed sigh as she glanced at Kyuubi who was in a stare down with Kakashi.

Brushing past the two girls who were about to protest she cut them short with a cocky grin. "If you two don't stop harassing me you are going to go to sleep one day and wake up in a familiar forest."

The two gaped at her in surprise as she put herself in between Kakashi and her bijuu.

" I know you're debating the pros and cons of taking him for a night but I refuse to sell him to you, Scarecrow." The blond said as Kakashi took it in stride and smiled back at her pleasantly. She felt the glare at her back from the demon lord who was sending her a message ' I have much better taste than him.'

"Why won't you introduce me to your friend, chibi?" Kakashi returned in the same pleasant manor.

Naruto bristled and was about to retort when Sakura's big mouth worked its way in.

"His name's Kyuu. He's Naruto's boyfriend." Sakura said.

Kakashi's one visible eyebrow rose to above his hairline as everyone's attention was turned to Naruto who was turning red with embarrassment and anger.

"Do you have a problem, Hatake Kakashi?" As always, the way Kyuu spoke was soft and silky with an undertone of cross me and vultures will feed off the carcass of your disposed body.

"Yes. I do have a problem with my twelve year old student going out with a fully grown man." Naruto's face was rapidly approaching the color of Kyuubi's hair. Naruto was praying that a comet would fall out of the sky and hit her. Out of all the things she could predict would happen today, Kakashi being introduced to Kyuubi in human form as her boyfriend was the last thing she had on her mind. The young blonde shuddered at Kakashi's assumption about the two of them.

" Are you implying that I treat my women with anything but the utmost love and respect? "Kyuubi growled menacingly as Naruto's eyes widened so much they were ready to pop out of her head.

"Hold on a second." Shikamaru interrupted scratching his head in confusion. " I thought you two were cousins."

" We are." She said sticking to the cover story. "Although if someone-" she stressed the **someone **shooting Kyuubi a glare that could put fear in even the stupidest of creatures. " doesn't shut up and keep themselves seated , my families going to be holding a funeral very soon."

" Why did he say he was your boyfriend if he's really your cousin?" Sakura shot Naruto an accusing look as if Naruto had lied to her and broken their sisterly bond.  
Kakashi didn't look placated at all. "So does this cousin of yours have immigration papers? If he doesn't then he has no license to be in this village."

" Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura exclaimed surprised at the rigid demeanor the usually laidback jounin was displaying.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the same time Kyuubi sneered at Kakashi. " He has papers. In fact, he's a citizen of this village so step off." Naruto replied in irritation while Kyuubi rose out of his seat.

Kyuubi towered over the majority of men with his height and Kakashi was no exception. The fox demon grinned wickedly at the jounin and gave him a bit of sagely advice. " If you want your dear Uchiha student to live any longer you'll pull him out of this match."

Kakashi gave the redhead a withering look whilst Kyuubi walked away from the humans towards the exit.  
Naruto sighed in relief as she watched Kyuubi's silhouette fade through the exit of the stadium. She would kill him later for the embarrassment he'd caused her. She turned only to receive two heated glares from the two most avid fan girls the village of Konohas had ever known.

"What the hell does that cousin of yours mean ! " Ino sneered gesturing to Gaara who was having circles run around him by Sasuke. " Look at that! Sasuke-kun has that sand ninja beat , no problem."

"As usual the stupidity of the kunoichi of this village does astound the unastoundable." Naruto replied sitting herself in Kyuubi's seat.

"That's not even a word." Shikamaru muttered.

" What did you say?" Ino screeched. Haku who was sitting between the two winced at the volume.

" Do you people ever shut up?" A man sitting behind them yelled. "Are you here to watch the match or talk and talk ? Goddamn-"

"What'd you say, you ugly old man?" Ino screeched back. Shikamaru and Chouji blanched predicting the coming storm.

A kunai was flying through the air toward the middle aged rude man before the kunai went rigid in midair and lodged itself between the man's legs.

" If we are bothering you so much then you can move somewhere else. This isn't the Olympics. It shouldn't be an amusing thing, stupid old-man." Naruto sneered twirling a kunai on her index finger before turning her attention back to the arena.

" Your people skills have not improved, I see." Kakashi commented back to his usual annoying self with Kyuubi gone.

" And your stupidity has drastically risen." Naruto quipped back with a sarcastic smile before turning serious. " You should really listen to what my cousin said. Pull him out of the match before it's too late."

" If Sasuke knew that you didn't have confidence in him, he'd be very angry." Kakashi said watching as Sasuke began making hand seals to perform a jutsu she had never seen before. A chirping ball of blue lightning was forming in his hand as everyone watched awestruck.

" Kakashi, you didn't!" Gai exclaimed turning to his rival.

Naruto's heart leaped into her throat as she remembered some of Obito's words. ' Kakashi created this really cool jutsu but without my eye it was useless. It's a really cool jutsu. You'd really like it , Goldie locks.' The goggle wearing ghost had told her before she had smacked him for the Goldie locks quip.

" Chidori is the perfect for jutsu for Sasuke." Kakashi was saying.

" Doesn't matter." Naruto cut in quietly suddenly in a somber mood.

" Naruto! Have faith in Sasuke-kun ! You never-"Sakura started to lecture but was cut short by Naruto's glare.

" I would never encourage someone into a fight that I was one hundred percent positive that they might lose their life in if I really gave a shit about them. Part of being a smart adult is knowing when you are in over your head, which that boy desperately needs to learn." Naruto retorted the anger infused into her words and her glare.

" Gaara is a really scary guy but why are you so sure Sasuke's going to lose? I mean right now it looks like it could go either way. "Shikamaru put in getting nods from his two teammates.

"I know because Gaara and I were made by ninja's ignorance and their arrogance. We, as you people call us; monsters won't be beaten so easily. "  
Kakashi and Gai looking shaken only stared at her.

" Are you telling me that that boy is...?" Kakashi looked calculative looking at Gaara speculatively.

" The same as me, stupid scarecrow." Naruto turned and walked towards the exit. " You really need to look underneath the underneath better, darlings. After all, the others like me are not as nice as me."

"She's the nice one?" Ino muttered glancing at Sakura who was staring at Kakashi worriedly.

" Sensei, what's Naruto talking about?" She asked biting her lip in anxiety at the tenseness radiating from Kakashi.

" Kakashi...why didn't she say something earlier if that was the case with this sand ninja? Sasuke could be killed." Kakashi glared at Gai who clamped his mouth shut guiltily when Sakura went pale and Ino cried out.

" What did you mean that that Gaara guy was like you?" Shikamaru asked following Naruto through the exit.

" Curiosity killed the cat, you know." Naruto told him in a sing song voice taking out her walkie-talkie from her cargo pants pocket.

" You aren't anything like that crazy sand ninja." Shikamaru pointed out before she could digress from the subject.

" Crazy? " She snorted. Her ocean blue eyes glittered with unhidden resentment and sadness ready to pool out. "It takes a village to raise a child and in the case of the ninja villages , they are hardly an adequate place to raise children. Gaara is the product of his precious villages care." She turned her back to him to tinker with the frequencies on the walkie-talkie. " You wouldn't understand but that boy has no one. Everyone looks at him like he's something they've found on a toilet seat, no one will acknowledge he's there, no one wants to play with him or even talk to him and everyone's afraid of him, even his own siblings. If everywhere you go , you're looked at like people hate your guts and want to stick your head on a pike , I doubt you'd be Mr. Sunshine either."

" If you can sympathize with him this much, then you're the one that should be out there fighting him not Sasuke."  
Naruto shot him a startled look.

Shikamaru grinned. "You understand him better than anyone. Maybe you could get through to him."

" What makes you think that I can get through to him? He's suffered so much mentally and physically that he has started talking-"

"You can see him. "Shikamaru stated simply." And it's not just him. Look at Neji, he's a complete asshole but you saw what loneliness he was carrying and he probably puts up with your insanity because he is grateful to you."

"Are you saying, pretty boy, doesn't like me?" Naruto asked her bottom lip quivering.

" Ah, well. He probably likes you deep, deep down. Neji is a reserved and antisocial guy but I guess he must like you if he can tolerate all -"

" Who likes who?" An eerie voice asked from behind them.

" Pretty!" Naruto exclaimed jumping up to hug the Hyuuga.

" Get off of me!" Neji ordered trying to shake her off. Ryouma leaped off of Neji's shoulder and onto the floor to avoid getting hit.  
Naruto stubbornly clung to Neji's torso.

"Dead-last!" A voice called from behind Shikamaru. "Don't you know the meaning of let go? Or is that just too hard for your blonde brain to comprehend?" Tenten shouted her hands on her hips. Shikamaru swallowed audibly daring a glance at Naruto.

Naruto was still clinging to Neji, who had stopped trying to get her off, and sniffling.

" Neji, your girlfriend is so mean! I feel bad for you. No wonder you're always in a foul mood. You can do much better. My boys deserve much better." Tenten's face rapidly turned different shades of color.

"I'm not his girlfriend!" She shouted storming up to them.

"Really? That's great." Naruto smiled as Neji glared at the both of them.

" That doesn't mean you can have Neji!" Naruto exploded into laughter.

" Oh Merlin, the girl's in this village get stupider day by day. I really think we need to check the water these mothers drink when they're pregnant because something always goes terribly wrong. "

"Stop it." Neji hissed. He didn't bother to dislodge Naruto since she was going to attach herself for as long as she wanted.

Tenten grabbed one of Neji's arms and Naruto held onto his side. "Let go of him." Tenten ordered pulling on his arm. Naruto responded with a glare and held on tighter.

"Let go of me!" Neji commanded yanking his hand out from Tenten and crossing his arms.

" What do you want from me?" Neji growled . Naruto grinned in response leaning up on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear.

Naruto gestured for Shikamaru to come closer and when he was in arms length she grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. " I need the both of you to do something for me." She whispered seriously . " I'm going to need you to protect me."

The two males blinked in surprise.

" Protect you from what?" Shikamaru asked perplexed by the odd request.

" Ah. What's with that white smoke?" Tenten asked out loud gathering the attention of the three genin.

" Looks like its begun." Naruto said quietly returning the attention of the three to her. " Listen, the Sand and Sound Villages are invading the Leaf right now."

" What?" The three exclaimed in shock and horror.

" The Sand are supposed to be our allies!" Tenten said as if that would put a stop to the invasion.

" Well if ninjas kept their word then this would be a world full of rainbows and unicorns but it's not and they don't keep their words and this village is being invaded right now." Naruto said dryly earning a glare from the kunoichi.

" So you want us to protect you from the Sand ninja?" Neji asked skeptically since the question sounded stupid even in his ears. Naruto was the last person who needed protection from them.

Naruto sighed . " I need-" Her vision went foggy and she felt the nausea approaching and braced herself reflexively.

' Gaara was covered in his blood soaked sand and it was cloaking him like a second skin. His eyes were jade green and she could tell even from the vision that the Shukaku was rapidly gaining control over his unstable host. Sasuke was covered in Gaara's sand and it was wrapping around him like a blanket of bloody death. Gaara roared and the sand completely enclosed Sasuke. Gaara roared again and blood spurted in every direction possible coloring the trees tainting the surroundings with the blood of the last Uchiha child. In the distance she heard a howl of a scream that rang bone-chilling throughout her entire and turned her veins into ice.'

She staggered and felt her knees give out under her.

" Naruto!" Shikamaru shouted grabbing her around the waist before she fell down.

" What's wrong?" Neji asked quietly as Tenten looked on worriedly.

The witch put a shaky finger to her lips silencing them.

She could smell Sasuke's blood and it made her want to gag. 'That idiot!' She thought furiously. ' My visions have a ninety-five probability of coming true if I don't interfere and this is the second time he has shown his stupid Uchiha ass in one of my visions. He screws up everything just by being there!'

"You three, go back to the arena and find the Scarecrow and the dancing traffic light and take your orders from them." Naruto ordered leaning off of Shikamaru.

" But-" Tenten protested but froze when Naruto's eyes zoomed in on her like an archer zoomed onto a bulls eye.

" What about you?" Shikamaru asked his arm still supporting her. "You almost fainted! We can't just-"

Naruto's gloved hand enclosed his mouth. "I'll catch up with you guys shortly." She looked up her nose catching the scent of snakes coming from the west and east.

"Devil Queen, Devil Queen come in!" Obito's voice shouted through the communicator audible only to her ears. "Where are you? They brought huge snakes! We need to commence our battle plan."

"What's wrong with your communicator? It's just started with that annoying static .Is it broken?" Tenten asked putting her hands over her ears.

"Can you guys just go and do what I told you to do?" Naruto yelled running towards the exit.

"Who died and made her boss? We're older than her and taller and she looks like a boy. I bet she's completely flat under that jacket too." Tenten fumed following the two boys back into the arena.

"What's with the ' Devil Queen' crap?" She asked Obito from on top of the roof of her house a vein pulsing in her forehead as Obito hid behind Hashirama. She had just dropped off Ryouma inside and after giving him some milk mixed in with a sleeping draught, he'd be out for a while. He'd kill her afterwards but at least he wouldn't interfere at the moment.

"Is this really the time, you brat?" Fugaku asked as Naruto took of her cap and jacket.

"Someone really needs to explain to me why it is that you need to be here?" Naruto inquired taking of her hat and letting her long blonde locks rein free. Fugaku glared at her while Mikoto sent an eerie smile towards Naruto that caused a huge ball of dread to settle in the pit of her stomach.

" Naruto-chan, you haven't had a premonition about Sasuke-chan, have you?" Mikoto asked as Naruto took off her jacket and avoided looking at the Uchiha couple.

"Nope. Not a one." She answered the Uchiha matriarch her eyes focusing on the seal made of her blood that she had etched on the roof of her house. She was thankful she hadn't collapsed with all the blood the seal had required. She had done the seal over the last couple of weeks since she hadn't wanted to exhaust herself with blood loss. It was just lucky her blood replenished itself so quickly.

"You're lying!" Fugaku growled fading away from his spot and then reappearing abruptly in front of her.

"For the last time looking after your son is not my job!" Naruto snarled brushing past him. "If you weren't stupid enough to drive your son into a murderous rage then you'd still be here and you wouldn't-"

She gasped as she felt a suffocating pressure perch itself on her back. She clutched her throat gasping for air as she fell to the ground on all fours.

" Naruto!" Obito screamed before rounding on his aunt. " Stop him!"

She really couldn't see what help Mikoto would be when Hashirama and some other ghosts were already trying to subdue the Uchiha clan head to no avail.

Her vision had started to go black. She couldn't fall to unconsciousness now. If she failed then the Third would die along with Sasuke and she would never be able to help Gaara. The pressure was lifted as she gasped for air.

"We're in the middle of preparing for an invasion! And you go-" Mikoto shouted while Fugaku was in a headlock courtesy of the black sheep of the Uchiha clan.

"I don't give a crap about that!" Obito roared the air around him starting to shimmer a murderous dark red. Naruto blinked in surprise. She had forgotten that Obito was over a decade old ghost. Fugaku was still too new a ghost, he had no chance against Obito especially when he was this angry.

"If you ever try to hurt her again, I'll make sure to send you to somewhere where you'll wish you were in hell!" Obito continued while Naruto's face warmed a bit and a flutter passed through her stomach to her chest .

"Obito." Hashirama called laying his hand on Obito's angry shoulder. "We don't have time for this."

He nodded in agreement before releasing his uncle.

Fugaku looked livid. He was shaking with anger and his eyes spat hatred at his nephew.

" One more thing." Obito said reaching down to take hold of Naruto's elbows and gently pull her up. " The Uchiha , my whole family, is dead because of one reason. The only thing this family was ever good at was hatred and we were wiped out because of that. And now the son you want to help so badly is falling to the same thing. And the other son was forced to destroy himself because of your hatred. Are you happy now?" Obito yelled to Fugaku who had his back to him. "Brothers hating and killing each other for power. That's the legacy this great clan has left behind and even dead you still haven't changed. Instead of trying to help Sasuke see the truth and open his eyes , you've let him drown in a pool of guilt and hatred. Itachi probably already wishes he was dead thanks to you. Are you satisfied with the pain and turmoil you've left behind?" Naruto grabbed Obito's trembling arm and he brought one hand to clutch her hand protectively. "Don't blame Naruto for what you've done. The only one who can fix this is you! Learn how to ask for help like a regular person and she might and, that's a big might, help you."

Mikoto looked at her husband the only one whom he didn't have his back to and whatever Fugaku's expression was it brought a bittersweet smile to her face. Fugaku faded out followed shortly by his wife.

"It's supposed to be till death do us part. She does know that she doesn't have to follow him like a puppy anymore, right?" Naruto asked out loud.

"Be nice, Naruto." Hashirama told her ushering her back to the circle. Small little tremors were shaking the ground and the sounds of explosives and weapons clashing were ringing in the distance. The smell of blood and ashes soared through the air.

"_Take this vessel and multiply by two, so the world may review."_

Naruto gasped as she was surrounded by a blinding blue light. When she opened her eyes there were was a carbon copy of herself smirking at her. 'Wow.' She thought to herself. 'My smile is scary!'

"Alright! Clone spell is a success. Although, your spell casting wording is still lame. " Obito said looking a little disconcerted at having two Naruto's.

The original Naruto sat in the middle of the blood seal on the roof. "Okay . I need you to-"

"I already know what I'm supposed to do. I'm not stupid. Don't think that just because you're me you can boss me around." Her clone interrupted glaring at the original before disappearing with a whirlwind of wind.

Naruto's eye twitched and her nostrils flared. "What the hell is with the attitude? How rude. Maybe the spell backfired?"

"No. I think it went perfectly." Obito remarked rubbing his chin thoughtfully as everyone there nodded in agreement.

Naruto snorted before closing her eyes and letting the magic filter through her to interact with the runes. They runes started to glow a dark red color and the runes in the innermost circle surrounding Naruto lifted themselves as if they were on invisible scrolls instead of wood. They travelled up until they reached her bare skin. The blood runes slithered up her arm. Her eyes cracked open and in the center of her pupil a rune was em blazed. She could only feel the earth magic within the village and the presence of those that have trespassed. She was in her won world.

"Shodai-sama, you never told us. What exactly will this ritual accomplish?" One of the ghost shinobi asked.

" This ritual will connect Naruto to everything of nature within the village. Every leaf, pebble ,stream and acorn will become deadly weapons for our unsuspecting invaders. They'll be dead before they even enter the village." Hisharima explained grimly as the crimson runes subsided and Naruto's eyes closed before opening again to reveal a rune engraved in both of her pupils. Simultaneously explosions started going off near the village walls and the screams of defeated shinobi was being heard instead of the advancement of the foreign shinobi.

" What the hell is this?" A sound shinobi screamed his limbs immbolized by the sudden upturned roots of trees which had encompassed his entire body leaving only his mouth and nose bare.

" How the hell would I know?" His comrade shouted in response in the same perdicament as him. "Someone use an explosive tag!"

" I've tried that! These roots won't even budge. It's not normal! No one said Konoha had a shinobi who could do something like this." A Sand shinobi said struggling. The roots only grew tighter. " But why aren't they killing us ?"

" Isn't that obvious, idiot? They're trying to make us suffer first." The first Sound shinobi bellered. " Damn you, Konoha shinobi. Come out and fight like a man!"  
A pebble soared through the air and hit the sound shinobi in the nuts. His scream rang through the entire village. The other men decided it was best to keep quiet.

" Damn that stupid Uchiha!" Tenten grumbled jumping from tree to tree.

" Sasuke-kun is not stupid. He's trying to stop that Gaara guy." Sakura said glaring at her upperclassmen.

" That sand guy is too strong for him! And now we have to risk our lives trying to get him back." Tenten said pushing her feet angrily against a tree branch.

" There's no point in fighting amongst ourselves. We've been given a mission to retrieve Sasuke so there's no reason to complain." Neji said sharing a look with Tenten who scowled and turned her head away.

" Where is Naruto?" Sakura asked after a moments silence.

" Who knows? She took off after telling us to go back to Kakashi and Gai-sensei." Shikamaru said glancing at Sakura's pensive face . " She'll be fine. It is Naruto ."

" Still ...WHY THE HELL DID SHE JUST DITCH US? NARUTO, YOU BETTER WATCH OUT BECAUSE THE NEXT I SEE YOU I'M GOING TO-"

"You are going to do what ? " Naruto asked leaping down from a tree top causing everyone to halt. Naruto pressed herself nose to nose with Sakura a grin on her devilish face.

" Does Sakura-chan want to beat little old me up?" Naruto mocked as Sakura turned red with air practically coming out of every pore on her body.

" She's not the only one." Tenten muttered.

"So you're Naruto?" a gruff voice said. Naruto looked down to observe that the voice had come from a little brown dog with a konoha hiatie around its neck. Naruto was not a fan of canines so she couldn't tell what breed it was but she could only guess it was one of the uglier ones.

" The one and only." Naruto pulled Sakura signaling everyone to continue their tree hopping to Sasuke and Gaara. " Who are you?"

" Pakkun is the name. And you smell weird." Pakkun's nose twitched. " You smell too-"

" I don't need to hear about smell from a stinkin mutt!" Naruto snapped. " Keep it to yourself or I'll be making puppy shish kabob for dinner and guess who's gonna be the one roasting in a pot of boiling water and seasoning."

"Kakashi was right. You are a devil child." Pakkun said shrinking away from the blonde in fear. The dog's expression changed to alarm as he seemed to sniff something. "We have pursuers. Looks like eight of them. No, looks like there is another one."

"Don't worry about them. They won't get far. "Naruto said as the others turned to look at her.

"How exactly can you be so sure?" Tenten asked. "If they're coming after us then someone is going to need to be a decoy-"

"There are others who are working on it. They won't get anywhere near here before they meet with an unfortunate accident, alright? If you want to keep second guessing me then go ahead and be a decoy. I'm out." Naruto snapped leaping forward before the others resumed following.

Pakkun lifted his head in surprise as he sniffed the air. "They've stopped."

"How'd you know that they would ?" Sakura asked her teammate.

"Because I know everything." Naruto answered dryly as they finally arrived to where Sasuke and Gaara were fighting. Or at least that's what could be concluded from the charred missing pieces of the tree trunks and sand everywhere.

"Neji!" Naruto called.

"I know." He replied his byakugan already activated and scanning the arena. "It's not looking good."

He couldn't stand this. He was losing to this Sand freak. He had done all that training, spent all that time and he still couldn't beat him. He couldn't die before he avenged his clan. He couldn't die before he killed Itachi and before he beat Naruto.

He grimaced when he thought of her ; his insides churned and boiled when he had seen her in the audience and instead of watching him she had been arguing with everyone. His teeth gritted together when he remembered looking at her unimpressed face and when she had walked off after saying something to Kakashi. He knew instinctively that she had just expressed her lack of confidence in his ability, that she had told Kakashi to pull him from the match and she had strutted out of the stadium without any concern or faith for him.

He couldn't stand that arrogant, flashy, stupid kunoichi teammate of his and he refused to let her be right about him. That's what he had thought but staring into this freak's monstrous green eye as he clenched his arm in pain from overusing the chidori unable to do anything about the sand that was heading straight for him, all he could think was that if he died here he swore he'd come back and haunt Uzumaki, Naruto for the rest of her damn life.

"Sasuke-kun!" A voice shouted before a pink blur stepped in front of him and a little dog came to sit next to him.

" Sakura! Are you crazy?" another voice shouted before the sand that was attached to Gaara's body stopped an inch from Sakura's face.

"Good job, Shikamaru!" An annoyingly, familiar voice said. A blue and black blur jumped out from behind a tree to kneel next to him.

Sky blue eyes stared into his obsidian eyes. "You okay?"

He felt like a spring that had been pulled too far and had finally reached its maximum elongation. Juts like the spring snapping back, he also snapped. He raised his fist and slammed it right into her nose before he even realized what he was doing. Sakura's horrified gaze, Naruto's falling back and the gasps of surprise from Shikamaru and the others all happened in slow motion to him until Naruto's back hit the tree branch.

The pain in his fist brought him back to reality. There were flecks of blood on his fist. Her blood. His teammates blood. A comrade's blood. His only friend's blood. The only person that treated him like he wasn't special and challenged him forward and he had just socked her in the face.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Sakura asked rushing forward to help her up. Naruto batted her hand away and cracked her neck sideways before walking up to Sasuke.

Blue bore into black. Sakura eye's went back in forth between them nervously.

"You got some chemical inbalance going up in there?" She smacked his head hard enough to make it spin. "Or you just lost your damn mind?"

"Naruto! This isn't the time for this." Neji reminded her.

"Tell that to shit for brains. " She turned to Sasuke. "You're lucky I have bigger fish to fry or I would take great pleasure in educating you about what happens when you hit girls."

"You shouldn't have come. I don't need your help." Sasuke growled the fist he had hit Naruto with clenched and his sharingan spinning.

" Sasuke-kun, we're a team. Of course we have to come and hel-"

" What help will you be?" Sasuke cut Sakura off who proceeded to look deeply wounded as Naruto's eyes began to glitter with suppressed rage. "No, it's always Naruto to the rescue or we're so lucky to have Naruto as a teammate. I don't need any of you!" He began making hand seals before getting into a familiar stance. The sound of lightning crackling filled the melee.

" Shikamaru is still connected to him, you shit-head Uchiha!" Naruto shouted as he charged for Gaara, who seemed to be regaining control of his body as Shikamaru's shadow imitation jutsu weakened. "Release the jutsu Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru remained where he was still holding onto the half-transformed Gaara . He seemed to be waiting for something. Sasuke lifted his chidori , an inch from Gaara , but Sasuke's triumphant expression turned to surprise within a fraction of a second of his imbolization.

"What the hell?" The Uchiha cursed as he looked down at himself. There were wires encircling him and they all connected to that stupid weapons girl who was actually smirking at him as tugged on the wires as the Hyuuga approached him . His byakugan activated as he jabbed his fingers into the tenketsu points of the arm with the chidori. The chidori dispersed as soon as Neji closed off the tenketsu points that were leading the chakra to his arm.

"What the fu-" Sasuke's outrage was drowned out by the explosions that suddenly went off where Gaara was . Shikamaru darted out from where the smoke was coming from.

"Gaara!" Temari shouted in alarm.

The smoke cleared to reveal Gaara's sand sliding off in wet clumps of heavy droplets of sand. He was howling like a neutered dog as his sand slid off faster than snow on a mountain during an avalanche.

"No way! You…" Temari gaped at these genin.

"Sand is weak against water. Shukaku can only be found in the desert for a reason. No rain, honey. " Naruto said quietly as everyone looked at her and tried to understand what she was talking about.

"Gaara! You need to stop this. You have nothing to gain by listening to that stupid raccon dog. Tell him to go suck it." Gaara's right eye seemed to become even more demonic. A malicious killing intent filled the air

" You little fox whelp! Just wait. You're going to be begging me for mercy when this is all over." Shukaku's demonic voice coming from Gaara's mouth instilled fear into the densest of creatures. The madness in Gaara's bulging eyes, his mouth drooling like a mutt starving for a morsel to tear into and the laughter of the deranged demon filling the forest chilled the genin to the bone.

" What the hell is he?" Tenten wondered out loud.

" The product of this corrupt and vile ninja world where the ends never justify the means." Naruto answered quietly. " I hate the Fourth but at least what he did, he thought of as a last resort." She looked between Gaara and Temari. " It always amazes me what a ninja parent can do to their child and family in the name of their village. It makes me feel lucky I never had it." She raised her arm to point her finger at Gaara. " Shukaku , you have two options. One, you can be a fool , continue playing to be that boy's mother and I promise you, I will have you sealed so tight you won't be able to even see what he see's." Gaara's demonic eyes widened and a snarl worked its way to his lips. " Two, you can retreat peacefully into Gaara's subconscious and get the hell out of here and you won't have to deal with me."

"I don't think he's afraid of you." Tenten muttered when Gaara laughed and the confident grin on Naruto's face grew and the cold glint in her eye shone brightly.

"Shukaku, you are certainly the dumbest of the nine." Naruto said as he continued to jeer at her.

"You have a lot of nerve, fox wench." Gaara's tongue darted out to lick his lips. "You'll blood will taste delicious. I can sense your bastard fox isn't here. You should've kept a better handle on your trump card, girl. You'll regret letting him roam around freely. He is not to be trusted."

"Kyuubi isn't dumb enough to stab me in the back when our lives are intertwined." Everyone had turned to stare at Naruto, who had begun to speak in a different language that left them in the dark, Shukaku's face had frozen the moment Naruto had begun speaking in ancient Latin.

"Y-You! You're one of them. A witch. The bastard gets a witch host ! That's not fair. All I got was this stupid little red- haired –"

" Enough! " Naruto snapped. "You have until the count of three to retreat ."

"You really think you can order me around just because you can make rainbows –"

"1."

"in the sky? Are you going to turn me into a bouquet of flowers?"

"2."

The ground trembled beneath them. The shaking of the trees had everyone fumbling to hold on tight. Sand was flying from the ground to launch itself at Naruto.

"3."

Neji motioned for Sakura and Sasuke to follow him and move away from behind Naruto.

Naruto took off her right hand glove. Her palm had a circle with runes carved in that began to glow and spin.

"What the hell?" Temari summed it up for everyone witnessing the circle as a bigger one appeared in front of Naruto , big enough to cover Naruto and the others behind her.

The same blue, transparent circle with ancient symbols arranged in a pattern no one could understand appeared on the bark of the tree behind and on both sides of Gaara.

"Oh? Lets see if you can make flowers come out of my ass, you shitty brat." Shukaku's sand was gathering in the air directly above Naruto.

"Knowing what I know, about idiots like you, who only destroy and make chaos for everyone. Do you think that I wouldn't be prepared for you? In every way my people have always been the match for yours."Naruto smiled mockingly like she was enjoying her own private joke. " By the way the water I had my lovely children douse you with? Yeah that was holy water that hadn't been blessed yet so –"

"You!" Shukaku let out a blood-curling shriek of fury as he tried to dislodge the sand that was sticking to his skin which had been wet with the holy water.

"Time to bless you, fool." The circle in front of her began to glow a blue color violently. The other circles followed in resonance trapping Gaara. The sand that was attached to his skin was sizzling, little sparks were ripping at his skin and his shrieks filled Naruto's ears. _' Sorry about this, Gaara. But this'll help you in the end.' _ The sand was sliding off of his body. It was as lifeless as sand should be with the mind controlling it receding into the dark corners of Gaara's mind like Shukaku was supposed to be.

"What the hell are you doing to him?" Temari shouted standing from her perch. She was out of chakra but she reached for her fan anyway.

Naruto regarded her for a second. " If the Sand had thought about how to become great without making monsters of their children , this wouldn't be necessary. Since the Hidden Villages are so desperate for power that they'd do this to their own family and not even do it properly by the way, I guess I'll have to fix them instead of being pissed and whining about it all the time right?"

Naruto brought her palm down and the circles disappeared. The skin of her palm was red and raw. She could hear it sizzle and she had lost all feeling in her right arm. Gaara had fallen off the branch as soon as she had released him. He fell to the ground gently. A gust of wind cushioned his fall. Naruto jumped down next to him.

"Stay away! I won't disappear. You can't make me disappear." Gaara shrieked paralyzed.

Naruto plopped down next to him. "I'm the last person interested in making you disappear. You could've caused a lot of trouble though if you had fully transformed though. Killed a lot of people too. That's what you want? To be Sand's killing machine?"

Gaara glared at the weird girl. "It doesn't matter to me. I don't care how many of them die as long as-"

Naruto poked his love tattoo before he could say another word. " It's not a bad thing to have some compassion. Besides you've been alone for so long you don't even realize you've already have it."

"It?"

" Family that loves you. " Naruto grinned happily leaning her cheek into her hand at the dumbfounded look on his face.

"I don't have family."Gaara said tightly. "And they don't care what happens to me. "

"Sure they do. Your brother stayed behind to get the pursuers off your back and your sister was going to attack me even though she's got no chance. They do care about you but you've got them so afraid of you , they don't know how to act with you. Try being a little nicer and smiling a little." She pushed up the corners of his mouth into a u-shape. His face was so unaccustomed to the gesture she could feel his cheekbones twitching.

" See? You look so cute!"

He bit her. " Oww! What did you do that for?" she cried holding her finger to her chest.

" Waaaah. Why doesn't Panda-chan like me? I like you." Naruto cried playfully.

"Usuratonkachi!" Sasuke growled from his position where the rest of them were standing by Shikamaru's insistence.

"You're insane aren't you?"Gaara asked slowly.

"No. Of course not. How can someone this cute be insane?"

" Gaara! Get away from him." Kankurou and Temari rushed towards them.

Naruto backed up as Kankurou got Gaara's arm around his shoulder while Temari glared at her.

"Are we just letting them leave like that? Aren't we supposed to apprehend them or something?" Tenten asked.

"She's right. We can't just-"Neji agreed.

"Hey, did you guys beat him up? No. Then I will decide what happens to him and I say let him go. He's no danger to us and besides ….I'M GONNA COME VISIT YOU IN SUNA, GAARA. MAKE SURE YOU HAVE SOME RAMEN SAVED FOR ME."

"YOU'RE NOT WELCOME IN SUNA, YOU PSYCOPATH." Kankurou yelled in return.

"WHO ASKED YOU, YOU-"Someone hit her from behind.

"Which one of you did that?" Naruto asked turning. Sasuke smirked.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Naruto asked.

"Because you're an idiot. Who tells their enemy they're going to come visit them?" Sasuke drawled.

"Gaara's not my enemy. He's my adorable little brother." Naruto pouted.

Sasuke glared his eye twitching before turning and kicking the tree right next to them.

"Sasuke, Sakura, I can finally understand your pain." Tenten whispered mournfully.

"Troublesome. We defeated Gaara. Now what?" Shikamaru asked.

"We stay put till we get a sign that this is over. " Naruto answered sitting down at the base of the tree.

"But we can still fight and there are more sand shinobi in the village." Tenten argued with Sasuke in agreement. Sakura seemed ambivalent.

"Well-"Naruto froze as Obito popped in front of her. She jumped back and bumped her head into the bark of the tree.

"Dammit!" She cried nursing her new addition to her collection of bruises. "You-"

"We have a problem." Obito said trying to get the words out as fast as possible. "The First and Second just disappeared. Their souls were called back by someone and when I followed them." Obito's eyes were bright. "Orochimaru summoned them back in real bodies to fight the Third."

Naruto's insides froze. "Fuck that fruity looped bastard."

She cursed inwardly. "What happened to the original me?" Everyone was looking at her as if she had lost her mind. To them, she was talking to air but this was too important to worry about what they thought of her.

"She finished the spell. All enemy ninja are being detained by the spell. Konoha ninjas are rounding them up right now but original Naruto collapsed right after. Kyuubi said to get you to handle Orochimaru." Obito answered his eyes glued in the direction of the arena where the Third and his renegade student were fighting.

"I don't know how much help I can be. When she created me she only gave me a quarter of her strength and that damn snake is no lightweight."

"If you're going to help then you should hurry up. Things are getting bad." A familiar, unwanted voice stated.

"You-" Naruto and Obito started angrily in unison.

"The First and Second are using the old man as target practice." Fugaku informed them his eyes not meeting Naruto's. " Although the old man is getting exactly what he deserves."

"What did he ever do to you?" Naruto asked.

"Not the time for this." Obito interjected swiftly grabbing Naruto by the arm and pulling. She didn't miss the glares the two Uchihas shot each other or the look of comprehension dawning on Fugaku's face.

"Where are you going, you crazy schizo?" Tenten asked as everyone tried to follow Naruto.

"Go and report back to Kakashi. Invasions over so the ghost is clear." She chuckled at her own joke making her seem even more in need of a visit to a psychiatric ward.

" Naruto, are you sure you didn't hit yourself too hard?" Sakura asked tentatively as Naruto leaped up into the trees without answering.

"Just drop it, Sakura." Sasuke advised sitting down at the base of a tree. "She's always marched to the sound of her own crazy drum."

His father snorted his own, inaudible agreement.

"So how do I get inside?" Naruto wondered out loud as she studied the barrier that was keeping her from helping the Third.

"Can't you just teleport yourself inside?" Obito suggested. "It blocks chakra but it won't block your magic."

"Not necessarily. You're just guessing that it doesn't but Orochimaru picks up a lot of jutsus that are very ancient. If this is one of those jutsus then I'll be fried."

"Well you're just a clone. It's not like you'll really die." Naruto sent him a withering look. "We don't have time to think of anything else. It's our only shot."

Naruto concentrated on the Third. What he looked like, what he smelled like and what he felt like to her and let the magic pull her to him. It wasn't the recommended way to teleport since there was no way of knowing where you'd end up but like Obito had said they were out of options.

She opened her eyes only to wish she could close them again. The Third was holding on to Orochimaru's shoulder with a death grip. A shinigami had its hand through the Thirds stomach to inside of Orochimaru and was pulling a white substance out of Orochimaru's stomach with its ghoulish hand. Orochimaru was trying to signal his sword to go deeper into his teacher. The Third's summon , Enma, was trying to keep the sword from impaling the Third but it had already entered him. All he could do was grasp it and try to prevent it from going in any further.

The shinagami, she remembered had been what the Fourth had used to seal the Kyuubi inside of her. Looking at it now she wondered if she had cried and shrieked her lungs out in fear and pain while the Fourth continued his jutsu unfeeling. This thing was death and it had laid its hand on her. The thought made her nauseous and in the back of her head she wondered mutely if that was why she has always been close with the dead.

"How could you…."Naruto whispered brokenly to the Third a few feet away. Obito put his hand down on her shoulder either to show support or to keep her from lunging at the didn't know but she appreciated the gesture.

" Naruto…I'm sorry but it was my only option. He was my mistake. I let him go and now I have to take responsibility for him." The third whispered softly trying to make her understand, Trying to leave this world with one less regret.

"What happened to the First and Second?" Naruto asked angrily glancing at the Shinigami and hoping with all her heart that they weren't inside that monster.

"How did you-"he shook his head with a wry smile on his face. He was smiling as if he didn't have a shinigami's hand inside of his stomach and a sword sticking in his back. "Unfortunately I had to use this technique to stop them."

"How were you able to get in here with the barrier still up, Kyuubi brat?" Orochimaru asked with beads of sweat slithering down his slimy face.

"Shut your slimy, pus filled mouth. You damn, motherfucking, shitless, snake pedophile."Naruto shouted enraged while she clutched her head ignoring the Thirds warning to watch her language. It would've been comical to hear him say that in this situation if he wasn't about to die. What the hell was she supposed to do now? The First and Second were inside the shinigami's stomach. The Third was about to join them. She had no spells or jutsu's that could fix this. She couldn't do anything to help them. After everything they had done for her and all the things they had taught her. She couldn't do a damn thing to help them.

"There has to be a way." she muttered as she looked at the half-dead form of the Third. No amount of healing could save him now. He was going to die whether she wanted him or not. She'd failed to save another person. The third had already been prepared to die.

"Naruto. Don't even think about it. It's a shinigami. You can't go up against that." Obito warned spying the glint in her eyes.

"I have to do something! I can't just leave their souls to rot in that _**things **_stomach."

"It's the god of death. You can't fight him. I'm being pulled to him right now." Obito winced at Naruto's terrified expression.

"Get the hell out of here then! I don't wanna worry about you too." she yelled while the Uchiha shook his stubborn head.

"I'm fine. I'm not leaving you. You'll do something stupid." Obito smiled dryly at her pissed off expression.

"I have an idea. I can't save the Third but maybe I can rescue the souls from the Shinigami." She wasn't sure she could it but she had to try.

"You don't have any spells like that. Only- OH HELL NO!" Obito jumped in front of her. "You can't just make up spells because you feel like it. It's dangerous. All your teachers would yell about never making up and using an untested spell. You don't know what could happen."

"What could go wrong?" Naruto said not realizing that days after this would end, she would be cursing her own stupidity over and over again.

She began pushing every little spark of magic in her into her words. "_I call upon the ancient powers for guidance and for power, Souls wrongfully taken and used, Bring them back undamaged in this time and in this hour."_

She began to scream in agony when something in her began to eat at her soul. Something was fighting her inside and was clamoring to escape her body. It was destroying her. Sending wave after wave of chakra and magic and ripping her body to pieces. White light began to leak out of her mouth converging to form a man with blond hair and familiar blue eyes. The clone Naruto dropped to the floor but not before she spied the souls of the first three Hokages free from the shinigami who were all shouting along with Obito who looked like he was about have a hernia.

The Shinigami was gone and so was Orochimaru. The barrier was gone and the clone Naruto smiled at her objective being fulfilled. She fell to the floor before she turned into small little sparks of magic that got carried off by the wind to return to its original owner who would curse her folly for years to come.

AN: I'm really sorry for the long wait but life has been really busy and I've been having a lot of family problems so yeah. I still suck though but I try. On another note I need to ask if anyone who read my fics a while back can remember if I had dividers fro scene changes because I could swear I did. And I've read my stories on ff and they had dividers but when I checked recently after I got a review they were gone and I was so mad because now I have to redo everything. Am I imagining things or was it never there because someone would've told me earlier than this if it weren't. Also I'm very angry with Kishimoto for his portrayal of Sakura because every time I read a fanfic with her they make her so amazing and I start to like her. Then I read the canon and I want to kill her off. Those last chapters with her were just too pathetic and I don't even know what to do with her anymore. I also especially hate the recent pacifistic attitude that has overtaken Naruto. Oh and I have become addicted to One piece and Fairy Tail. How that is all relevant and why is this what I'm talking about after two years? No clue. I'm just being random. =) Everyone that has stuck by me thank you so much and sorry for the long wait. Things should get more interesting now because I am finally where I went to be in my story. It won't be as boring to write because it's mostly original stuff now. OKAY THIS IS MY THIRD UPLOADING THIS THING WITH SCENE CHANGE DIVIDERS AND EVERY SINGLE TIME FF KEEPS DELETING SOME AND LEAVING SOME SO IF IT DOES THAT AFTER MY THIRD ATTEMPT I DONT KNOW WHAT ELSE I CAN DO SO SORRRRYYYYY! Well you're all smart people you'll understand when the scenes changed even if its annoying.


End file.
